Is This Feeling False?
by Rina Aria
Summary: Rin Kamine menyimpan perasaan cinta tak terbalas pada Len Kagamine, yang merupakan pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri, Miku. Lalu datanglah Teto, teman masa kecil Rin, untuk mengambil apa yang ia tinggalkan. Tapi, apakah hanya itu?
1. Chapter 1

Rina: Ini adalah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ngerjaiin "Princess, Demon, and Hero"! Jangan khawatir PDH tidak akan hiatus lama-lama, cuman gara-gara ide nemu ndadak bakalan hilang, di tulis dulu berbarengan dengan PDH

Rin: Jadi tokoh utamanya aku saja nih?

Rina: Yup, tapi jangan tanya siapa pasanganmu ntar! Lom, nentuiin soalnya. Rin baca disclaimer keras-keras!

Rin: **Rina tidak memiliki semua Vocaloid maupun lagunya yang ada di fic ini. Yang dia miliki hanyalah fic ini!**

**A/N: If any of you want this fic to turned into English, please PM me and I gladly do so**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis SMA yang memiliki rambut Honey Blond hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Disampingnya berdiri kedua temannya, mereka berdua lebih tua setahun darinya. Yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna Pink yang panjang dan diurai hingga ke bawah punggungnya, dan yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna hijau Teal yang dikuncir Twin Tail yang sangat panjang.<p>

"Ah, Rin kau menghela nafas dalam-dalam lagi!" ucap gadis hijau Teal itu, dia bernama Hatsune Miku, cewek terpopuler dan termanis di sekolahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini makin sering, ya?" tambah gadis Pink itu sambil menutup loker sepatunya, namanya Megurine Luka, bisa dibilang cewek terpandai dan paling disayang guru di sekolah itu.

Gadis Honey Blond itu hanya menatap mereka dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan sambil berkata, "Kalian berdua jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, kok!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin tersenyum, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, namun ditahannya.

Gadis itu bernama Kamine Rin, dia bersekolah di Vocaloid School dan sekarang duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Dia mengambil sepatunya yang ada di loker dan segera memakainya, saat sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Miku!" panggil suara itu. Saat itu, Rin sudah berbalik dan tidak melihat siapa yang memanggil, namun hatinya tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu, suara itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Len!" balas Miku yang membalas panggilan suara itu dengan sangat manis. Rin tak membalik tubuhnya, dia takut, dia takut seseorang mengetahui pikirannya sekarang. Kagamine Len adalah pacar Hatsune Miku, semua orang tahu itu. Rin hanya roda ketiga dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!" ucap Rin sambil memalingkan wajah dengan senyum palsu yang masih ada di wajahnya. Dia tak ingin membuat kedua temannya khawatir. Dia tak ingin membuat Len khawatir.

"Baiklah, Rin-chan sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Miku yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan Len.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rin-chan!" balas Luka dengan senyum yang lembut, pada Rin. Rin masih tersenyum pada Luka dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Rin, besok aku pinjam PR guru _killer_ itu ya!" sahut Len dengan memasang senyum ke arah Rin. Dada Rin terasa sakit, sakit itu terasa sangat pedih. Ini merupakan percakapan biasa diantara mereka, hingga saat Len menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku, sahabat karibnya. Dan pada saat yang sama, Rin menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Len.

"Enak saja, kerjakan sendiri!" tolak Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Len. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Sekarang, dia harus segera pergi dari sana! Sebelum air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Ah, pelit!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Len yang membalas penolakan Rin.

Rin hanya bisa terus berlari, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, air matanya yang ia tahan mulai membasahi pipinya, hingga sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya di jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau menangis lagi?" ucap pemilik tangan itu.

Rin menaikkan wajahnya, orang itu adalah Kaito, kakaknya yang duduk di kelas 3 SMA di sekolah yang sama dengan Rin. Meskipun mereka tidak mirip, mereka saling menyayangi saudara mereka.

Rin segera menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Kaito dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kaito hanya tersenyum pahit, dan berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa orang yang disukainya harus berakhir dengan orang yang disukai adiknya?

"Rin, apa kita pulang sekarang?" tawar Kaito. Kaito melepaskan Rin dari pelukannya dan hanya melihat Rin yang menunduk sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan tawarannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sampai ke rumah mereka, untunglah kedua orang tua mereka sedang dinas ke luar kota. Sehingga kebiasaan Rin menangis setiap hari hanya diketahui oleh kakaknya.

Kaito segera memasuki dapur dan mengambil es krim, sementara Rin memasuki kamarnya. Saat dia sampai di kamarnya, dia hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Rin memandangi seisi kamarnya, kamar itu dicat dengan warna oranye, dia bahkan memiliki tempat tidur berwarna senada. Setelah itu, Rin hanya memeluk boneka Keroro, pemberian Len, dan boneka Jeruk yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan mulai menangis terisak.

Mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Len? Dia tidak masalah jika ini hanyalah perasaan sesaat, namun, dia... pada Len... perasaannya telah tersihir terlalu dalam.

"Ya tuhan, apa salahku? Apa salahku, hingga kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada pacar sahabat karibku sendiri?" gumamnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar lagu _Kokoro_ yang diputar di HP miliknya, tanda bahwa ada e-mail masuk. Saat itu juga dia segera mengambil HP berwarna oranye dengan gantungan jeruk, dari atas tempat tidurnya. Saat Rin membuka flap HP-nya itu, dia melihat ada 1 e-mail masuk.

"Dari Len..." gumam Rin dalam hati.

**From: Pr1nc3_B4n4n4**

**To: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**Subject: PR **

**Please Rin... aku males ngerjaiin PR!**

Rin menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dimatanya dan segera menjawab e-mail Len secepat mungkin.

**From: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**To: Pr1nc3_B4n4n4**

**Subject: re;PR **

**Kerjain sendiri, aku males**

Dan _Send_, Rin kemudian segera memejamkan matanya, dia tahu kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, Kaito akan membangunkannya. Rin tidak mengganti baju seragamnya dan langsung tertidur, meski HP-nya masih memutar lagu _Kokoro_.

Len POV

Aku hanya terduduk lemas dikursiku. Buku pelajaran Sejarahku masih terbuka lebar, buku notesku juga tak memiliki bekas coretan pulpen. Namaku Len, Len Kagamine lebih tepatnya, aku sekarang sedang merana, dikarenakan PR yang diberikan oleh guru _killer_ disekolahku, Meiko.

"Ah, aku minta bantuan Rin saja!" pikirku seraya mengambil HP milikku yang berwarna kuning, dengan gantungan berbentuk pisang, yap, aku memang suka sekali pisang!

Aku segera menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di HP milikku, seakan-akan dunia akan berakhir jika pesan yang aku tulis tidak diterima oleh Rin. (Lebay, deh!)

**From: Pr1nc3_B4n4n4**

**To: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**Subject: PR **

**Please Rin... aku males ngerjaiin PR!**

Segera aku menekan tombol _Send_, dan berdo'a agar Rin menerima permintaan seumur hidupku itu, setelah dia menolak sekali permintaanku itu, saat aku meminta Rin di sekolah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Rin benar-benar aneh. Terkadang dia melihatku seperti sedang melihat hantu. Terutama saat kami ada dikelas. Ah, apa aku belum bilang bahwa aku sekelas dengan Rin? Dan lebih hebatnya, kami duduk bersebelahan.

Tapi aku senang senang saja duduk disebelah Rin. Selain dia punya otak yang encer, dia juga merupakan sahabat pacarku, Miku. Aku dan Miku sudah berpacaran kurang lebih 1 bulan, dan itu juga terima kasih pada Rin.

Saat aku sibuk dengan imajinasiku sendiri, lagu _Fire Flower_ terdengar dari HP kuning milikku itu. Segera aku membukanya, berharap Rin menerima permohonan seumur hidupku (jangan lebay gitu kali =_=;)

**From: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**To: Pr1nc3_B4n4n4**

**Subject: re;PR **

**Kerjain sendiri, aku males**

Berakhirlah duniaku, berakhirlah hidupku. Rin menolak permintaanku, dan aku terlalu parah dengan pelajaran Sejarah. Mengapa seseorang harus mempelajari orang yang sudah mati? Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dari kursiku.

Karena aku tak akan mampu mengerjakan PR itu, lebih baik aku pergi membeli stok pisang di supermarket. Karena, stok pisangku sudah mulai menipis. Segera aku merapikan rambutku dan keluar dari apartemen tempat tinggalku. Ah, apa aku belum bilang bahwa aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen? Itu hanya karena, orang tuaku benar-benar _overprotective _dan itu tidak baik untuk kehidupan cintaku. Terutama jika kau punya penggemar segudang di semua angkatan.

Tapi sikap Rin, benar-benar membuatku kepikiran. Biasanya dia hanya akan bercanda dan tersenyum dengan ceria tanpa beban. Namun senyumnya tadi, terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Apa dia sedang patah hati, kalaupun iya, aku hajar siapapun itu yang membuat Rin, teman pacarku itu, menangis! (Andai saja kau tahu Len... =_=;)

* * *

><p>Rina: Review please! Dengan Review, cerita ini akan update dengan cepat!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rina: Yak, update! Ternyata cerita yang bener-bener ngasal ini dapet review banyak! Saia jadi senang... *nangis bahagia*

Rin: Kenapa aku nangis melulu sih di fic ini? *protes*

Rina: Ayolah Rinny~ ntar kamu bakalan dapet waktu senang kok... tapi nanti!

Rin: Author... R-i-n-a... *amarah memuncak*

Rina: Kyaaa, tapi saya disclaimer sendiri saja...

**Saya tak mungkin tak mungkin dan tak mungkin punya Vocaloid! Semuanya adalah milik pemilik mereka masing-masing!**

Kalau begitu saya lari dulu! *lari gara2 Rin ngejar author Rina naek Road Roller*

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kini aku dan keluargaku sudah berada di sebuah bandar udara. Aku menarik koperku dan dengan bersemangat berlari menuju pintu keluar terminal yang melayani kedatangan luar negeri. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah keluargaku yang tertinggal jauh dariku.<p>

"Ayah, Ibu, ayo cepat!" teriakku sembari melambaikan salah satu tanganku pada mereka. Aku kini sudah hampir sampai di pintu keluar terminal itu.

Mereka hanya membalas lambaian tanganku dengan lambaian ringan yang ditujukan kepadaku dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir Teto, kau tak akan tertinggal apapun kok! Lagipula kita baru pindah hari ini!" ucap mereka dengan melambaikan tangan mereka padaku.

Kenapa aku sangat bersemangat seperti ini? Kalian, pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku benar-benar ingin cepat pergi dari bandara dan ingin segera sampai di rumahku yang baru. Atau lebih tepat kubilang lama. Karena aku pernah tinggal disini sejak aku lahir hingga umur 5 tahun.

Omong-omong perkenalkan, namaku Teto Kasane. Rambut berwarna merah dengan mata berwarna merah darah, kulitku berwarna putih bersih dan orang-orang bilang aku punya suara yang bagus.

"Apa dia mengingatku, ya?" pikirku. Aku melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna kemerahan, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi malam. Mungkin aku bisa dekat dengannya lagi besok. Dan lusa aku akan bersama dengannya lagi di sekolah. Dia bertekad untuk mendapatkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Langit saat itu sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan, matahari juga sudah mulai beristirahat pada horizon. Saat itulah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut Honey Blond tertidur di kamarnya dengan air mata yang masih tersisa di matanya.<p>

Saat seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru laut mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu, dia merupakan kakak dari gadis itu, dan sekarang dia hendak membangunkannya. Namun, karena si gadis itu tidak menyahut, laki-laki itu memasuki kamar si gadis, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh dari si gadis untuk membangunkannya.

"Rin, makan malam sudah siap, apa kau bisa bangun sekarang juga?" ucap laki-laki itu untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

Perlahan-lahan mata dari gadis bernama Rin itu terbuka,

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ngh..." gumamku saat aku merasakan tangan yang halus mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Namun, mataku terasa berat dan aku malas bangun.<p>

"Rin, makan malam sudah siap, apa kau bisa bangun sekarang juga?" ucap pemilik tangan yang berusaha membangunkanku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku, meski mataku masih sembap karena menangis lagi. Aku berhasil bangun dan melihat kakakku, Kaito, yang masih memakai celemek dan membawa es krim di tangannya.

"Bagus, kau sudah bangun sekarang. Apa kau bisa mengganti baju seragammu itu, dan segera turun untuk makan malam?" ucap kak Kaito masih dengan memakan es krimnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan segera berdiri dari tempat tidurku, masih dengan memeluk boneka Keroro.

Kak Kaito sekarang sudah pergi dari kamarku dan mungkin, menungguku di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan disekitarku dan hanya mengganti baju seragamku yang terlihat kumal, dengan sebuah kaos bergambar jeruk. Warnanya juga oranye.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku dan untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Aku melihat cermin, dan baik rambut maupun wajahku sangat berantakan sekarang.

Setelah merapikan rambutku sedikit dan membasuh wajahku, aku turun ke lantai bawah, dan melihat bahwa makan malam masih hangat. Dan sepertinya makan malam itu, baru jadi dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama.

"Lama!" keluh kak Kaito yang membuka kulkas dan matanya sedikit terbelalak. Aku hanya berjalan menuju ke meja makan dan mengambil sebuah jeruk.

"Rin, jeruk jatahmu sudah habis, begitu pula dengan es krimku. Apa kau bisa membeli stok barang setelah makan malam? Aku sibuk belajar untuk ujian!" ucap kak Kaito.

Aku yang mengupas sebuah jeruk yang ada di meja makan hanya mengeluh, "Eeh, kenapa aku terus sih?" keluhku pada kakak sambil memasukkan sepotong jeruk ke dalam mulutku.

"Aku kan sudah masak, setidaknya kau keringkan **bekas air matamu yang tersisa** itu dengan jalan-jalan keluar sekaligus membeli stok makanan." balas Kaito dengan sedikit menambah bagian yang tidak enak pada perkataannya.

Aku merasa digertak, dan aku akhirnya mengiyakan pekerjaan itu, aku dan kak Kaito kemudian makan malam bersama. Kami makan masakan dari kak Kaito yang tidak terlalu enak juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Setelah selesai aku mengenakan sandalku yang memiliki motif jeruk dan berwarna putih, bukan oranye, karena saat beli, yang warna oranye sudah _sold out_ dan yang ada hanya warna putih.

"Aku pergi!" ucapku saat aku membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah. Dari jauh aku bisa mendengar suara kak Kaito mengucapkan balasan perkataanku.

Langit yang cerah penuh bintang terhampar di atas kepalaku. Aku memandangi langit sekilas dan berjalan kembali menuju ke supermarket, saat ada seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan teman masa kecilku.

Aku spontan berbalik dan melihat orang yang melewatiku tadi, namun tidak, dia bukan orang yang aku cari. Orang yang kucari merupakan teman masa kecilku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Karena aku teman ba- ah, bukan, sahabatnya, dia tak ingin melihatku menangis saat dia pindah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

(Esoknya...) Hari ini sekolah masih berlalu seperti biasa, dan aku menjaga jarak dengan Len juga Miku. Bukan karena aku membenci mereka berdua, namun saat aku melihat Miku, aku merasa bahwa aku gagal sebagai seorang teman karena aku jatuh cinta pada pacarnya, aku teman yang buruk bukan?

Len? Ah, dia hari ini dihukum oleh guru _killer_ karena dia tidak mengerjakan PR-nya dan mengumpulkan notes kosong. Saat dia ditanya, dia hanya berkata, "Karena tak ada gunanya kita mempelajari orang yang mati, aku tak mengerjakannya." begitu katanya.

Tentu saja dia dihukum untuk membesihkan kelas sepulang sekolah selama seminggu penuh, dan Miku berakhir harus membantunya. Saat aku melihat mereka, dadaku menjadi sakit. Ternyata memang tak ada celah untukku untuk menghalangi hubungan mereka berdua.

Aku berpikiran untuk mengikuti klub untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Namun, aku tak menemukan klub yang cocok untukku ataupun yang ingin kumasuki. Dan cuaca juga sudah mulai menandakan bahwa kami sudah memasuki musim gugur. Hanya dua bulan hingga Festival Kebudayaan dilaksanakan.

Saat aku sampai dijalan yang merupakan rute pulangku. Aku melihatnya lagi, dia kini memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku, dulu kami terlihat sama, kecuali warna rambut dan mata kami, dan kini perbedaan itu semakin jelas, dan aku mengingat dia dengan sangat jelas meski sudah 11 tahun.

"Aku pulang Rin-chan!" ucapnya dengan senyum yang selalu tampak diwajahnya.

Rambutnya kini diikat dua ke samping, dan rambutnya kini bergelombang. Saat aku melihatnya lagi, tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan tas yang kubawa dan mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan mulutku.

"Teto-chan! Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku. Air mataku tergenang di pelupuk mataku, aku tak bisa menahannya dan aku segera berlari memeluknya.

Teto juga memelukku kembali. Sepertinya dia senang bahwa aku mengingatnya, meskipun dia pindah tanpa berkata apapun padaku... Tentu saja aku mengingat Teto, karena dia merupakan sahabat terbaikku saat kami masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Rin-chan, kau mengingatku ya..." ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan saat aku masih memeluknya. Sesaat, hanya sesaat, aku melupakan perasaan yang tak mungkin terbalas terhadap Len. Dan aku menangis bahagia karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan Teto.

Tak lama kemudian, Teto melepaskan pelukanku dan kemudian dia berkata, "Besok, aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu Rin-chan. Kita berteman lagi seperti dulu,ya?" ucap Teto.

Aku hanya mengangguk meski air mataku masih mengalir, namun, aku senang Teto kembali. Setelah aku menhapus air mataku, aku dan Teto berjalan bersama menuju rumah kami masing-masing, ternyata rumah Teto terletak disamping rumahku. Seperti saat kami masih berumur 5 tahun...

* * *

><p>Rina: Nah, karena chapter 2 agak pendek begini, saya mohon maaf dan meminta review na!<p>

Rin: Awas kau Author! *ngejar2 author Rina naek Road Roller*

Teto: Lho, saya dapet bagian y disini...

Rina: hwaaa maafkan saia! Dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3! *lari sambil nangis2*


	3. Chapter 3

Rina: Chapter 3 update! Akhirnya, cerita ini jadi lebih panjang sedikit...

Rin: Eh, author bejad siapa pair na?

Rina: Kalau kau mau pilih, pilih yang mana? Yuri ato Incest ato Forbid?

Rin: Kagak ketiga-tiganya! Tapi boleh juga yang terakhir.

Rina: Lagipula banyak yg minta yg ke-3 jadi paling jadi na yg ketiga... Tapi, baca disclaimer dulu sebelum aku bikin!

Rin: Cih,** Author Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid, yang punya adalah pemilik sah kami dan yang dia punya cuman fic ini!**

Rina: Sekalian** kalau tak suka tak usah baca, dan jangan main api!** Meski aku lom pernah dapet sih...

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sedang berjalan menuju rute pulang kerumahku setelah mengantar Miku pulang, saat aku sampai di sebuah taman, aku melihat Rin yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman. Aku berniat menyapanya, namun aku mengurungkan niatku saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya, seumuran denganku dan Rin, dia sedang memeluk Rin yang menangis. Tanpa sadar, aku menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah pohon yang tidak terlihat dari arah mereka.<p>

Jujur, aku tak pernah melihat Rin menangis sebelumnya, tapi dari percakapan mereka berdua yang diam-diam aku dengar, sepertinya perempuan itu merupakan teman masa kecil Rin, dan mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

Sesaat kemudian, aku tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, seakan-akan itu merupakan sebuah rahasia yang tak boleh didengar orang lain. Namun, aku mendengar sedikit ucapan Rin.

"Aku...suka... dengan..." ucap Rin disela-sela tangisnya, namun aku tak mendengar kelanjutannya. Rin? Menyukai seseorang? Tapi siapa? Apa orang itu yang menyebabkan Rin murung akhir-akhir ini? Aku menjadi penasaran tentang orang yang disukai oleh Rin itu.

Aku berusaha mengintip mereka dari balik pohon, saat itu, mataku tertangkap oleh sepasang mata perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah dan mata merah itu. Dia menatapku seperti akan membunuhku dalam 5 detik. Karena, tatapannya yang seram, aku segera menyembunyikan diriku kembali dibalik pohon, dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar perempuan itu berbicara pada Rin.

"Rin-chan, kau bisa menceritakan sisanya di rumahku, ternyata tempat ini memiliki banyak lubang..." ucap perempuan itu pada Rin. Sepertinya, dia berbicara tentang diriku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mengintip lagi, dan mereka berdua sudah menghilang. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku menguping pembicaraan orang. Setelah aku cek, untungnya taman itu sepi sehingga aku aman.

"Kira-kira siapa dia, ya? Dia memang teman Rin, namun Rin tak pernah cerita padaku atau pada Miku sebelumnya..." ucapku sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Saat itu aku baru menyadari, kenapa aku terlalu peduli pada urusan Rin? Kalau dia tak mau cerita berarti itu bukan urusanku untuk mengganggu privasinya. Dan kenapa aku tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon?

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja..." ucapku akhirnya. Memikirkan Rin membuat kepalaku jadi pusing. Apalagi aku kena hukuman gara-gara dia tak mau meminjamkan PR Sejarahnya padaku. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa berdua lebih lama dengan Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin-chan menceritakan tentang cintanya yang tak terbalas padaku di taman, tapi belum hingga mendetail, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia bernama Len, pacar sahabat karibnya. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Kalau Rin-chan ingin aku bisa...<p>

Saat itu, aku menyadari sepasang mata yang mengintip aku dan Rin-chan. Aku segera memberikan _death glare_ ke pemilik mata itu, dia memiliki rambut Honey Blond yang sama dengan Rin-chan, dan juga sepasang mata Azure, sekilas dia sangat mirip dengan Rin-chan, kecuali dia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dengan gaya _ponytail_ tapi kecil, dan dia laki-laki.

Sepertinya dia ketakutan dengan tatapanku dan dia segera menyembunyikan dirinya lagi di balik sebuah pohon. Saat itulah, aku berkata pada Rin-chan.

"Rin-chan, kau bisa menceritakan sisanya di rumahku, ternyata tempat ini memiliki banyak lubang..." ucapku. Aku tahu, Rin-chan pasti tidak akan mengerti maksud perkataan terakhirku itu. Lain kali, jika aku melihatnya, akan kuhancurkan dia hingga berkeping-keping.

Rin-chan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Dia menyapu air matanya sedikit dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku, sepertinya dia merasa nyaman. Aku membiarkannya, dan aku tersenyum senang. Rin-chan... adalah milikku.

Aku dan Rin-chan kemudian berjalan menuju rumahku, yang terletak disamping rumah Rin-chan, tentu saja aku memaksa kedua orangtuaku untuk membeli rumah yang kuinginkan itu. Aku juga memaksa orang tuaku untuk memasukkanku ke kelas Rin-chan. Jika itu agar aku dekat dengan Rin-chan... maka akan kulakukan.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, kedua orang tuaku masih mengurusi beberapa hal, dan meski baru pindah tadi malam, rumahku sudah siap huni dan bisa dipakai. Kami kemudian menaiki lantai 2 rumah baruku itu, aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mempersilahkan Rin-chan masuk.

"Rin-chan masuklah!" ucapku dengan nada suara ceria. Rin-chan hanya tersenyum dan memasuki kamarku, sembari memperhatikan interior kamarku itu. Aku turun ke bawah dan membawa sebuah nampan, di atasnya terdapat satu toples kue kering dan dua cangkir lemon tea.

"Teto-chan, kau benar-benar ingin dengar ceritaku? Aku bisa nangis lagi, lho!" ucap Rin-chan dengan nada menggoda. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku mau dengar Rin-chan. Setelah kita cukup lama terpisah, yang kutahu kau sudah patah hati, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku jamin, rahasiamu akan aman ditanganku!" tanggapku. Aku meletakkan nampan yang kubawa di sebuah meja kecil, yang ada di lantai kamarku.

"Em, baiklah, jadi aku harus cerita dari mana?" ucap Rin-chan, dia menggigit sepotong kue kering rasa coklat di mulutnya yang kecil dan melihat ke langit-langit kamarku.

"Eh, omong-omong orang yang bernama Len itu seperti apa sih wajahnya?" tanyaku. Ini merupakan informasi yang penting...untukku.

"Dia, sangat mirip denganku, meski kami bukan anak kembar, dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_ kecil dan memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku. Teman-temannya yang lain menjulukinya 'Shota' dan dia sangat marah jika dipanggil seperti itu." jawab Rin-chan yang sepertinya menahan air matanya.

Rambut Honey Blond, _ponytail_ kecil, mata Azure, dan juga berpenampilan seperti seorang 'Shota', deskripsi Rin sama dengan orang yang menguping kami tadi. Jadi dia orangnya...

"Namun, dia memiliki pacar bernama Miku, Miku merupakan sahabat dekatku, dan dia juga merupakan cewek terpopuler di seluruh sekolah... dan aku malah membantu Len mendapatkan Miku. Dan saat membantunya, aku baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri, aku payah, ya!" cerita Rin-chan, dia tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya, namun dari kedua air matanya mengalirkan air mata.

"Rin-chan..." ucapku dengan nada khawatir. Aku menyapu air mata Rin-chan dengan jariku. Tak akan aku biarkan, seseorang membuat Rin-chan menangis, malaikatku, tak akan aku biarkan!

Setelah beberapa saat Rin-chan berhenti menangis. Dia kemudian menanyaiku alasan kenapa aku harus pindah rumah, dan tidak memberitahunya.

"Ah, ada kejadian yang bisa membuatku menjadi trauma, dan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, aku disarankan pindah oleh dokter, hingga aku diberi tanda 'lulus' pemeriksaan. Dan tentu kau tak akan mau memiliki teman yang gila bukan?" jawabku. Iya, aku jujur dan bohong tentang alasanku, sebenarnya... lebih baik aku juga tak cerita pada siapapun, tapi melihat senyum Rin-chan aku berhasil sembuh.

"Oh begitu... kupikir karena kau membenciku..." ucap Rin-chan dengan menunduk. Aku segera memeluk Rin-chan lagi dan berkata, "Bodoh..." ucapku.

Setelah kami selesai bertukar cerita, Rin-chan pulang ke rumahnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, dan Rin-chan membalas lambaian tanganku sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Rin-chan, dengan senyum yang seperti seorang malaikat. Senyum yang menolongku dulu. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melewatkan waktu dengan hati ringan di rumah, menceritakan semuanya pada Teto benar-benar membuatku lebih baik. Aku memasuki rumah dan mendapati kak Kaito masih belum datang, apa dia sedang bimbel?<p>

Aku memasuki kamar mandi, aku melepaskan pengait rokku dan membuka seragamku yang berwarna coklat dengan mantel berwarna hitam. Aku segera merendam tubuhku di dalam bak mandi yang nyaman dan mencuci rambutku yang sudah sedikit lengket. Setelah selesai aku membalut handuk berwarna oranye milikku dan memakai sebuah baju yang memiliki lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan rok berwarna hijau _lime_.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke meja belajar dan membuka buku pelajaran yang sudah cukup lama, terlantar di dalam tasku. Aku mendapati bahwa banyak PR yang harus aku kerjakan, mana mau aku dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR, sehingga membuatku harus tinggal bersama Len... yah, bagian Len tidak terlalu masalah denganku, namun juga dengan Miku, dan itu merupakan akhir dari duniaku!

Aku membuka buku diary berwarna oranye yang juga memiliki kunci, kunci dari diary itu aku simpan di dalam tempat pensilku, sehingga tak ada yang bisa membaca isi diaryku itu.

* * *

><p><em>Hari xx bulan yy tahun zzzz<em>

_Dear, Diary_

_Diary, hari ini, Teto-chan pulang dari luar negeri. Aku senang karena dia masih mengingatku. Dia bahkan mau mendengarkan cerita tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tanganku pada Len. Memang cintaku tak mungkin terbalas, namun aku tak bisa melupakan Len. Aku hanya tak bisa. Meski Len sudah merupakan milik Miku. Aku tak bisa melupakan Len begitu saja. Mungkin aku hanya bisa senang untuk mereka._

_Eh, tapi diary, Teto bilang besok dia akan memasuki sekolahku, dan juga sekelas denganku! Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan? Dia bilang dia juga ingin memasuki klub yang sama denganku (Yah, aku masih belum menentukan sih... ^^;). Meski aku sedikit merasa aneh tentang Teto-chan, mungkin itu hanya pikiranku saja yang berlebihan, lagipula dia juga pernah sakit._

_Nah, Diary sampai disini aku menulis padamu, kapan-kapan aku akan menulismu lagi!_

* * *

><p>Aku mengunci diary milikku dan menyimpan kucinya di tempat pensilku, kemudian, aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi dan meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Setelah mengerjakan PR dan menulis diary milikku, hp-ku bergetar dan melantunkan lagu "Kokoro", saat aku melihat layar hp-ku itu, dan ada e-mail dengan nama Luka tertulis disana.<p>

**From: TuN4t4k0_L4dY**

**To: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**Subject: Please!**

**Rin, bandku tak punya vocalist, ikut bandku ya? ya?**

Aku membaca e-mail Luka berkali-kali sebelum memutuskan. Iya, aku suka menyanyi, aku tahu, Luka kekurangan personil sekarang, namun sebelumnya aku selalu menolak, karena harus membantu Len. Tapi sepertinya aku akan ikut dengan band Luka sekarang.

**From: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**To: TuN4t4k0_L4dY**

**Subject: re;Please!**

**Festival kebudayaan ya? Oke, tapi apa bisa ajak temanku? Dia juga bagus**

Aku kemudian mengirimkan e-mailku pada Luka. Dan kurang dari 5 menit muncul balasan dari Luka. Aku pun segera membaca e-mail itu.

**From: TuN4t4k0_L4dY**

**To: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**Subject: re;re;Please!**

**Ok, aku tahu kau bisa, tapi besok temanmu harus tes dulu...**

Aku tersenyum sedikit, baiklah, berarti Teto-chan akan ikut. Suara Teto-chan memang tinggi, namun juga sangat enak didengar. Aku sendiri cukup jarang menyanyi kecuali waktu pelajaran musik. Sepertinya Luka melihatku yang terbiasa latihan di atas atap.

**From: 0r4n63_L0v3r**

**To: TuN4t4k0_L4dY**

**Subject: re;re;re;Please!**

**Saat istirahat kedua tes-nya ya!**

Setelah aku mengirimkan e-mail itu. Aku turun kebawah untuk mengambil sebuah jeruk dari atas meja. Aku melihat jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi kak Kaito masih belum pulang. Apa bimbingannya hingga sesore ini? Atau kak Kaito mengikuti bimbingan hari ini sampai selesai? (bimbel penuh pulang jam 7 malam) Kalau memang iya, aku harus memasak sendiri.

Aku membuka lemari pendingin dan yang kulihat hanya satu kardus kecil es krim dengan satu kantung jeruk. Dan hanya itu, berarti hari ini aku harus pergi belanja. Aku membuka laci ruang tamu dan mendapati amplop dengan sejumlah uang disana. Sebenarnya kak Kaito tak memberitahu letak uang yang dititipkan orang tua kami untuk kehidupan kami. Namun... aku hanya tahu begitu saja.

Aku segera mengenakan sandal putih motif jeruk kesayanganku dan mengenakan syal berwarna oranye. Aku mengunci pintu rumah dan meletakkan kunci rumah di saku rokku. Karena kak Kaito juga punya kunci rumah, dia pasti tidak akan terkunci diluar.

Saat aku membuka pintu gerbang rumah, aku melihat kedua orang tua Teto-chan dan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat sore, bibi, paman!" sapaku dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Mereka berdua sedikit kaget dengan keberadaanku disana. Namun mereka segera memelukku. Memang hubungan keluargaku dengan keluarga Kasane, atau bisa kusebut keluarga Teto, memang sangat baik.

"Rin-chan sekarang sudah besar,ya!" ucap bibi Kasane. Dia memelukku dengan erat, sehingga membuatku sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Ah, iya, bibi, tapi... sesak nih!" protesku dalam pelukannya.

"Ahaha maaf maaf. Oh, ya, Rin-chan!" ucap bibi.

"Apa bi?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah bertemu Teto?" tanya bibi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Karena aku sudah berbicara cukup banyak dengan Teto tadi. Paman dan Bibi hanya tersenyum simpul, sepertinya mereka senang dengan jawabanku.

"Rin-chan, tolong jadilah teman baik Teto-chan,ya... seperti dulu." pinta paman.

Aku merasakan hawa yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan dari arah paman dan bibi. Sehingga aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbelanja. Angin musim gugur yang dingin mungkin membuat mereka sedikit aneh.

Aku berjalan terus hingga sampai dipertigaan, dimana aku meliha Miku dan Len berjalan bersama, membawa kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan mereka masing-masing, mereka berbicara dan terkadang tertawa bersama. Kenapa, aku harus bertemu mereka sekarang?

Secara spontan aku berpikir untuk sembunyi, namun tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Saat itulah, Miku yang menyadariku yang berjalan berlawanan arah menyapaku.

"Rin-chan!" sapanya. Tubuhku langsung membeku.

"Ah, Rin, kau akan pergi belanja?" sapa Len sembari menanyaiku.

Hatiku merasa pedih, namun karena aku sudah berbicara dengan Teto soal perasaan bertepuk sebelah tanganku pada Len, rasa sakitnya sudah tidak terlalu parah hingga membuatku menangis.

"Ah, iya benar, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Kencan di Supermarket?" jawabku sambil menggoda mereka. Aku tertawa dengan sedikit kupaksakan.

Wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah karena pertanyaanku, setidaknya mereka tak tahu tentang perasaanku. Miku langsung membantah mati-matian, "Ti-tidak, tidak kok, Rin-chan!" elak Miku mati-matian. Namun, wajahnya yang merah tomat tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Melihat wajah Miku yang memerah, dadaku menjadi sangat pedih. Mungkin lebih baik aku segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka berdua bersama. Namun, jika Len senang dan bahagia, maka itu merupakan kebahagiaanku juga.

"Uh, padahal musim gugur, tapi kok panas sekali,ya! Kalian berdua baik-baik dan sampai jumpa, ya!" ucapku dengan sedikit mengejek. Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Aku tertawa sekilas sebelum berlari sambil menyapu air mataku yang mulai keluar meski hanya sedikit.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Wajahku masih merah akan ejekan Rin-chan tadi. Tapi aku bersyukur dia sudah baik-baik saja, dan bersikap ceria. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa orang yang disukai Rin-chan adalah Len. Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Lagipula, Len adalah pacarku, dan Rin-chan mendukung hubungan kami. Mungkin itu hanya pikiranku yang berlebihan.<p>

"Le..." aku berniat memanggil Len, namun aku renungkan, karena melihat pandangan mata Len yang mengikuti bayangan Rin-chan yang sudah menghilang dari tadi. Aku merasakan perasaan khawatir namun, aku segera menyapu pikiran jelek itu dan mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Benar juga, Len juga teman Rin-chan, tentu dia khawatir tentangnya. Rin-chan juga teman baikku, jadi Len mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, perasaanku menjadi khawatir, apakah Len yang ada di sampingku ini merupakan Len milikku? Atau dia merupakan milik Rin-chan?

Aku mempererat pegangan tanganku pada kantung plastik yang berisi belanjaanku. Tentu saja aku membeli daun bawang yang sangat banyak. Aku memang sangat suka daun bawang. Setelah beberapa lama, Len menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi Rin yang menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Aku bersyukur dia sudah terlihat ceria. Mungkin teman masa kecilnya itu membuatnya lebih baik. Aku mengikuti bayangan Rin yang sudah menghilang.<p>

Aku kemudian menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Miku pulang ke rumahnya. Miku tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Wajahku menjadi sedikit panas melihat wajahnya itu. Kami berjalan beriringan sambil berbicara kembali. Miku memang pacar yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Esoknya...) Aku menunggu Teto di depan rumahnya, sehingga kami bisa berangkat bersama. Biasanya aku berangkat sendiri namun, karena Teto sudah pulang dan rumah kami bersebelahan, Teto memintaku untuk berangkat bersamanya.<p>

Saat Teto keluar dari rumahnya. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, dan dia masih mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua kesamping. Matanya juga penuh dengan semangat. Setidaknya melihat semangat Teto membuatku menjadi semangat juga.

"Oh, ya Teto-chan, apa kau masih menyanyi?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Teto dengan bangga. Sepertinya dia berlatih dengan keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bernyanyinya meski dia ada di luar negeri.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Karena aku akan ikut grup band yang diurus oleh temanku!" ucapku dengan wajah tersenyum ke Teto.

"Eh, kalau begitu aku ikut band itu!" ucap Teto secara spontan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin memasuki band Luka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti saat istirahat kedua, dia ingin mengetes-mu! Mungkin kalau kita berhasil, kita bisa tampil di festival kebudayaan!" kataku dengan nada ceria. Mana mau aku membuat Teto khawatir tentangku di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah.

Teto hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian diam. Aku merasa, Teto yang diam terlihat sedikit aneh. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak begitu enak. Tapi, Teto adalah orang yang baik... bukan?

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di Vocaloid School. Aku tentunya mengantar Teto ke ruang guru untuk diberi sedikit ceramah dan pengarahan sebelum dia memasuki sekolah. Aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju kelasku. Kelas X-2, aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa dalam sistem pembagian kelas, tak ada pembagian berdasarkan kepintaran.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas, meja di sebelahku, atau kusebut meja Len, masih kosong, apa dia terlambat lagi? Aku tahu dia memang bodoh, tapi apa dia harus terlambat? Meski aku juga suka sisi Len yang bodoh itu.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, dan Len masih belum datang ke kelas. Sekarang Sonika-sensei, wali kelas, sekaligus guru bahasa Inggris, memasuki kelas kami.

"Good Morning, class!" sapanya dengan bahasa Inggris dan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Good Morning, ma'am!" jawab kami serempak. Kalau Len sudah masuk, dia pasti hanya bilang "Morning" saja, dan akan dihukum berdiri di depan kelas. Mungkin ada baiknya juga, dia terlambat hari ini.

"Nah, class. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari luar negeri. Tolong baik-baik dengannya, ya! Silahkan masuk, Kasane-san!" ucap Bu Sonika masih dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Pintu kelas dibuka dan Teto memasuki ruang kelas dengan aura senang dan ceria, aslinya Teto juga lumayan cantik. Dia kemudian berdiri di depan kelas dan berbicara sedikit dengan bu Sonika.

"Well, my name is Teto, Kasane Teto, nice to meet you!" kenal Teto dengan bahasa Inggris.

Aku tertawa sedikit melihat Teto yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Teto melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Saya pernah tinggal disini hingga umur 5 tahun, dan harus pindah ke luar negeri, mengikuti pekerjaan ayah saya. Kalian semua, silahkan panggil saya Teto!" lanjut Teto sambil menyebarkan senyumnya ke sepenjuru kelas.

Aku berani bersumpah bahwa semua anak laki-laki sudah daydreaming dengan Teto di dalamnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu Kasane-san tempat du-..." belum selesai bu Sonika berkata, pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang. Seisi kelas melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, namun aku tidak, karena tanpa melihat aku tahu bahwa itu **pasti** Len.

"Maaf Kagamine Len terlambat!" ucap Len dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"...duk mu di samping Kamine-san. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menghukum Kagamine-san terlebih dahulu untuk berdiri sepanjang pelajaran, sebelum duduk di samping Kamui-san." ucap bu Sonika yang melanjutkan ucapannya sembari menghukum Len.

Len sedikit menggerutu pada bu Sonika. Kalau tak salah, dia sudah diberi hukuman oleh bu Sonika, sebanyak... puluhan kali. Aku kehilangan hitungan berapa kali dia pernah dihukum. Tapi wajahnya sedikit ketakutan saat Teto memberinya hadiah _death glare_.

"Kagamine Len-san, dia merupakan Kasane Teto-san, murid pindahan yang memasuki kelas ini. Tolong baik-baik padanya,ya!" ucap bu Sonika.

"Ah, iya... salam kenal Kasane-san..." ucap Len dengan wajah cengar-cengir seperti orang bodoh. Teto hanya membungkuk sedikit dan acuh padanya.

Aku hanya menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, meski Len termasuk orang yang payah, tapi aku menemukan sisinya yang itu sangat manis, dalam artian baik tentunya. Len hanya menghela nafas sementara dia dihukum dan Teto duduk disampingku. Bu Sonika kemudian memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tit...tit...tit...<strong>_ Aku meraih jam weker berbentuk pisang dari atas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk karena berpikir tentang gadis yang bersama Rin, dan dia memang sangat seram!

Saat aku meraih jam wekerku, aku langsung terbangun saat melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.35 pagi. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 25 menit, dan aku belum makan atau melakukan apapun.

Aku segera melempar selimut yang kupakai dan mandi serta memakai seragam dalam waktu 10 menit. Aku menggunakan sepatuku cepat-cepat dan segera keluar dari apartemenku, dan mengunci pintunya, saat kuncinya tersangkut di lubang kunci. Sial, sial sial!

Setelah kunci itu terlepas, aku melihat arloji dan waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 10 menit. Aku langsung saja berlari kencang menuju sekolah, memotong jalan, mendaki gunung lewati lembah (?) dan saat aku sampai, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan aku pasti terlambat.

Namun aku melihat Miku yang melihatku dan tersenyum dari jendela kelasnya yang membuatnya mampu melihat siapapun yang terlambat. Hehe, mungkin ada baiknya juga aku terlambat. Saat berpikir seperti itu, aku langsung berlari menuju ke kelas, dan memasukinya.

"Maaf Kagamine Len terlambat!" ucapku sambil membanting pintu ruang kelas. Aku melihat Rin hanya menutup wajahnya, seperti biasa jika dia tahu aku terlambat, dan menghitung sudah ke berapa kali. Dan sialnya, jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran wali kelasku bu Sonika. Aku sudah kehilangan hitungan sudah keberapa kali.

Aku terkejut melihat gadis yang kulihat bersama Rin kemarin ada dikelasku. Apa dia murid pindahan?

"...duk mu di samping Kamine-san. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menghukum Kagamine-san terlebih dahulu untuk berdiri sepanjang pelajaran, sebelum duduk di samping Kamui-san." ucap bu Sonika yang melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memberiku hukuman.

Aku sedikit menggerutu pada bu Sonika. Tapi wajahku sedikit ketakutan saat murit pindahan itu, memberiku hadiah _death glare _yang menusuk.

"Kagamine Len-san, dia merupakan Kasane Teto-san, murid pindahan yang memasuki kelas ini. Tolong baik-baik padanya,ya!" ucap bu Sonika mengenalkan kami berdua.

"Ah, iya... salam kenal Kasane-san..." ucapku dengan wajah cengar-cengir karena aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kasane-san hanya membungkuk sedikit dan acuh padaku. Dia kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduk yang biasa aku duduki sementara aku akan pindah ke tempat duduk di samping Kamui Gumi. Setelah itu bu Sonika memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

><p>Rina: Hore, chapter 3 selesai! Rin, enak na diganti sekarang ndak?<p>

Rin: Udah diem lu author, ato gue lindes loe!

Rina: Jiah, ampun! Saya mohon review dan kripik dan sambal ehh maksud na kritik dan saran na! m(_ _)m

Rin: Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Rina: Yay, chapter 4 yang kurang penting selesai! *teriak2 gaje*

Rin: Seseorang harus dilindes disini... *nyalaiin mesin Road Roller*

Rina: O_O Eh, aku baca disclaimer sendiri aja...

**Rina tidak punya Vocaloid kalo punya mereka pasti sudah jadi gembel jalanan, mereka merupakan milik dari pemilik mereka masing-masing!**

**Ndak suka jangan baca dan jangan main api, oke!** (padahal pernah dapet ja ndak)

Rina: Nah, kalau begitu Adieu! *lari habis dikejar Road Roller*

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya mengetuk-ngetuk jariku ke meja, saat aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari pak Hiyama. Bukannya malas, hanya saja, caranya menjelaskan membuatku bosan. Aku sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Len yang duduk di samping meja Teto. Saat kulihat, dia sudah menyerah untuk mendengarkan pelajaran dan tidur.<p>

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Len yang tertidur, saat dia mulai menggumamkan sebuah nama. Karena penasaran, aku melihat setiap gerak-gerik mulutnya dan berusaha menangkap apa yang dia gumamkan.

Tapi, Len mengganti posisi kepalanya untuk menghadap arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku menjadi semakin penasaran, tapi aku segera mengurungkan niatku, mungkin dia menggumamkan nama Miku dan bukan namaku.

"Ternyata aku masih menyimpan harapan..." gumamku dalam hati. Aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku, dan segera mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan dari pak Hiyama.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mencoba memperhatikan pelajaran dari guru membosankan berkacamata, yang sekarang menjelaskan pelajaran Geografi di depan kelas. Saat itulah aku merasakan Rin-chan menghadap ke arahku.<p>

"Apa Rin-chan ingin bicara? Lagipula kelas ini sangat membosankan" pikirku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Iya, hanya Rin-chan... aku akan selalu dekat dengannya, dan akan aku miliki, apa yang kuinginkan.

Saat aku melirik sedikit, aku melihat tatapan Rin-chan, tatapan itu tidak menuju ke arahku, namun ke arah yang lebih jauh. Aku mengikuti pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa pandangannya jatuh ke arah Len, Kagamine Len, yang sekarang sedang tertidur di bangku yang ada di sebelahku.

Aku menatap Len dengan tatapan marah, kenapa Rin-chan lebih memperhatikan anak bodoh ini? Dia bahkan sudah punya orang lain. Kenapa Rin-chan masih menaruh harapan padanya? Andai saja... orang ini tidak ada.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Setelah mengucapkan salam, pak Hiyama meninggalkan kelasku. Saat aku melihat ke arah Teto, sepertinya dia juga bosan mendengarkan pelajaran dari guru itu.<p>

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku kemudian meregangkan tanganku ke atas, dan segera menghampiri Teto yang duduk disampingku. Setidaknya, aku tak perlu khawatir jika Len akan menyapaku secepat mungkin, saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Teto-chan ayo kita pergi!" ucapku pada Teto.

Teto sepertinya sedang melamun dan baru sadar saat aku berkata tadi, "Ah, memang ada apa Rin-chan?" tanya Teto setengah melamun.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya Teto lupa. Aku kemudian segera menjawabnya, "Tentu saja ke ruang musik. Bukankah kita harus ke sana saat jam istirahat kedua?" jawabku untuk mengingatkan Teto.

"Ah, iya juga,ya! Maaf Rin-chan aku lupa!" ucap Teto dengan tertawa kecil padaku. Mungkin hari pertama memasuki sekolah memang sangat melelahkan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" ajakku sambil mengaitkan tanganku pada lengan Teto dan membawanya, meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi menuju ruang musik untuk kelas XI. Tempat dimana klub Band sekolah berada.

Saat kami sampai di koridor kelas 2, aku tidak lagi mengaitkan lenganku dengan lengan Teto namun berganti hanya menggandengnya saja. Lagipula, kan cukup aneh jika aku menggaet lengan Teto di depan umum, seakan-akan aku adalah pacar dari Teto. Maaf saja, tapi aku masih sangat normal.

"Rin-chan!" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang nyaring dari belakangku. Aku membeku di tempatku berdiri. Oh, kumohon jangan, kumohon orang yang memanggilku bukanlah orang yang aku kira...

Saat itulah, aku dan Teto melihat ke belakang. Ternyata firasatku benar, yang memanggilku adalah Miku, orang terakhir di dunia ini yang ingin aku temui sekarang.

"Ha-halo Miku..." balasku. Tentu saja suaraku terdengar sangat gugup, karena kini aku berdiri di depan Miku. Aku sedikit tersenyum, meski aku yakin senyumku sekarang sangat aneh!

"Ah, Rin-chan, kau tahu dimana Len? Lalu..." Miku memberiku pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, tapi sepertinya dia belum tahu siapa Teto. Aku merasa keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahiku.

"Apakah anda Hatsune Miku?" tanya Teto yang langsung angkat bicara melihatku sedikit kebingungan.

"Ah, iya, saya Hatsune Miku. Lalu siapa kamu? Aku rasa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." jawab Miku. Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang selalu dia berikan kepada siapa saja.

Teto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Miku dan kemudian berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Hatsune Miku. Aku adalah Kasane Teto, senang berkenalan dengan anda." jawab Teto, wajahnya tersenyum, namun aku mendapatkan perasaan yang buruk saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh, i-iya... salam kenal..." tanggap Miku sambil membalas uluran tangan Teto. Sepertinya, Miku juga merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Nah, Hatsune-san, aku dan Rin-chan harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" ucap Teto yang melepaskan tangan Miku, dan mengajakku pergi.

"Hehe, kau selamat sekarang, Rin-chan!" bisik Teto dengan riang di telingaku.

"Terimakasih ya Teto-chan!" balasku. Aku menghela nafas lega, ternyata Teto mengeluarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan, sehingga kami berdua bisa segera meninggalkan Miku.

Setelah kami meninggalkan Miku, akhirnya aku dan Teto sampai di ruang musik. Ruang Musik ini sedikit menjauh dibandingkan ruang kelas lain. Dikarenakan, kelas ini pasti sangat berisik!

Saat aku membuka pintu ruang kelas, suara gitar bass, drum, dan organ, menyambut kami ketika kami memasuki kelas itu.

"Ah, Rin-chan akhirnya kau datang!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Miku, namanya Mikuo, pemain gitar bass di band ini. Dia juga sepupu dari Miku.

"Rin-chan jadi itu temanmu?" tanya Luka yang melepaskan tangannya dari organ yang ada di depannya, dan kemudian menghampiri kami.

"Iya, kenalkan dia Kasane Teto, Teto-chan ini Megurine Luka-senpai!" Aku mengenalkan Teto kepada Luka dan sebaliknya.

"Silahkan panggil saya Teto!" ucap Teto dengan suara yang ceria. Setidaknya, aura Teto berbeda dengan saat kami bertemu Miku. Dan Luka kemudian membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja Luka-san. Nah, kudengar dari Rin suaramu bagus, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja tes masuknya sekarang?" balas Luka sambil mengajak Teto melakukan tes menyanyi. Aku sendiri segera duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir ruang musik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rin-chan?" tanya Teto dengan wajah tanda tanya. Aku lupa memberitahunya, bahwa aku telah menolak undangan masuk Band berulang kali, sehingga mereka tak mengetesku.

"Ehehe sebenarnya, aku sudah diajak masuk ke klub ini, namun aku belum menyetujuinya, dan sekarang aku setuju untuk ikut bergabung. Jadi Luka-san tidak menanyakan suaraku..." jawabku. Aku hanya tertawa sambil meletakkan tanganku ke belakang.

"Dan karena Rin-chan merekomendasikanmu, aku ingin mencoba melihat kemampuanmu." ucap Luka dengan wajah yang penuh senyum ramah.

Teto hanya menjawab ucapan Luka dengan ucapan "Oh..." dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf "O", Teto memang sangat lucu. Dan dia tidak terlalu berubah sejak dulu.

Saat itulah, senior yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu, dan juga merupakan saudara dari Kamui Gumi dari kelasku angkat bicara, "Jadi Teto kau ingin lagu apa?" tanyanya.

"Gakupo, sopanlah sedikit!" tegur Luka.

Laki-laki yang kusebut tadi adalah Kamui Gakupo, singkatnya Luka dan Gakupo berpacaran. Disini Gakupo memegang drum. Dia sedikit mesum, tak tahu aturan, Lolicon, dan benar-benar seorang perayu. Tapi meski begitu, Luka dan Gakupo merupakan pasangan yang serasi.

Saat Gakupo memamerkan Luka sebagai pacarnya, dengan cara menciumnya, saat mereka di rumorkan jadian, di depan umum. Semua murid cewek pingsan, kemudian para guru patah hati, saat itu, hubunganku dengan Miku juga Len masih sangat baik. Terkadang, aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka lagi tanpa beban.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, aku mendengar musik dari lagu "Fukkireta". Dan Teto sudah berdiri dengan memegang _mic_ di tangannya.

**Lirik dibawah ini bukan milikku, ingat baik-baik!**

_Itsu demo I love you_

_kimi ni Take kiss me_

_Wasure rarenai kara boku no daiji na MEMORI_

_dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai_

_naraba uwagaki shichae ba_

_boku no omoi douri_

_Zutto sobade miteru yo_

_BAKKU-APPU wa makase te_

_hidari kara migi heto_

_dekigoto ga atchi kotchi dotchi_

_Kimi wa koko ni iru no?_

_BAASUDEI mada saki desho?_

_ii kagen ni koyubi kara_

_mie nai ito shuchou shinai_

_Kawai ta shinzou no oto awai uwagoto_

_shaku ni sawaru nante ki ni shiteru kara ni kimatten jan_

_sore demo shinjite shiawase ni naru youni reigi tadashi ku_

_mazu wa sasai na aisatsu toko kara Are you ready?_

_Itsu demo I love you_

_kimi ni Take kiss me_

_Wasure rarenai kara boku no daiji na MEMORI_

_dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai_

_naraba uwagaki shichae ba_

_boku no omoi douri_

_Yume kara PIPIPI same naide same naide_

_nukumori nigenai de_

_Mada asa wa tappuri aru kara ato go-fun_

_iya, jyu-ppun mata sete_

Setelah Teto selesai menyanyi, semuanya bertepuk tangan tanpa terkecuali. Teto memang memiliki suara yang sangat bagus.

"Luka? Bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Luka yang sepertinya senang.

"Lulus!" jawab Luka dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Aku segera memeluk Teto sembari berkata, "Teto-chan kita satu klub!" ucapku sambil memeluknya. Wajah Teto sedikit memerah, dan kemudian dia membalas pelukanku dengan semangat yang sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sedikit melamun setelah aku memikirkan pandangan Rin-chan pada Kagamine Len. Aku tak suka pandangan yang dia berikan pada anak itu! Saat aku masih melamun, suara Rin-chan menyadarkanku.<p>

"Teto-chan ayo kita pergi!" ucap Rin-chan yang menyadarkanku.

Aku sedikit terkejut atas sapaan Rin-chan, karena aku tak ingat ke mana kami akan pergi, "Ah, memang ada apa Rin-chan?" tanyaku yang masih setengah melamun.

Rin-chan hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya menduga bahwa aku lupa. Rin-chan kemudian segera menjawabku, "Tentu saja ke ruang musik. Bukankah kita harus ke sana saat jam istirahat kedua?" jawab Rin-chan, mengingatkanku.

Benar juga, aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Agar aku bisa mengikuti klub Band yang Rin-chan ikuti, aku harus mengikuti semacam tes untuk masuk.

"Ah, iya juga,ya! Maaf Rin-chan aku lupa!" ucapku dengan tertawa kecil pada Rin-chan. Hari pertama memasuki sekolah memang sangat melelahkan terutama jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang paling tak ingin kau temui.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" ajak Rin-chan sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada lenganku dan membawaku, meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk pergi menuju ruang musik untuk klub band itu. Aku sendiri masih belum tahu.

Setelah cukup lama, sepertinya kami telah sampai di koridor untuk kelas XI. Aku menyadari perubahan itu, dikarenakan orang-orang disekitar kami memakai seragam yang sedikit berbeda dan terlihat lebih tua. Rin-chan sudah tidak mengaitkan tangannya ke lenganku, melainkan menggandeng tanganku. Sepertinya Rin-chan sangat malu...

"Rin-chan!" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang nyaring dari belakang kami. Rin-chan berhenti berjalan dan seakan-akan membeku di tempatnya. Apa suara itu milik orang yang tak ingin ditemui oleh Rin-chan? Tapi yang paling tak aku sukai adalah dia memanggilnya Rin-chan. Aku benci dan aku tak suka dengan pemilik suara itu.

Saat itulah, Rin-chan dan aku melihat ke belakang. Wajah Rin-chan menjadi sedikit pucat, mungkin orang itu memang orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya sekarang.

"Ha-halo Miku..." balas Rin-chan. Tentu saja suaranya terdengar sangat gugup, karena kini dia sedang behadapan dengan orang terakhir yang ingin di temuinya. Rin-chan sedikit tersenyum, meski aku yakin, senyumnya sekarang sangat dipaksakan!

Aku memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau Teal. Matanya berwarna Aqua, dan dia punya senyum yang ramah. Rin-chan tadi memanggilnya Miku, jadi ini Miku yang membuat Rin-chan menangis?

"Ah, Rin-chan, kau tahu dimana Len? Lalu..." anak bernama Miku itu memberi Rin-chan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, tapi sepertinya dia belum tahu siapaku. Rin-chan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tanda bahwa dia gugup.

"Apakah anda Hatsune Miku?" tanyaku yang langsung angkat bicara melihat Rin-chan sedikit kebingungan.

"Ah, iya, saya Hatsune Miku. Lalu siapa kamu? Aku rasa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." jawab gadis bernama Miku itu. Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang tampak ramah. Ternyata dia merupakan Miku, pacar dari Len. Berarti dia... harus pergi juga.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepada Hatsune Miku dan kemudian berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Hatsune Miku. Aku adalah Kasane Teto, senang berkenalan dengan anda." jawabku, wajahku tersenyum padanya, namun dalam hati, aku mengumpat pada diri sendiri. Hatsune Miku yang berdiri di depanku ini mengganggu!

"Eh, i-iya... salam kenal..." tanggap Hatsune Miku sambil membalas uluran tanganku. Sepertinya, dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak dariku. Apa aku terlalu jujur dengan sikapku sendiri? Hmm, aku masih harus banyak belajar.

"Nah, Hatsune-san, aku dan Rin-chan harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" ucapku yang melepaskan tangan Hatsune Miku, dan mengajak Rin-chan pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat kami sudah cukup jauh dari hatsune Miku yang terperangah di koridor melihatku, aku berbisik di telinga Rin-chan. Lebih baik, aku tak membuatnya khawatir.

"Hehe, kau selamat sekarang, Rin-chan!" bisikku dengan riang di telinga Rin-chan.

"Terimakasih ya Teto-chan!" balas Rin-chan. Aku tersenyum saat Rin-chan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, kami berdua bisa segera meninggalkan Hatsune Miku.

Setelah kami meninggalkan Hatsune Miku, akhirnya Rin-chan dan aku sampai di sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya itu merupakan, ruang Musik. Ruang Musik ini, sedikit menjauh dibandingkan ruang kelas yang lain.

Saat Rin-chan membuka pintu ruang kelas, suara gitar bass, drum, dan organ, menyambut kami ketika kami memasuki kelas itu. Aku melihat 3 orang personil band itu (sepertinya), yang satu laki-laki rambut ungu, yang satu laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama dengan Hatsune Miku, kecuali dia memiliki rambut yang pendek, dan seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna Pink dengan proporsi tubuh yang elegan.

"Ah, Rin-chan akhirnya kau datang!" ucap laki-laki yang mirip dengan Hatsune Miku.

"Rin-chan jadi itu temanmu?" tanya wanita rambut Pink yang melepaskan tangannya dari organ yang ada di depannya, dan kemudian menghampiri kami.

"Iya, kenalkan dia Kasane Teto, Teto-chan ini Megurine Luka-senpai!" Rin-chan mengenalkan diriku kepada wanita itu dan sebaliknya.

"Silahkan panggil saya Teto!" ucapku dengan suara yang ceria. Megurine Luka bukanlah orang yang membuat Rin-chan menangis, jadi tak ada alasan untuk membencinya.

"Panggil saja Luka-san. Nah, kudengar dari Rin suaramu bagus, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja tes masuknya sekarang?" balas Luka sambil mengajakku melakukan tes menyanyi. Rin-chan sendiri segera duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir ruang musik. Apa dia tidak ikut tes?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rin-chan?" tanyaku dengan wajah tanda tanya. Rin-chan tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya tentang ini.

"Ehehe sebenarnya, aku sudah diajak masuk ke klub ini, namun aku belum menyetujuinya, dan sekarang aku setuju untuk ikut bergabung. Jadi Luka-san tidak menanyakan suaraku..." jawab Rin-chan. Rin-chan hanya tertawa sambil meletakkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Dan karena Rin-chan merekomendasikanmu, aku ingin mencoba melihat kemampuanmu." ucap Luka-sam dengan wajah yang penuh senyum ramah.

Aku hanya menjawab ucapan Luka-san dengan ucapan "Oh..." dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf "O", Itu merupakan kebiasaanku.

Saat itulah, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu angkat bicara, "Jadi Teto kau ingin lagu apa?" tanyanya. Dia tidak sopan dengan memanggilku dengan nama Teto tanpa minta izin. Namun, kali ini dia kumaafkan.

"Gakupo, sopanlah sedikit!" tegur Luka-san. Saat aku melihat mereka bertengkar, aku tebak mereka merupakan pasangan kekasih. Saat aku melihat Rin-chan yang duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir ruang musik, dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luka-san dengan laki-laki bernama Gakupo itu.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai melakukan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, aku meminta Gakupo-san untuk memainkan lagu "Fukkireta".

Gakupo-san hanya tersenyum dengan wajah menggoda, lalu dia mulai memainkan lagu yang kuminta itu tadi. Aku meraih mic yang ada di dekatku dan mulai menyanyi. Semoga, aku bisa diterima di sini. Jadi aku bisa bersama dengan Rin-chan...

Setelah aku selesai menyanyi, aku mendengar tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang duduk di pinggir ruang Musik. Saat itu Rin-chan berbicara dengan Luka-san, kemudian dia segera berlari dan memelukku.

"Teto-chan kita satu klub!" ucap Rin-chan sambil memelukku. Aku senang dipeluk oleh Rin-chan, wajahku sedikit memanas, dan aku membalas pelukan Rin-chan dengan senang.

Aku mengulang-ngulang perkataan Rin-chan di kepalaku, benar, kini aku bisa memiliki Rin-chan, aku tak butuh orang yang membuat Rin-chan menangis. Rin-chan hanya perlu tertawa, hanya dengan tawa itu, semua orang akan merasa senang.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 4 owari! Yak, dimohon review na, saya permisi dulu!<p>

Rin: Kalo perlu kasih kripik ma sambel, tapi kripik na kripik jeruk, lho!

Rina: Sampai jumpa di chapter 5! Saatnya untuk trolling dengan summary chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>Troll spoiler chapter 5:<strong>

**Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja setelah Teto kembali, namun apakah benar begitu? **


	5. Chapter 5

Rina: Horeee! Chapter 5 dah jadi! Akhirnya... *mata sparkle gaje*

Rin: NANGIS LAGI? *ngomel*

Rina: Oh, ayolah Rin, kapan-kapan aku beliin jeruk semaumu deh...

Rin: Ugh, Fine! *menggerutu*

Rina: Mulai dari chapter ini, kayak na pair na udah lumayan keliatan, jadi, pikirkan saja apa yang ada di pikiranku untuk membuat hal2 aneh! Rin DISCLAIMER please!

Rin: *menggerutu* **Author Rina tak punya Vocaloid, yang punya adalah pemilik sah kami, namun dia punya fic ini**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah aku melepaskan pelukan dari Teto-chan, Luka mengajak kami mendiskusikan konser yang akan diadakan pada saat festival kebudayaan dua bulan lagi. Perasaanku sangat ringan sekarang, namun, saat aku melihat judul lagu yang akan aku dan Teto nyanyikan, air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mataku kembali.<p>

Aku segera mengahapus air mataku, hanya untuk membuat air mataku mengalir lebih deras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Luka hanya membelai rambutku sembari berkata.

"Rin-chan, tak ada gunanya kau menahan tangismu. Keluarkan saja, jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu!" ucap Luka sambil menghiburku yang menangis. Seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Luka..." ucapku. Aku masih berusaha menyapu air mataku, namun sia-sia saja.

Mikuo hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Bisa-bisanya kakakku membuat temannya sendiri menangis begini. Dan dia bahkan tak menyadari hal itu." ucap Mikuo dengan nada sinis.

"Mikuo!" tegur Luka.

"Bukan begitu Mikuo... aku hanya..." ucapku dengan kondisi masih menangis.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain kecuali jatuh cinta bukan begitu, Rin-san?" sela Gakupo.

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku tak bisa menjawab ucapan Gakupo. Aku takut, jika aku menjawabnya, akan ada sesuatu yang akan hancur berkeping-keping dan aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Aku benar-benar ketakutan jika hal itu terjadi, meski aku tak tahu mengapa.

"Rin-chan... kau punya kami semua. Kau tak sendirian, bukan? Kami semua ada disini." ucap Teto untuk menghiburku. Aku masih menangis tersedu-sedu, namun aku merasa senang sekali dengan perkataan Teto.

"Terimakasih... semuanya..." ucapku meski masih menangis. Meski aku tak menyadari sebelumnya, ternyata masih banyak yang bisa aku jadikan sandaran perasaanku.

"Rin-chan... apa sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya? Apa kau masih menyukai Len?" tanya Luka. Dia memelukku, berusaha membuatku lebih baik.

"Luka... sepertinya kau sedikit salah... aku sudah tidak menyukai Len lagi..." jawabku dengan terisak-isak, aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya.

Luka dan semuanya kaget dengan jawabanku, dan mereka tidak menyembunyikan perasaan kaget mereka, namun aku kemudian melanjutkan perkataanku, "Aku tidak hanya menyukai Len. Luka... aku... mencintainya... aku pikir aku bisa gila sekarang jika aku tidak menemuinya. Namun aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika dia menderita karena aku. Karena itulah aku menyimpan perasaanku ini dalam hati." lanjutku, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada Luka.

Semua orang yang ada disana menghela nafas lega, saat itulah aku mendengar sesuatu barang jatuh dari luar ruang pintu ruang musik. Kami spontan melihat ke asal suara, dan Mikuo langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan cukup kasar, kemudian melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Siapa itu, Mikuo?" tanya Luka dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Mikuo kemudian menutup pintu ruang musik dan berjalan ke arah kami, "Dia lari Luka, siapapun itu sudah lari..." jawab Mikuo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Luka memberinya tatapan yang tajam, Luka hanya menghela nafas, namun Luka kemudian berkata pada Teto, "Teto-san, apa kau bisa memintakan izin kepada guru pelajaran berikutnya untuk Rin-chan?" pinta Luka pada Teto.

"Memang Rin-chan akan pulang cepat? Atau dia akan istirahat di UKS?" tanya Teto. Tentu dia butuh alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatku mendapat izin dari guru.

"Bilang saja dia sakit dan harus istirahat di UKS. Kalau perlu, kau bisa berkata bahwa aku memintamu." jawab Luka dengan senyum ramahnya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Siap laksanakan, Luka-sama!" ucap Teto dengan nada riang. Dia mungkin ingin membuatku senang dengan semangatnya. Aku senang Teto sangat memperhatikanku.

"Terimakasih ya, Teto-chan..." ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum kepada Teto.

Teto hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang musik untuk pergi menuju kelas. Lagipula, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Gakupo dan Mikuo masih membereskan alat musik yang mereka mainkan saat Teto meninggalkan ruang musik.

"Rin-chan, apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke UKS?" tanya Luka dengan menggandeng tanganku. Dia kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penawaran dari Luka. Tanpa Luka, aku tak mungkin bisa melangkahkan kakiku sekarang ini.

Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang hatiku ucapkan, aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa seseorang menangis di belakangku. Air mata kesedihan yang berjatuhan itu bercampur dan melebur menjadi satu. Tak ada yang tahu air mata siapa sajakah ini...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menggumamkan lagu "Melt" sementara aku membawa dokumen-dokumen untuk di serahkan kepada kelompok band sekolah, atau bisa kusebut klub Luka. Dari arah pergi Rin-chan dan gadis bernama Kasane Teto itu tadi, sepertinya mereka juga pergi ke arah ruang musik.<p>

"Hehe, sudah lama aku tak berbicara dengan Rin-chan!~" gumamku dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Tadi kami tak sempat berbicara banyak, karena Kasane-san segera membawanya pergi.

Saat aku sampai di depan ruang musik, entah kenapa, tanganku membeku di pegangan pintu. Aku mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Siapakah yang mengalirkan air mata itu?

"Bisa-bisanya kakakku membuat temannya sendiri menangis begini. Dan dia bahkan tak menyadari hal itu." ucap dari suara Mikuo.

Apa? Mikuo membicarakan tentangku? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti sedikit pun mengapa dia membicarakanku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga membuatnya berbicara seperti itu?

"Mikuo!" tegur Luka. Aku mengenali suara Luka, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan sedikit pun. Seseorang tolong beritahu aku sehingga aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

"Bukan begitu Mikuo... aku hanya..." aku mendengar suara itu, itu merupakan suara Rin-chan. Apa dia menangis? Apa akulah penyebabnya? Aku tak tahu akan hal itu... aku gagal sebagai seorang teman. Air mataku mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain kecuali jatuh cinta bukan begitu, Rin-san?" sela Gakupo, iya itu suara Gakupo, pacar Luka.

"Rin-chan... kau punya kami semua. Kau tak sendirian, bukan? Kami semua ada disini." ucap suara gadis lain, apakah dia Kasane-san?

"Terimakasih... semuanya..." ucap Rin-chan meski dengan suara terisak-isak. Meski aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Rin-chan menangis karena aku.

"Rin-chan... apa sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya? Apa kau masih menyukai Len?" tanya Luka. Len? Berarti Rin-chan menyukai Len... Kenapa dia tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini hanya untuk mengetahui perasaan dari orang yang tepat di sampingku?

"Luka... sepertinya kau sedikit salah... aku sudah tidak menyukai Len lagi..." jawab Rin-chan. Suaranya masih terisak-isak. Mulutku sedikit menganga, apa maksudmu Rin-chan? Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan itu? Apa kau tidak menyukai Len? Mungkin, jika aku tidak menyukai Len kau tak akan pernah menderita. Andai aku tak menerima pernyataan Len... siapa yang akan terluka? Memang benar aku menyukai Len, namun aku tak tahu seberapa besar rasa suka milikku dibandingkan dengan perasaan Rin-chan. Dan tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak karena rasa ingin tahuku itu, membuatku makin memasang pendengaranku dengan baik.

"Aku tidak hanya menyukai Len. Luka... aku... mencintainya... aku pikir aku bisa gila sekarang jika aku tidak menemuinya. Namun aku akan lebih menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika dia menderita karena aku. Karena itulah aku menyimpan perasaanku ini dalam hati." ucap Rin-chan tak lama kemudian.

Tubuhku membeku disana... Aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Rin-chan dalam hal perasaan. Rin-chan memikirkan Len lebih dari siapapun, dia memikirkan Len lebih dari diriku. Dia rela jika Len tak menjadi miliknya, hanya jika Len bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar... orang yang sangat kejam... Aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Rin-chan..." gumamku dalam hati sementara air mataku terus mengalir. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri dengan sebelah tanganku, agar aku tak mengeluarkan suara saat menangis, dan berakhir membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruang musik sadar bahwa aku menguping.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok, aku tak menyadari bahwa aku menyenggol sebuah sapu, yang ada di luar lemari tempat penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan, dan membuat suara yang cukup keras untuk membuat siapapun yang ada di sekitarku sadar bahwa akulah yang menjatuhkan sapu tersebut.

"Ga-gawat..." pikirku. Aku segera melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tempat sembunyi, dan segera ingat akan lemari tempat penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan yang ada di sampingku itu, yang juga merupakan asal dari sapu yang aku jatuhkan. Aku segera membuka lemari itu dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dan kini aku hanya bisa berdo'a agar tidak ada yang menemukanku sekarang...

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawahku, saat aku meninggalkan ruang musik, yang sekaligus ruang grup Band sekolah yang baru saja ku masuki bersama Rin-chan tadi.<p>

"Gara-gara kedua orang itu, Rin-chan menangis lagi..." gumamku, aku menutup pintu ruang musik yang ada di belakangku dengan cukup halus. Dari dalam, aku masih bisa mendengar isak tangis Rin-chan. Dadaku menjadi seperti ditusuk duri... saat Rin-chan mengatakan bahwa dia masih su- bukan... bahkan dia mencintai Len dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku, namun aku segera menyapu air mata itu. Saat aku hendak meninggalakan ruang musik, aku menemukan sebuah pulpen yang terjatuh, di kolong sebuah lemari yang ada di samping pintu masuk ruang musik. Warna pulpen itu adalah hijau. Dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk daun bawang di ujungnya.

Aku segera memungut pulpen itu dan melihat ke sekitarku. Ini merupakan pulpen milik orang yang menguping pembicaraan kami. Tapi aku heran, kenapa Mikuo tidak menyadari keberadaan pulpen itu sebelumnya? (Siapa juga yang akan mencari hingga ke kolong lemari?)

Aku memasukkan pulpen itu ke dalam saku rok seragamku. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat aku memasukkan pulpen itu, aku segera berlari menuju kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur UKS yang bersih, sementara dari balik korden, aku mendengar Luka yang berbicara dengan guru UKS untuk membiarkanku istirahat. Setelah Luka selesai berbicara, dia segera mendekati tempat tidur yang aku tempati.<p>

"Aku sudah meminta izin dari guru UKS untuk membiarkanmu istirahat sehari ini..." ucap Luka dengan tatapan yang perhatian.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau selalu bisa merebut hati para guru Luka, mungkin karena itulah semua guru sangat cemburu pada Gakupo karena dia memilikimu..." godaku. Wajah Luka langsung memerah, sepertinya dia ingat insiden "Deklarasi hubungan LukaxGakupo" saat mereka mulai berpacaran.

"R-rin-chan jika kau terus berkata seperti itu, aku bisa terkena demam selama seminggu penuh..." ucap Luka dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Ehehe..." kataku dengan senyum menggoda. Luka hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang masih merah padam. Bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai atau cintai pasti sangatlah menyenangkan...

Luka sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku, dan dia segera menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi mataku sembari berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Rin-chan..." ucapnya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Luka yang hangat dan berkata, "Terimakasih" pada Luka.

Tak lama kemudian, Luka meninggalkan UKS dan kembali ke kelasnya. Membuatku sendirian disini. Karena aku terlalu banyak menangis tadi, aku jadi sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku selama pelajaran dan istirahat, aku sudah mendengar bel masuk pelajaran kembali. Saat guru mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah bangku yang kosong di kelas, aku segera menahan kantukku. Memang siapa yang tak ada?<p>

"Ada yang mengetahui dimana Kamine Rin-san berada?" tanya guru itu, saat aku melihat dengan lebih baik, itu bu Sukone, guru Matematika.

Rin? Rin tak ada? Saat aku mendengar perkataan bu Sukone, aku segera melihat ke arah bangku Rin, dan Rin memang tidak ada disana. Pergi ke mana dia?

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, Kasane menaikkan tangannya, meminta izin untuk berbicara. Apa dia tahu dimana Rin sekarang?

"Ah, begini bu, tadi Rin-chan kurang enak badan saat kami seleksi grup Band, dan Luka-san memintaku untuk meminta izin agar Rin-chan bisa istirahat di UKS selama jam pelajaran..." ucap Kasane dengan suara yang cukup jelas.

Jadi Rin sakit? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari perubahan tingkah lakunya? Entah bagaimana aku harus berusaha pergi ke UKS sekarang juga. Aku khawatir akan kondisi Rin.

"Oh, begitu, jadi Megurine-san yang memintamu, baiklah... aku izinkan." tanggap bu Sukone sambil mengambil buku pelajaran Matematika dari dalam tasnya.

Luka, Megurine Luka, memang merupakan murid kesayangan para guru, tanpa terkecuali. Aku tak terlalu heran jika para guru membiarkannya meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk seorang teman.

Tapi sekarang, aku tak bisa meminta tolong pada Luka untuk membuatku lolos dari jerat guru paling seram no.2 di sekolah (yang no.1 Meiko). Setidaknya, aku harus bisa berpura-pura sakit di depan guru itu, sehingga dia membiarkanku pergi ke UKS.

Saat itu juga aku menaikkan tanganku sambil berdiri dengan gaya orang sakit, "Maaf sensei... bisakah saya izin ke UKS?" pintaku dengan wajah (pura-pura) pucat. Saat itu bu Sukone melihatku sekilas dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dia kemudian berkata,

"Cepat pergi ke UKS dan jangan tularkan penyakitmu itu, pada teman sekelasmu" jawab bu Sukone dengan cukup dingin.

"Terimakasih bu..." ucapku dengan nada suara yang kubuat se-lemah mungkin, agar bu Sukone tak menyadari bahwa aku berbohong.

Setelah menutup pintu kelas, aku segera berjalan menuju ke UKS. Aku sendiri cukup heran, kenapa aku pergi menjenguk Rin sekarang? Dan aku rasa, aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena perubahan perilakunya padaku dan Miku akhir-akhir ini yang membuatku jadi kepikiran, ditambah lagi dengan Kasane yang sepertinya membenciku hingga ke ujung dunia.

Semakin kupikirkan rasanya kepalaku semakin pusing! Jangan-jangan aku jadi benar-benar sakit sekarang... Aku memang pernah dengar jika orang berbohong terkadang kebohongannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi... ah, sudahlah! Itu bukan masalah yang penting.

Saat aku membuka pintu UKS, tak ada suara yang keluar dari dalam ruang itu. Hanya korden berwarna putih yang melambai-lambai ditiup oleh angin.

"Apa gurunya sedang pergi ya?" pikirku. Aku melihat ke 2 tempat tidur yang ada di ruang UKS. Dan aku mendapati Rin yang tertidur di situ dengan sangat nyenyak. Wajahnya yang tenang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kecil.

Aku merasakan wajahku menjadi sedikit panas, namun aku segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku itu. Aku sudah punya Miku, dan aku menyukai Miku. Tapi, kenapa aku masih merasakan perasaan yang tak kumengerti saat dekat dengan Rin.

Aku hanya duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Rin dan menyentuh poninya dengan halus. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan wajah yang sangat mirip denganku, seakan-akan menarik diriku untuk lebih memperhatikannya.

Saat aku menyadari, wajahku hanya terpaut 1 cm dari wajah Rin. Sial, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku segera memundurkan wajahku, namun saat aku melihat wajahnya lagi, aku mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Aku tak akan mau dia bangun saat aku melakukan sesuatu padanya bukan? Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan memotong tubuhku menjadi banyak bagian.

"Mmm Len..." aku mendengar Rin menggumamkan namaku dalam tidurnya. Wajahku seketika memerah, namun aku hanya tertawa kecil dan membelai rambut Rin. Saat aku mendengar pintu UKS yang dibuka.

Seketika itu juga aku menarik tanganku kembali. Dan mengendap-endap ke tempat tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidur Rin. Dan segera pura-pura tidur, namun aku tak lupa membiarkan gorden yang memisahkan dua tempat tidur kami, terbuka sedikit, namun tidak terlalu besar untuk dilihat dari sisi Rin.

Saat aku pura-pura tidur, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang segera duduk di samping Rin, bukankah itu... Kasane?

"Rin-chan... aku pasti akan melindungimu, seperti kau melindungiku dulu..." gumamnya. Setelah itu angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang sehingga korden antara tempat tidur menjadi melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dan saat angin itu selesai, Kasane sudah berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan UKS.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 5 selesai! Sekalian aku bakalan hiatus cerita ini sebentar, karena 2 minggu lagi UN. Tapi update masih akan terus jalan cuman sedikit lebih lambat (Toh, belajar ja ndak).<p>

Rin: Dimohon RnR ma kripik dan sambel na! Tapi kalo kripik, kripik jeruk ja ok?

Rina: Seperti yang dikatakan Rin, dimohon RnR! dan kripik ma sambel! Sampai jumpa di chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Spoiler chapter 6<strong>:

Seseorang mendengar ungkapan hati orang lain, seseorang terluka karena pilihan orang lain, seseorang menginginkan sesuatu untuk menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya, dan ada perasaan lain yang mulai muncul dalam hati... apakah itu Benci? Cinta? Marah? Atau yang lain?


	6. Chapter 6

Rina: Aku males ngomong langsung aku disclaimer sendiri...

**Disclaimer: Saya tak punya Vocaloid atau lagu-lagu mereka, semuanya adalah milik dari pemilik sah mereka masing-masing. Namun saya punya fic ini.**

Rin: Apa maksudnya ini author jelek!

Rina: Udah aku bilang aku males... atau aku kurangin bagian kalian entar lho!

Rin: Cih, sial. Tapi bukannya kau sedang hiatus? Seingatku kau bilang gitu...

Rina: Etto... aku baru hiatus setelah minggu ini, jadi sebelum itu aku update beberapa chapter...

Rin: Oh, begitu...

Rina: Nah, karena udah saya disclaimer pada awal-awal, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku membuka mataku, aku terduduk di sebuah lembah yang penuh dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu, yang ada disini hanyalah diriku sendiri. Aku mengenakan sebuah rok terusan berwarna putih bersih dengan tali putih tipis sebagai penahan lenganku.<p>

"Aku... dimana?" pikirku. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Tubuhku terasa sangat berat, dan saat aku berusaha berdiri, kedua kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku merasa aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Kedua kakiku yang tak bisa kugerakkan... aku hanya tahu bahwa aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, namun kapan? Kini aku mendengar bunyi dari sebuah mesin pendeteksi detak jantung. Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat namun juga sangat jauh. Aku... takut dengan suara mesin itu.

Aku menutup kedua telingaku serapat mungkin, namun suara itu masih terdengar. Tubuhku mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Tanpa sadar aku meminta pertolongan dengan suara yang sangat rendah...

"Len..." gumamku. Len, tolong aku... Kini suaraku menjadi hilang, dan sekelilingku menjadi sangat gelap gulita. Aku takut gelap, aku takut sendiri, aku...

Tak lama kemudian, bayangan Miku berada di depanku, wajahnya menangis. Miku menangis di depanku sementara aku masih menutup kedua telingaku, dan sedang duduk.

"Mi-miku..." pikirku. Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari telingaku, dan segera meraih tubuh Miku yang ada di depanku. Tanganku menjadi bergetar saat mendekati Miku, apa karena aku berbohong padanya?

"Rin-chan..." panggil Miku. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya yang kabur ke arahku dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "... KAU PEMBOHONG!" teriak Miku, dia masih menangis dengan tersedu-sedu setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu.

Aku memandang Miku dengan tatapan ketakutan, apa Miku sudah tahu? Apa dia tahu aku mencintai Len? Aku berusaha meraih Miku kembali, saat aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat memelukku dari belakang. Dan telapak tangan orang itu menyatu dengan telapak tanganku.

Saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Len yang memelukku dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan aku akan pergi, meninggalkannya selamanya.

"L-Len... tapi Miku..." pikirku dengan menggerakkan mulutku, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku melihat ke arah Len kemudian pada Miku dan kembali pada Len, aku berusaha berkata pada Len, bahwa Miku ada disini.

Namun Len hanya tersenyum melihatku, itu senyum yang berbeda dari senyum yang ia berikan kepada siapapun, dan pandangan matanya terlihat sangat berbeda dari Len yang aku kenal. Saat aku menyadari, Len sudah mencium pipiku dengan halus.

"Len...henti...kan...ada...Miku..." aku berusaha menggerakkan bibirku untuk menyebutkan kata-kata yang kumaksud, namun mulutku dikunci oleh bibirnya, namun kini dia berubah menjadi orang lain, dia bukan Len!

Warna rambut orang itu merah, dia membiarkan rambutnya terurai dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan! Aku merasa bahwa diriku mengenalnya, namun, aku tak mengingat wajahnya maupun namanya. Siapa dia?

Setelah dia melepaskanku, aku melihat wajahnya lekat-lekat. Namun, dia menunjuk ke arah lain, aku melihat ke arah yang dia tunjuk, dan aku melihat Miku dengan Len tertawa bersama, dadaku terasa ditusuk duri. Kemudian dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat rendah, "Menyerahlah..." ucapnya.

Mataku terbelalak melihat gadis itu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Kepalaku menjadi sakit saat aku berusaha mengingat-ingat anak itu. Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan, saat itulah, gadis itu meninggalkanku sendiri lagi.

Sebelum pergi, dia berkata padaku, "Rin-chan... aku pasti akan melindungimu, seperti kau melindungiku dulu..." ucapnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Saat itu, cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat mataku terbuka. Aku segera duduk dari tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah. Apa itu tadi? Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, aku masih berada di UKS. Dan udara musim gugur membuat korden ruang UKS melambai-lambai lagi.

Saat aku melihat ke samping tempat tidurku, aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat aku kenal, dan tempat tidur ditempati oleh orang itu, Len! Sejak kapan dia tidur disana? Apa itu berarti mimpiku nyata? Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya pikiranku yang berlebihan.

Saat aku masih berpikir, aku mendengar Len yang memanggil namaku, "Ah, Rin, kau sudah bangun ya?" panggilnya dengan nada ceria.

Aku berusaha berpura-pura dan melihat ke arahnya. Wajah Len terlihat sangat mengantuk, mungkin karena dia tidur larut malam, dia tadi juga tidur di dalam kelas. Saat itulah aku membalas perkataannya, "Ah, iya seperti kau lihat sekarang bukan?" ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat seceria mungkin, dan senyum yang sebiasa mungkin.

Len bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan ia kemudian, berjalan ke arahku, dadaku mulai berdentum dengan keras, Len kemudian meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada tanganku.

Len kemudian tersenyum seperti anak kecil sembari berkata, "Dasar membuat orang lain khawatir saja!" ucap Len yang menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

Wajahku spontan memerah, saat Len menempelakan dahinya padaku, bahkan aku merasa lebih nyaman dan hangat. Aku berharap agar saat ini berlangsung selamanya...

Tak lama kemudian kami mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Len yang segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Aku masih memegangi dahiku, saat aku melihat orang yang masuk itu kan... Miku!

"Ah, Rin-chan! Jadi kau disini ya?" ucap Miku dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Wajahku menjadi pucat, aku merasa bersalah, aku merasa bahwa aku berbohong padanya lagi. Dan aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau kemari Miku?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutku dan berbicara dengan biasa.

"Oh, aku dengar Rin-chan ada disini, sehingga aku ingin titip dokumen grup Band untuk festival kebudayaan 2 bulan lagi, dan memintamu membawanya kepada Luka, sebenarnya aku bisa sendiri. Namun aku sangat sibuk..." jawab Miku dengan sangat jelas.

Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega. Dan kemudian berkata, "Oh, jadi begitu. Kau tadi sempat membuatku kaget Miku." ucapku dengan tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya, maaf... maaf, ya Rin-chan" tanggapnya. Mungkin aku hanya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, namun aku menyadari bahwa bibir Miku bergetar saat berbicara denganku. Tapi mungkin itu hanya bayanganku saja...

Setelah memberikan dokumen yang dibawanya, Miku meninggalkanku dan keluar dari UKS. Aku heran, apa Miku tidak menjenguk Len yang ada di tempat tidur yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku? Atau dia hanya tidak tahu?

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Len. Len sepertinya sudah tidur, jadi aku hanya menyentuh rambutnya yang halus kemudian meninggalkannya. Karena tak lama lagi, bel pelajaran terakhir akan berbunyi dan aku harus segera menuju ke ruang musik.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Len..." ucapku dengan suara pelan, kemudian aku membuka pintu ruang UKS, dan kemudian menutupnya lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah aku mendengar Rin yang menutup pintu UKS kembali, aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku merasakan bahwa wajahku menjadi sangat panas sekarang. Aku dan Rin sudah tidak bertegur sapa terlalu benyak sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Aku hanya menghela nafas mengingat hubungan "Pertemanan" kami sudah tak seakrab dulu. Aku merasa ada sebagian dari keseharianku yang menghilang, saat kami sudah jarang berbicara.<p>

Hah, kenapa aku memikirkan Rin sebegitu dalamnya? Seharusnya sekarang aku bersama Miku. Dan kami pulang bersama ke rumah. Tapi, aku ingat bahwa aku harus pergi membersihkan kelas setelah jam pulang sekolah. Aku segera keluar dan berlari menuju kelas, atau lebih tepatnya berjalan cepat, karena dilarang berlari di koridor.

Saat itu aku bertemu dengan iblis yang paling iblis daripada iblis lainnya, pusing dengan pernyataanku yang memusingkan? Singkatnya aku bertemu dengan Kasane Teto. Kasane membenciku dan aku tahu itu. Iya, maaf jika aku pernah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Rin saat di taman, namun rumahku juga di arah itu, dan aku selalu pulang melalu rute itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tanpa sengaja menguping!

Kasane hanya memasang _death glare _kepadaku, saat kami berpapasan, dia memanggilku, "Kagamine-san bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pintanya.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahiku, namun aku menjawab, "Baiklah, apa maumu?" jawabku. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang di hadapannya, namun jalan pikirannya sangat sulit ditebak.

Kasane hanya melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan menatap wajahku dengan sangat tajam, sikapnya sangat berbeda jika dia bersama Rin. Seakan-akan dia menjadi orang lain.

Kemudian dia berkata padaku, tidak, lebih tepat mengancam, "Jauhi Rin-chan sebelum aku membuatmu menjauh. Asal kau tahu saja, Rin-chan adalah milik seseorang." ancamnya dengan nada sinis.

Aku merasa tenagaku menghilang sesaat, jadi, Rin sudah dimiliki seseorang... aku jadi sedikit... Len hapus pikiranmu itu, karena sekarang, iblis Kasane ada di depanmu dan siap memakanmu bulat-bulat jika kau berbuat macam-macam.

"Baiklah, jadi bisa biarkan aku lewat?" ucapku pada akhirnya, mungkin dia hanya tak suka aku dekat dengan Rin. Dia memang sedikit aneh, atau jangan-jangan dia menyukai Rin diluar batas _itu_.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat punggung Kagamine Len yang berjalan meninggalkanku di koridor. Aku tahu, jawabannya tadi tidak serius. Dia pikir aku hanya akan menggertak, namun sayang sekali Kagamine Len, kau akan merasakan apa yang kau harapkan jika berani membuat Rin-chan menangis.<p>

Ketika berpikir seperti itu, aku mengeluarkan pulpen yang aku temukan tadi. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki pulpen seaneh ini hanya ada satu, mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus memberinya pelajaran.

Setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang musik. Aku yakin, Rin-chan pasti sudah ada disana.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Semua anak-anak sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah, kecuali orang-orang yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tanpa sadar, aku melihat seseorang yang cukup mirip denganku sedang berlari di lapangan.

Namun, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan berjalan menuju ruang musik. Membuat Rin-chan menunggu, merupakan hal yang terburuk untukku.

Saat aku sampai, aku membuka pintu ruang musik, dan melihat Rin-chan yang mulai berlatih lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan, baik duet maupun solo. Memang, meski kami berdua diterima, kami mendapatkan bagian-bagian kami sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mulai berlatih menyanyikan lagu yang akan kunyanyikan, salah satu judulnya adalah "Kokoro", yap, lagu yang aku buat sebagai ringtone hp milikku itu! Karena grup band ini masih belum membuat lagu, kami hanya melakukan cover untuk beberapa lagu yang sudah cukup terkenal.<p>

Saat itu aku mendengar suara pintu ruang musik yang dibuka lebar-lebar. Dan aku melihat sosok Teto yang berdiri disana dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Dia kemudian berkata,

"Maaf aku terlambat!" ucapnya dengan nada suara ringan dan ceria.

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya sembari membawa lirik lagu yang kubawa-bawa, kemudian aku menyapanya, "Ah, Teto-chan selamat datang! Bagaimana kalau kita latihan?" ucapku dengan nada semangat. Tak ada waktu bagiku untuk mengkhawatirkan mimpi itu, sehingga aku mengalihkan pikiranku pada latihan.

"Ah, benar juga, baiklah! Bagaimana kalau lagu duet yang 'Magnet' itu dulu?" ucap Teto dengan wajah semangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, aku sudah mengingat bagianku dengan sempurna saat aku menunggu Teto di ruang musik, karena aku sampai disini lebih cepat dan aku harus menghabiskan waktuku menunggu yang lain.

"Ah, tapi Gakupo, Luka, dan Mikuo masih belum datang jadi kita tak mungkin menyanyikan ini dengan musik..." ucapku sedikit kecewa.

Sesaat kemudian Teto mulai menggumamkan sebuah nada dan tersenyum padaku, "Ayo kita menyanyi lagi Rin-chan, seperti saat kita masih kecil dulu..." ucap Teto dengan wajah ceria.

Dia menggapai lenganku dan mulai menari, ini adalah tarian yang pernah kami tarikan dulu. (Tarian Magnet saat, Vocaloid concert "Miku's 39 Giving Day") Aku mengikuti langkah Teto dan mulai menari sesuai ketukan yang aku ingat.

Saat kami selesai menarikan tarian itu, aku dan Teto mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu ruang musik. Spontan kami melihat ke arah itu, dan melihat Luka, Gakupo dan Mikuo yang masih bertepuk tangan.

"Tarian yang bagus, Rin-chan, Teto-san!" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian segera menuju ke arah organ yang dia tangani.

"Bagaimana, kalau kalian mencoba menarikan itu untuk lagu Magnet? Dan kita latihan lagu itu di tambah tariannya untuk latihan kali ini?" usul Mikuo yang sudah mengalungkan gitar bass miliknya.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanyaku dan Teto hampir bersamaan.

"Yup, nah karena itu kalian bisa ambil _headphone_ dan mulai mencoba. Lalu Rin, kau mendapat yang bagian ini hingga ini, lalu Teto kau mendapat bagian yang ini hingga ini kemudian yang ini." jawab Gakupo sambil memberi kami instruksi tentang bagian yang kami nyanyikan.

Aku dan Teto hanya mengangguk-angguk, dan kami segera meraih _headphone_. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara musik yang berasal dari organ yang dipegang Luka. Aku dan Teto juga sudah mulai menari saat musik berlantun.

* * *

><p><strong>MAGNET : <strong>(Ini bukan lirikku aku menemukan ini dari Google! Ingat baik-baik!)

_kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru_

_itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_. _

_karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no_

_. _

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nain da to omowasete_

_KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

_. _

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite_

_itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete_

_okashii no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo_

_. _

_mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku_

_yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni_

_. _

_kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi_

_furete kara modorenai to shiru _

_sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

_. _

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de__naite shimau watashi ni_

_daijoubu to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no?_

_. _

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nain da to omowasete_

_KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni__yoishire oboretai_

_. _

_hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au_

_fureteite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

* * *

><p>Saat lagu selesai, aku merasa ada banyak beban yang terlepas dari dadaku. Setelah itu, Luka memberi kami satu dua nasihat kepada kami. Teto kemudian mendapatkan selembar kertas yang berisi lirik lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan, segera saja dia duduk di pinggir ruang musik sementara dia meminum sebotol air. Aku hendak menyusul Teto saat Luka memanggilku,<p>

"Rin-chan bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Luka padaku. Aku segera menghadapnya kembali dengan wajah tanda tanya.

Aku kemudian menjawab, masih dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti, "Iya, Luka, ada apa?" jawabku. Apa ada yang salah dengan caraku menyanyi tadi?

Luka tersenyum ke arahku, kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, dia kemudian berbisik, "Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu Magnet dengan memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Len sekarang? Kalau kau tak bisa, aku tak memaksamu, namun, aku yakin, penampilanmu akan lebih baik jika kau berpikir seperti itu. Bayangkan saja Teto-san sebagai Len..." bisik Luka dengan nada yang cukup hati-hati.

Wajahku menjadi memerah, Luka hanya tersenyum setelah membisikiku seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau lagu ini menceritakan cinta yang terlarang, dan untuk lebih memahaminya, aku harus bisa merasakan perasaan penyanyi itu. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi saran Luka, meski wajahku masih semerah tomat. Aku melirik ke arah Teto yang sepertinya sibuk menghapalkan.

Aku berpikir sedikit saat aku melihat ke arah Teto, "Apa aku bisa membayangkan Teto-chan sebagai Len? Aku tak terlalu yakin Teto-chan akan senang, kalau dilihat dari sikapnya pada Len..." pikirku sambil melirik ke arah Teto.

Setelah istirahat sebentar, aku dan Teto menyanyikan lagu Magnet sekali lagi, dan aku membayangkan Teto sebagai Len, aku tak tahu ada apa dengan tubuhku, namun aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku bergerak dengan lebih... _berani_ kepada Teto. Dan dalam pikiranku hanya penuh dengan bayangan Len, seakan-akan, kini aku sedang bernyanyi bersama Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku dan Rin-chan mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet' sekali lagi, aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari Rin-chan, yang sekarang terlihat... berbeda. Dia bergerak dengan lebih bebas dan memandangku dengan mata yang penuh dengan perasaan. Saat aku melihatnya, aku tak mampu mengendalikan gerakan tubuhku, dan mulai menari dengan lebih <em>berani<em> kepada Rin-chan, tentunya dengan memikirkan seseorang yang tak mungkin aku dapatkan. (Siapa? Pikirkan sendiri!)

Setelah lagu selesai, aku menarik Rin-chan hingga memelukku, hingga mata kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan saat itu, aku merasakan sepasang tangan memisahkan kami. Saat aku dan Rin-chan, melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Mikuo.

"Ahem, aku tahu ini tentang lagu Yuri, namun jangan berlaku seperti benar-benar Yuri. Terutama yang bagian akhir itu!" tegur Mikuo dengan wajah merah padam. Entah karena malu atau marah.

Aku melirik ke arah Rin-chan yang tertawa mendengar perkataan Mikuo. Dan dia meminta maaf karena dia sedikit terlalu _berani_ saat menari tadi. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan melihat ke arah Luka-san dan Gakupo-san, yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Mikuo itu.

"Maaf, aku yang bersalah tadi..." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Mikuo hanya melihatku, aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Seketika, ruang musik menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Nah, ba-bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikan lagu yang lain saja?" ucap Rin-chan untuk membuatku lebih baik, sekaligus memecahkan keheningan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku kembali duduk di pinggir ruang musik, untuk mendengarkan nyanyian Rin-chan, dia kini menyanyikan sebuah lagu Solo yang akan dibawakannya. Tentu saja Rin-chan menyanyi dengan sangat indah, suaranya bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Dan setelah Rin-chan selesai menyanyi, aku juga mendapatkan giliran untuk latihan lagu Solo yang akan aku bawakan.

Setelah itu kami berlatih cukup lama, hingga tanpa terasa langit sudah mulai memerah, sebagai pertanda bahwa hari itu sudah sore. Sehingga, kegiatan hari ini dibubarkan sementara. Aku bersama Rin-chan kemudian sepakat untuk pulang bersama, karena rumah kami bersebelahan.

Setelah itu kami memasuki kelas, untuk mengambil tas Rin-chan dan juga tasku. Saat Rin-chan membuka pintu ruang kelas, kami melihat Kagamine Len yang masih membawa tongkat pel. Sepertinya dia sedang menjalani hukuman.

"Ah, Le-len... kau masih belum pulang? Lalu dimana Miku?" tanya Rin-chan, meski dia masih tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Jujur, aku sendiri juga kaget. Kenapa dia masih ada disini?

"Ah, Rin... Miku sibuk dengan rapat OSIS, jadi aku membersihkan ruang kelas sendiri..." jawab Kagamine Len yang masih mengepel lantai ruang kelas.

"Oh, begitu..." ucap Rin-chan dengan pelan. Dia tak melakukan apapun dan hanya berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Dan itu membuatku kesal, aku kemudian menggandeng tangan Rin-chan.

Aku hanya berjalan melewatinya sambil tetap menggandeng Rin-chan. Setelah kami mengambil tas kami masing-masing, aku segera membawa Rin-chan keluar dari sekolah. Tak akan aku biarkan, orang itu mendapatkan Rin-chan!

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 6 selesai! *sorak2 gaje*<p>

Rin: Ehmmmm, aku punya feeling jelek... eh, author kau udah ganti MC kedua na? *melongo*

Rina: Yap, sekarang kau tahu siapa ntar bukan?

Rin: *sigh* baiklah... author bego nie minta RnR ma kripik n sambel, kalo aku kasih kripik jeruk ja...

Rina: Yak, seperti yang dikatakan Rin! RnR, kripik dan sambel, lalu yang terakhir... Sampai jumpa di chapter 7! Tentu saja kalo chapter 7 jadi minggu ini!

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Spoiler Chapter 7:<strong>

**Waktu berjalan dengan lambat... perasaan yang masih ditutupi, dan saat dimana api mulai hidup di dalam hati... dan hingga kita bertemu lagi...**


	7. Chapter 7

Rina: Yay, update chapter 7! Karena males aku baru post sekarang! Padahal chapter ini udah jadi beberapa hari yang lalu,,,

Rin: Tunggu bentar author kenapa jadi begini?

Len: Dan kenapa bagianku di chapter sebelumnya super dikit!

Rin: Len sejak kapan kau disini? *kaget*

Len: Sejak tadi….. sejak chapter 6 lebih pas na….

Rina: *cengar-cengir* Lagian udah aku bilang bukan Rinny~ kalo Lenny bakalan ngikut ngoceh ndak karuan disini….. Itu karena aku kasihan ma Shota-kyun~

Len: AKU BUKAN SHOTA! *ngomel*

Rina: Nah, Rinny~ silahkan baca disclaimer na ok! *ngomong dalam hati*(kecuali kau ingin aku buat sengsara sengsara sengsara sengsara sengsara sengsara)

Rin: Terserah! *feeling jelek*

**Disclaimer: Author bego ini ndak punya Vocaloid ato lagu yang ada disini! Lagian author ini kan buta musik! Tapi author bego ini punya Fic ini!**

Rina: *mojok* Iya2 aq buta musik…. Ah, mungkin nanti akan ada nama yang tidak kalian kenal sama sekali! Karena aku memasukkan OC-ku kedalam sini! Meski cuman peran tambahan yang ndak penting! Jadi, **Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd adalah milik author Rina!**

Len: Kalau begitu silahkan membaca! Dan review yg banyak biar author ndak ngambek!

Rina: Diem lu, atau aku bikin kau pake _dress_ yang berwarna _pink_, _frilly_, dan ala _lolita_!

Len: O-oke... *diem*

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berganti dengan cepat. Tak terasa Festival Kebudayaan hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Rin selalu memasang matanya dengan baik pada Len, meski mereka sudah tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi seperti teman. Hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Namun, Rin masih memegang teguh cintanya pada Len. Hingga dia merasa bahwa tak ada yang bisa menghentikan perasaannya sekarang. Meski dia hanya bisa berharap akan kebahagiaan Len….<p>

Tanpa diketahui Rin, sepasang mata juga selalu mengikuti gerakannya (stalker?). Pemilik sepasang mata itu merupakan Len. Semakin lama Rin mengacuhkannya, dia merasa, bahwa dirinya semakin ingin berbicara dengan Rin lagi. Dia sangat merindukan Rin, namun dia tahu perasaannya pada Rin, berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Miku jadi tak mungkin Len menyukainya. Namun, perasaan ini juga berbeda saat mereka masih berteman ataupun bersahabat. Perasaan itu membuat pikirannya menjadi sangat sakit. Tapi Len masih belum mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri.

Teto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat Len memperhatikan gerakan- koreksi setiap gerakan Rin. Selama persiapan Café Cosplay kelasnya, Len selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rin. Teto merasa hatinya terbakar amarah, seandainya Len tidak pernah bertemu Rin maka..…Rin pasti akan jadi miliknya seorang.

Miku menyadari sikap Len yang semakin dingin kepadanya. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya hanyalah pengganggu. Miku menyadari, bahwa dia tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Len, dia tak pantas untuknya.

Rin masih menyembunyikan perasaannya rapat-rapat. Meski dia masih teringat akan mimpi yang ia dapatkan selama 1 minggu penuh. Mimpi itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan, namun melihat wajah orang yang dia cintai, membuatnya mampu melupakan mimpi itu.

Lalu, siapakah yang akan menarik benang dari dalam kegelapan? Siapa yang akan jujur terlebih dahulu? Apakah perasaan yang Rin simpan ini salah?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kamine-san! Bisa coba bawa ini ke sana?" pinta salah seorang murid laki-laki yang membawa setumpuk kain yang berwarna-warni.<p>

"Baik!" jawabku dengan nada ceria. Segera aku berlari menuju ke arahnya dan mengambil tumpukan kain, yang meskipun jumlahnya banyak, terasa sangat ringan itu.

Semuanya tahu bahwa aku dan Teto akan melakukan pertunjukan pada saat pentas. Sehingga tak ada yang memintaku melakukan hal-hal berat, yang mungkin bisa membuat kondisi tubuhku memburuk.

Namun, aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya berpangku tangan, jadi aku menjadi pembawa barang-barang kesana kemari, dan setelah saatnya latihan aku segera pergi untuk latihan Band. Dan meninggalkan kelas, aku bersyukur anak-anak di kelasku sangatlah baik dan pengertian.

Hari ini, seharusnya kostum panggung kami sudah sampai. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa manager band kami akan memasuki ruang musik. Pada saat itulah, aku mendengar suara pintu geser ruang musik dibuka dengan sangat keras. Spontan kami melihat ke sumber suara

"Rin, Teto, lihat ini kostum yang akan kalian pakai!" ucap Mel, manager band kami, yang membawa satu kotak karton ukuran besar. Bagaimana dia bisa berlari dan membuka pintu ruang musik dengan benda itu ditangannya ya?

"Ah, Mel-san! Selamat sore!" sapa Luka-san yang masih sibuk dengan kertas musik ditangannya.

Ah, aku pasti belum bilang, Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd, atau akrab dipanggil Mel, merupakan mantan anggota Band, yang sekarang menjadi manager. Dia memiliki warna rambut berwarna hijau emerald dan mata berwarna sapphire. Dia merupakan orang yang sangat ceria dan tentunya sangat pintar. (Mel: Hei, kenapa sifat na kebalikan ma yang asli! Rina: Nananana~) Dia diizinkan menjadi manajer meski kelas 3 dikarenakan dia sudah mendapat kursi khusus di perguruan tinggi, dan meski dia tidak melakukan ujian akhir, dia sudah dianggap lulus. Hebat bukan?

"Benarkah? Mana mana?" tanya Teto dengan antusias. Dia segera menghampiri Mel-san, meski dia masih memakai _Headphone_. Tentu aku dan yang lain segera menyusul untuk melihat kostum kami.

Mel-san menunjukkan sebuah kotak penuh dengan baju, _dress_, dan aksesoris. Dengan cekatan, dia memberikan baju-baju yang akan kami pakai, meski di dalam kotak itu ada banyak baju.

"Nah, Rin, Teto, untuk lagu 'Magnet' kalian akan memakai ini…" ucap Mel-san sambil menunjukkan dress berwarna hitam kelam tanpa lengan dengan pita warna putih yang berperan sebagai ikat pinggang. Dan di ujung-ujung na terdapat renda berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan milik Teto, secara garis besar mirip dengan milikku, namun, memiliki tali penahan berwarna hitam, dan membentuk pita yang cukup besar di bagian pundak. Terkadang aku berharap Mel-san mempunyai satu atau dua kekurangan, sehingga membuatku tidak minder. (Mel sebenar na lebih pendek dari Rin)

"Ah, lalu ini _Headphone_ yang akan kalian pakai! Saat aku melihat tarian kalian, aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat ini!" ucap Mel-san dengan nada ceria sambil memberikan sepasang _Headphone_ dengan hiasan sayap kupu-kupu. Mel-san memberiku yang berwarna kuning, sedangkan Teto yang berwarna merah. Melihat warna merah, membuatku menjadi ingat dengan darah yang menggenang pada mimpiku.

Aku merasa wajahku menjadi sangat pucat. Namun, aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutku. Tapi sepertinya Luka menyadari perubahan sikapku.

"Ah, Mel-san, apa aku belum pernah bilang bahwa Rin-chan sangat takut dengan darah. Dan dia menjadi sangat ketakutan dengan warna merah, jadi apa bisa diganti?" pinta Luka.

Mel-san melihat wajahku sekilas dan kemudian meminta _headphone_ milik Teto dan segera meninggalkan ruang musik. Aku merasa sedikit tenang, meski masih sangat ketakutan.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba dress yang dibawakan Mel-san?" ajak Luka, berusaha untuk membuatku lebih baik.

Mikuo dan Gakupo hanya melongo. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka kira kami akan ganti baju di depan mereka. Jika hanya Luka dan Gakupo sih, tak masalah karena mereka memang punya hubungan. Tapi Mikuo?

"Tentu saja kalian harus pergi dulu sementara kami ganti baju!" ucap Luka dengan wajah yang penuh senyum. Namun, aku yakin dia menahan amarah yang dia sembunyikan dibalik senyumnya.

"Luka kami tidak akan mengintip tapi aku hanya….." bela Gakupo. Tapi, kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan, sama saja dengan berkata bahwa dia **memang** berpikir untuk tinggal dan melihat kami ganti baju. Siapapun pasti bisa melihat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala di belakang Luka.

"Luka-san sudahlah….." ucap Teto untuk menenangkan Luka yang sedang berada dalam puncak amarahnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih antara Luka dengan Gakupo, selalu membuatku terhibur.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih mengecat sebuah papan nama dengan tulisan Café yang diadakan oleh kelasku. Setelah aku menyelesaikannya, secara spontan mataku mencari keberadaan Rin. Saat aku mencari-carinya didalam area ruang kelas, aku tak melihatnya. Apa dia sudah pergi latihan?<p>

"Ah, Kagamine-san, aku bisa minta tolong?" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau yang pendek dan sekarang merunduk didepanku itu. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, namanya Kamui Gumi, saudara dari Kamui Gakupo yang merupakan pacar Luka.

"Ah, iya Kamui-san! Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku sedikit kaget, karena kami cukup jarang berbicara.

"Ah, ini…. Aku menemukan buku ini….. sepertinya ini milik Kamine-san" ucap Kamui. Dia memberiku sebuah buku berwarna kuning dengan gembok kecil di bagian samping sampulnya. Apa ini sebuah Diary?

"Ah, baiklah, pasti akan aku kembalikan…." ucapku pada Kamui. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat sekilas pada buku harian itu. Lebih baik aku segera mengembalikannya sekarang. Seharusnya sekarang dia ada di ruang musik…..

Aku segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang musik yang digunakan oleh klub Band, ruang musik kelas 2. Aku merasa senang, karena ini juga merupakan kesempatan bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Rin lagi.

Saat aku berjalan melewati ruang kelas dari kelas 2, aku menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah ruang kelas Miku. Namun, aku tak melihatnya di dalam kelas, apa dia sedang rapat OSIS?

Yah, aku tak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu sekarang, sehingga aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang musik yang ada di bagian yang cukup tersembunyi dibandingkan kelas lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Teto-chan…. Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku dengan memakai kostum 'Magnet' lengkap dengan <em>headphone<em> berbentuk kupu-kupu. Tentu aku merasa sangat malu! Aku tak terbiasa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan khawatir Rin-chan! Cocok, kok!" ucap Teto dengan senyumnya yang ceria. Dia juga sudah memakai kostumnya, dan sepertinya dia tidak merasa malu sedikitpun.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah dengan kostum itu selama 2 minggu? Aku yakin rasa percaya dirimu akan timbul!" saran Luka. Dia juga memakai kostum berwarna hitam yang mirip denganku, namun milik Luka tidak memiliki pita, dan hanya renda yang bertumpuk di bagian bawah. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu _boots_ yang mengkilat berwarna hitam dan memiliki hak setinggi 5 cm.

"Ta-tapi Luka! Pakaian ini terlihat sangat memalukan!" protesku dengan memilin ujung dress yang berwarna hitam itu. Selain menggunakan headphone bentuk kupu-kupu, aku mengenakan sepatu hak, yang memiliki hak setinggi 5 cm. Jujur, aku perlu membiasakan diri mengenakan sepatu ini. Pada betis kaki kiriku, terdapat semacam _wristband_ dengan motif kotak-kotak dan memiliki renda berwarna hitam.

"Nah, karena kita akan tampil di depan seluruh sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi jika malu Rin-chan?" ucap Teto dengan nada jahil. Aku hanya menghela nafas, Teto memang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, jika diperhatikan Teto mengenakan sepatu flat tanpa hak berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna hitam hingga lututnya. Dia juga sudah mendapatkan _headphone_ berwarna kecoklatan dan dia memakai pita panjang berwarna putih untuk mengikat rambutnya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi…." ucapku dengan sedikit protes. Pada saat itulah, Gakupo dan Mikuo memasuki ruang musik, dan sudah memakai kostum mereka.

Luka hanya melongo melihat Gakupo yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Seakan-akan Gakupo yang selalu menggodanya disulap menjadi pangeran, Gakupo memakai sebuah jaket berwarna hitam mengkilat yang tidak di tutup, memperlihatkan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang dia pakai. Dia mengenakan celana jenis _jeans_ yang berwarna senada dan sepatu kulit berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

Mikuo juga mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan Gakupo, hanya saja jaket yang dipakai Mikuo tidak memiliki lengan sementara, kaos dalamnya memiliki lengan, yang panjangnya hingga siku.

"Nah, kalian semua cepat pergi jalan-jalan pakai itu sana!" ucap Mel-san yang (tiba-tiba) muncul dari pintu ruang musik.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti!" ucap Mikuo yang sepertinya mengeluh. Teto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk punggung Mikuo. Dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak protes. Luka dan Gakupo sudah saling pandang di dunia mereka, dan pergi lebih dahulu.

"Nah, Rin-chan aku akan jalan-jalan dulu, ya! Aku juga ada sedikit urusan dengan seseorang!" ucap Teto saat dia membuka pintu. Mikuo pergi bersamaan dengan Teto. Apa mereka….. ah, tidak tidak mungkin. Teto tidak pernah cerita padaku sebelumnya.

Aku kini hanya sendirian di ruang musik. Aku tak punya keinginan untuk jalan-jalan dengan kostum ini. Tapi, aku sedikit menimbang-nimbang, aku akan tampil dengan kostum ini di depan orang banyak. Dan aku harus menghilangkan rasa kurang percaya diriku secepatnya.

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mendengar suara pintu ruang musik dibuka. Saat aku berbalik, aku sangat kaget, karena yang membuka pintu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len. Langsung saja dadaku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Aku memang selalu memperhatikannya, namun, aku mulai merasa bahwa itu tak cukup.

"Rin…. Kau sendirian disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kaget.

Len…. Len….. betapa inginnya aku berteriak sekarang dan berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu…. Namun, aku tak boleh melakukan hal itu, aku tak diizinkan untuk mengatakannya, karena kau adalah pacar Miku….

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kaget melihat Rin, yang memakai kostum serba hitam, hanya sendirian di ruang musik. Dalam hati aku senang, bahwa Kasane tidak akan mengganggu kesempatanku untuk berbicara dengan Rin.<p>

"Rin…. Kau sendirian disini?" tanyaku untuk memastikan. Mungkin saja iblis itu sedang berganti kostum atau apa, dan mungkin muncul tiba-tiba untuk memotong tubuhku menjadi 2 bagian sama besar jika dia melihatku sekarang.

Rin masih menatapku tidak percaya, tapi sorot matanya terlihat sangat berbeda. Aku tak mengenal sorot mata itu sebelumnya. Sorot mata yang terlihat berkilauan namun memiliki banyak luka yang mendalam.

"Ah, iya…. semuanya sudah pergi dari tadi" jawab Rin dengan suara pelan. Dia kemudian menatapku lekat-lekat, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, dan perasaan itu sangat berbeda akan perasaanku dengan Miku.

Aku hanya menatap lekat-lekat mata Rin. Dan terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Baik aku maupun Rin tidak berkata apa-apa, namun suasana juga tetap terasa sangat nyaman. Tidak ada rasa tidak enak, apa karena Teto tak ada disini? Atau karena, kami hanya berdua?

Aku mengulang pikiranku sekali lagi, "Kami hanya berdua…saja?" pikirku. Aku spontan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ruang musik memang terletak sangat jauh dari ruang kelas lain. Dan hampir tak ada yang melewati ruang ini, kecuali benar-benar ada kepentingan.

"Ada apa Len? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Rin beruntun. Dia jelas tidak mengerti kenapa aku memasuki ruang musik, tentunya jika aku tidak ada kepentingan apa-apa.

"Eh, itu….." aku tidak menyelesaikan perkataanku. Jika aku mengembalikan diary Rin sekarang, tak akan ada alasan bagiku untuk pergi kemari, sehingga spontan aku menyembunyikan diary itu. Eh, tapi kenapa aku mencari alasan agar aku bisa menemui Rin? Pikiranku benar-benar menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini….

"Ah, aku baru ingat, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Miku? Karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, aku jarang bertemu kalian berdua bersama." tanya Rin dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Eh, kami baik-baik saja….. Lalu…." Jawabku. Aku berusaha mengalihkan topik, jujur, aku tak ingin membicarakan hubunganku dengan Miku sekarang. Pikiranku terlalu penuh untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Rin, yang selalu datang dan pergi tanpa kuketahui.

Karena kepalaku jadi pusing untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Rin, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada _dress_ yang dipakai Rin saat itu. Rin terlihat sangat manis memakai _dress_ itu. Apa mungkin itu _dress_ untuk pentas band-nya?

"Rin bajumu itu….." ucapku sambil menunjuk _dress_ yang dia pakai.

Rin spontan memerah, sepertinya dia sangat malu. Dia berbalik dan tidak melihatku sambil berteriak, "Di-diam! Kalau memang iya kenapa?" teriaknya.

Aku menahan tawaku, sudah lama aku tak mendengar teriakannya yang nyaring itu. Secara refleks aku mendekatinya, sepertinya dia tak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menahan lengannya kuat-kuat. Aku bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar, sepertinya _dress_ yang dia pakai itu sangat tipis, padahal ini sudah musim gugur. Apa Rin tidak kedinginan memakai _dress_ itu?

Aku merentangkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundak Rin. Namun, sebelum aku mengenai pundaknya, secara refleks aku memeluk Rin dari belakang. Aku melekatkan punggungnya pada tubuhku, merasakan suhu tubuh Rin dari belakang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal itu, namun aku sangat ingin memeluk Rin sekarang. Aku... merindukan senyumnya... aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

"Len?" tanya Rin dengan nada kaget bercampur heran.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len?" tanyaku pada Len. Karena kini Len memelukku dari belakang, aku ulangi <strong>memelukku <strong>dari belakang!

Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Len dari pundakku. Wajahku menjadi semakin memanas. Kumohon Len, hentikan sikapmu ini….. jika dirimu terlalu memberiku harapan, aku tak tahu….. sampai kapan aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku ini.

"Rin, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Len dengan sedikit berbisik padaku.

Wajahku memerah, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Len itu. Segalanya berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah pada Len, sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Untunglah….." ucap Len yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada rambutku. Aku mampu merasakan hangatnya nafas Len di setiap helai rambutku, leherku juga bisa merasakan kehangatan dari nafas Len.

Mungkin aku menjadi egois, tapi tak apa bukan jika aku menjadi egois sekarang? Seandainya….. seandainya ada satu permintaan yang ingin aku kabulkan. Aku berharap, tuhan akan menghentikan waktu disini dan saat ini. Sehingga aku bisa mengenang ini selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berniat mengunjungi ruang musik, karena ada sesuatu milikku yang tertinggal disana. Meski aku seharusnya dipanggil seseorang, aku ingin mengambil barang itu terlebih dahulu. Bukti bahwa aku sudah mendengarkan hal yang tak patut aku dengar sebelumnya. (Telat bener….)<p>

Saat mendekati ruang musik, aku memperlambat langkah kakiku, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Mungkin saja mereka masih ada didalam sana.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Rin?" tanya suara yang tak asing bagiku. Itu merupakan suara milik Len! Kenapa dia bisa ada disana? Dan kalau aku tak salah dengar dia menyebut nama Rin…

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu hanya untuk melihat bahwa Len memeluk Rin, meski dari belakang. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mulai mengalir menuruni kedua lesung pipiku.

"Untunglah….." ucap Len dengan nada yang tak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Dia tak pernah berbicara dengan nada itu, dia tak pernah…

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dinding. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat air mata mengalir dengan lebih deras dari kedua mataku.

"Iya, ini yang terbaik….." gumamku. Aku mengintip sekali lagi dan melihat Len yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada rambut Rin. Meski tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Len, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Len mencintai Rin, dan bukan diriku.

Setelah itu aku segera mengeringkan air mataku dan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku melihat seorang cewek memakai _dress_ hitam, dengan rambut merah darah yang terurai panjang hingga pinggang. Sehingga menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya.

Aku menyadari siapa anak itu, aku sempat berpikir bahwa itu tak mungkin dia, namun, satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dan memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama persis dengannya hanya ada satu orang.

"Bu-bukankah kau…" ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sinis, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan benda yang aku cari-cari dari tadi. Spontan aku terkejut akan benda yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Apa kau mencari ini Hatsune Miku?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 7 O-W-A-R-I! *teriak2 gaje*<p>

Rin: WTH? Apa maksud na chapter ini?

Len: Kenapa aku seperti cowok kejam tak berperasaan begitu?

Mel: Awas kau author Awas kau author Awas kau author Awas kau author Awas kau author Awas kau author *ngutuk dari belakang*

Rina: Kyaaa, ampuni saiah! Dan saya mohon RnR please! Review anda tenaga saya untuk menulis!

Rin&Len: Sampai jumpa di chapter 8! Kami minta kripik jeruk dan kripik pisang saja!

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Spoiler Chapter 8:<strong>

**Jika ini demi dirinya aku akan melakukan apapun… Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu aku ingin…. Andai aku menyadari diriku sendiri sebelumnya aku pasti….. Andai saja kami tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya….. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya dan mendukungnya…. Aku ingin selalu berada pada pihaknya…**


	8. Chapter 8

Rina: Yahooo, chapter 8 jadi!

Rin: Makin lama fic ini makin aneh ja, ya kan Len?

Len: *angguk-angguk*

Rina: Maafkan kebodohan dan ketidak becusan saya dalam nulis fic! m(_ _)m

Rin: Sejak dulu kau memang tidak becus bukan?

Len: Udah cepat lanjutin sono yang "_**Princess, Demon and Hero**_" itu! *tendang author*

Rina: Geh, PDH agak berat, jadi aku istirahatkan dulu, ampuni saiah!

Rin: *bawa buku notes yg ngembat dari tas* Lalu apa maksudmu dengan tulisan cakar ayam ini? *nunjukin tulisan jelek*

Len: *majang HP* Terusan yang ini! *nunjukin catatan dalam HP*

Rina: *sweatdrop* Ano, itu... ~o~;

Rin&Len: Belum selesai nulis kau sudah ada 2 ilham? Mau kami santet ya? *bawa pisau, belati, sekop, clurit, arit, ma road roller*

Rina: TIDAAAAKKK! *kabur*

Mel: Oke2 author Rina dikejar-kejar ma Kagamine jadi saya, sebagai OC author Rina, akan bacakan disclaimernya

**Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak punya Vocaloid de el el, tapi dia punya fic awur-awuran ditambah bejad dan tidak jelas ini. Lalu kalau ndak suka ndak usah baca dan jangan protes ini itu soal pair. Kecuali mau dihukum pancung**

Mel: Nah, silahkan membaca chapter ini! Dan perhatian, chapter ini akan super panjang, jadi sediakan air minum di samping komputer, lalu tuangkan ke dalam CPU lalu sediakan gas LPG atau minyak tanah, setelah muncul api dekatkan dengan kertas, dijamin sebentar lagi akan ada kebakaran.

Rina: Hwaaa tolong saiah Mel! *lari terbirit-birit*

Mel: Ah, ada satu pesan dari author "Satu chapter ini bener-bener tidak cocok ma genre yang dipilih, tapi jangan khawatir, hanya satu chapter saja" begitu katanya. *cuek*

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menunjukkan sebuah pulpen berwarna hijau, dengan hiasan gantungan daun bawang, di hadapannya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan kiriku menyembunyikan... sesuatu, di balik baju yang kupakai. Setelah itu, aku membuang pulpen itu ke bawah kakiku dan menghancurkannya dengan sekali injak.<p>

"Kasane...-san..." ucap Hatsune Miku dengan nada ketakutan.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis padanya, sebelum aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya, dengan kepribadianku yang lain. Jika aku menggunakan ini, aku tidak akan merasa berdosa meski membunuh orang lain, ah, memikirkan tentang darah yang akan mengalir membuat detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat. Ah, betapa aku senang dengan diriku yang ini, iya pada hari itu...

_-Flashback Start-_

"_Rin-chan, Rin-chan, kau mau apel?" tawarku pada seorang gadis TK dengan rambut berwarna honey blond. Aku sendiri sudah membawa sebuah apel lengkap dengan pisau pengupasnya._

_Dia hanya tertawa dan saat aku memberinya sepotong apel, dia segera melahapnya dengan senang dan berkata, "Teto-chan pintar sekali jika tentang mengupas buah!" serunya dengan tawanya yang ramah. Seperti seorang malaikat._

"_Kau mau lagi Rin-chan?" tawarku. Rin-chan langsung saja mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar._

_(Time Skip)_

_Aku dan Rin-chan sudah menunggu kedatangan Kaito-nii selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Kaito-nii berjanji akan mengantarkan kami pulang. Dan dia bilang kita harus menunggu. Namun, aku benar-benar tidak sabar!__ Kemudian aku segera berkata pada Rin-chan._

"_Nee~ Rin-chan, ayo kita pulang sendiri saja!" ajakku.__ Sejenak Rin-chan berpikir, kemudian dia berkata._

"_Wah, kayaknya lebih asyik dibandingkan menunggu Kaito-nii! Kalau begitu ayo!" tanggap Rin-chan. Dia segera menggandeng tanganku saat aku merasakan wajahku menjadi panas. Aku senang bisa bersama dengan Rin-chan..._

_Setelah itu kami berjalan pulang bersama, karena rumah kami bersebelahan. Namun saat aku dan Rin-chan tiba di sebuah pertigaan jalan kecil, yang salah satu jalannya menuju ke arah hutan. Seseorang menarik kami ke arah hutan dari belakang._

_Saat aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku dan Rin-chan melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Memandangi kami dengan wajah yang aneh._

_Saat laki-laki itu hendak meraihku, Rin-chan mendorongku sehingga aku selamat. Tubuhku gemetar karena ketakutan, namun sepertinya laki-laki itu memilih Rin-chan terlebih dahulu dibandingkan denganku._

"_Teto-chan lari!" teriak Rin-chan. Namun, saat Rin-chan berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu memukul Rin-chan dengan sangat keras, hingga dia jatuh tersungkur ke arah tanah dengan sangat kasar, aku bisa melihat luka lecet yang berasal dari siku Rin-chan yang mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah._

_Spontan aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku harus memanggil polisi! Namun, aku ingat bahwa aku membawa sebilah pisau di dalam tasku. Jika... jika aku menusuk lelaki itu, dia pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Rin-chan! Ah, benar, itu lebih cepat dibandingkan aku memanggil polisi._

_Aku segera mengambil pisau berwarna silver yang selalu berada pada tas milikku itu. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku pada gagang pisau, aku juga melepaskan ikatan rambutku, sehingga tak akan ada orang yang mengenaliku. Jika begini, orang itu tidak akan tahu... iya, tidak akan tahu..._

_Segera aku kembali ke tempat dimana laki-laki dan Rin-chan berada, dengan sebilah pisau pemotong apel di tangan. Saat aku melihatnya, Rin-chan sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sementara baju laki-laki itu sudah entah kemana perginya. Ini kesempatanku._

"_Pergi kau dari Rin-chan!" teriakku. Aku segera menaikkan pisauku tinggi-tinggi, dan pada saat lelaki itu melihatku, pisau itu menembus ke arah dadanya._

_Segera aku mencabut pisauku, dan menusuknya lagi begitu terus dengan berulang-ulang. Menyebabkan banyak darah yang berhamburan. Sekejap saja tubuhku sudah berlumuran darah yang berwarna merah itu._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" aku tertawa dengan senang melihat laki-laki itu sudah ambruk. Cairan berwarna merah terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Cairan itu membuat detak jantungku melaju dengan sangat cepat. Aku senang dengan sensasi darah itu. Aku berhasil melindungi Rin-chan!_

"_AHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU KARENA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH RIN-KU!" ucapku lagi sambil menusuk-nusuk lelaki itu tadi. Menyebabkan banyak darah yang berhamburan kembali._

_Namun, sesaat kemudian, aku tidak sadarkan diri dan setelah bangun aku menemukan diriku, dengan baju berwarna putih-putih di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa warna yang sama. _

_Aku mendengar Rin-chan juga dirawat disini, dan setiap hari dia mengunjungiku, meskipun masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit. Tapi dari yang aku dengar, dia tidak ingat akan alasan kenapa dia dimasukkan rumah sakit. Dan mereka bilang, pikirannya yang menolak untuk mengingat kejadian itu._

_Tak lama kemudian aku dikeluarkan dari Rumah Sakit. Dan setelah beberapa minggu, keluargaku pindah ke luar negeri. Saat aku akan pergi, aku tidak diperbolehkan menemui Rin-chan._

_Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali dan menjadikan Rin-chan milikku, sebagai malaikatku seorang, dan hanya milikku seorang._

_-Flashback End-_

Aku sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dulu ketika aku masih tinggal disini sementara aku mulai berjalan mendekati Hatsune. Dia mundur selangkah saat aku berjalan selangkah mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan di depanku. Meski wajahnya tidak seperti pembunuhan pertamaku, wajahnya cukup menghibur untuk dibunuh, ah... waktu itu juga demi Rin-chan, karena itulah sekarang ini juga demi Rin-chan...

Aku mengeluarkan pisau yang selama ini kusembunyikan saat menunggunya. Miku yang melihat pisau itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku, tentunya.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur, Hatsune Miku..." ucapku dengan nada sangat rendah, lebih mirip sebuah gumaman. Segera aku berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ke arah dimana aku sudah menyiapkan "Hadiah" yang indah untuknya.

"Aku menyukaimu Rin-chan... sekarang dan selamanya..." gumamku.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Wajah itu, wajah itu bukanlah wajah Kasane-san! Dia terlihat seperti orang lain, tidak seperti saat dia bersama dengan Rin-chan. Tapi, tapi... dia merupakan Kasane-san. Aku... aku harus lari sekarang! Kalau tidak, dia bisa membunuhku!<p>

Menuruti insting, aku segera berlari ke sembarang arah, aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan kemana aku berlari. Saat aku melihat ke sekelilingku, aku tidak menemukan gedung sekolah atau tempat yang aku kenal. Apa aku... berlari menuju ke arah hutan? Di belakang gedung sekolah memang terdapat hutan yang cukup luas, yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah danau. Tapi, tak ada yang cukup berani memasuki hutan yang tergolong angker ini...

Dan... aku memasuki hutan ini. Kenapa dari seluruh tempat yang bisa aku gunakan untuk lari, hanya tempat ini yang terpikirkan? Dasar aku bodoh! Saat itulah aku menemukan sebuah gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memasuki gubuk itu. Yang cukup anehnya, sangat bersih, bahkan ada beberapa bahan keperluan sehari-hari di dalamnya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat sebuah _futon_ di pojok gubuk itu. A-apa ini rumah orang? Aku bisa berpikir tentang pemilik rumah ini nanti, yang jelas aku harus bersembunyi! Dan berharap agar Kasane-san tidak menemukanku di dalam sini...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito<strong>** POV**

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan dengan kedua tangan dilipat ke belakang kepala. Aku seharusnya mempersiapkan kelas untuk Festival Kebudayaan, namun aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, sehingga aku berniat untuk menuju ke markas rahasiaku dan tiduuuuur~<p>

Saat aku sampai di jalan menuju markas rahasiaku itu, aku melihat sosok yang sangat, amat sangat familiar bagiku. Teto, benar, Teto, teman Rin, dia menguraikan rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, amat sangat buruk.

Aku merasa khawatir akan Miku. Rin pernah bilang bahwa dia bercerita tentang Len dan Miku pada Teto. Dan itu amat sangat buruk! Hal terburuk dari yang paling buruk! Teto memiliki sifat _Psycho_, sejak terjadi insiden yang menimpa Rin dan Teto, saat itu mereka berumur 5 tahun. Aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa Rin kehilangan ingatannya tentang kejadian itu. Namun, percayalah, aku, yang mengantar Rin dan Teto ke rumah sakit, tahu persis apa yang terjadi, dan aku mengetahui ada seseorang yang kini tinggal di dalam tubuh Teto, jika dia mengurai rambutnya. Sifat _psycho_-nya akan bangkit, dan orang tuanya juga sudah memintaku untuk menjaga Teto, _psycho_ Teto.

Seandainya saja, aku tidak datang terlambat hari itu, aku pasti bisa melindungi Rin dan juga Teto. Semua hal yang sekarang terjadi pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ya, hari itu segalanya berubah...

_-Flashback Start-_

_Hari ini, aku berjanji akan mengantar Teto, yang satu sekolah dengan Rin pulang, tentu saja dengan Rin, karena rumahku dan Rin bersebelahan dengan rumah Teto. Namun, hari ini aku mendapatkan tugas bersih-bersih sialan, yang membuatku terlambat. Aku yakin, mereka sudah pulang sekarang._

_Saat aku berlari melalui rute pulang yang biasa mereka lalui. Aku melihat dua tas yang tergeletak di jalan. Dan itu merupakan tas dari mereka berdua! Aku yakin sekali kalau itu merupakan tas milik Teto dan Rin, karena warna dari tas itu merah dan kuning. Dan hanya Rin dan Teto yang memiliki tas dengan warna seperti itu._

"_AHAHAHAHA__HAHAHA__!" saat itulah aku mendengar suara gelak tawa yang sangat menakutkan._

_Aku segera mengetahui asal suara, yang berasal dari jalan menuju hutan, yang menghubungkan Vocaloid School dengan jalan ini._

_Segera aku menuju ke arah suara itu, dan melihat pemandangan, yang pasti akan membuat orang normal muntah, untungnya aku sedang sibuk memikirkan keadaan Rin sehingga aku bisa menahan keinginan untuk muntah._

_Aku melihat Rin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan seragam bagian atasnya sudah terkoyak, dan Teto, yang tertawa seperti maniak, menusuk-nusuk lelaki yang tidak memakai sehelai kain di tubuhnya, dengan pisau silver berkilauan, tentunya laki-laki itu sudah tak bernyawa._

"_AHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU KARENA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH RIN-KU!" teriak Teto dengan nada psycho, dengan masih menusuk-nusuk tubuh laki-laki itu. Baju seragamnya yang putih sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, dikarenakan darah yang keluar dari setiap tusukan yang dia lakukan pada laki-laki itu._

_Aku merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis. Secara tidak langsung, aku segera menelpon polisi, dan segera membuat Teto tidak sadarkan diri. Pelajaran dasar untuk mempertahankan diri, jangan biarkan seorang psycho, membawa senjata, terbangun cukup lama. Tak lama kemudian polisi datang, lalu mereka memanggil petugas Rumah Sakit._

_-Flashback End-_

Saat aku sampai di ruang kelas Miku, aku segera membuka pintu kelasnya kuat-kuat, tentu saja semua pandangan tertuju padaku, yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Miku?" tanyaku dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Semua anak saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka. Semoga saja dia tidak dipanggil oleh Teto. Tapi jika bukan dia siapa? Apakah Len? Aku sangat mengerti alam dari Teto, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi mengejar Teto. Mungkin, aku akan menemukan Miku atau Len bersamanya.

Segera aku berlari menuju ke arah yang dituju Teto, arah hutan, "Semoga saja aku belum terlambat..." pikirku.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kini sedang membawa peralatan olah raga dari gudang yang dekat dengan jalan masuk menuju hutan, saat aku menyadari, seorang perempuan memiliki warna rambut merah yang panjang hingga pinggang, berjalan menuju ke arah pintu masuk hutan.<p>

Aku mengenal pemilik rambut itu, sebulan yang lalu, saat aku melihatnya berjalan di koridor setelah jam sekolah, dia membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Dirinya yang sama persis denganku. Kalau aku tak salah ingat namanya Kasane Teto, lahir tanggal 1 April, zodiak Aries, makanan kesukaan roti Perancis, pindahan dari luar negeri, klub yang diikutinya klub Band sebagai vocalist, teman dekatnya bernama Kamine Rin, pernah tinggal di kota ini hingga berumur 5 tahun (S-stalker!).

Kalian pasti mengira aku membuntutinya, tapi tidak, tidak kalian salah, aku mendapat informasi itu dari Kaito, kakak dari Kamine Rin. Kaito merupakan teman baikku di kelas. Dan sesaat kemudian, aku melihat Kaito yang berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Kasane Teto, dengan wajah khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Ada apa dengannya, ya?" pikirku saat aku melihat Kaito yang juga memasuki hutan.

Karena penasaran, aku segera berlari mengikuti Kaito yang memasuki hutan, dan dengan cepat bertemu dengannya, tentu saja karena aku adalah anggota klub atletik, jadi lariku cepat. Setelah itu aku memanggil Kaito yang masih berlari sementara aku berlari pula.

"Kaito, aku lihat Kasane pergi ke arah hutan ada apa denganya?" tanyaku pada Kaito yang masih berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Kaito sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku sebelum aku memanggilnya, namun setelah kupanggil dia menyadari keberadaanku yang berlari disebelahnya, tak lama kemudian dia segera menjawab, "Ah, Ted, jadi benar Teto kemari? Apa dia bersama seseorang?" tanya Kaito yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, namun balik bertanya. Aku sedikit jengkel juga padanya.

"Eh, Kasane? Dia tadi tidak bersama siapa-siapa... memang ada apa?" jawabku. Aku sendiri masih berlari untuk memperkecil jarak antara aku dengan Kaito.

"Ah, baguslah, kalau begitu. Ted, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Teto, ini merupakan ujian bagimu untuk mendapatkannya," ucap Kaito.

Aku merasa aneh akan perkataan Kaito namun aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Memang wajah Teto, yang meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas, pada saat dia memasuki hutan, terlihat sangat menakutkan dan mengerikan.

"Miku! Len! Apa kalian disini?" Kaito mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil nama orang. Karena tak terlalu paham (dan aku tak mengenal mereka), aku juga meneriakkan perkataan yang sama dengan Kaito. Dan saat itulah, aku mencium bau sesuatu terbakar.

"Kaito, apa kau mencium bau kebakaran?" tanyaku pada Kaito yang masih berteriak-teriak.

Kaito melihatku dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya dia tak sadar, tapi dia seperti dapat ide dimana Kasane, dan mungkin orang yang dicarinya berada, sehingga dia segera mempercepat larinya.

Saat kami sampai, terdapat sebuah gubuk yang terbakar. Di depan gubuk itu, berdiri Kasane, dengan membawa sebilah pisau, tertawa dengan gaya maniak. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku, tapi anehnya, aku tak merasakan takut dari Kasane, tapi aku ingin tahu lebih dalam tentangnya.

"Ted, inilah pribadi Teto yang lain, dia yang merupakan seorang _psycho_, lalu Ted, masalah Teto aku serahkan padamu, pastikan dia tidak sadarkan diri, aku akan memasuki gubuk itu, memastikan bahwa Len ataupun Miku tidak ada disana," jelas Kaito singkat, padat, dan jelas. Aku belum sempat berbicara apa-apa untuk menyanggah, namun dia segera menerobos pintu gubuk itu. Itu berarti, tidak ada penolakan dan aku harus melakukan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Tentu saja Kasane tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaito sebelumnya, dilihat dari gerakannya yang lambat saat Kaito menerjang masuk ke dalam gubuk. Aku tidak berpikir panjang terlalu lama, dan segera memukul punggung kepala dari Kasane, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Aku memeluk dengan erat tubuh Kasane yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanku (kesempatan dalam kesempitan). Dan merapikan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahku menjadi merah melihat Kasane yang tertidur dengan lelap. Meski aku sudah melihat sisi _psycho_ dari Kasane, aku masih ingin memeluknya.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu kemunculan Kaito dari arah gubuk yang terbakar, memang seberapa besar, sih gubuk itu? Hingga dia tidak segera muncul dan berlagak seperti pahlawan-pahlawan di film-film yang membawa korban kebakaran dan saat mereka keluar, terjadi ledakan yang hebat.

Tapi, ini bukan kejadian dalam film. Apa mungkin Kaito dan temannya itu terjebak di dalam sana? Meski aku ingin memasuki gubuk itu, Kaito sudah berpesan agar aku menjaga Kasane. Jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu sekarang...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku membeku ditempatku saat aku melihat Kasane-san, dengan pisaunya yang terlihat sangat tajam, dan dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan hawa membunuh itu. Dia menemukanku yang bersembunyi di dalam gubuk yang aku temukan tadi. Sepertinya dia senang bisa menemukanku, layaknya anak-anak yang menemukan temannya pada permainan petak umpet. Namun, kali ini situasinya sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan permainan.<p>

Wajahnya tersenyum dengan sinis, dan kemudian dia berkata, "Nah, Hatsune-san, selamat malam..." ucapnya.

Pada awalnya aku tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kasane-san, hingga aku melihat dia melempar sebuah korek api ke lantai, yang sepertinya sudah dituangi minyak tanah sebelumnya. Dan dia segera berjalan meninggalkan gubuk itu.

Meski api merambat dengan pelan, aku tak bisa keluar dari gubuk, dikarenakan Kasane-san yang mengunci pintu keluar, yang juga merupakan pintu masuk gubuk. Aku memukuli pintu itu dan meminta Kasane-san untuk membukanya.

"Kasane-san kenapa kau melakukan ini?" teriakku sambil memukuli pintu gubuk dengan kedua tanganku. Sementara dari belakang, api mulai merembet ke perabotan yang terdapat dalam gubuk itu. Kini aku juga mulai kesulitan bernafas karena api yang sudah mulai membesar mengambil oksigen di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kira-kira kenapa, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar, sangat menikmati ini. Aku langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Kasane-san merupakan seorang _psychopath_ jadi percuma saja aku berbicara dengannya.

Aku segera mencari pintu belakang. Siapa tahu, seseorang yang membuat tempat ini memberikan pintu belakang. Setelah itu aku berusaha menerobos kobaran api yang sudah membesar dan melahap setengah dari isi gubuk itu, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah almari jatuh menimpa kakiku. Aku berteriak kesakitan, namun yang kudengar hanyalah gelak tawa dari Kasane-san.

"Seseorang... tolong aku..." gumamku saat pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku sudah menghirup asap terlalu banyak. Membuatku semakin kehilangan kesadaranku. Sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru mencoba mengangkat almari yang menimpa kakiku.

"Siapa..." pikirku. Dan akhirnya tubuh dan pikiranku tertidur di dalam kobaran api yang melahap isi gubuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih menyandarkan kepalaku pada rambut Rin yang wangi jeruk. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah berpikir tentang perasaanku pada Rin, aku tak tahu lagi tentang perasaanku pada Miku.<p>

"Hei, Len... kenapa kau tidak bersama Miku?" tanya Rin dengan nada tidak mengerti. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan kedua lenganku yang memeluknya.

"Aku sudah tak mengerti lagi... Miku memang selalu baik terhadapku, namun, aku sudah tidak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri sekarang..." jawabku dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Rin kemudian berbalik dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya yang tadi, berubah menjadi sepasang mata yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Apa kau serius Len? Aku selalu mendengarkanmu dulu pada saat kau menyukai Miku! Kau selalu berharap bisa bersama dengannya, dan kini kau bahkan tak mengerti tentang perasaanmu sendiri. Memang siapa yang membuatmu bingung Len?" teriak Rin.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah lain, pernyataan Rin benar, kenapa aku menjadi bingung seperti ini? Dan aku tahu, Rin sangat tahu tentang perasaanku pada Miku. Dulu setiap hari setiap saat, aku pasti membicarakan tentang Miku. Lalu, siapa yang merubahku seperti ini... apakah Rin?

"Aku masih tak mengerti batasan 'suka' dengan 'cinta'. Aku memang suka dengan Miku. Namun, aku tak tahu apa itu juga cinta atau bukan. Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir seperti itu, karena kau sudah tak ada disana dan mendengar ucapanku jika aku ingin mengeluh," jawabku dengan menatap mata Rin.

Mata Rin terbelalak, dan segera dia memegang kedua pundakku dengan tangannya, dan kemudian dia berkata, "Kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir, atau kau memang bodoh Lenny..." ucap Rin seraya menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

"Jangan panggil aku Lenny!" protesku.

"Kau ternyata perlu nasihat kakak ya, Lenny?~" ucap Rin dengan nada menggoda. Dia masih tersenyum dengan wajah iseng saat berkata seperti itu.

"Bawel, kau Rinrin!" balasku. Entah kenapa wajahku menjadi memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Aku bahkan mulai berpikir ada pilihan ketiga selain malu atau marah...

"Nah, Lenny, kenapa kau memikirkan siapapun itu yang membuatmu bingung tentang Miku?" tanya Rin. Kini wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, tak tampak nada menggoda dari dalam ucapannya.

"Eh, karena aku peduli dengannya, dan dia sepertinya menjauhiku selama ini... jadi dia membuatku kepikiran," jawabku dengan biasa.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Miku selama ini?" tanya Rin. Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia benar-benar ingin membantu, Rinrin memang sangat baik...

"Entahlah, dia selalu tersenyum padaku, namun terkadang dia seperti memikirkan hal lain. Dan terkadang, dia berbicara denganku seakan-akan merasa bersalah..." jawabku lagi.

"Itu berarti dia kesepian bodoh... Lenny, kau memang bodoh ya..." ucap Rin. Dia kemudian memelukku dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Wajahku menjadi memerah, dulu pelukan seperti ini terasa sangat biasa, namun aku merasakan hal lain di dalam hatiku sekarang.

Tapi ucapan Rin ada benarnya juga. Aku dan Miku selalu sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing, aku juga menghindari Miku. Meski aku memikirkan tentang Rin dan Kasane Teto, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu Miku tentang hal itu. Apa Miku sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya? Aku bersyukur karena aku bertanya pada Rin. Aku sudah tidak akan bingung lagi, karena aku sudah mengerti...

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Rin! Aku akan menemui Miku sekarang juga!" ucapku. Aku segera berlari menuju arah pintu ruang musik dan berlari dengan cepat menuju ke ruang kelas Miku.

Saat aku berlari melewati lorong, aku sempat mendengar perkataan dari murid-murid senior cewek, yang sedang bergosip ria. Aku juga sempat mendengar ucapan mereka, "Apa kau dengar, Hatsune Miku dari kelas XI-6 dan Kasane Teto dari kelas X-2 dirawat di rumah sakit?" ucap mereka.

"Ah, tadi kudengar mereka terperangkap dalam kebakaran di sebuah gubuk yang ada di hutan bukan?" balas senior satunya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan segera menangkap lengan mereka. Tentu saja mereka kaget, namun aku segera bertanya, "Apa itu benar?" tanyaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat Len berlari meninggalkan ruang musik, aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya, mungkin dia tidak akan melihat sekarang, "...sama-sama...Len..." gumamku.<p>

Air mata mulai mengalir pada kedua pipiku, aku tidak menghapus air mata itu, karena aku tak mau menghapusnya.

Kenapa aku tadi mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa aku memberi Len nasihat? Meski Len berpikir bukan untukku, meski hanya sedikit, iya, hanya sedikit, aku ingin Len melihatku. Aku ingin dia berpisah dengan Miku, namun kenapa aku masih memberitahu Len?

"Aku ini benar-benar munafik..." gumamku dalam tangisku yang makin deras.

Aku duduk dengan bersandar pada tembok sembari memeluk kedua lututku, dan meletakkan kepalaku diantaranya. Dan kemudian, membiarkan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tapi, ini yang terbaik... ini hal yang harus aku lakukan..." gumamku dalam tangis. Rin kau tidak boleh egois, Len bukanlah milikmu, dia adalah milik Miku, dan itu tidak akan berubah.

"Aku ini bodoh..." gumamku lagi. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara pintu ruang musik yang dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tidak kukenal, yang memiliki fisik hampir sama dengan Teto, dia sepertinya kehabisan nafas dikarenakan berlari.

"Kamu ini... Kamine Rin-san bukan?" tanyanya meski masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ah, iya... memang ada apa?" jawabku sambil berusaha berdiri, namun aku merasakan kakiku yang sulit kugerakkan.

"Kasane... dan Hatsune... mereka sekarang dirawat di Rumah Sakit!" jawabnya, masih dengan nafas tak teratur dan suara yang khawatir.

Spontan aku berlari ke arahnya dan memandangnya tak percaya. Sepertinya orang itu mengerti apa maksudku dan segera berkata, "Jangan khawatir, mereka akan baik-baik saja, mereka hanya terkena luka bakar ringan. Untung saja Kaito menyelamatkan mereka berdua tepat waktu, sehingga mereka tidak kenapa-napa..." jelas laki-laki itu.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Kemudian aku segera berkata, "Kumohon bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit..." pintaku padanya.

"Oke, omong-omong namaku Asane Ted, teman sekelas kakakmu itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Ted. Salam kenal Kamine Rin-san," ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

Aku hanya membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum memperkenalkan diri, "Aku, Kamine Rin, silahkan panggil saya Rin, Ted-senpai..." ucapku sambil membungkuk.

Setelah itu, aku segera mengikuti Ted-senpai, tanpa memikirkan pandangan orang-orang tentang baju yang kupakai. Aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri untuk memikirkan tentang keadaan sekitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru, tertidur di kursi tunggu. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa sekarang aku ada di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit.<p>

"Ja-jadi aku masih hidup..." gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik nafas lega, karena aku senang aku masih bisa hidup, namun siapa yang menyelamatkanku?

Saat aku melirik ke arah laki-laki itu, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Kalau tak salah, dia adalah kakak Rin-chan, Kamine Kaito, murid kelas 3. A-apa dia yang menolongku dari kebakaran itu?

Aku memperhatikan Kamine-senpai baik-baik, di seragamnya banyak bekas-bekas berwarna kehitaman. Dan lengannya mengenakan perban, dilihat dari manapun, dia mendapat luka yang lebih berat dibandingkan denganku. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Saat itu aku baru ingat, dimana Kasane-san? Aku yakin, dia tadi hampir saja membunuhku. Segera aku melihat ke sekeliling dan bersyukur bahwa dia tidak ada di dekatku.

"Ah, Miku-san, kau sudah bangun ya..." ucap suara, yang masih terdengar seperti suara orang yang bangun tidur. Aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara itu, terlebih lagi dia memanggilku Miku. Ah, tapi jika dia benar kakak Rin-chan, pasti aku sudah pernah memintanya untuk memanggilku dengan nama depan.

"Ka-kaito-senpai sudah bangun? Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu, padahal kau sudah menolongku untuk lolos dari kebakaran itu..." ucapku dengan sedikit gagap.

"Jangan khawatir Miku-san. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah melalui hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir. Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting daripada hal itu. Ini mengenai Teto..." balas Kaito-senpai dengan wajah serius kepadaku.

Tubuhku menjadi membeku seketika. Kasane-san tadi hampir saja membunuhku. Namun, Kaito-san sepertinya tidak merasa aneh akan hal itu. Tapi, dia merupakan kakak Rin-chan, jadi dia pasti mengenal Kasane-san dengan baik.

Melihat reaksiku, dia segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa Teto merupakan seorang _psycho_? Namun, aku masih belum sampai hati menyerahkannya pada pihak yang berwenang. Karena itulah, aku ingin kau mendengarku terlebih dahulu... tapi sebelum aku cerita, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" lanjut Kaito-senpai.

"Kaito-senpai... bisa aku tanya kenapa Teto mengincarku? Lalu... apa Rin-chan tahu akan hal ini?" tanyaku. Aku menghindari tatapan mata dari Kaito-senpai, entah kenapa dadaku menjadi berdetak sangat lembut.

"Rin tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Namun, bisa aku pastikan bahwa Rin **tidak ingin** tahu akan hal ini. Dan alasan Teto mengejarmu... itu karena Rin juga," jawab Kaito-senpai, masih dengan nada serius dan dia menekankan kata "tidak ingin" di perkataannya.

Aku spontan melihat Kaito-senpai. Jadi Kasane-san mengejarku karena dia tahu bahwa aku merupakan pacar Len, dan Rin-chan mencintai Len, dan Kasane-san tahu tentang perasaan Rin-chan pada Len. Dan karena itulah... dia memburuku. Jadi secara singkatnya, Kasane-san adalah seorang _Psycho_ dan _Lesbian_... terhadap Rin-chan.

"La-lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sendiri juga tidak sampai hati melaporkan Kasane-san..." gumamku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kasane-san adalah teman Rin-chan, dan aku masih ingin berbaikan dengan Rin-chan...

"Mungkin lebih baik kau berada dalam jarak yang dekat denganku, Rin, atau Ted sesering mungkin. Teto masih belum akan menyerang Len, setidaknya dia masih belum punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu," jelas Kaito-senpai.

"Kaito-senpai, sepertinya kau benar-benar mengerti tentang Kasane-san, ya?" ucapku dengan nada ringan, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana serius. Mungkin Kaito-senpai menyukai Kasane-san sehingga dia sangat memikirkan tentangnya. Entah kenapa pikiran seperti itu membuat dadaku sakit.

"Karena itu merupakan salahku hingga Teto menjadi seperti sekarang ini... Aku juga sudah berjanji agar selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Teto..." jawab Kaito-senpai.

Jawaban dari Kaito-senpai membuat tubuhku serasa dingin. Seakan-akan darah di urat nadiku menjadi mengalir secara berlawanan. Apa aku merasa berhutang budi pada Kaito-senpai? Atau karena alasan lain yang membuatku merasakan pedih seperti ini?

Saat itulah, aku mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka oleh seseorang, dengan cukup kasar. Dan aku melihat sosok Len, dengan nafas yang hampir habis dan dengan wajahnya yang menawan itu. Sepertinya dia berlari dari sekolah ke mari dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Melihat Len spontan wajahku memerah.

"Len..." ucapku dengan nada lemah. Aku ingat, seharusnya sekarang dia bersama Rin-chan. Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Nah, Miku-san, karena pacarmu sudah datang, aku permisi dulu!" ucap Kaito-senpai dengan senyum yang seperti anak kecil. Dia kemudian melewati Len, namun Kaito-senpai berhenti sebentar dan sepertinya berkata sesuatu, dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawatku.

Aku dan Len saling berpandangan, sebelum Len mulai mendekatiku. Namun, dia tidak duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurku dan hanya berdiri. Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara kami, dan baik aku maupun Len tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Miku... sebenarnya, aku kesini ingin minta maaf. Selama ini aku tidak memperhatikanmu..." ucap Len untuk memecah keheningan.

Aku menjadi sedikit gundah, dalam hati, aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Len, namun aku masih menyukai Len sebagai pacarku, dan aku yakin pasti Rin-chan tidak akan senang jika aku memutuskan Len karena kasihan padanya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku sudah bicara dengan Rin..." lanjut Len, dia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal. Dia terlihat sangat grogi, dan bingung melihatku yang hanya diam dan mendengar.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami lagi. Aku hanya melihat Len, menunggu perkataannya, seandainya Len ingin memutuskanku, aku terima, namun jika Len ingin meneruskan hubungan kami... jujur, aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Karena itu Miku, aku ingin bilang bahwa..." Len masih beum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan terdiam di sampingku.

Setelah itu, aku memasang pendengaranku baik-baik sehingga aku bisa mendengar dengan baik perkataan Len dan mengerti tentang apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Aku mengerti bahwa kini dia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Dan aku yakin, itu merupakan pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang dibonceng Ted-senpai mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor berwarna merah, milik Ted-senpai tentunya! (Ya, iyalah masa mencuri...) Setelah kami sampai di RS Hayama, kami segera menuju ke kamar Teto dengan buru-buru.<p>

Ted-senpai melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat cepat, sehingga membuatku harus setengah berlari hanya untuk mengejarnya. Saat aku perhatikan wajah Ted-senpai baik-baik, dia sepertinya amat sangat khawatir tentang Teto. Apa mungkin dia menyukainya ya?

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah kamar khusus, dan aku segera membuka pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak mempedulikan kakiku yang tersiksa karena memakai sepatu yang memiliki hak, dan segera melangkah ke tempat tidur yang ditutup oleh korden berwarna putih.

"Teto-chan!" aku berlari sambil mengucapkan namanya.

Namun, saat aku sampai di dekat ranjang Teto, aku melihat Teto yang... rambutnya terurai. Aku tahu bahwa saat tidur lebih baik kita tidak mengikat rambut kita, namun... namun...

Kepalaku mulai sakit, aku pernah melihat Teto dengan rambut ini sebelumnya, tidak, tidak dalam mimpiku, namun dulu, aku... aku tak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, keseimbangan tubuhku mulai hilang dan aku hampir ambruk. Namun, aku masih bisa berdiri karena memegang ujung tempat tidur Teto.

Aku mulai melihat darah, darah yang banyak dan berada dimana-mana, aku melihat Teto membawa sebilah pisau, pisau itu juga berwarna merah darah. Kepalaku mulai berkunang-kunang. Aku tidak boleh pingsan, aku tidak boleh...

Saat itulah, aku merasakan kesadaranku telang hilang. Dan suara terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku, "Kamine-san!" ucap suara itu, dan kemudian disusul dengan suara orang lain lagi, "Rin!" ucap suara itu.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 8 selesai!<p>

Rin: Wah, panjang betul... *ngeliat ke atas*

Len: Ini penting banget atau ndak penting banget?

Teto: Aku jadi _psycho_? Enak ja lu author! *bawa roti raksasa*

Rina: Kyaaa ampun! *melarikan diri*

Rin&Len: Makanya bikin cerita jangan ngawur-ngawur!

Rina: Hwaaa, sebelum saya undur diri, saya minta RnR terusan do'a supaya saya bisa lulus ujian dengan nilai yang bagus! Dan mohon kritik dan saran na! *langsung lari lagi*

Rin: Nah, RnR yang banyak jadi na author ini ndak ngambek ya!

Len: Sampai jumpa di chapter 9!

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Spoiler Chapter 9:<strong>

**Jika itu memang benar, meski begitu, aku akan tetap bersamamu... Meskipun kau berkata tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi... Aku bersumpah akan terus melindungimu...**


	9. Chapter 9

Rina: Aaaaaah, senangnya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini! *pasang wajah aneh*

Rin: *ngelirik author Rina* (Orang aneh memang selalu punya banyak sisi yang aneh, heran dia belum sempat nginep di RSJ)

Len: Woooi, author bego, kembali ke bumi author bego, halo! *melambaikan tangan di depan wajah author Rina*

Rina: *gigit tangan Len* mmm... e-nyaa-k... *ngomong ndak jelas*

Len: JANGAN MAKAN TANGANKU! *melambaikan tangan keras2*

Rina: *masih gigit tangan Len*

Rin: RINA LEPASIN TANGAN LEN! *berusaha ngelepasin tangan Len*

Rina: Tang-aaan... Le-nny... e-nyaa-k... *ngomong sambil gigit tangan Len*

(Terjadi peristiwa "Conchita" ndak jadi di belakang)

Mel: ^_^|| Jadi cerita na aku lagi yg disclaimer...(tapi sejak kapan author bego itu jadi gila dan kanibal?) Ah, dan karena author saya yang sudah kehilangan otak dan para Kagamine yang sedang ribut sendiri... *piring, gelas, sendok, roti (?), daging (?), meja, kursi, pisau, serbet (?), jus berterbangan*

Mel: Saya yang akan bacakan disclaimernya lagi. Dan aku heran, kenapa ada makanan yang di lempar-lempar ya?

**Disclaimer: Author Rina yang sudah kehilangan sifat "normal"-nya tidak mungkin punya Vocaloid. Yah, meski aku ini punya orang gila itu... lagu-lagu vocaloid juga bukan punya dia. Tapi, author aku yang sudah gila sejak jaman batu itu punya fic ini. Dan satu lagi, kalau ndak suka jangan main api, kecuali mau aku jadikan makanan author Rina yang sudah gila itu.**

Mel: Nah, silahkan baca pelan-pelan dan nikmatilah chapter 9 ini! Dan kata author, cerita ini masih akan berlanjut meski dia sedang UN, karena dia males belajar (anak baik jangan ditiru) dan update cerita PDH masih akan berlanjut, tapi sepertinya setelah cerita ini selesai. Lalu setelah UN berakhir, tunggulah cerita two-shot dari author Rina, judul na "Mermaid Love".

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kepalaku... sakit... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mataku... tak bisa aku buka sama sekali... mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur.<p>

"Rin-chan..." terdengar suara yang terdengar sangat lembut dan halus dalam telingaku. Suara... siapa?

"Rin-chan, waktu tidur siang sudah selesai. Ayo cepat bangun!" ucap suara itu lagi. Mataku menjadi sedikit terbuka, mungkin lebih baik aku bangun saja sekarang.

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanyalah tembok berwarna biru, dan ada sebuah jendela yang terletak cukup tinggi yang memiliki hiasan gantung berbentuk segitiga, lingkaran, bulan, bintang, dan lain sebagainya. Dimana aku sekarang?

"Rin-chan, ayo kita main!" ucap suara tadi. Suara itu berasal dari anak disampingku. Saat aku melihat ke samping...

"Tehee, maaf Teto-chan!" ucapku. Ah, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengucapkan apapun! Tapi, kenapa mulutku berkata sendiri? Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan yang aku lihat hanyalah, sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang tidur.

"Taman kanak-kanak? Tapi, aku yakin tadi aku sedang di rumah..." belum aku menyelesaikan pikiranku, kepalaku menjadi sakit kembali. Kenapa aku kena sakit kepala terus menerus seperti ini?

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dua anak di luar ruangan. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa aku harus mengikuti mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka memegang sesuatu yang amat sangat penting bagiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu, namun aku tetap mengejar mereka.

Saat aku meninggalkan ruangan itu, pemandangan yang kulihat amat mirip dengan TK yang ku datangi dulu. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan dugaanku benar. Namun tiba-tiba, angin yang bertiup dengan sangat kencang memaksaku melihat ke arah lain, dan saat aku mengalihkan pandanku, aku melihat diriku sendiri dengan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah yang dikuncir dua. Dia membawa sebuah apel berwarna merah dan mengupasnya dengan sebuah pisau.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan, kau mau apel?" tanya anak yang sangat mirip dengan Teto itu. Dia sedang mengupas apel itu dengan sangat terampil.

Aku bisa melihat mata dari diriku sendiri berbinar melihat Teto kecil mengupas apel. Apa mungkin sekarang aku terlempar ke masa lalu? Memang dulu, Teto terbiasa membawa sebuah apel lengkap dengan pisau pengupasnya, dan ia sering mengupaskan sebuah apel untukku dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Setelah aku memakan sepotong buah apel, kemudian aku berkata, "Teto-chan pintar sekali jika tentang mengupas buah!" ucapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau lagi Rin-chan?" tanya Teto kecil. Segera saja diriku yang kecil mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Meski aku suka dengan buah apel tidak seperti jeruk, aku masih cukup suka dengan buah itu, karena Teto sering mengupasnya untukku.

Lalu angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku hanya melindungi diriku sendiri, sehingga angin tidak memasuki mataku. Setelah beberapa saat aku membuka mataku karena angin sudah lebih tenang.

Aku sudah tidak berada di depan pintu ruangan, aku kini berada di depan gerbang. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada tanda-tanda diriku yang masih anak-anak berada.

"Nee~ Rin-chan, ayo kita pulang sendiri saja!" ajak seseorang dari depanku. Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, aku melihat wajah Teto yang tertawa dengan lepas. Meski aku tak mengerti apapun, tubuh dan pikiranku bergerak sendiri.

"Wah, kayaknya lebih asyik dibandingkan menungguk Kaito-nii! Kalau begitu ayo!" ucapku. Melihat senyum Teto aku menjadi ingin tersenyum pula.

Eh, tapi... aku tak pernah sekalipun ingat pernah meninggalkan sekolah jika Kaito-nii berjanji akan menjemput aku dan Teto. Kepalaku menjadi sakit lagi. Apa yang terjadi kenapa aku tak ingat sama sekali?

* * *

><p><strong>Ted POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat Kamine-san yang memegangi kepalanya, seakan-akan dia sedang merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. A-apa yang terjadi?<p>

"Kamine-san!" panggilku. Saat aku melihat tubuh Kamine-san yang sempoyongan aku segera berlari ke arahnya, dan menangkapnya tepat sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai. Seandainya iya, seseorang pasti akan membunuhku di tempat.

Saat itulah, aku mendengar pintu kamar rawat Kasane-san dibuka oleh seseorang. Langsung saja aku berbalik melihat ke arah pintu, hanya untuk menemukan Kaito yang wajahnya sudah berubah pucat melihat Rin-chan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Rin!" panggil Kaito. Dia segera menghampiriku dan Ka- maksudku Rin-san yang tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Kaito sempat melihat ke arah Teto yang rambutnya kini terurai, aku tak terlalu mengerti ada apa, namun Kaito segera meraih Rin-san dari kedua tanganku dan berkata, "Ted, cepat kau panggil dokter atau siapa saja, sekarang!" pinta Kaito dengan suara yang sangat ketakutan.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa takut Kaito, meski aku tak tahu kenapa, segera aku menjawab, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." ucapku sembari berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Saat aku berlari di lorong aku menabrak seseorang.

"Adu-du-duh..." erangku yang sekarang duduk di lantai lorong rumah sakit.

Anak itu memegangi kepalanya dan dia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Aku baru saja hendak memarahinya, namun aku sedikit kaget dengan fisiknya yang sama persis dengan Rin-san.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." ucapnya yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Aku segera ingat bahwa aku harus menemukan dokter atau perawat untuk menangani Rin-san, segera aku berdiri, "Seharusnya aku tidak hanya berdiri disini, Kaito dan Rin-san butuh bantuan sekarang juga..." gumamku.

Namun, saat aku akan berlari meninggalkan anak itu, dia menggenggam erat tanganku (Mel: ingat bukan Yaoi!). Segera aku melihat ke arahnya, matanya tampak sangat serius.

"Apa kau tadi bilang tentang Rin? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada suara gelap namun terdengar sangat khawatir.

Aku hanya memandangi wajah anak itu, kalau diperhatikan mereka benar-benar mirip. Mungkin seharusnya dia yang menggantikan Kaito untuk menjadi kakak Rin. Tapi, sekarang itu bukan masalah yang penting. Aku harus segera memanggil dokter sekarang juga. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menyingkirkan beban yang tak berguna terlebih dahulu.

"Dia pingsan di kamar rawat Kasane Teto, jadi sekarang aku pergi memanggil dokter," ucapku singkat, padat, jelas. Setelah pegangan tangannya agak kendor, aku melepaskan diri dan langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah, dimana seorang dokter atau perawat berada.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku sedikit berpikir tentang anak tadi, "Siapa dia?" pikirku.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih memeluk erat-erat tubuh Rin yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tak memperkirakan bahwa ia akan pingsan melihat Teto yang rambutnya terurai. Apakah dulu dia melihat Teto yang membunuh orang yang berusaha coretmemperkosanyacoret dulu? Apa kini dia mengingat ingatan buruk pada hari itu.<p>

"Sial..." umpatku. Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa kondisi Teto akan membuat Rin seperti ini. Aku tak ingin dia mengingat kejadian hari itu. Sekali lagi, aku telah gagal melindungi Rin.

Saat aku masih memeluk Rin erat-erat, aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup kasar. Segera aku melihat ke arah pintu, berharap untuk melihat Ted yang membawa bantuan tetapi...

Mataku terbelalak melihat anak yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang putus-putus, dia kan...

"Len..." ucapku dengan nada kaget bercampur tidak percaya. Seharusnya kini dia bersama dengan Miku bukan?

"Apa... Rin... baik... baik... saja?" tanya Len yang masih kehabisan nafas karena berlari. Dia terdengar sangat khawatir akan keadaan Rin. Tidak mungkin bukan? Karena dia adalah pacar Miku.

Meski aku tak ingin menjawab, akhirnya aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya, "Rin hanya pingsan... tak usah khawatir. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapku. Aku tak yakin apa Rin akan baik-baik saja setelah mengingat tentang hari itu. Tapi, Rin adalah anak yang baik, karena itulah, aku ingin percaya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Sykurlah..." ucap Len yang segera menghampiriku dan Rin, dengan wajah lega dan sangat lembut. Aku jadi sedikit bingung dengan isi kepala anak ini.

Setelah itu dia duduk di samping Rin, cukup dekat dengan tempat tidur Teto. Tapi, karena Teto masih tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Kemudian, Len hendak menyentuh rambut Rin saat sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Sontak aku dan Len melihat ke arah pemilik dari tangan itu. Kami melihat Teto, dengan rambutnya yang terurai, melihat Len dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan sentuh Rin-ku..." ucapnya.

Ini adalah masalah yang gawat, Teto sudah bangun!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku, yang kini sedang ada di dalam tubuh kanak-kanakku berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang berasal dari hutan. Aku dan Teto berbincang-bincang dengan riang, saat aku menyadari bahwa aku dan Teto ditarik oleh seseorang.<p>

Setelah itu kami berdua jatuh terseret di tanah, sepertinya kami sekarang berada di dalam pinggir hutan. Aku dan Teto spontan melihat ke arah siapapun itu, yang menarik kami tadi ke dalam hutan.

Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat aneh, pipinya merah dan bajunya kini sudah setengah terbuka. Jangan-jangan, dia seorang...

Orang itu segera menerjang ke arah Teto. Aku refleks mendorongnya sehingga Teto, meskipun Teto terjatuh, bisa selamat dari orang ini. Segera aku berteriak pada Teto untuk menyelamatkan diri, "Teto-chan lari!" teriakku.

Namun, orang itu memukulku hingga aku jatuh terseret lagi di tanah. Sekilas aku mengalihkan mataku ke tempat dimana Teto tadi, dan dia sudah tak ada disana, aku yakin Teto pasti akan memanggil bantuan.

Aku mencoba berdiri, namun kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan sedikitpun. Orang itu segera menarik seragamku hingga robek. Aku merasa takut... takut... takut...

"Seseorang... seseorang... tolong aku..." gumamku. Aku merasa takut, orang ini membuatku takut, aku sangat ketakutan, Teto... Kaito-nii... tolong aku.

Sekelilingku menjadi gelap gulita, aku masih mendengar suara mengerikan yang masuk ke dalam telingaku. Hentikan... aku tak ingin melihat kejadian ini lagi, aku tak ingin mengingat hari ini lagi. Aku tak mau... aku tak ingin mengingat... hentikan... kumohon hentikan ingatan ini. Aku takut, aku tak akan bisa seperti diriku yang biasa. Aku tak ingin memiliki kenangan seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara dari Teto yang berteriak, "Pergi kau dari Rin-chan!" teriaknya. Aku membuka sedikit mataku, seperti mengintip. Seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengan Teto, namun dengan rambut terurai, membawa sebilah pisau pengupas buah yang biasa Teto bawa ke sekolah. Dia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi, dan segera menusuk orang yang berusaha coretmemperkosacoret diriku itu.

Segera darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bahkan tubuhku yang sudah tidak memakai seragamku menjadi merah. Darah yang berceceran membuatku merasa mual. Terlebih lagi, anak perempuan itu, yang merupakan Teto, terus dan terus menusuk-nusuk tubuh orang itu. Aku ingin memanggilnya namun, suaraku terhenti di tenggorokan.

Aku mendengar suara Teto yang tertawa dengan sangat menyeramkan, aku ingin berkata pada Teto bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Orang itu belum melakukan apapun kepadaku. Kumohon Teto, dengarlah...

Semua pemandangan itu kini sudah menghilang. Dan aku mendengar suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung. Setelah itu aku segera membuka mataku, dan sepertinya aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang terasa sangat lama itu. Apa aku kini... di rumah sakit?

* * *

><p><strong>Ted POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kini berada di ruang rawat Kasane Teto, gadis yang kusukai. Aku ingin melindunginya, meski aku sudah tahu masa lalunya. Dia kini sedang berbicara banyak hal tentang Rin-san di depanku. Dan terkadang dia tersenyum senang, sehingga membuatku menjadi tersenyum.<p>

"Eh, Asane-senpai..." ucap Kasane dengan nada suara rendah.

"Ada apa Kasane-san? Lalu kau boleh memanggilku Ted," tanyaku dengan nada tidak mengerti, dan juga membiarkannya memanggilku dengan nama depan.

"Teto, Ted-senpai," ucap Kasane dengan wajah yang menunduk. Dia kini memanggilku dengan nama Ted, meski masih diberi embel-embel –senpai.

"Kau memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Teto?" tanyaku memastikan.

Teto hanya mengangguk lemah mengiyakan perkataanku, kemudian dia segera berkata, "Ted-senpai kau tahu tentang diriku yang satu lagi bukan?" ucap Teto dengan nada muram.

"Ah, iya, aku tahu tentang hal itu," jawabku datar. Sejenak, terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Namun, kemudian, Teto angkat suara.

"Bukankah aku... menakutkan?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir, sesekali dia melihat ke arahku, dan terkadang dia melihat ke arah lain.

Segera aku memeluknya, membuatnya menjadi kaget akan kelakuanku. Segera dia meronta-ronta meminta agar aku melepaskannya.

"Jangan khawatir Teto, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu," ucapku saat aku memeluknya.

Teto berhenti meronta-ronta dalam pelukanku dan kemudian berkata, "Ted-senpai itu bodoh,ya?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Segera aku memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, aku tidak suka dipanggil bodoh. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara pintu kamar Teto yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Saat aku melihat ke arah pintu, terdapat dokter dan perawat yang khusus menangani Teto. Mungkin itu berarti waktu kunjunganku sudah habis.

"Nah, Teto, aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucapku dengan nada ceria pada Teto, seraya melepaskannya dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat Teto.

"Ted..." gumam Teto. Aku tidak melihat ke belakang dan segera meninggalkan ruang rawat itu, untuk pergi menemui Len yang kini berada di ruang rawat Rin. Aku berharap **orang itu** tidak datang ke rumah sakit hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang berada di luar ruang rawat Rin, yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan ruang rawat Miku. Aku juga melihat orang tua Rin yang ibunya mirip dengan Rin sedangkan ayahnya mirip dengan Kaito-san.<p>

Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam sembari meminum banana smoothie yang kubeli di kafetaria rumah sakit. Miku sudah sehat dan menjadi sangat berisik. Rin sekarang sudah berada dalam kondisi koma selama 3 hari. Dan kejadian 3 hari lalu dengan Kasane juga sudah ditangani oleh dokter.

Aku hampir mengira bahwa Kasane akan serius membunuhku. Tapi, untung saja Ted datang dan segera membuat Kasane tidak sadarkan diri.

"Seorang _psycho_ memang sulit ditangani. Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya Ted bertekuk lutut pada Kasane yang itu, ya?" gumamku.

Saat itulah aku merasakan tangan yang penuh dengan hawa kematian di atas kepalaku, jangan bilang Ted dengar gumamanku tadi.

"Kau ingin aku kirim ke neraka ya, Len?" ucap suara Ted, dan pasti itu adalah Ted, yang sekarang merasa sangat marah akan sindiranku itu.

"Tidak... Teddy," jawabku sembari memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang tak dia suka, mungkin aku memang ingin pergi ke dunia lain.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar, deh..." ucap suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang Ted, Luka. Dia sedang menggandeng Gakupo dengan manja seakan-akan pamer, dan bersama dengan Mikuo dan Mel...-sama. Senpai yang satu ini benar-benar membuat neraka di duniaku ini. Dia segera memandangku dengan senyum dan tatapan mengerikan bagiku.

"Len, jika mereka berdua, atau salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat naik, aku pastikan kau akan membayar oke..." Mel...-senpai tidak mengucapkan hal itu, tapi perkataannya jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang sok _innocent_. Aku harus ingat, bahwa jika berurusan dengannya, harus benar-benar hati-hati.

Aku bisa merasakan kilat yang terjadi diantara Ted dan Mikuo. Dalam 3 hari, aku menyadari bahwa Mikuo juga bertekuk lutut pada Kasane, meski Mikuo juga sudah mengerti kepribadian ganda dari Kasane. Jadi singkatnya, Ted dan Mikuo adalah rival yang-harus-dihindari-saat-mereka-bertemu. Dan dalam satu detik suasana di lorong rumah sakit menjadi memanas.

"Ah, kalian teman-teman Rin bukan? Silahkan masuk!" sapa sebuah suara dari pintu ruang rawat Rin. Kami semua, kecuali Mikuo dan Ted, segera melihat ke sumber suara, yang merupakan suara dari ibu Rin, Kamine Lily. Di belakangnya menyusul ayah Rin, Kamine Akaito.

"Maaf, kalau kami ribut!" ucapku meminta maaf. Luka dan yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Mikuo dan Ted, yang tentunya masih sibuk dengan perang sengit mereka.

Aku merasakan tawa tidak enak yang berasal dari orang tua Rin dan juga Luka dan Gakupo. Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu pasti bukanlah hal yang baik untukku.

"Nah, kalau begitu cepat kau jaga Rin-chan!" teriak Luka yang menendangku ke dalam ruang rawat Rin, Lily-san kemudian menutup pintu ruang rawat dengan senyum penuh arti.

*Cklek!* Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. Aku masih menatap pintu tak bersalah yang menutup di hadapanku. Segera aku berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang tak bersalah itu.

"Hei, kenapa aku dikunci begini?" teriakku sambil memukuli pintu. Biar saja kalau ada aturan di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik, tapi kalau urusan ini, meski gunung Fuji meletus, aku akan tetap menjadi berisik!

"Ayolah, kau ini sama sekali tidak jujur, ya?" ucap Lily-san dengan nada yang membingungkan.

"Kami akan muncul belakangan, tokoh utama sekarang harus muncul di awal cerita. Jangan membuat tokoh utama perempuan menunggu!" ucap suara Mel-senpai. Kenapa dia masih memakai bahasa planet Mars untuk berbicara, sih?

"Hei, Mel-san apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya suara Luka dari luar.

"Jangan memakai bahasa kiasan saaat mengutarakan hal yang sangat penting seperti itu!" tambah suara Gakupo yang berasal dari luar.

"Kalau begitu, apa seharusnya aku bilang, 'Len aku menyukaimu!' dengan tanda hati di huruf selanjutnya dan meneriakkan hal memalukan dengan keras?" balas Mel-senpai dari luar.

Apa orang ini serius? Haha tapi kalau itu Mel-senpai pasti itu hanya bercanda. Aku hanya memandang pintu aneh yang masih ada di depanku itu.

"Ah, dan Len-san tadi itu aku serius," sanggah Mel-senpai dengan nada serius. Membuat sebuah kebisingan di luar, terutama dari suara Luka dan Lily-san. Aku sendiri jadi kaget dengan perkataannya itu tadi.

"Dan kalian semua tertipu mentah-mentah. Dasar bodoh, itu hanya contoh kau tahu..." ejek Mel-senpai setelah semuanya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku nyaris memukuli pintu rumah sakit tak bersalah itu lagi, hanya untuk membuat pikiranku menjadi normal kembali, Mel-senpai memang punya _sense_ bercanda yang aneh. Aku mulai tak yakin bahwa dia itu makhluk hidup yang disebut manusia.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera menjaga Rin yang sekarang masih tertidur. 3 hari yang lalu, karena melihat Teto yang rambutnya terurai, dia mungkin mengingat hal yang sangat buruk. Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Rin.

Aku membelai rambutnya yang sama denganku, dan aku menjadi sedikit berpikir, "Kenapa mereka membiarkanku berdua saja dengan Rin?" pikirku.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu ruang rawat Rin dan bersyukur bahwa tidak ada kaca yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat tembus ruangan ini. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Rin yang hangat, dan menciumnya. Dan entah kenapa wajahku menjadi memerah, orang-orang iseng itu tidak mengintip bukan?

"Len..." ucap seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

Tubuhku menjadi membeku ditempat, selain aku di ruangan ini hanya ada... Aku segera berpaling ke arah Rin, untuk menemukan bahwa mata Rin sudah terbuka. Apa dia tadi mengetahui apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Ya tuhan, kumohon tidak.

"Ah, Rin kau sudah bangun? Akan segera kupanggil dokter," ucapku sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, namun ada sebuah tangan yang menarik seragam yang kupakai, membuatku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Len, jangan pergi..." pinta Rin. Dari pelupuk matanya aku melihat genangan air mata. Meski hanya sebentar, walau hanya sebentar, apa aku bisa memeluk Rin?

Aku segera duduk di samping Rin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Setelah itu, aku merasakan Rin yang menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukanku. Dia hanya menangis dan terus menangis, sementara tubuhnya terus bergetar, seakan-akan dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu yang buruk Rin?" tanyaku disela-sela tangisnya. Aku membelai rambutnya yang pendek dan aku melihat bahwa dia mengangguk lemah, membenarkan pertanyaanku.

"Aku takut, Len... takut... takut sekali..." ucapnya. Dia masih menangis dan menangis saat dia berkata seperti itu. Tapi, aku merasakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang memasuki ruangan ini, meskipun suara Rin benar-benar sangat ribut.

"Apa rencana mereka sebenarnya?" pikirku. Aku tidak terlalu protes jika harus berdua saja di ruangan ini dengan Rin, tapi, aku lebih khawatir bahwa mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan. Tapi, untuk sementara ini, aku ingin memeluk Rin. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Rin lagi.

"Rin...-chan..." aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar rawat Rin yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar, disana berdiri Teto, dengan Mikuo dan Ted yang berusaha menghalanginya, yang memandang aku dan Rin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Segera, aku melihat ke arah Teto yang masih memandangi kami berdua. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar, memastikan tidak ada benda berbahaya yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan. Teto sendiri berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan, sepertinya dia memaksakan diri untuk memasuki tempat ini.

"Kasane-san..." ucapku.

"Teto-chan..." ucap Rin.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 9 O-W-A-R-I! Tak kuduga jadinya lumayan panjang, ya! *puter2 gaje*<p>

Rin: Makin lama, makin lama, dan makin lama, cerita ini makin tidak nyambung.

Len: Kapan selesainya nih?

Rina: Etto... kalau itu sih... - Kagak ngitung

Rin: Oh, kalau begitu mohon RnR jadi na cerita ini cepat selesai!

Len: RnR sebelum author ini UN!

Rina: RnR sehingga saya bisa belajar dan menulis dengan baik!

Rin&Len: *tendang author Rina* Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter 10!

Rina: Lalu mohon maaf, karena ndak bisa kasih sedikit spoiler buat chapter 10! Alasan na lom ada ide soal apa yang mungkin akan terjadi, gara-gara saya sibuk belajar UN! Nah, akhir kata... sampai jumpa di chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Rina: Hai semua na Rina disini dengan chapter 10!

Rin: Hei, author bego kata na kau mau UN?

Len: Pergi belajar sana!

Mel: *rolling eyes*

Rina: Aku males belajar! *teriak2 frustasi*

Rin: Hei, ntar kau dimarahin ortu!

Len: Biarin ja Rin, author yang satu ini emank author tergila yang pernah aku lihat... Mana sebelum na dia makan tanganku lagi.

Rina: Nah, kalian kan sudah lama ndak baca disclaimer, gimana kalau kalian gantiin membaca? ++++^-^++++ *senyum sparkle*

Rin: Gah, ada Edward Cullen! *kabur*

Len: Eh, aku baca disclaimer na cepet2 ja deh!

**Disclaimer: Author gila ini ndak punya Vocaloid, yang punya itu pemilik kami masing-masing. Tapi author gila ini punya fic ini! Yang penting jangan main api ntar kebakaran!**

Len: Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, karena ada vampir! *lari

Rina: Hei, kenapa kalian pergi semua sih?

Mel: *muncul dari alam antah berantah* Nah, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mendengar bahwa Rin-chan sudah sadarkan diri. Aku mencabut selang infus yang ada di tanganku dan berusaha menuju ke ruang rawat Rin-chan. Meski dokter bilang aku harus banyak-banyak istirahat, aku ingin bertemu dengan Rin-chan. Karena aku masih menyukainya, aku ingin... bicara dengan Rin-chan.<p>

"Teto kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ted-senpai yang pertama kali melihatku berjalan di lorong. Ted kemudian segera menghampiriku.

"Teto, bukankah kau harus istirahat?" tanya Mikuo yang segera menyusul Ted untuk menghampiriku.

Aku masih berjalan meski harus dibantu dengan pegangan tangan yang dipasang di tembok rumah sakit. Aku tidak berpikir untuk merapikan rambutku yang masih terurai. Aku sudah muak dengan terapi!

"Aku ingin... bertemu..." ucapku pada Ted dan Mikuo. Sementara yang lain masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu, begitu pula dengan orang tua Rin-chan.

"Tidak, Teto, kau masih belum diizinkan untuk bergerak oleh dokter!" cegah Ted. Tapi, aku tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berjalan.

"Jangan sekarang Teto!" cegah Mikuo.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian aku berusaha melewati mereka berdua. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Rin-chan, meski dia akan membenciku setelah ini.

Aku berhasil menerobos Ted dan Mikuo yang berusaha menghalangiku dan membuka pintu ruang rawat Rin-chan.

Saat aku membuka pintu itu, aku melihat Kagamine Len dengan Rin-chan yang sedang berpelukan, sementara Rin-chan menangis. Dadaku terasa ditusuk dengan duri, tapi rasa sakit ini, tidak sama dengan kemarin. Di satu sisi aku bersyukur bahwa mereka bersama, namun aku juga merasa cemburu pada Len.

"Rin...-chan..." ucapku.

Sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaanku dan segera berpaling ke arahku. Dan aku yakin, mereka tidak mengira bahwa aku akan berada disini sekarang.

"Kasane-san..." ucap Kagamine Len.

"Teto-chan..." ucap Rin-chan.

Mereka segera melepaskan pelukan mereka sementara aku berjalan, meski sedikit sempoyongan, menuju ke arah Rin-chan. Air mata yang kutahan, sekarang mulai menggenangi kedua mataku.

"Hei... Kagamine... bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar saja?" pintaku. Aku ingin bicara dengan Rin-chan, berdua saja.

Kagamine melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Rin-chan, meminta persetujuan darinya. Rin-chan hanya mengangguk, sembari menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Kagamine kemudian membawa Ted dan Mikuo untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, dan segera menutup pintu ruang rawat Rin-chan. Kini kami hanya berdua saja di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku segera duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Rin-chan, dan kemudian aku berkata, "Rin-chan... maaf..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari wajahku, saat Teto berkata, "Rin-chan...maaf..." ucap Teto.<p>

Aku segera melihat ke arahnya, aku tidak merasakan perasaan takut pada Teto, dia tidak menakutkan, karena Teto adalah temanku...

"Aku membuatmu... mengingat hal yang buruk. Lalu, soal Hatsune juga... aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal itu, aku hanya..." ucap Teto yang terdengar kebingungan.

"Teto-chan..." gumamku. Aku mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Teto, Hatsune? Apa dia berbicara tentang Miku? Jangan-jangan penyebab mereka berdua memasuki rumah sakit itu, karena Teto?

"Aku ingin... aku hanya ingin... melihatmu tersenyum..." lanjut Teto dengan terisak-isak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan dapat kulihat air mata yang berjatuhan pada baju rumah sakit miliknya. Meski aku menyadari bahwa Teto memiliki pribadi yang lain, aku tak mengerti apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Miku.

"Apa maksudmu... tentang Miku?" tanyaku. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, berusaha meraih Teto.

"Aku... saat aku menemuinya untuk berbicara, aku membawanya ke sebuah gubuk kemudian aku membakar gubuk itu, pada saat Hatsune ada di dalam..." jawab Teto yang berbicara dengan suara pelan, di sela tangisnya.

Aku kemudian memeluk Teto yang masih menangis, aku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah, aku... seandainya aku tidak melupakan kejadian hari itu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku pasti akan mencegah Teto melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Maaf, Teto-chan, ini karena aku adalah anak yang pengecut, aku melupakan hari itu, dimana semuanya dimulai, karena aku takut terluka, aku melupakan hari itu. Jika aku mengingatnya, aku pasti akan melindungimu..." ucapku, aku menangis saat memeluk Teto.

"Rin-chan..." ucap Teto.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu menderita Teto-chan..." tambahku. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Aku berpikir dalam hati, "Seandainya... seandainya aku tidak mencintai Len, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena itu aku tak akan... melarikan diri lagi. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti..." pikirku.

"Rin-chan... kita tetap sahabat bukan?" tanya Teto. Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang terhalang air mata, matanya terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluknya semakin erat, "Tentu saja Teto-chan, untuk sekarang dan selamanya kita merupakan sahabat..." jawabku.

Setelah itu, tak ada yang berbicara, kami masih menangis tanpa suara dalam pelukan masing-masing. Dan dalam tangisku ini, aku memutuskan bahwa aku tak akan lari lagi... meski aku akan ditolak, aku harus mengatakannya, sehingga kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mereka berdua lama sekali!" keluh Mikuo yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di aula rumah sakit, yang terletak cukup dekat dari lorong kamar Rin.<p>

Aku sendiri hanya duduk dan menunggu Kasane-san keluar dari kamar Rin, karena terletak dekat dengan aula rumah sakit, jika ada yang keluar ataupun masuk, kami bisa langsung mengerti.

Luka dan Gakupo sudah menghilang entah kemana, Ted yang hanya duduk diam seakan tidak menggubris keberadaan musuhnya, Mikuo, yang dari tadi mondar-mandir, Mel-senpai yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempedulikan keadaan dunia sekitar, dan orang tua Rin yang sudah pergi dari tadi, sepertinya berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Rin. Seingatku, Kaito-san sedang menjaga Miku di kamarnya. Saat aku lihat tadi, Miku senang-senang saja dengan keberadaan Kaito-san.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan dulu," ucapku sambil berdiri.

Mel-senpai kemudian melepaskan sesuatu dari telinganya, jadi sejak tadi dia memakai _earphone_, pantas saja dia tidak mengeluh meski harus menunggu, hanya berkata, "Jangan menguping atau mengintip..." ucapnya.

"Kalau Teto bilang ingin diantar kembali ke kamarnya, cepat panggil aku dulu!" ucap Ted dengan melirik tajam ke arah Mikuo.

"Len, kau akan memanggilku terlebih dahulu bukan?" ucap Mikuo dengan nada berkompetisi. Mikuo membalas lirikan tajam Ted, dengan lirikan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_, sebentar lagi mereka akan perang dingin lagi. Aku tak menjawab permintaan mereka dan hanya berjalan meninggalkan medan perang, saat aku rasa akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Sekarang aku berdiri tegak di depan pintu ruang rawat Rin, dari dalam aku bisa mendengar suara tangis yang sangat lemah dan nyaris tidak ada suara. Aku mengambil nafas, sebelum mengetuk pintu itu.

Namun, tanpa kuduga, pintu itu terbuka dan Kasane-san keluar dari sana, menyebabkan kami berdua bertubrukan dan dia terjatuh... di atasku.

"Kagamine... kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kasane-san yang masih ada di atasku, aku berharap Ted atau Mikuo tidak datang kesini sekarang.

"Eh, aku baru saja datang dan saat aku akan mengetuk, kau keluar dan sekarang bisa kuminta kau pergi dari atasku?" jelasku sembari meminta Kasane-san untuk menyingkir.

"Ah, maaf..." ucapnya yang kemudian menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atasku. Dia memegang pegangan tangan di dinding dan baru akan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha berdiri setelah ditubruk dan ditindih oleh Kasane-san.

Namun, belum sampai 10 langkah, Kasane-san berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Len?" tanya Kasane-san.

Aku sedikit terbelalak, itu adalah hal yang paling tak kuduga dari semua perkataannya, dengan nada tidak percaya aku menjawabnya, "Ah, boleh saja Kasane-san..." jawabku. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah teman Rin, dan karena dia teman Rin aku harus mengenalnya dengan baik bukan?

"Teto, panggil aku Teto. Lalu, bisa kau panggilkan Ted untukku?" pintanya.

Aku sempat berdiri membeku ditempatku, Ka- maksudku Teto, memintaku memanggilkan Ted? Dan dia hanya memanggilnya Ted. Ted semoga kau berhasil... Teto sepertinya memberimu pertanda positif.

"Ah, eh, iya, baiklah..." jawabku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Namun, aku segera menjalankan perintahnya dan pergi menuju ke arah dimana perang terbuka terjadi.

Saat aku hendak berbelok ke arah aula rumah sakit, Ted menabrakku hingga aku nyaris terjatuh lagi, kenapa aku sering menabrak orang dan terjatuh? Ted sendiri kaget melihatku yang berjalan ke aula, dia kemudian berkata, "Len, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ted. Mungkin dia mengira, aku sedang menguping pembicaraan Teto dan Rin, atau sedang menunggui Rin di kamarnya.

Aku segera memberi tanda untuk mendekatkan telinganya sedikit, takut kalau Mikuo dengar, kemudian aku berbisik, "Teto memanggilmu..." bisikku.

Tanpa aku mengerti, Ted melihat ke arah Mel-senpai yang hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Kemudian, Ted balas berbisik padaku, "Aku juga baru diberitahu Mel-san bahwa Teto memanggilku tadi," bisik Ted.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_, aku sempat berpikir, ini karena pendengaran Mel-senpai yang terlalu tajam, atau dianya yang bukan manusia. Tapi, menyingkirkan masalah senpai teraneh sedunia itu terlebih dahulu, aku dan Ted segera menuju ke arah tujuan kami, aku akan menjaga Rin di kamarnya, dan Ted mengantar Teto ke kamarnya.

Setelah aku memastikan Ted pergi dengan Teto, aku memasuki kamar Rin. Mata Rin bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis, dan sepertinya dia tak mengira bahwa aku akan memasuki ruangannya. Sempat terjadi keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan diantara kami.

Saat aku melihat mata Rin, aku melihat bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia ingin aku berbicara dulu, sehingga aku berkata, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Rin?" tanyaku.

Rin sedikit tersentak dan terkadang melihat ke kiri ke kanan tidak jelas, entah apa yang dia cari, kemudian dia berkata, "Eh... aku... aku... baik-baik saja..." jawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap. Terjadi keheningan lagi diantara kami, karena baik aku maupun Rin tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana jadi terasa tidak enak.

Aku sekarang menjadi ingat, karena keadaan Rin yang tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari, aku jadi lupa untuk mengatakannya, namun sekarang...

"Aku..." ucap kami bersamaan.

Kami _sweatdrop_ bersamaan, kenapa dalam hal-hal penting kami selalu kompak begini? Segera Rin berkata, "Eh, Len dulu saja..." ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak, lebih baik kau duluan Rin..." tanggapku.

Setelah itu kami bertengkar tentang siapa yang terlebih dahulu berbicara, aku merasa senang karena aku merasa menjadi akrab kembali dengan Rin. Karena perebutan sudah berlangsung terlalu lama, akhirnya Rin mengalah dan terjadi keheningan di antara kami.

Aku merasa wajahku menjadi panas, instingku berkata bahwa Rin akan mengatakan hal yang amat sangat penting.

"Hei, Len... kau tahu..." ucap Rin yang masih belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Aku memasang pendengaranku dengan baik, sehingga aku bisa mendengar ucapan Rin, yang sepertinya penting ini, dengan baik dan jelas.

"Sejak dulu, aku... tentang Len... aku... me-" belum selesai Rin berkata, kami mendengar suara teriakan dari arah pintu dan juga suara pintu yang dibanting.

"Rin, kau dengar? Kau bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit minggu ini!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu ruang rawat.

"Sial, ada gangguan!" aku mengumpat dalam diriku sendiri dan melihat ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri, ibu Rin, Lily-san, bersama dengan Luka, yang melompat-lompat seperti kelinci dengan amat gembira.

"Kata dokter, Rin dan Teto bisa naik panggung, jadi..." dari pintu aku juga melihat Mel-senpai yang menengok isi ruang rawat Rin, dan memandangiku dengan tatapan yang berarti, "Kau tak diperlukan, kecuali jika aku berubah pikiran," atau semacamnya.

Untuk menyegarkan pikiran aku segera memberi selamat Rin, yang menatap ibunya, Luka, dan Mel-senpai dengan tatapan senang. Kemudian dia berkata, "Benarkah?" tanya Rin yang masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya, meski Teto baru akan keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari sebelum hari-H, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Luka dengan wajah senang. Aku maklum saja karena ini pentas terakhirnya di Festival Kebudayaan.

Segera aku memberi selamat Rin, "Selamat ya, Rin!" ucapku. Aku juga melemparkan senyum padanya. Aku tidak punya pikiran jelek jadi jangan salah paham!

"Terimakasih Len!" balas Rin dengan senyumnya yang sangat riang bagaikan malaikat, aku baru menyadari senyum Rin yang teramat sangat manis itu, akhir-akhir ini. Kalau saja aku bisa melihat senyum itu hanya untukku... tapi, aku tidak boleh egois, bukankah begitu?

"Ah, lalu Len-san, aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan putriku tercinta ini, jadi bisa kau pulang dulu?" pinta Lily-san, yang terdengar seperti... mengusirku?

Aku merasa sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Lily-san, tapi karena dia orang tua Rin, mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkan rumah sakit. Meski Lily-san telah menghancurkan harapanku untuk berbicara dengan Rin tadi.

"Ah, baiklah, sampai jumpa Rin!" jawabku sambil meninggalkan ruang rawat Rin. Aku sempat berhalusinasi bahwa Rin tampak sedih, namun itu tak mungkin bukan?

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi... Len," balas Rin yang tersenyum dengan senang. Mungkin aku tadi benar-benar berhalusinasi, dan Rin sepertinya merasa sangat senang aku meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Saat di jalan, mau tak mau aku memikirkan keadaan Rin tadi, "Mungkin saja, dia tidak suka merepotkanku, sehingga dia senang saat aku pergi. Berpikirlah positif, Len! Rin tidak akan membencimu..." pikirku.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di depan apartemen yang aku tinggali, saat aku melihat sebuah mobil, dengan cat berwarna hitam mengkilap, yang diparkir di depan apartemenku.

Kalau itu hanya mobil yang biasa lewat, aku tidak merasa ada masalah dengan mobil itu, tapi itu merupakan mobil dari orang tuaku, aku ulangi **orang tuaku**! Aku berharap, agar mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Dan... memaksaku pulang ke rumah utama, aku tidak suka perlakuan di rumah utama yang berlebihan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke apartemen yang kusewa dan menarik nafas cukup dalam, berharap bahwa mereka tidak ada disini, dan apa yang kulihat tadi hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam sebentar. Apartemenku masih aman, sepi dan lengang. Tapi, terdapat dua pasang sepatu yang tak kukenal, dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah milik orang tuaku.

"Aku pulang…" ucapku dengan nada pelan, berusaha agar tidak ada yang mendengar ucapanku tadi. Namun, nasibku menjadi amat sangat sial, saat seseorang atau sesuatu berlari di koridor dan melompat ke arahku. Membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Dengan seseorang atau sesuatu itu, di atasku.

"Ibu!" teriakku protes. Ibuku itu hanya tersenyum dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang seram. Pasti dia punya maksud buruk!

"Miriam, sudahlah!" ucap suara seseorang dari dalam rumah. Ibuku bernama Kagamine Miriam, sedangkan ayahku…

"Leon… aku kan, hanya merindukan anak kita yang tak pernah pulang ini!" keluh ibuku dengan nada memelas. Iya, ayahku bernama Kagamine Leon, dan dia merupakan ayah yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini! (ini Author asal ngembat vocaloid ==;)

"Ibu, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kalian kemari hari ini?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Kenapa? Satu, karena ibuku masih berada di atasku dan memelukku seperti memeluk boneka, dua karena mereka ada disini! Dan itu berarti mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja karena kami ingin bertemu denganmu Lenny!~" ucap ibuku dengan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan.

Aku memicingkan mataku, aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika hanya itu alasan mereka untuk mengganggu kehidupanku, yang aman, damai, tentram, tanpa _crossdress _setiap hari.

"Itu karena kami ingin menyelenggarakan pertemuan dengan teman kami… tentang suatu hal," ucap ayahku yang membantu ibuku berdiri.

Aku kemudian berdiri, tentunya setelah ibuku meninggalkan hobi buruknya itu. Aku merasa sangat curiga akan perkataan ayahku itu. Aku memutar otakku sebentar dan menyadari apa maksud dari ayahku itu, "Maksud ayah aku akan **dijodohkan**?" ucapku dengan memberi tekanan pada kata "dijodohkan".

Ayah dan ibuku, yang kini sedang membuat udara di sekitar panas, hanya mengangguk. Dan bisa kurasakan dunia berputar-putar dan hanya aku yang berdiri tegak. Dijodohkan? Enak saja! Masih ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Rin!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ada apa ibu?" tanyaku. Kini semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang rawatku dan hanya tinggal aku dan ibuku, Kamine Lily, disini.<p>

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal…" jawab ibuku. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah jeruk dan mengupasnya.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk, sangat buruk! Kenapa? Karena, satu, ibuku mengupaskan sebuah jeruk, itu merupakan kebiasaannya jika dia ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, kedua, ayah tidak ada disini, ayahku merupakan tipe orang yang tak bisa berbohong. Karena itulah, setiap akan melakukan sesuatu, ayahku, Kamine Akaito, selalu mengajak ibu, terutama jika harus menghadapi orang yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Eh, kalian tanya pekerjaan kedua orang tuaku? Mereka merupakan pemilik dari perusahaan swasta yang cukup terkenal. Tapi, jangan salah paham dulu, meski keluargaku kaya raya, kami tak punya rumah besar atau semacamnya. Alasan, karena terlalu mencolok dan itu sama saja dengan mengundang pencuri masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Soal apa?" tanyaku. Meski aku tahu ini jebakan, aku tetap mengambil sepotong jeruk dan memakannya.

"Ah, begini, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya ibuku.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, rasanya jeruk yang kumakan menyangkut di tenggorokan, Apa itu tadi? Segera aku menjawab, "Ti-tidak! Lalu kenapa bertanya?" jawabku sambil menanyakan alasan ibuku memberikan pertanyaan itu. Yah, aku memang mencintai Len, tapi itu merupakan hal yang berbeda bukan?

"Oh, jadi begitu… kalau ada, mungkin kami akan membatalkan persetujuan itu. Tapi, karena tidak ada ya, sudahlah!" jawab ibu. Dia mengupas sebuah jeruk kembali sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Aku mencerna perkataan ibuku itu sambil memakan sepotong jeruk, yang manis. Tapi, saat aku memakan jeruk yang asam, aku menjadi mengerti maksud perkataan ibuku itu, segera aku berteriak, "Jadi aku dijodohkan?" teriakku, masa bodoh dengan aturan rumah sakit.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum, kemudian ibu berkata, "Akhirnya kau sadar Rin!" ucap ibu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian dia menambahkan, "Ah, tapi pelaksanaannya baru setelah Festival Kebudayaan selesai, kok! Aku juga sudah meminta pertolongan seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu," tambah ibu.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku menjadi pucat pasi, A-apa maksudnya ini? Dan di saat aku mulai berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Len!

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 10 OWARI! *teriak2 gaje*<p>

Rin+Len: Hei, author apa maksudnya ini?

Rina: Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menambah bumbu rujak! *senyum iblis* atau mungkin kalian ingin aku buat menderita? *aura dark*

Rin: Tidak terimakasih

Len: Ndak, aku ndak mau disiksa…

Rina: RnR okay! Jadi na author bisa ngerjain UN dan meneruskan fic ini!

Rin: RnR biar author ndak ngambek nulis!

Len: RnR supaya ada adegan (sensor)(sensor)(sensor) di fic ini!

Rina: LENN! Ingin aku buat kau _crossdress_ ya! Pikiranku tidak sebejad itu!

Len: Ah, iya maaf author….

Rina: Sampai jumpa di chapter 11! Dan mohon maaf, sekali lagi tidak ada spoiler!


	11. Chapter 11

Rina: Yahooooo! Chapter 11 jadi!

Rin: … *cuma ngeliat sambil makan jeruk*

Len: … *makan pisang sambil ngeliat saja*

Rina: ^^; Apa ada masalah?

Rin: Tidak ada? Memang kenapa?

Len: Kau memperpanjang jalannya cerita mungkin?

Rina: Ara~ Jadi itu masalahnya ya… kalian sudah tidak sayang nyawa?

Rin+Len: KAMI MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!

Rina: *tutupin telinga* santai ja, jangan teriak keras-keras kayak begitu! Nah, kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa, cepat baca disclaimer na… *aura dark keluar*

Rin: Oke oke, author gila biar aku ja deh!

**Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak punya Vocaloid, ataupun lagu-lagu vocaloid. Semuanya adalah milik pemilik kami masing-masing. Don't like don't read! Dan jangan main api, ntar kebakaran.**

Rina: Nah, makasih Rinny~ Kapan-kapan aku belikan jeruk deh! *kagak dengar bagian author gila*

Rin: Kapan-kapan itu kapan?

Len: Ya, sudah para reader yang terhormat, silahkan baca fic ini!

Mel: *ketawa ndak jelas di belakang* Sepertinya author kasih aku peran disini…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih berada di rumah sakit, dan aku tidak bertemu dengan Len lagi setelah kejadian hari itu. Kejadian yang mana kau bilang? Kejadian dimana ibuku, Lily, mengusirnya beserta teman-temanku untuk berbicara padaku, bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis orang tuaku! Siapa? Jangan tanya!<p>

Aku sendiri sudah diizinkan keluar dari kamarku, meski belum diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku baru akan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit lusa. Setidaknya aku bisa bermain ke kamar Teto dan berbicara dengan Teto. Insiden yang kemarin itu juga sudah dianggap tidak ada, dan sepertinya Miku sudah memaafkan Teto tentang hal itu.

Omong-omong soal Miku, kini dia dekat dengan Kaito-nii, karena Kaito-nii mendapat giliran menjaganya dari beberapa… bahaya, iya, bahaya. Aku heran, bukannya Miku itu pacar Len? Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka?

"Hei, Teto kau sudah dengar tentang pentas kita itu?" tanyaku pada Teto yang sibuk dengan kartunya. Omong-omong, saat ini kami sedang bermain kartu di kamar Teto.

"Mm… Bisa atau tidak, Mel-senpai akan mengatur semuanya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai dia memberitahu saja, tapi dari e-mail yang kudapat dari Luka, dia bilang kita akan membuka dan melakukan medley, serta membantu klub fashion show, setelah itu menutup pentas yang diselenggarakan pada hari pertama," jawab Teto yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan kartunya, sementara menggigit sepotong roti.

"Oh, begitu ya…" ucapku. Kini aku memperhatikan kartuku, sepertinya akan jadi Full House. Segera aku berkata, "Teto apa kau sudah?" tanyaku lagi.

Teto hanya mengangguk sembari membuka kartunya, dan berkata, "Royal Straight Flush, bagaimana dengan kartumu Rin-chan?" ucap Teto.

Wajahku pucat, dan kemudian aku berkata, "Kalah lagi…" ucapku. Aku memaparkan kartuku yang berupa Full House. Aku sudah kalah dari Teto sekitar, 10 kali dari 10 kali pertandingan. Artinya aku tak pernah menang!

Saat itulah kami mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting oleh seseorang atau sesuatu. Segera kami melihatnya dan tampak Mikuo yang sepertinya terburu-buru. Segera Teto bertanya, "Ada apa Mikuo?" tanya Teto.

Belum sempat Mikuo menjawab, ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menabraknya, sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh. Dari siapa yang menabrak, alias Ted-senpai, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka beradu untuk berusaha datang ke kamar Teto lebih cepat.

"Ted-senpai juga, memang ada apa?" ucapku pada gundukan merah dan hijau di lantai kamar Teto.

Yang bangkit terlebih dahulu adalah Ted-senpai, dia membawa sekeranjang roti, makanan kesukaan Teto dan menepis bahunya sedikit, sebelum berkata, "Ah, aku hanya datang untuk berkunjung, ini untukmu Teto!" ucap Ted-senpai. Aku bisa melihat bahwa mata Teto berbinar melihat roti, dan bukan karena melihat Ted-senpai.

Mikuo yang baru saja bangkit juga berkata pada Teto tentang hal yang serupa, tapi dia tidak lupa memberiku satu kantung plastik, jeruk. Jadi Mikuo ingin mengambil perhatian Teto, sekaligus meminta persetujuan dariku. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang aneh, meski aku tidak jauh beda.

"Terimakasih ya kalian semua! Aku senang sekali!" ucap Teto. Dia menerima pemberian mereka berdua sambil tertawa, karena dia mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Terimakasih, ya Mikuo!" ucapku pada Mikuo yang memberiku sekantung plastik jeruk. Tapi, dia tidak mendengarkanku karena terlalu sibuk dengan Teto.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, Teto sangat beruntung disukai oleh dua orang ini. Dan kini aku harus pasrah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku bahkan belum sempat berkata pada Len bahwa aku mencintainya…

Aku hanya bergumam, dan berharap agar tidak ada yang mendengar, "Len… aku ingin bertemu…" gumamku.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sudah lupa berapa hari yang berlalu setelah orang tuaku, yang menyebalkan itu, membawaku kembali ke rumah utama. Dengan pelayan yang berjajar hingga tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya. Hidup normal yang kujalani akan berakhir jika aku berada di sini terlalu lama.<p>

Dan kini, aku berada di sebuah kamar, kamarku lebih tepatnya, dikurung selama beberapa hari, tanpa telepon ataupun internet, memang aku melakukan apa sehingga harus dikurung seperti ini? Ah, benar juga, sehingga aku tak menemui Rin, yang sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Tapi, aku hanya bilang pada orang tuaku bahwa dia merupakan seorang teman dariku. Pasti saja mereka langsung menarikku menuju rumah utama tanpa alasan.

"Sial, kenapa aku dikurung seperti ini, sih?" protesku dengan teriakan yang menggema di kamarku itu. Padahal, aku ingin berbicara dengan Rin. Dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya. Tapi, mana mungkin aku menemuinya dan mengatakan itu jika aku dikurung disini?

"Len-sama…" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu.

Aku hanya melihat sekilas dan melihat ada Kamui-san, Kamui Gumi, iya, Kamui Gumi yang merupakan adik dari Gakupo itu! Kenapa dia ada disini? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku dan hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya yang sekarang ada disini.

"Kamui-san, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Saya bekerja disini sejak saya berada di kelas yang sama dengan Len-sama, Miriam-sama memerintahkan saya untuk mengawasi anda," jawab Gumi yang terlihat sangat malu.

Oke, sekarang aku merasa amat sangat marah! Ibu-memperkerjakan-seseorang-untuk-mengawasiku-di-sekolah. Dan kini dia memaksaku untuk dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis ayahku itu. Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, bahwa aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa mau ibuku itu?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Dua hari lagi, anda sudah diizinkan kembali ke apartemen, ah, jangan khawatir, akan ada seseorang yang mengawasi anda selain saya. Tapi, Miriam-sama tidak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, Miriam-sama bilang, bahwa anda mengenalnya dan dia juga ditugasi untuk menjaga tunangan anda…" jawab Kamui-san.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang perkataan Kamui-san, tapi aku merasa sedikit ganjil dengan bagian 2 hari lagi itu. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ah, Kamui-san…" panggilku pada Kamui-san yang baru saja akan meninggalkan kamarku.

"Gumi!" tegur Kamui-san. Sepertinya dia ingin aku memanggilnya, Gumi.

"Ah, baiklah, Gumi, sudah berapa lama aku berada di rumah?" tanyaku, sekaligus mengkoreksi caraku memanggilnya.

"Jika dihitung dengan hari dimana anda dibawa, Len-sama sudah berada di rumah utama selama 5 hari," jawab Gumi. Dia kemudian meninggalkan kamarku, tapi karena aku tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci, aku simpulkan bahwa Gumi lupa untuk menguncinya.

Kini aku harus berpikir kembali, aku sudah ada disini selama 5 hari, berarti aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, jika sudah seminggu. 2 hari lagi… aku merasa bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting.

"Rin, akan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah satu minggu, dan sekarang sudah 5 hari sejak hari itu, berarti 2 hari lagi dia…" aku kini sudah mengingat apa yang kulupakan, 2 hari lagi Rin akan keluar dari rumah sakit! Dan aku akan keluar dari rumah ini pada hari itu juga! Apa aku bisa tepat waktu pada saat keluarnya Rin?s

"Orang tua sialan!" teriakku. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang, lebih tepatnya jengkel. Kenapa kebetulan membuatku harus keluar pada hari dimana Rin keluar dari rumah sakit!

Setelah aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, aku segera melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Aku tidak mencoba untuk kabur melewati jendela, meski kamarku terletak pada lantai 2 yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Karena terdapat ladang kaktus tepat di bawah kamarku itu. Sepertinya orang tuaku sangat mengerti bahwa aku mungkin akan mencoba untuk lari dari rumah melalui jendela.

Tapi, aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar bagi siapapun yang pernah melihat orang yang kusebut itu, dia memakai sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan ukuran besar, cukup besar untuk menutupi seluruh rambutnya yang berwarna hijau emerald, dengan tubuh yang pendek dan aura orang tidak normal.

"Mel-senpai? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" pikirku.

Yup, orang itu seperti Mel-senpai, yang amat sangat aneh, aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia memiliki otak komputer! Tapi, kembali pada pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa dia ada disini?

Aku yakin, aku tak pernah berbicara tentang diriku yang merupakan tuan muda ini pada siapapun. Bahkan tidak pada Miku ataupun Rin. Tapi, kenapa orang teraneh sedunia itu ada disini? Dan lagi, penampilannya yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dan pakaian berwarna hitam, yang jelas terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Tapi, sebentar, ibuku menyapanya, dan dia segera memasuki rumahku. Jadi dia itu tamu ibu?

Karena penasaran aku keluar dari kamarku, yang tadi lupa tidak dikunci oleh Gumi. Dan melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada pelayan atau orang sama sekali disini. Keadaan lorong rumahku sangat tenang dan lengang, sangat lengang hingga membuat pikiranku waspada.

Segera aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana aku mendengar suara ibuku dan suara orang lain, aku simpulkan itu merupakan suara Mel-senpai karena terdengar seperti suaranya, itu saja.

"Ah, sudah beberapa hari kau tidak melaporkan tentang pemeriksaanmu ini!" ucap Ibuku dari dalam ruang tamu.

"Maafkan saya Miriam-san, sulit sekali untuk melakukan apa yang mereka minta sementara saya mendukung anda dan dia," ucap Mel-senpai, membalas perkataan Ibu.

Aku merasa bahwa aku seharusnya tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi keingintahuan membabat semua rasa takutku dan aku tetap mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Jadi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Ibuku. Bisa kupastikan bahwa Ibu merasa khawatir.

"Putri mereka memang sangat menginginkannya Miriam-san, dan putri mereka itu memiliki sifat yang cukup berbahaya untuk keselamatan mereka berdua," jawab Mel-senpai.

"Yandere, kah? Apa aku bisa menghitung kehadiranmu untuk membantu mereka berdua?" tanya Ibu. Aku tak mengerti siapa yang disebut "mereka berdua" disini.

"Iya, lagipula kalian membayar saya, kemudian mereka juga teman saya, sehingga jika harus meninggalkan mereka dalam hal ini, saya menjadi sedikit tidak rela," jawab Mel-senpai. Aku bisa mendengarkan suara teh yang diminum dan suara cangkir the yang diletakkan kembali.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Mel-san… tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu beresiko untukmu?" ucap Ibu.

"Aku sudah menerima resiko ini sejak aku menerima pekerjaan ini, dan bisa dibilang, aku jadi tertarik dengan pasangan itu, lagipula semuanya sah dalam perang dan cinta, jadi jangan anngap saya sebagai orang yang sangat baik seperti itu," tanggap Mel-senpai.

"Kau merendah Mel-san, ternyata kau tipe anak Tsundere, ya!" goda ibuku.

"Aku tidak Tsundere!" bantah Mel-senpai.

Dan, aku mencatat bahwa Mel-senpai merupakan orang yang Tsundere, karena dia benar-benar terdengar seperti orang Tsundere. Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa kudengarkan, aku kembali ke kamarku. Meski aku masih bingung tentang apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Dan saat itu aku menjadi ingat, bahwa ada benda milik Rin yang masih aku bawa hingga saat ini. Dan aku masih belum membukanya, yah, meski tidak baik membuka barang miliknya tapi aku ingin tahu isi dari benda itu.

"Tapi, _diary_ Rin tertinggal di apartemenku…" gumamku. Karena aku merasa sangat bosan, aku hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menggumamkan lagu yang kuhapalkan, karena dipaksa oleh Mel-senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup berat, berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruang tamu. Kedua orang yang sejak tadi mengetahui keberadaan pemilik kaki itu hanya berbicara seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun, setelah pemilik kaki itu pergi, mereka mulai berbicara kembali.<p>

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini Miriam-san?" tanya seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan topi besar yang berwarna hitam pula. Dia meminum tehnya sedikit.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, dia tak akan tahu apa yang kita bicarakan tadi. Len memang seperti itu, selalu ingin tahu," jawab wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Miriam itu.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab gadis itu.

"Mel, tapi apa 'dia' akan melakukan gerakan mencurigakan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?" tanya Miriam pada gadis yang bernama Mel itu.

"Hingga saat ini, mereka hanya menguntit Len saja, dan aku tak tahu, kapan mereka akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, mereka juga mulai kebingungan mendengar rumor perusahaan 'Mille' dengan perusahaan 'Lito' akan mengadakan kerja sama. Saat aku melihat folder perusahaan, diperkirakan mereka akan rugi besar. Yah, karena itu, keselamatan Len dan dia juga menjadi terancam. Tapi, aku bisa menghitung orang terdekat untuk melindungi nona perusahaan 'Lito', sih!" jawab Mel.

"Jadi begitu, selain faktor perusahaan yang akan rugi besar, putri mereka yang dikenal yandere itu menginginkan Len. Dengan ini, aku berharap mereka bisa ditangkap dan semua kasus pembunuhan yang mereka sebabkan bisa teradili. Jujur saja, aku jadi khawatir pada Len yang hidup sendirian dengan mereka yang berkeliaran…" ucap Miriam.

"Miriam-san tak perlu khawatir terlalu banyak, aku sudah menyelidiki dari dalam tentang putri mereka itu. Meski saya sempat ketahuan, saya harus bisa bertahan di ujung dua pedang untuk sementara waktu, maafkan saya," ucap Mel. Dia meminum teh-nya dan menatap Miriam dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Tak apa Mel, kalau itu kau, aku yakin kau pasti bisa bertahan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri? Kudengar kau juga tinggal sendiri," ucap Miriam untuk mencairkan suasana tegang.

"Tehee, terkadang aku memang menarik simpati dari kepala sekolah terlalu banyak, tapi, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih atas jasa dari kalian…" jawab Mel.

Miriam tertawa kecil, tersanjung akan pujian dari Mel, kemudian dia berkata, "Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu? Lalu rencana yang kau bilang akan kau laksanakan pada Festival Kebudayaan itu?" tanya Miriam.

"Semuanya lancar, dan sepertinya tak ada yang curiga, aku sendiri juga sudah menyiapkan Len secara pribadi. Tunggu saja hasilnya pada saat Festival Kebudayaan! Mungkin Miriam-san dan Leon-san juga harus datang pada hari itu!" jawab Mel. Terlihat senyum iseng dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia menikmati rencananya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi Mel, lalu hati-hati di jalan," ucap Miriam.

Mel menerawang sejenak kemudian dia mengangguk, kemudian dia meninggalkan kediaman Kagamine yang megah. Dia sempat melihat sekilas ke arah jendela yang ada di lantai 2. Menepuk kedua wajahnya sedikit, dan segera menuju ke sebuah mobil _limosine_ berwarna hitam dengan orang-orang yang berbaju hitam.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mendapatkan informasi dari pemilik perusahaan 'Mille'?" tanya orang yang berada di bangku belakang dengan menggunakan pakaian resmi yang terlihat rapi.

"Iya, saya akan memulai laporan bila kita sudah sampai di perusahaan, maaf telah menunggu lama," jawab Mel.

Orang itu hanya tertawa kecil, dan mempersilahkan Mel memasuki mobil itu, kemudian mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang berada di atap rumah sakit. Tempat ini sangatlah lengang, karena hanya ada kain-kain putih yang dijemur di tempat ini. Tempat yang cocok jika kau ingin sendirian atau… bunuh diri. Tapi, aku tak berniat melakukan yang kedua sungguh! Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukannya, kalau aku ingin.<p>

"Len…" gumamku.

_-Time Skip-_

Hari ini aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit! Aku ingin segera pulang, latihan band, dan membantu persiapan Festival Kebudayaan! Meski setelah itu aku akan dijodohkan, setidaknya aku harus menikmati masa-masa bebas sementara aku bisa.

Aku memberesi barang-barang di kamarku, dibantu oleh Luka dan Mel-senpai. Mereka senang bahwa aku akan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit. Karena itu berarti, pentas pada hari pertama akan aman!

"Rin selamat ya, atas keluarnya dirimu dari rumah sakit!" ucap Luka yang sudah selesai membereskan satu koper bajuku.

"Selamat atas keluarnya dirimu dari rumah sakit. Setelah ini, kau akan sangat sibuk!" tambah Mel-senpai. Sepertinya dia lebih senang dengan kata "sibuk" daripada aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Terkadang Mel-senpai bisa jadi sangat aneh!

"Terimakasih!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang mereka masih memberi selamat kepadaku, karena satu-satunya yang memberiku selamat, sebelum mereka, hanya Teto dan Kaito-nii. Mikuo? Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mendapatkan Teto, begitu pula dengan Ted-senpai.

Tapi yang membuatku lebih sedih, Len tidak pernah menemuiku selama 1 minggu penuh! Dan aku tak yakin dia akan ada saat aku dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit! Itu membuatku menjadi amat sangat sedih.

"Jika kau penasaran soal Len, dia ada urusan keluarga, sehingga dia tidak bisa menemuimu Rin!" ucap Luka.

Aku menjadi sedikit heran, kenapa Luka tahu tentang keberadaan Len? Saat itulah Mel-senpai berkata, "Gakupo menerima surat izin yang berasal dari orang tua Len, karena adiknya itu bekerja untuk keluarga Kagamine," jawab Mel-senpai.

Aku hanya ber- "Ooh" ria sambil menyeret koper berisi baju, dan beberapa hal lain di tangan kananku. Omong-omong, orang tuaku sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan calon "Mertua"-ku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Urusan perusahaan memang tak pernah menarik minatku sama sekali.

Setelah aku sampai di rumah, Mel-senpai dan Luka mengajakku, bukan, lebih tepatnya lagi, "Memaksa"-ku untuk menuju ke sekolah, tentunya dengan memakai kostum 'Magnet' yang sudah direvisi. Secara dasar tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali bagian rendanya yang menjadi lebih men-detail dan rok yang lebih mengembang. Dan Mel-senpai memberiku sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam tanpa jari untuk dipakai.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mau!" protesku dengan kuat. Tapi, Mel-senpai yang bersama dengan Luka mampu memaksaku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan mereka juga memberi make-up pada wajahku. Hwaa, aku benar-benar merasa malu!

Tapi, Luka sendiri juga memakai kostum panggungnya yang sudah di revisi, Mel-senpai hanya memakai seragam sekolah dengan topi besar miliknya. Akhir-akhir ini, Mel-senpai selalu mengenakan topi itu kemana-mana, mungkin sama dengan aku yang memakan bando dengan pita besar berwarna putih.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Mel-senpai dengan bersemangat.

"Mel-senpai, bicara, sih gampang! Tapi kakiku sakit mengenakan sepatu ini!" protesku.

Mel-senpai hanya memberi tanda "No comment" dan berlari meninggalkanku dan Luka. Sepertinya Mel-senpai sengaja jadi aku tidak bisa protes lagi.

"Luka~ tolong aku!" pintaku pada Luka.

Luka hanya tertawa kecil kemudian dia berkata, "Tapi, kau harus memakai sepatu itu saat pentas, apa yang mungkin terjadi jika kau terjatuh Rin-chan?" ucap Luka.

Memang Luka ada benarnya, tapi kakiku merasa sangat sakit hanya untuk berjalan pelan. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu seperti ini. Semakin kugunakan untuk berjalan, aku merasa bahwa kakiku menjadi lecet.

"Rin-chan, coba ikuti cara aku berjalan dengan menggunakan sepatu ini. Lagipula, milikku lebih tinggi daripada milikmu bukan?" saran Luka. Dia kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku berusaha mengikuti Luka, dan melihat caranya berjalan, lambat laun aku tidak merasakan sakit di kakiku. Hehe, sepertinya aku mulai biasa menggunakan sepatu ini! Segera aku berlari ke arah Luka dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Luka, aku menyukaimu!" teriakku. Hei _readers_ yang terhormat! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku masih mencintai Len, dan aku masih normal! Ini hanya caraku untuk menunjukkan rasa pertemanan pada temanku, tapi tidak untuk Len. Kenapa? Tentu karena aku malu!

Luka hanya terdorong sedikit dan tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya, Rin-chan, aku tahu!" ucap Luka dengan nada riang.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah, yang sudah mulai terasa sibuk. Banyak kelas yang mulai mendekorasi ruang kelasnya. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, saat kami berjalan melalui lorong sekolah, semuanya menatapku dan Luka!

Wajahku memerah sekarang, aku merasa sangat malu diperhatikan seperti ini! Sementara itu, Luka hanya menarik tanganku sehingga aku tidak lari. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik saat kami lewat.

"Hei, kau tahu siapa yang bersama dengan Megurine-san itu?" bisik salah satu anak perempuan yang kami lalui.

"Itu _vocalist_ grup band yang katanya masuk rumah sakit itu kan?" bisik anak yang lain.

"Kudengar anak dari kelas X-2, tapi katanya masih ada yang lain lagi…" bisik anak yang lain.

"Bohong, kalau seorang sudah semanis itu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" bisik yang lain dengan antusias.

Wajahku sedikit memerah dibilang manis, aku melepaskan gandengan Luka dan mulai berjalan sendiri. Mereka bilang aku manis, aku merasa wajahku kini menjadi semakin merah, aku senang dipuji seperti itu.

Setelah itu akhirnya aku sampai di ruang kelas, yang telah kutinggal selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu kelasku sedikit. Nyaliku menjadi ciut, karena aku sama sekali tidak membantu mereka dalam persiapan Café.

"Se-selamat pagi…" ucapku seraya membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dan memasuki ruang kelas. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa seluruh mata anak-anak sekelas menatap lekat diriku dari atas ke bawah.

"Kamine-san, kau terlihat manis…" ucap salah satu anak laki-laki. Segera semua anak melihat ke arahnya, seakan-akan menatapnya dengan wajah iseng.

"Terimakasih banyak…" balasku.

Tanpa kuketahui ada seorang anak cewek yang tiba-tiba memelukku entah dari mana, dia kemudian berkata bahwa aku terlihat sangat manis.

"Hei, itu kostum panggung bukan?" tanya anak sekelasku yang seingatku, bernama Luna Amane.

"Ah, iya, Mel-senpai yang membuatnya…" jawabku, masih dengan bertahan agar tidak jatuh karena dipeluk oleh anak cewek yang tadi. Dan aku rasa, aku akan kehabisa oksigen cepat atau lambat.

Setelah itu, mereka menyuruhku pergi dari kelas, karena aku sekarang dibuat menjadi _waitress_, menggantikan Amane-san. Dia bilang, dia lebih suka di dapur, jadi aku diwajibkan menjadi _waitress_, omong-omong, Teto juga dijadikan _waitress_, dan Len menjadi _waiter_. Dan mereka berkata, bahwa mereka menunggu penampilan terbaik pada pentas jadi pekerjaan tentang Café tidak boleh kusentuh.

Saat itulah, ponselku berbunyi, menyanyikan ringtone "Meltdown" dan saat kubuka, aku melihat nama Len disana. Kenapa dia menelponku? Segera aku berlari ke arah kamar kecil dan mengunci diri di salah satu tempat itu, dan membuka flap ponsel.

"Halo, Len?" ucapku dengan nada bertanya.

"Rin, sekarang kau berada dimana?" tanya Len dari seberang. Sepertinya dia sehabis berlari atau semacamnya.

"Aku? Aku sekarang ada di sekolah, memang ada apa?" jawabku sambil menanyakan alasannya bertanya padaku, hanya penasaran.

"Eh, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu kau dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit," ucap Len dengan nada meminta maaf. Jika sudah begini, aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak kumaafkan.

"Baik, permintaan maaf diterima," ucapku.

"Lalu Rin…" ucap Len dari seberang sana.

"Apa Len?" tanyaku.

"Erm, tidak tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah aku ke sekolah, ya!" jawab Len.

"Tu-…" belum selesai aku berbicara, sudah terdengar nada telepon diputus. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Len?

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 11 O-W-A-R-I! Nah, aku kan sudah berbaik hati memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi dan yang sedang terjadi. Dan sepertinya peran OC-ku jadi tambah banyak di fic ini.<p>

Rin: OC author Rina itu gila, ya?

Len: Apa OC author itu manusia biasa?

Rina: Mel itu bukan manusia murni, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanmu Len.

Mel: Aku bukan manusia tapi _setengah_ manusia! *muncul mendadak*

Len: *sweatdrop* Oh, begitu… *ambil pisang*

Rin: Nah, ayo di review supaya author ini ndak ngambek!

Mel: Readers, kasih review supaya saya bisa dapat peran yang penting!

Rina: Yak, saya minta review na ya! Dan sekali lagi, Troll Spoiler muncul lagi!

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Spoiler Chapter 12:<strong>

**Dia adalah milikku dan milikku seorang!**

**Aku punya... Aku punya orang yang kucintai hingga aku rela mati demi dirinya... **

**Disaat semuanya mulai tersusun dengan rapi, terjadi suatu hal yang mengusik hari. Siapa yang bisa dipercaya? Siapa yang harus dipercaya? Apa dia layak dipercaya? Apa semuanya… akan baik-baik saja?**


	12. Chapter 12

Rina: Yay, chapter 12 update lagi! Dan ini akan sangaaaaaat panjang!

Rin: Cepet bener! Bukan na protes sih

Len: Ini orang pengangguran ya…

Mel: Author Rina memang banyak waktu nganggur kok, Len-san, Rin-san! *muncul tiba-tiba*

Rin: Sejak kapan kau ada disana?

Len: *udah kebiasa* Hoi, author jelek cepat tulis cerita na yg lain!

Rina: Iya, ya, Lenny~ Nah, silahkan kalian bertiga baca disclaimer na! *senyum dark*

Mel+Rin+Len: Iya, iya… *takut*

**Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid ataupun lagu dari Vocaloid. Mereka adalah milik dari pemilik sah, yang mau beli dari perusahaan pembuat mereka. Tapi, Author Rina memiliki fic sekaligus OC yang bernama Mel. Dan jika ndak suka ndak usah baca dan tidak perlu main api!**

Mel: Nah, sekian itu dari author Rina yang bejad na selangit itu!

Rin: Woi author cepat baca cerita na!

Rina: Lho bukan na kebalik tuh!

Len: Baca atau giles? *sudah bawa roadroller*

Rina: *glek* Oke, aku baca, nah para readers yang terhormat silahkan dibaca chapter ini! Dan perhatian chapter ini akan panjang dan aku berharap bisa mengalahkan rekor chapter terpanjang yg saya punya. Jadi jangan lupa sediakan air minum.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rin akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan juga merupakan hari dimana aku keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini, kenapa? Mudah, karena ibuku membuatku berpakaian ala cewek lagi!<p>

Aku hanya berlari menuju rumah sakit sementara mengutuk rumahku sendiri itu. Dan masih ada masalah tentang senpai teraneh sedunia itu dan juga masalah perjodohanku. Dari pembicaraan ibu dan Mel-senpai, aku menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang menargetku, namun aku tak tahu siapa. Dan ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini yang membuatku lupa bahwa aku ingin berkata pada Rin, bahwa aku sudah putus dengan Miku. (Iya, benar mereka putus saat itu)

Alasan? Mudah, aku menyadari bahwa aku lebih mencintai Rin daripada perasaan suka yang kurasakan pada Miku. Dan dengan event yang berputar-putar dan gangguan mental yang dialami oleh waktu sialan, aku jadi tidak bisa melaksanakan niatku untuk memberitahu Rin.

"Apa Kamine Rin dari kamar 2712, masih ada?" tanyaku pada salah seorang perawat yang menunggui meja informasi. Saat kuperhatikan baik-baik, perawat itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dan di seragamnya tertulis Nagone, tanpa nama depan.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, biar saya cari dulu…" jawabnya sembari membuka komputer miliknya.

Aku hanya mengeluh, menunggu memang selalu membuatku tidak senang. Tapi, entah ini perasaanku saja atau apa, Nagone-san sepertinya tersenyum dengan sedikit mencurigakan, seperti telah menemukan sesuatu. Tapi, itu mungkin perasaanku saja.

"Ah, Kamine-san sudah keluar dari rumah sakit 1 jam yang lalu bersama dengan dua orang temannya," ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak!" ucapku padanya. Kemudian aku segera berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tapi, aku mendengar suara aneh yang membuat orang merasa tidak enak. Sejak aku mencuri dengar percakapan Ibu dan Mel-senpai, aku sering mendengar suara ini. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sekarang, aku harus menemukan Rin, apa mungkin dia di rumahnya?" pikirku. Dan saat itulah aku menjadi ingat, bahwa aku… Kagamine Len, **tidak tahu** rumah Rin!

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tanya sebelumnya?" pikirku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri, frustasi. Rin sudah cukup sering ke apartemenku untuk merancang strategi… waktu aku masih menyukai Miku dulu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di rumah Rin! Yang kutahu hanya kami tinggal tidak terlalu jauh, dan hanya itu saja. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa tahu dimana dia berada?

Saat itu aku ingat, bahwa aku membawa ponsel milikku. Sehingga aku segera mengambilnya dari dalam sakuku dan menyusuri daftar nama dari cewek yang (seenaknya) memasukkan nomor mereka ke dalam ponselku itu. Setelah menyusuri daftar nama yang panjang, akhirnya aku menemukan nomor dari ponsel Rin. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menekan tombol hijau dan menunggunya untuk mengangkat ponsel miliknya.

Tuut… meski baru sekali dering aku sudah menjadi tidak sabar. Aku khawatir pada Rin, karena jika memang ada yang mengincarku, pasti mereka juga mengincar teman-temanku.

Tuut… Tuut… dua kali, tiga kali, ponselku berbunyi. Kumohon Rin, angkatlah!

Tuu… belum selesai dering ke-empat, aku bisa mendengar suara Rin dari seberang, "Halo, Len?" ucapnya dengan nada tanya. Sepertinya dia tidak menduga bahwa aku akan menelponnya.

"Rin, sekarang kau berada di mana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Eh, tapi aku jadi ingat, kenapa aku menelepon Rin? Kenapa aku tidak tanya pada kakaknya yang bernama Kaito itu? Mengetahui tentang Kaito-senpai, dia pasti masih ada di kamar Miku, di rumah sakit ini. Dan kenapa aku tidak berpikir tentang hal itu sebelumnya?

"Aku? Aku sekarang ada di sekolah, memang ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil menanyakan alasanku menelponnya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, sekarang Rin ada di sekolah, dan aku sedang menelpon Rin, dan Rin sekarang berada di seberang sana.

"Eh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu kau keluar dari rumah sakit," ucapku. Aku berusaha terdengar sangat ingin minta maaf pada Rin, selain aku tak tahu harus bicara apa, aku juga merasa bersalah dengan hal ini.

Sempat terjadi keheningan, tapi tidak terlalu lama, kemudian Rin berkata, "Baik, permintaan maaf diterima," jawab Rin. Aku memikirkan tentang apa yang tadi ingin kusampaikan, bukan, bukan yang bagian aku dan Miku sudah selesai, atau yang satunya. Tapi, aku jadi khawatir tentang keselamatan Rin.

"Lalu Rin…" ucapku. Aku ingin berkata "hati-hati" tapi nanti dia pasti bertanya kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu. Jadi, kuurungkan niatku untuk berkata begitu.

"Apa Len?" tanya Rin.

"Eh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah, aku ke sekolah, ya!" jawabku yang kemudian langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Mungkin tadi Rin akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mungkin saja tidak.

Aku segera berlari ke arah apartemenku terlebih dahulu, mengganti baju yang kupakai sekarang dengan seragam sekolah. Apa kalian mengira aku akan diantar keluargaku pulang? Kalau iya, langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum mengantarku pulang.

Setelah lomba lari (?) menuju apartemen, akhirnya aku sekarang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang untungnya, tidak terlihat dimasuki orang atau disentuh sama sekali. Aku sempat melihat ke sekeliling, kalau aku diawasi, pasti akan ada seseorang di sekitar sini.

"Orang tua membuatku kena sial terus!" keluhku dalam hati. Aku membuka pintu apartemen, dan bersyukur bahwa ruangan itu masih bersih dan rapi, terlalu rapi bahkan. Siapa yang merapikan semua ini sementara aku ada di rumah terkutuk itu?

Karena curiga, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku, dan membuka lemari bajuku. Untuk melihat bahwa bajuku sudah banyak yang berkurang. Kerjaan siapa ini?

"Penguntit kurang kerjaan…" ucapku. Penguntit yang satu ini benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan lain, tapi kenapa bajuku yang jadi sasarannya?

Aku juga ingat untuk membaca _diary_ milik Rin, seingatku aku menyimpannya di bawah buku-buku pelajaran yang jarang kusentuh karena aku selalu mencontek isi buku Rin. Sebelum kami tidak bertegur sapa selama sebulan. Dan aku merasa sangat bodoh tidak berusaha mengerti perasaanku sendiri saat itu.

Setelah mengganti bajuku menjadi seragam sekolah, aku mencari diary Rin di bawah tumpukan buku-buku milikku. Saat aku menemukan buku itu, gembok yang terpasang di _cover_ dari buku _diary_ itu terbuka. Jadi seseorang benar-benar memasuki apartemenku kemudian mengobrak-abrik isinya dan bahkan mengambil sedikit suvenir dari lemari.

"Menyebalkan…" ucapku.

Tapi, hal yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah membaca yah, mungkin itu merupakan perbuatan yang tidak baik. Tapi, aku hanya ingin membacanya itu saja.

Aku membuka diary itu dan membuka satu persatu halaman dari diary itu. Sepertinya tiap hari dia menulis diary ini, dan dengan sangat jujur pula! Aku membaca diary dari 2 bulan yg lalu, isinya tentang membantuku untuk mendapatkan Miku. Dia juga menuliskan rencana-rencana anehnya untuk menjadi mak comblang antara aku dan Miku. Tapi, menjelang hari-hari saat aku menembak Miku, yaitu pada festival musim panas, tulisan dari Rin mulai berubah.

_Aku merasa bahwa tiap kali Len bersama Miku aku menjadi sangat sedih. _Lalu aku membaca bagian saat aku memberi tahu Rin, bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaan pada Miku.

_Saat Len berkata bahwa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku, besok saat Festival Musim Panas, aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan dan hanya bisa tertawa untuknya. Tapi dadaku merasa sangat sakit, apa mungkin aku menyukai Len?_

Rin? Rin menyukaiku? Sejak selama itu? Tapi, mungkin saja dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Segera aku melewati beberapa halaman dan sampai pada halaman terkahir buku diary itu, tepatnya sehari sebelum aku mendapatkan buku ini, kemudian aku membacanya.

_Hei, Diary_

_Kenapa Len selalu saja terlihat berkilauan? Dia terlihat sangat senang saat dia membicarakan Miku pada teman-temannya. Meski aku hanya roda ketiga dari hubungan mereka, aku ingin sekali mendukung mereka berdua, karena aku mencintai Len. Dan aku tak ingin dia sedih ataupun menderita. Aku hanya ingin bisa melihat senyumnya dan itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan bahwa itu tidak lagi cukup untukku. Aku ini teman yang buruk ya?_

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku menjadi panas. Rin, Rin sudah menyimpan perasaan terhadapku selama 2 bulan dan dia masih memegang teguh perasaannya itu. Aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat aku meminta nasihat tentang Miku. Bagaimana perasaan Rin saat dia menyuruhku untuk mengejar Miku?

"Kenapa kau masih saja menyukaiku yang payah ini Rin?" pikirku. Aku segera menutup buku _diary_ itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tak lupa aku mengunci _diary_ itu kembali. Kalau aku melihat tas milik Rin, akan ku kembalikan diam-diam, atau meminta Gumi untuk mengembalikannya. Ingat Gumi itu adalah salah satu pelayan rumah utama dan berarti aku bisa meminta pertolongannya untuk mengembalikan _diary_ ini, tapi kenapa dia memintaku untuk mengembalikannya pada Rin, ya?

Sesaat kemudian ponselku berbunyi dengan lagu "Fire Flower". Saat aku membuka flap ponsel dan membaca e-mail tak dikenal yang masuk.

**From: 4pPl3_3d3N**

**To: Pr1nc3_B4n4n4**

**Subject: no subject**

**Hei, ini aku, Mel, datang ke ruang musik dalam 15 menit, tak ada kata tidak.**

Aku _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Apa mau dari senpai ini sih? Tapi jika dia bilang harus datang, itu berarti aku harus datang dan tidak ada kata tidak berarti, aku akan dibunuh, tentunya jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dan… KENAPA DIA BISA TAHU E-MAILKU?

"Senpai sialan!" teriakku.

Saat itulah, aku merasakan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku sekarang, dan bahkan aku mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan apapun sekarang, karena kini aku harus pergi ke sekolah untuk menemui Rin (juga senpai kurang ajar) dan mengatakan hal itu!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len kemari, Len kemari, Len mencariku, Len… berhentilah memberikan sugesti otak bodoh! Mana mungkin Len membalas perasaanmu padahal dia masih bersama dengan Miku! Tapi, wajahku masih memerah akan perkataan Len kemarin dan cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Len, seminggu yang lalu di rumah sakit. Tapi otak bodohku membuatku merasakan harapan yang semu, sial!<p>

Aku sekarang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah, berusaha untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya diriku sebelum minggu depan aku akan bernyanyi, dengan Teto tentunya, di depan semua orang. Aku juga tidak lupa mengundang orang tuaku yang sangat suka hal-hal seperti ini. Dengan hal-hal seperti ini, maksudnya mereka suka melihatku tampil di depan umum, dan kemudian mereka melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatku malu.

Saat aku berjalan melalui koridor kelas 3 yang kebetulan kulewati. Aku melihat Luka dan Gakupo yang berjalan bergandengan dengan mesra di depan semua orang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan aku sampai disini dan melihat mereka berdua. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

"Rin-san~…" ucapnya dengan nada seperti hantu. Spontan aku berteriak, namun siapapun itu menutup mulutku, membuatku tak bisa bernafas.

"Whiwafa ihu?" ucapku masih dengan mulut dibekap. (Translate: Siapa itu?)

Saat itulah tangan yang membekapku itu melepaskanku dan kemudian dia berkata, "Rin-san, ini hanya aku…" ucapnya. Aku berbalik dan melihat Mel-senpai dengan pakaian bebas berwarna coklat tua, dengan jaket denim berwarna krem, serta rok berwarna hitam dan topi berwarna krem dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura. Sejak kapan dia ganti baju?

"Mel-senpai?" ucapku dengan nada terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar Rin-san. Dan ini merupakan masalah yang cukup penting," ucap Mel-senpai dengan nada serius. Mel-senpai, menarikku ke arah koridor kelas 2 dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya seperti mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

"Mel-senpai…" panggilku.

"Hmm?" gumamnya. Dia masih berkutat pada ponsel miliknya yang berwarna hijau dengan strap berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ruang Musik," jawab Mel-senpai singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, lalu aku ingin minta tolong sedikit," jawab Mel-senpai.

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Mel-senpai, karena dia meminta tolong padaku, **minta tolong**! Mel-senpai yang bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri ini meminta pertolongan padaku! Tapi, kenapa ya?

Kami hanya berjalan dalam diam, dan Mel-senpai kini lebih memperhatikan jalan dibandingkan ponsel miliknya yang sudah dia masukkan ke dalam saku roknya. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan tenang ini sehingga aku berkata, "Mel-senpai, apa aku bisa tanya sesuatu yang pribadi?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, tanyakan saja," jawab Mel-senpai. Dia tidak melihat ke arahku dan tetap menarikku. Dan aku tidak bisa melawan genggaman tangan Mel-senpai yang sangat kuat, terkadang aku juga harus mempercepat langkahku, karena Mel-senpai berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Aku sebenarnya cukup penasaran tentang suatu hal, semua anggota band selalu membicarakan masalah cinta kami, kecuali Teto, tapi Mel-senpai tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan hal ini, dia bahkan jarang berada dalam kegiatan, kemudian aku berkata, "Apa Mel-senpai memiliki orang yang senpai sukai?" tanyaku.

Saat itu, Mel-senpai menghentikan langkahnya pada koridor yang menuju ruang musik dan relatif sepi itu, dia kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku, "Aku punya, kenapa kau bertanya?" jawab Mel-senpai tanpa melihatku secara langsung.

Aku merasakan bahwa suara dari Mel-senpai berbeda dari biasanya, seperti… berusaha tegar? Atau sedikit terluka? Tapi, suaranya berbeda dengan nada suaraku saat aku membicarakan Len.

Aku sedikit salah tingkah saat Mel-senpai menanyaiku seperti itu, segera aku berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran karena senpai tidak pernah cerita," jawabku.

Aku bisa mendengar Mel-senpai berkata "Ooh" dia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau ingin dengar ceritaku?" tanya Mel-senpai. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke arahku, matanya yang berwarna sapphire terlihat lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Aku jadi bingung lagi, Mel-senpai menawarkan diri untuk bercerita? Aku bingung antara perasaan sungkan dan ingin tahu, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penawarannya.

Kemudian, Mel-senpai berjalan lagi, tapi dengan lebih pelan, dia kemudian mulai bercerita, "Orang yang kucintai, ada di rumah sakit. Namanya Minamino Kyosuke (*), seumuran denganku. Dia tak punya orang tua dan hidup denganku yang senasib dengannya, tentunya sebelum dia memasuki rumah sakit," cerita Mel-senpai.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi Mel-senpai tak tahu karena aku tak melihat ke arahnya, "Yah, kami saling mencintai dan seperti itulah, tapi dokter bilang hidup Kyosuke akan segera berakhir cepat atau lambat pada tahun ini, dia bahkan diprediksi tidak akan melewati bulan ini, dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan," lanjut Mel-senpai. Aku bisa mendengar bahwa suaranya bergetar.

"Mel-senpai… maaf," ucapku meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, karena itulah aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian sebelum aku menyusul Kyosuke, demi melindungi seseorang yang tak kalah pentingnya bagiku," lanjut Mel-senpai.

"Menyusul, jadi… Mel-senpai akan bunuh diri atau semacamnya?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bukan begitu baka Rin, aku merasakan bahwa aku ingin melindungi teman yang sangat baik dariku, dan kini dia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang_ psycho_, dan memiliki pengaruh yang besar, tentunya dengan bantuan dari orang tua temanku itu, jadi semacam pembela kebenaran," jawab Mel-senpai dengan nada ceria. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi buruk.

"Apa Mel-senpai serius tadi?" tanyaku, masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Entah serius atau tidak, aku hanya merasakannya saja Rin," jawab Mel-senpai yang kini memanggilku dengan nama biasa.

"Tak akan ada yang ingin Mel-senpai pergi dari sini… semuanya pasti ingin Mel-senpai tetap tinggal…" ucapku.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami, kemudian Mel-senpai berbalik sebentar, aku bisa melihat air mata di pelupuk matanya, dia kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, Rin," ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Etto, bagian mananya?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak mengerti. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak menolong Mel-senpai sama sekali, tapi kenapa dia berterima kasih?

"Nee, Rin, apa kau akan mengingatku dan Kyosuke?" tanya Mel-senpai lagi, dengan tatapan tenang, yang biasa ia miliki.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Mel-senpai, "Tentu saja, Mel!" jawabku. Ups, aku tak sengaja memanggilnya tanpa tambahan –senpai, apa dia akan marah padaku karena tidak sopan? Segera aku menutup mulutku dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Mel, kah… kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu Rin," ucap Mel yang kini berjalan meninggalkanku dengan sangat cepat tentunya.

"Ara, Mel-se… maksudku Mel, tunggu aku!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju Mel, yang sudah berjalan meninggalkanku cukup jauh. Kenapa dia bisa berjalan secepat itu, sih?

Setelah aku mati-matian mengejar Mel-senpai, akhirnya kami tiba di ruang musik yang sudah diisi oleh Gakupo dan Luka. Se-sejak kapan mereka sampai disini?

"Mel-san, Rin-chan!" ucap Luka dengan nada kaget.

"Siang Luka!" sapa Mel yang sudah berlari menuju ke sebuah titik di tembok dan menekannya, memperlihatkan sebuah pintu rahasia. Hah? Pintu rahasia kubilang?

Aku, Luka, dan Gakupo hanya melongo melihat keberadaan pintu itu. Sejak kapan pintu itu ada di sana? Dan kenapa bisa ada sebuah pintu rahasia di sebuah sekolah normal seperti ini?

"Nah, Rin dan Luka, kalian bisa mengikutiku, Gakupo jaga ruang musik sementara aku mengambil _dress_ itu," titah Mel.

Mel hanya bersenandung riang dan memasuki ruang rahasia, yang penuh dengan pakaian dan kostum! Hell, dari mana koleksi baju ini muncul? Bahkan lemariku tidak memiliki kostum sebanyak ini! Aku dan Luka hanya diam sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang rahasia itu, mungkin lebih tepat disebut ruang kostum, dibandingkan dengan ruang rahasia, baiklah aku sebut ini ruang kostum mulai dari sekarang! Dinding ruang kostum ini di cat warna hijau dan terdapat beberapa lampu neon sebagai penerangan, karena ruangan ini sangatlah luas! Aku heran, darimana lahannya?

"Rin, Luka, kalian bisa coba pakai _dress_ ini? Aku akan membawakan ini kepada Gakupo juga satu orang lain, dan kalian tidak boleh protes!" perintah Mel, lagi.

Mel memberi kami, masing-masing 1 _dress_, yang berwarna putih untukku dan yang berwarna kuning gading untuk Luka. Kemudian, Mel menghilang entah kemana dengan kecepatan yang _inhuman_ dan meninggalkanku dan Luka di dalam sini. (mereka tak dengar bagian orang lain)

"Hei, Luka…" ucapku pada Luka yang masih sedikit melongo di tempat.

"Ah, eh, iya, ada apa Rin-chan?" tanya Luka.

"Mel meminta kita mengganti baju kita dengan ini bukan?" ucapku lagi.

"Iya," jawab Luka.

"Luka, kau sudah dengar tentang orang yang dicintai Mel?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, kudengar dia sakit keras dan berada di rumah sakit, dan aku bisa melihat bahwa Mel-san terlihat sangat sedih akhir-akhir ini," jawab Luka.

Jadi, Luka tahu tentang laki-laki bernama "Minamino Kyosuke" ini. Kalau Luka mengerti berarti Gakupo pasti mengerti pula.

Aku hanya ber-"ooh" ria, sebelum aku mengganti kostum 'Magnet' yang kupakai dengan _dress_ itu. _Dress_, yang kudapatkan itu sepertinya terbuat dari sutra yang sangat halus, dan cukup panjang hingga aku tak bisa melihat kedua kakiku, saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa _dress_ ini merupakan…

"_W-Wedding Dress_?" teriakku dengan suara nyaring.

Aku segera menutup mulutku, karena aku sangat berisik, dan berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa Mel memberiku _wedding dress_ seperti ini?" pikirku.

"Rin, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mel, yang (tiba-tiba) muncul dari belakangku, membuat jantungku nyaris lepas. Mel memiliki kebiasaan membuat orang kaget, dan aku sudah terjebak berkali-kali, tapi aku masih tetap saja kaget.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan cocok sekali memakai ini!" ucap Mel yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Wajahku memerah sedikit, sementara aku memegang kain dari _wedding dress _ini, saat itulah, Mel memberiku sebuah korsase berbentuk mawar berwarna biru, untuk mengganti _headphone_ kupu-kupu yang masih kupakai, serta sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih.

Aku, dengan masih _blushing _ditempat, mengenakan korsase itu, dan mengganti sepatu yang kupakai dengan _high heels_ berwarna putih yang diberikan Mel, sepatu itu membuatku merasa tinggi beberapa cm.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu memalukan?" tanyaku. Mel hanya tertawa kecil dan memberi tanda yang berarti, "Itu tidak mungkin, cocok, kok!" begitu artinya.

Setelah itu, Mel mengambil tanganku dan mengajakku keluar, sementara Luka masih mengganti pakaiannya dengan _wedding dress_ yang diberikan oleh Mel. Saat aku hampir sampai di pintu masuk yang juga merupakan pintu keluar, Gakupo melewatiku, seakan-akan sudah diperintah sebelumnya. Aku hanya heran melihatnya, mungkin Mel bilang bahwa Gakupo harus menjemput pasangannya sendiri. Eh, tapi tadi Gakupo juga menggunakan sebuah _tuxedo_ berwarna kuning gading yang kurang lebih mirip dengan milik Luka.

Setelah kami sampai di pintu keluar, aku kaget, amat sangat kaget melihat Len yang sekarang berdiri di dalam ruang musik, mengenakan _tuxedo_ warna putih yang senada dengan _wedding dress_ yang kupakai. Dan bisa kulihat Len juga melongo melihatku memakai _wedding dress _yang kini kupakai.

"Len…" ucapku.

"Rin…" ucap Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len…" ucap Rin.<p>

"Rin…" ucapku.

Aku pusing, tidak mengerti, takut, sebal, marah, senang, gugup, dan campuran dari beberapa emosi lainnya. Rin memakai _wedding dress _yang warnanya senada dengan _tuxedo_ yang kupakai, dan… senpai aneh itu entah ada dimana sekarang (kapan perginya?), jadi kami hanya berdua saja disini.

"Len, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama denganku.

Aku _blushing_ di tempat, setelah membaca _diary_ Rin, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya. Aku spontan bingung bagaimana berbicara pada Rin.

"Ehh, Mel-senpai memanggilku untuk pergi kemari tadi," jawabku salah tingkah, pertama, karena Rin terlihat sangat cantik seperti bidadari, kedua, karena kami seperti sedang melaksanakan pesta pernikahan, ketiga, karena aku dikerjain mentah-mentah oleh senpai gila itu!

"Nah, Rin, Len, kalian bisa hadap kesini?" pinta suara yang sangat familiar dari belakangku.

Rin segera melihat ke sumber suara, dan aku juga membalikkan tubuhku, dan melihat Mel-senpai sudah membawa kamera digital, dan satu buket bunga dari campuran bunga Daisy, Carnation, Forget-me-not, dan Primrose.

Hell, dari mana dia dapat buket bunga itu? Mel-senpai kemudian memberikan buket bunga itu kepada Rin, dan memintanya untuk berjajar di sampingku. Sekarang, ini benar-benar mirip seperti sebuah pernikahan!

"Mel, apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Rin yang wajahnya memerah.

Itu juga merupakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada senpai ini. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul, tapi terlihat… sedih? Dan kemudian berkata, "Itu karena aku tak mungkin menjadi seorang pengantin, jadi aku ingin melihat kalian seperti itu," jawab Mel-senpai. Aku yakin, dia terlihat sangat sedih sekarang.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak tahu, karena aku memang tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Karena, dia tidak akan bertahan hingga kami menjadi dewasa, karena itulah, meski hanya sedikit, aku ingin dia melihat orang lain berbahagia untuknya…" jawab Mel-senpai.

Dari informasi yang diberikan oleh Mel-senpai, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang paling dia cintai tidak bisa bertahan lama, apa mungkin karena penyakit? Saat aku melihat ke arah Rin, wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir, mungkin perkiraanku tadi benar.

"Nah, sudah cukup cerita yang menyedihkannya, nah kalian senyum!" ucap Mel-senpai yang sudah kembali ke sikapnya yang iseng. Dan, sekarang aku ingat bahwa aku dan Rin terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara jepretan kamera dari kamera yang dipegang oleh Mel-senpai. Dan kemudian dia berbalik sedikit dan melihat foto itu, sepertinya dia merasa sedikit sedih.

Belum sempat aku ataupun Rin menegurnya, Luka dan Gakupo muncul dari pintu yang ada di tembok… tunggu… dulu… SEJAK KAPAN ADA PINTU ITU DISANA? Aku hanya melongo melihat mereka yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan memakai pasangan gaun pengantin berwarna kuning gading, dan seperti dengan keadanku dan Rin, mereka hanya _blushing_ dikerjai seperti itu.

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi sekali!" puji Mel-senpai yang kini membawa buket bunga lain yang (entah sejak kapan) dibawanya. Kenapa senpai satu ini anehnya selangit seperti itu, sih? Setelah beberapa foto Mel-senpai berkata, "Kalian bisa menyimpan _dress_ itu, jika kalian mau tentunya," ucap Mel-senpai.

"Apa benar Mel-san?" tanya Luka tidak percaya. Memang _wedding dress _yang diberikan padanya dan Rin terlihat sangat mahal dan detail-nya sangat rapi, seperti pekerjaan perancang busana profesional. Rin sendiri hanya mengangguk untuk menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Luka.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku tak akan pernah memakai _dress_ itu, aku sudah memiliki _dress_ terlalu banyak di rumah," jawab Mel-senpai dengan nada meyakinkan.

Luka dan Rin berpelukan dengan bahagia, sepertinya mereka senang bisa mendapatkan _dress_ yang indah seperti ini, dasar cewek…

Tapi, saat kulihat kembali _tuxedo_, yang kini sah menjadi milikku itu, memang terlihat sangat bagus, tapi, darimana dia dapat ukuran tubuh kami semua, hingga semuanya bisa pas? Jangan-jangan penguntit yang mengambil bajuku itu Mel-senpai lagi. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin karena baik _tuxedo_ milikku atau _tuxedo_ Gakupo, ukurannya sangat pas.

"Lalu…" ucap Mel-senpai dengan nada bicara yang masih iseng seperti biasa. Pertanda bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang malu. Kami semua hanya bisa menahan nafas, menunggu perintah memalukan yang akan segera turun dari mulutnya.

"Kalian aku wajibkan memakai _dress_ itu selama satu hari ini saja, setelah itu kalian bisa melepasnya kembali dan membawa pulang _dress_ itu," ucap Mel-senpai.

"APA?" teriakku dan Rin bersamaan. Wajahku dan Rin hanya memerah sementara Luka dan Gakupo hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Mereka enak karena mereka sudah resmi merupakan sepasang kekasih, tapi aku dengan Rin? Aku tahu, aku tahu, bahwa kami saling mencintai, tapi aku ataupun Rin belum mengatakan perasaan kami sama sekali!

"Nah, kalau begitu kami berdua akan… jalan-jalan ke luar," ucap Gakupo yang sudah menggandeng tangan Luka. Aku bisa melihat wajah Luka yang memerah dari tempatku berdiri.

"Yah, aku akan pergi sebentar," ucap Mel-senpai yang (tiba-tiba) sudah berada di koridor. Aku mulai mengira bahwa orang itu adalah hantu sekarang.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" ucap Rin yang sepertinya tidak bisa membaca ritme gerakan mereka yang sangat cepat itu. Pintu ruang musik sekarang sudah ditutup, dan hanya ada dua orang disini, aku dan Rin.

Aku dan Rin, berdua saja… aku melihat ke arah Rin yang wajahnya memerah. Meski ini mendadak mereka sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Rin. Kami, yang ditinggal hanya bertatapan dan Rin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku sendiri juga melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi aku mendekat ke arah Rin.

"Rin… kau ingat saat kau masih di rumah sakit?" tanyaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada Len yang… sekarang berada sangat dekat denganku! Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhku beralih ke wajahku. Len terlihat… sangat tampan sekarang.<p>

Aku hanya menunduk dan berkata, "Iya, aku ingat…" jawabku. Tentu saja aku ingat, karena hari itu aku berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Len, tapi diganggu oleh ibuku. Dan terlebih lagi, aku kemudian mendengar bahwa aku akan dijodohkan pada orang yang tak kukenal.

"Itu, aku ingin bilang bahwa…" Len tidak menyelesaikan jawabannya dan terlihat gugup.

Dadaku menjadi berdegup semakin kencang, apa lanjutannya?

"…bahwa aku me-" belum selesai Len berbicara, kami mendengar suara interkom dari atas kami.

[Aaa, tes, tes…] ucap suara yang berasal dari interkom, yang mengganggu kami, lagi. Aku hanya mengutuk interkom itu dalam hati.

[Eh, untuk seluruh siswa, pada hari ketiga akan ada penambahan acara, yaitu "Confession Contest" yang disponsori oleh OSIS. Bagi yang ingin mengikuti kontes tersebut, silahkan menghubungi…] interkom itu melanjutkan pengumumannya, dan seketika aku menjadi ingin mengikuti kontes itu. Tapi… kenapa aku merasa bahwa yang membuat kontes itu Mel, ya?

"Hei, Len…" panggilku. Len masih mendengarkan interkom terkutuk itu saat aku memanggilnya.

"Apa Rin?" tanya Len.

"Apa kau mengira bahwa ini semua kerjaan dari Mel?" jawabku sambil menanyakan pendapat Len.

"Entah kenapa, aku juga merasa bahwa Mel-senpai yang mengatur semua ini…" jawab Len.

[…Ah, baik, saya mengerti… Lalu untuk anggota klub Band, kalian dipanggil oleh guru Kesenian di ruang musik kelas 3, kemudian anggota dari klub…] Interkom itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Klub Band? Berarti aku dipanggil, de-dengan masih memakai_ dress_ ini?

"Ah, Len… er, karena aku dipanggil, aku… permisi dulu…" ucapku dengan gugup. Meski dalam hati aku masih mengutuk interkom dan pemilik suara itu, aku merasa gugup jika berada di sekitar Len terlalu lama dengan memakai _dress_ ini.

Len hanya melihatku sekilas, sebelum tersenyum padaku, rasanya hatiku menjadi berbunga-bunga, kemudian dia berkata, "Berjuanglah, Rin," ucap Len dengan senyumnya.

Aku menjadi merasa sedikit tenang, setelah aku membuka pintu ruang musik, aku berkata, "Terimakasih, Lenny~" ucapku sambil menggodanya sedikit dengan nama panggilan yang dibencinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Lenny, Rinrin!" balasnya. Aku menutup pintu ruang musik, dan tersenyum sendiri. Saat aku berjalan di koridor, aku jadi ingat, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Len tadi, ya?

(Tanpa Rin ketahui) "_Ojou-sama_, apa perintah anda?" ucap seseorang dari balik lorong menuju ruang musik. Setelah itu terdengar suara dari dalam benda hitam.

Orang yang tak dikenal tadi hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Baik, _ojou-sama_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mel POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga dari bunga Forget-me-not, Rosemary dan Lavender di dalam sebuah vas bunga. Laki-laki, yang duduk di tempat tidur berwarna putih, itu hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihatku. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat mencintai lelaki ini.<p>

"Terimakasih, Mel," ucapnya berterima kasih.

Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit, sebelum kemudian membalas perkataannya, "Jika kau ingin berterimakasih, cepatlah sembuh dan sehat kembali," ucapku. Iya, meski hanya setitik, aku berharap agar laki-laki itu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau benar, jika saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan menjagamu selamanya," ucapnya dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Wajahku menjadi memerah karena perkataannya.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan, Kyosuke. Kau membuatku jadi malu," ucapku. Meski aku senang dengan perkataannya, masih ada rasa sedih di dalam hatiku.

"Kau selalu tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu bukan Mel?" tanya Kyosuke.

Aku hanya menggenggam tangannya yang sangat dingin, dibandingkan dengan tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat dan meletakkannya pada dadaku. Kemudian aku berkata, "Tentu saja aku akan selalu tahu hal itu, karena kita tak akan terpisahkan meski oleh maut," ucapku.

Saat itulah, Kyosuke menepis sesuatu dari mataku, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau menangis lagi…" ucapnya.

Aku melihatnya tak percaya dan memegang pipiku, benar, terdapat air mata disana. Bodoh, kenapa aku menangis di depan Kyosuke?

"Ah, iya, benar, maaf, aku tak tahu bahwa kini aku sedang menangis," ucapku sambil tertawa tanpa makna. Aku segera menghapus air mataku itu cepat-cepat dan segera mengambil foto dari saku rok milikku. Menunjukkan dua lembar foto dari mereka, yang kuambil tadi.

"Kyosuke, kau bilang ingin melihat teman-temanku bukan? Ini adalah mereka…" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto itu.

Kyosuke tersenyum miris, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau membuat mereka memakai pakaian buatanmu lagi, Mel?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Hehe, iya, maaf… senangnya…" jawabku. Aku merasa hatiku jadi sedih melihat _wedding dress_ yang mereka pakai. Aku tak mungkin bisa memakainya.

Sepertinya Kyosuke melihatku yang menerawang saat melihat foto itu, kemudian dia berkata, "Ternyata kau masih bermimpi untuk menjadi pengantin, ya?" ucap Kyosuke dengan nada bercanda.

Spontan wajahku memerah dan segera Kyosuke kupukul dengan pelan, berusaha agar tidak melukainya, tapi tetap saja aku jengkel digoda seperti itu.

"Mel, bisa kau menutup matamu sebentar?" pinta Kyosuke yang masih kupukuli. Dia menangkis seranganku dengan kedua tangannya, dan tertawa melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil.

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak mengerti. Tapi, tangan Kyosuke sudah menutup kedua mataku. Pertanda bahwa aku tidak boleh melihat.

Aku hanya menurut, dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu dimasukkan kedalam jari manis tangan kananku. Aku sangat ingin melihat apa yang dia lakukan, atapi aku hanya diam saja. Setelah itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin di bibirku.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang…" ucap Kyosuke. Aku membuka mataku dan saat aku melihat jari manisku, terdapat sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas dengan mata cincin dari permata Lapis Lazuli.

Saat itu, aku merasa sangat bahagia, aku hanya berkata, "Terimakasih Kyosuke, akan kujaga baik-baik," ucapku. Namun, seakan waktu tidak mengizinkan, ponselku berbunyi. Saat aku membuka flap ponsel itu, aku melihat nama "Sukone Tei" tertulis disana.

"Maaf, ya Kyosuke, tapi aku harus bekerja sekarang," ucapku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip-<em>

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana Teto akan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit, meski agak lebih cepat satu hari, Teto terlihat sangat senang bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kebetulan Miku juga keluar di hari yang sama dengan Teto, kata Kaito-nii, kaki Miku cedera jadi dia tak bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat dalam satu bulan. Dan, aku kini sedang membawa sebuah tas dengan isi sebuah _dress_ berwarna putih, yang kupinjam dari dalam ruang kostum Mel. Untuk apa? Nanti, kalian akan tahu sendiri.

"Teto-chan!" teriakku saat melihat Teto dari dalam rumah sakit.

"Rin-chan!" balas Teto tidak kalah berisik dariku dan segera memelukku erat-erat sehingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"Teto, kau akan membuat Rin kehabisan nafas," tegur Luka yang berusaha menolongku dari dalam pelukan maut Teto.

Kemudian Teto melepaskan pelukannya sambil berkata, "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena aku sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Lalu, aku segera berkata, "Tidak, tak apa-apa kok! Oh, ya Mel!" ucapku memaafkan Teto sekaligus memanggil Mel, yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Saat kupanggil Mel melepaskan sesuatu dari telinganya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Mel.

Aku melihat ke arah Luka, Gakupo, Ted-san, Teto, Len, Kaito-nii, Miku dan Mikuo, memberi kode untuk melaksanakan rencana dadakan yang kami buat, kemudian aku menjawab pertanyaan Mel, yang sepertinya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kami rencanakan.

"Nee, Mel, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Minamino-san?" pintaku dengan _puppy eyes_ kepada Mel.

Spontan wajah Mel bersemu merah, wah, pemandangan baru! Segera dia berkata dengan gelagapan, "A-apa maksud… eh, ta-tapi… bo-boleh-boleh saja, kok!" jawab Mel dengan melangkahkan salah satu dari kakinya ke belakang sebanyak satu langkah.

Setelah itu, kami semua pergi menuju ke lantai teratas rumah sakit. Selain koridor yang menuju beranda, aku tak melihat ada kamar rawat disini. Kalaupun ada aku pasti sudah menyadari ruang rawat itu sejak lama.

"Eh, le-lewat sini…" ucap Mel sambil berjalan menuju sebuah tembok dan menekan-nekan sesuatu, dan foilla! Muncullah pintu yang keluar dari alam antah berantah. Kemudian, Mel membuka pintu yang sudah ada di depannya itu sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Sepertinya Mel ragu untuk membuka pintu itu, sewaktu Mel masih sibuk, aku segera membuka flap ponsel milikku secara diam-diam dan mengirimkan e-mail kepada dokter dan perawat dari Minamino-san. Aku sendiri sudah berkoordinasi dengan mereka, sekaligus meminta persetujuan dokter untuk melaksanakan… rencana kami ini.

"Ah, dokter ada disini, ya!" ucap Mel yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Minamino-san, yang cukup tersembunyi itu. Sepertinya dia tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa dokter Minamino-san akan ada di dalam kamarnya sekarang ini.

"Ah, iya, begini, kami ingin mengajak Kyosuke-san untuk menikmati udara segar di beranda," ucap dokter. Kami tidak terlalu melihat dengan jelas percakapan mereka ataupun wajah dari Minamino-san, karena terhalang oleh Mel yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Benarkah? Apa boleh?" tanya Mel dengan nada yang tidak percaya, namun tetap merasa senang.

"Tak apa, sehubung kondisi Minamino-san sedang baik hari ini, dan dia sudah lama tidak menghirup udara segar," jawab dokter. Kami bisa melihat bintang pada mata Mel, sepertinya dia sangat senang.

"Jangan khawatir Mel, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" ucap suara lain, sepertinya itu merupakan suara dari Minamino-san.

"Teto, Luka, kita mulai langkah pertama," bisikku pada Luka dan Teto. Tak lupa aku memberikan tas yang kubawa.

"Ah, benar juga," ucap Luka. Dia kemudian menggandeng tangan Mel, yang sepertinya akan memasuki kamar dan berada dalam situasi bahagia. Teto sendiri, sudah berdiri di samping Mel untuk membantu Luka.

"Eh, ada apa Luka?" tanya Mel yang jelas-jelas sebal dengan tindakan Luka.

"Mel-san ikutlah denganku dan Teto dulu!" ajak Luka dengan nada memaksa.

"Nah, ayo ayo!" ucap Teto sambil mendorong Mel meninggalkan lorong ini untuk menuju ke tempat yang bisa digunakan.

Setelah Luka, Teto dan Mel tidak terlihat lagi, aku, Len, Kaito-nii, Mikuo, Ted-san, dan Miku segera memasuki kamar rawat Minamino-san.

"Permisi!" ucap kami semua serempak.

"Ah, kalian ini yang merupakan teman Mel bukan?" ucap Minamino-san yang kini berdiri dengan bantuan dokter di hadapan kami. Minamino Kyosuke, kata Luka seumuran dengan Mel dan

"Ah, iya, lalu kami minta maaf jika merepotkan…" ucap Kaito-nii dengan nada sopan dan halus.

"Tidak, saya berterimakasih pada kalian yang menjadi teman baik Mel, dia sering membicarakan tentang kalian, sekaligus menunjukkan foto-foto kalian padaku. Mel terlihat sangat senang bersama kalian," ucap Minamino-san. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan membuka sebuah laci dan menunjukkan sebuah album foto yang penuh dengan foto-foto kami.

"Nah, tapi masalah foto di singkirkan dulu, masalah rencana di dahulukan! Sekarang, Len, Kaito-san, Ted-san dan Mikuo kalian cepat bantu Minamino-san memakai ini sementara aku dan Rin-chan menunggu di luar!" ucap Miku yang mengambil album foto yang dimiliki Minamino-san.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah tas lain yang berisi _tuxedo_, yang kucu- maksudnya kupinjam, dari dalam ruang kostum Mel. Tapi, tadi Miku bilang, aku dan dia menunggu di luar, sementara yang lain membantu Minamino-san. Miku kemudian menarikku keluar, meski dia masih berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat.

Aku menjadi sangat gugup bersama Miku, aku jadi tak enak bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan pada Len, sehingga saat kami berdua saja terjadi keheningan.

"Hei, Rin-chan, aku sudah bubaran dengan Len…" ucap Miku dengan santai dan tenang.

Bisa kurasakan bahwa mulutku terbuka 1 m… eh, tidak selebar itu sih, hanya hiperbola saja.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah mati-matian mendukung kalian pula!" tanggapku. Nada suaraku terdengar… datar, iya, datar, karena aku bimbang antara senang karena mereka putus, dan sedih karena mereka sudah putus.

"Rin-chan, kau mencintai Len bukan?" tanya Miku. Wajahku menjadi pucat 100% sekarang. Darimana Miku tahu?

"Da-darimana…" aku tidak menyelesaikan ucapanku karena aku masih terlalu kaget.

"Maaf, aku curi dengar saat kau bercerita pada semuanya di ruang musik, aku hanya lewat… dan mendengar semuanya," jawab Miku. Dia terlihat merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu Miku…" ucapku meminta maaf. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah lantai.

"Tak apa, lalu Rin…" jawab Miku yang sepertinya ingin mendapatkan informasi sekarang.

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya, sebelum Miku berkata, "Kakakmu itu punya orang yang disukai tidak sih?" tanya Miku.

"Kau suka dengan Kaito-nii?" tanyaku menanyakan pertanyaannya, wah, cepat sekali, dan mungkin aku harus memberi selamat kepada Kaito-nii saat mereka resmi jadian.

Wajah Miku memerah, aku anggap itu sebagai iya, kemudian aku jadi ingin mengerjainya sedikit, "Oh, Kaito-nii punya orang yang sangaaaaat dicintainya," jawabku dengan nada serius tapi tidak serius.

Aku bisa melihat Miku yang terlihat amat sangat kecewa dengan jawabanku, kemudian aku berkata, "Kau ingin kubantu Miku? Beri Kaito-nii es krim dan dia akan segera bertekuk lutut padamu," ucapku.

"Jangan-jangan aku harus bertempur dengan es krim?" tanya Miku dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Betuuuuul sekali! Kau harus bisa membuatnya memikirkanmu dibandingkan dengan es krim! Jadi selamat berjuang Miku!" ucapku dengan nada menggoda. Membocorkan rahasia orang itu tidak baik, lho!

"Neee, Rin-chan, bantu aku plisssssss!" pinta Miku dengan memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya, hoho Miku, aku tidak akan jatuh akan perangkap itu sama sekali.

"Persediaan jeruk selama satu minggu mulai kalian resmi jadian, sepakat?" tawarku. Mungkin aku mendapat jiwa berdagang dari orang tuaku. Aku merentangkan tangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku memegang _recorder _di balik punggungku, sehingga bila Miku sudah jadian dengan Kaito-nii, aku bisa menagih jeruk selama satu minggu-ku.

Miku terlihat berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menjabat tanganku, tanda bahwa kami sepakat, "Baik, aku terima Rin-chan…" ucap Miku.

Saat itulah kami mendengar suara pintu yang digeser, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ojou-sama<em>, apa dia bisa kita andalkan? Sepertinya dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan mereka," ucap suara salah satu pelayanku yang manis.

"Jangan khawatir, dia sangat tahu apa yang sekarang dia lakukan, biarkan saja dia menikmati waktunya sedikit," ucapku. Aku membuka gorden jendela kamarku dan melihat ke arah gedung putih yang terlihat mencolok, karena berada di pusat kota.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanya pelayanku lagi.

"Jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak patut pada dia yang merupakan milikku, maka kau bisa memberinya pelajaran," jawabku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman mereka?" tanya pelayanku lagi.

Aku mengambil setangkai mawar merah yang tak berduri dan meremas mawar itu, "Bunuh mereka," jawabku.

"Saya mengerti _Ojou-sama_, kami akan melaksanaka perintah dengan sebaik-baiknya," ucap pelayanku dan transmisi pun diputus olehnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, dan hanya milikku seorang…" gumamku.

* * *

><p>(*) Minamino Kyosuke itu cuman nama asal, asal ketik, asal pake, dan sebagainya. Yang jelas bukan OC author Rina atau OC siapapun, kalau kebetulan, ya berarti itu hanya kebetulan. Dan Mel yang asli belum punya pacar<p>

* * *

><p>Rina: Yahoooo! Chapter 12 selesai! Wah, jadinya bener-bener panjang yaw!<p>

Mel: Hwaa, aku bahkan punya POV sendiri! *kaget*

Rina: Hehehe, tak apa kan Mel?

Rin+Len: (author ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang licik!)

Rina: Nah, karena saya akan rekreasi de el el, saya tidak akan menulis atau publish fic sampe tanggal 6 Mei. Jangan khawatir ndak lama-lama kok! Soal na ITFF, mungkin akan selesai dalam 3-5 chapter, eh, tapi emank itu tinggal sedikit? Tapi, biarlah cuman perkiraan kok! Mungkin saja lebih...

Mel: Nah, karena itulah para readers yang terhormat, tolong di review okay! Okay!

Rin: Jangan lupa RnR dan kripik ma sambel! Kalo bisa kripik jeruk!

Len: Eh, aku juga minta yang sama dengan Rin, tapi Kripik na kripik Pisang.

Rina: Nah, silahkan tunggu chapter 13 okay! Akhirnya hampir sampai juga di Festival Kebudayaan *senang*


	13. Chapter 13

Rina: Hore, udah chapter 13! Tak kurasa udah lama aku nulis fic ini… *nangis bahagia*

Rin: Hei, author, ini beneran akan segera selesai ndak?

Rina: Iya, mungkin 3-5 chapter, kalau aku tidak berubah pikiran dan… memperpanjang fic ini lagi *ketawa gaje*

Len: Lama bener, cepetan selesain! Bahkan aku belum pernah sekalipun… *ditendang author*

Rina: Nanti bakalan ada kok! Sabar ja ya Len~ *bawa2 penggorengan*

Mel: *cuman duduk sambil lihatin author bodoh*

Rina: Nah, disclaimer plis! *nyodorin kertas*

Len: *nyamber kertas* Sini, biar aku yang baca

**Disclaimer: Blablabla, Vocaloid atau lagu-lagunya bukan punya author Rina, tapi Mel itu OC author Rina jadi itu punya dia. Kalau ndak suka ndak usah baca, lalu jangan main api.**

Rina: Terimakasih Lenny~ *bawa satu kantong pisang*

Len: PISANG! *v*

Rin: Author mana jerukku! *author Rina telah melarikan diri* WOI AUTHOR JANGAN LARI! *kejar author Rina*

Mel: Nah, para reader silahkan membaca fic ini! Pelan-pelan saja kalau membaca. *nyuekin kejar-kejaran antara Rin dengan author Rina*

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa? Kalian pasti bercanda?" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, pada dua pasang suami istri di depannya.<p>

"Kalau begini terus, tak akan ada akhirnya, kau tahu itu bukan?" ucap lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna blond.

"Ta-tapi…" sanggah gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah mereka, berharap agar mereka menarik ucapan mereka itu tadi. Rencana yang mereka katakan tadi itu, hampir mustahil dia lakukan sendirian.

"Kita butuh bukti, dan untuk mendapatkan bukti itu, ini merupakan cara yang terbaik saat ini. Kau juga sudah melakukan latihan untuk menggunakan benda itu untuk melindungi mereka," ucap wanita yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan lelaki itu.

"Kami mohon, lakukanlah… kami juga mempertaruhkan segalanya disini," ucap wanita lain dengan rambut berwarna blond, tapi lebih terang daripada wanita yang satunya.

Gadis itu hanya melihat ke arah mata mereka berempat sekali lagi, untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak bercanda, kalaupun iya, itu merupakan candaan yang terburuk. Dia melihat dari mata mereka bahwa mereka tidak bercanda sedikitpun, dan meski itu membahayakan keselamatan orang yang sangat penting bagi mereka, mereka memberinya kepercayaan untuk melindungi anak-anak itu.

"Saya mengerti, saya akan mengirimkan pesan jika mereka akan melaksanakan rencana mereka. Tapi, saya yakin mereka akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat, terutama pada hari terakhir Festival Kebudayaan, pastikan orang-orang kalian siap untuk membantuku dengan cepat setelah aku memberi tahu lokasinya," pesan gadis itu. Dia melepaskan nafas panjang, mengakui bahwa dia kalah oleh mereka.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah hanya berkata, "Terimakasih, dan… maaf," ucap laki-laki itu. Gadis itu membalas perkataan dari laki-laki itu, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membawa sebuah dokumen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku, Miku, Luka, dan Teto sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Eh, apa yang terjadi dengan rencana kami pada Mel? Em, yah, begitu deh! Kurang lebih, Mel dan Minamino-san melakukan semacam upacara pernikahan dan sebagainya. Awalnya Mel merasa sebal karena tertipu mentah-mentah, tapi dia segera memberi tatapan yang membuat perasaan tidak enak pada kami yang merencanakan semuanya. Aku hanya berharap, agar Mel tidak merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas kami. Tapi, yang paling mengusik pikiranku adalah buket bunga pengantin wanita, yang kudapat, saat Mel melempar buket bunga pada kami.<p>

Saat aku mengingat bahwa aku mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilempar oleh Mel, wajahku menjadi merah. Dan Miku, yang masih berjalan dengan tongkat, menegurku, "Ah, wajah Rin-chan memerah lagi!" tegur Miku.

"Kira-kira ini yang ke-89 kali, ya!" ucap Teto. Omong-omong sekarang hubungan Miku dan Teto sangat baik. Meski aku tak terlalu tahu mengapa hubungan mereka menjadi baik seperti itu, tapi karena ini merupakan hal yang positif, aku tak perlu memikirkannya!

"Rin-chan, manis sekali!" sindir Luka. Luka melihatku dengan tatapan yang cukup… mencurigakan. Saat aku melihat ke sekitar, Miku dan Teto juga berwajah sama dengan Luka.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Yang pertama kali memelukku dengan erat sehingga aku tak lari adalah Teto, kemudian dia berkata, "Nee~ Rin-chan, bagaimana denganmu dan Len?" ucap Teto dengan nada yang mencurigakan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tapi, pikiran dan tubuhku tidak berkoordinasi dengan baik, sehingga membuatku terlihat berbohong dengan jelas. Tapi, sejak kapan dia baik dengan Len?

Meski aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku, Miku berkata padaku, "Kapan kau akan mengaku pada Len?" tanya Miku yang kini juga memelukku erat-erat. Melempar tongkatnya ke sembarang arah dan menjadikan tubuhku sebagai pegangan.

"M-Miku tongkatmu…" ucapku untuk mengalihkan perhatian Miku, meski aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang, aku harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar mereka tidak menggodaku lagi. Kini aku menyesal telah menggoda Mel tentang Minamino-san, mungkin ini karma.

"Ayolah, Rinrin, kenapa kau tak bilang saja?" tambah Luka. Dia tidak memelukku dan hanya menepuk pundakku dari belakang, sepertinya menjaga agar aku tidak jatuh.

Kumohon seseorang siapa saja tolong aku! Saat itulah aku mendengar suara pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka, yang membuat Teto dan Miku melepaskan pelukan mautnya, Luka sendiri hanya mengemablikan tongkat Miku yang sempat dia buang tadi.

"Ah, rupanya kalian disini…" ucap suara penolongku dari maut, yang berasal dari pintu atap sekolah. Segera aku berbalik melihatnya dengan tatapan terimakasih.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul membalas senyumanku, dia mengenakan sebuah topi besar warna putih, benar, Mel, kemudian dia membuatku merasakan aura gelap yang memancar dari tubuhnya, saat itulah dia berkata, "Kalian semua tahu 'Confessing Contest' bukan?" tanya Mel.

"Iya, kami tahu…" jawab kami dengan serempak. Aku sendiri masih merasa berterimakasih pada Mel tentang tadi meski aku bisa merasakan aura gelapnya, aku melupakan fakta itu, memang Mel orang yang selalu datang tepat pada waktunya dan amat sangat baik!

"Kalian semua aku daftarkan untuk mengikutinya! Rin dengan Len, Ted dengan Teto, Mikuo dengan Teto, Miku dengan Kaito, dan Luka dengan Gakupo," ucap Mel. Orang bodoh pun pasti bisa melihat sepasang tanduk di kepala Mel sekarang.

Aku tarik ucapanku tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin kemana ya?" pikirku. Aku sekarang berlari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, yang sudah seperti tempat cosplay, aku sendiri sedang memakai pakaian waiter yang dibuat oleh anak-anak sekelas. Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa banyak tatapan manusia haus darah (vampir?) mengikuti gerakanku.<p>

Aku kemudian melihat seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna blond, jadi aku menyapanya, berharap bahwa itu Rin, tapi aku-salah-orang. Yang kusapa itu bukanlah Rin, tapi Luna Amane, salah satu anak sekelas.

"Ah, Kagamine-san, kenapa kau menyapaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget.

Aku menjadi malu, karena aku salah kira, segera aku berkata, "Eh, maaf Amane-san, aku sedang mencari Rin, kalau begitu sudah ya!" ucapku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat itu, dan aku mendengar suara seseorang yang menakutkan lagi, siapa ya?

Saat itu, aku mendengar Amane-san yang berteriak kepadaku, "Aku tadi lihat Kamine-san berada di ruang musik!" teriak Amane-san.

Aku hanya melihat ke arahnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sebelum aku berlari menuju ke ruang musik. Karena Rin itu anggota klub Band, pasti dia sekarang ada disana, terlebih lagi, ada ruang rahasia yang penuh dengan kostum panggung di dalamnya, pasti dia akan betah berlama-lama disana.

[Untuk Kagamine Len, pergilah ke ruang musik kelas 2, dalam 15 menit…] ucap interkom terkutuk yang berbunyi dari atas kepalaku. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah Mikuo.

"Mikuo sialan, apa maunya?" aku mengutuknya dalam hati. Tapi, tadi dia bilang ke ruang musik, berarti ke tempat dimana Rin berada, bersyukurlah karena kalau bukan karena Rin, aku pasti membabat Mikuo hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan abu jika bertemu dengannya.

Segera aku berlari melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang memakai kostum, yang akan mereka gunakan pada Festival Kebudayaan besok. Dan, sepertinya klub Band akan mendapat pertunjukan tambahan pada hari ketiga, karena berdiri set panggung yang sudah berdiri rangkanya di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Aku segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat aku berada di depan pintu ruang musik. Saat aku akan membuka pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu, dan menampakkan sesosok gadis dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya… dan kini menabrakku. Spontan aku memeluknya sehingga kepalanya tidak membentur lantai.

"Aduh, sakittt!" erangnya perlahan. Saat aku melihat, dia merupakan Rin, dan kini kami berada pada posisi yang… kurang menguntungkan. Aku diatas dan dia dibawah.

"Rin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

Rin kemudian melihatku dan bisa kupastikan bahwa wajahnya menjadi merah seperti tomat sekarang. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, lovebirds yang ada disana! Bisa kalian kemari sebentar?" ucap suara yang berfrekuensi tinggi dari belakang kami.

"Eh, ah, Mel-senpai, ehh, maksudku, Miku, iya baiklah!" jawabku. Aku sempat salah mengiranya Mel-senpai, karena satu-satunya orang yang akan memerintahku dengan keji adalah dia, namun pemilik suara itu adalah Miku, yang berada di samping Mel-senpai.

Segera aku menyingkir dari Rin dan berjalan ke arah mereka, yang tersenyum dengan senyum yang amat sangat mencurigakan, minus Rin dan Mel-senpai anehnya, dan mereka membuat wajahku menjadi semakin panas.

Rin sendiri sudah berjalan di belakangku, dan sepertinya… bersembunyi dari mereka, apa mereka melakukan hal yang bodoh pada Rin?

"Kalian semua, jika kalian ada waktu untuk menggoda _vocalist_ kita, lebih baik kalian berlatih atau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, karena Festival Kebudayaan akan dimulai besok. Lalu Teto dan Rin kalian merupakan aspek penting disini, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk sakit besok, itu juga berlaku untuk semuanya," tegur Mel-senpai yang masih memperhatikan tumpukan kain yang ada di depannya.

"Iya, iya, kami mengerti!" keluh Teto, Luka, dan Mikuo. Gakupo sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka, padahal seingatku, Gakupo itu orang yang paling bersemangat soal hal seperti ini, dan kini dia menjadi sangat diam. Mungkinkah petir menyambarnya kemarin?

"Lalu, kenapa aku, Len, Miku, dan Ted berada disini?" tanya Kaito-san yang duduk di pinggir ruang musik sambil memakan es krim di tangannya.

"Ah, Kaito, kau ada disini karena Miku berada disini, lalu Miku ada disini karena dia ingin melihat-lihat, lalu Ted ada disini karena dia harus menjaga Teto, dan Len disini karena dia mencari Rin tadi," ucap Mel-senpai yang sepertinya menjahit sesuatu.

Aku sempat berpikir, darimana senpai ini bisa tahu segalanya? Kemudian Mikuo bertanya pada Mel-senpai, "Lalu kemana alat-alat instrumen kami?" tanya Mikuo.

Mel-senpai tidak mengalihkan matanya dari sesuatu yang dijahitnya kemudian dia berkata, "Karena besok adalah hari-H, kalian sudah dijadwalkan melakukan gladi bersih sehingga semua instrumen kalian sudah ada di gedung olahraga, bersyukurlah, karena hanya ada klub drama disana, jadwal gladi bersih, sekaligus _list_ pertunjukannya juga lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan ada di atas meja," jawab Mel-senpai.

Luka yang mendengar perkataan Mel-senpai dengan cermat, segera mengambil beberapa lembar kertas, yang entah sejak kapan, ada di atas meja guru, di ruang musik itu, bisa kulihat wajah Luka yang tiba-tiba pucat, ada apa?

"Ah, dan satu lagi, gladi bersih akan dimulai dalam 10 menit, dan kalian seharusnya sudah berada disana sekarang, karena kalian tampil lebih awal, oh, ya, aku lupa, kata yang lain, kalian juga harus siap jika ada pengunduran acara," tambah Mel-senpai. Dia menyingkirkan kain yang ada di pangkuannya dan kemudian berdiri, seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah.

Selama 5 detik, kami melihat ke arah Mel-senpai dengan tidak percaya, sebelum berteriak, "APA?" teriak kami semua bersamaan.

"Wawawawa kalau begini kita harus segera berlari ke gedung olahraga bukan?" ucap Miku dengan panik. Mungkin lebih tepat bila Miku berkata "kalian" dibandingkan "kita" karena yang buru-buru hanya Luka, Rin, Gakupo, Mikuo dan Mel-senpai.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat!" tambah Rin dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian harus cepat pergi," saran Ted.

Tak lama kemudian, kami semua, minus aku, Kaito-san, dan Miku, segera berlari kencang ke arah gedung olah raga. Aku tidak sempat mengikuti mereka, karena kini, Mel-senpai memberi tatapan bahwa dia butuh bicara. Setelah Kaito-san dan Miku meninggalkan ruang musik, Mel-senpai akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Teto, kau harus siap menggantikannya," ucap Mel-senpai singkat.

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kaki Teto, aku bisa melihat bahwa gerakannya menjadi sedikit lebih lambat dibandingkan sebelumnya, sepertinya dia membuat kakinya terkilir entah kapan, dan memaksakan diri menggunakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi, meski sudah kularang," jawab Mel-senpai ringkas.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…" ucapku mengiyakannya saja. Menolak perkataan senpai ini berarti maut bagi siapapun itu yang menolak perintahnya. Tapi, aku masih ada satu pertanyaan untuknya.

"Mel-senpai…" panggilku.

Mel-senpai hanya melihatku kemudian berkata, "boleh panggil Mel-san kok!" ucapnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan melihat ke arahku.

"Eh, baiklah Mel-san, kau mengenal… orangtuaku?" tanyaku sambil memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang dia mau.

Mel-san diam sejenak, sepertinya dia berpikir sebentar, "Aku sudah tahu kau curi dengar perkataan kami sebelumnya, dan, iya, aku mengenal orangtua kalian dengan cukup baik," jawab Mel-san, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menutupi tentang hal ini.

"Jadi kau bekerja untuk orang tuaku?" tanyaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku tidak sama dengan Kamui Gumi, yang bekerja untuk mengawasimu. Aku bekerja untuk membantu orang tuamu, bersyukurlah karena aku tidak melakukan hal seperti mengancam mereka untuk memberiku uang, itu merupakan pekerjaan dunia bisnis yang cukup tidak mengenakkan," jawab Mel-san dia memilin ujung rambutnya sedikit kemudian melepaskannya.

Sepertinya dia membaca pikiranku, kalau dia bekerja untuk orang tuaku, berarti aku juga termasuk tuannya, dan mungkin aku bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya, tapi karena dia tahu, aku tak bisa melaksanakan satu pun niatku itu.

"Yah, orang tuamu juga sempat berpesan, kau harus hati-hati dengan tingkah lakumu beberapa hari ini," tambah Mel-san, setelah berkata seperti itu, dia kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik meninggalkanku yang heran atas perkataannya tadi.

"Untuk sekarang lebih baik aku melihat gladi bersih Rin saja," pikirku. Aku pun segera meninggalkan ruang musik dan mengikuti Mel-san yang sudah berjalan jauh sekali.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara bisikan orang dari belakangku, "_Ojou-sama_, dia menuju ke tempat gadis bernama 'Rin' itu lagi," ucap suara yang kudengar.

Mendengar nama Rin disebut-sebut, aku segera mempertajam pendengaranku, berusaha untuk mencuri dengar, aku kemudian mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu jelas, seperti dari dalam radio, bunyi dari apa yang diucapkan juga tidak terlalu jelas, yang bisa kutangkap hanya, "Kamine… tahu… anak baik…" ucap suara yang tak jelas itu.

Setelah itu hening, aku melihat ke sekeliling, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang disini, namun aku yakin bahwa suara itu benar-benar ada. Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menguak siapapun itu, tapi tadi dia bilang _ojou-sama_? Berarti masih ada yang lain selain dia, lalu dia itu hanya bawahan, bukan orang yang asli. Dia kemari untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikku, apa mungkin…

Aku melihat ke arah depan dan Mel-san sudah tidak ada didepanku lagi dan sudah menghilang, memang dia berjalan dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, tapi seharusnya dia masih terlihat, atau jangan-jangan… tapi, itu tidak mungkin… bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Mel POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menghela nafas sedikit saat aku mengetahui bahwa Len menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya salah satu bawahan <em>dia<em> tertangkap oleh Len. Kini aku akan dapat sedikit masalah, meski Len mendengar perkataan mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi, itu akan membuatku dapat masalah. Aku harus menggantikan anak itu sementara waktu.

"Yah, aku bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk mendapat informasi lebih dalam soal rencana mereka, meski aku sama sekali benci repot seperti ini," pikirku, berusaha untuk memiliki pikiran positif.

Kemudian aku meraih ponsel yang ada di saku seragam yang kupakai, dan segera menelpon 'majikanku' yang satunya. Panggilan yang kukirimkan diterima dengan cepat oleh dia, segera aku berbicara.

"_Ojou-sama_, ini Sakurako, sepertinya blond itu ketahuan, apa saya harus menggantikannya?" ucapku dengan nada dingin sekaligus berharap agar pekerjaan anak itu, untuk sementara waktu, diberikan padaku. Tapi, aku berusaha agar suaraku terdengar se-netral mungkin, sehingga tidak ada kecurigaan yang muncul di benak orang ini.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Len?" tanya _Ojou-sama_, sebenarnya aku tak suka memanggilnya dengan hormat seperti itu, tapi karena ini pekerjaan, apa boleh buat.

"Len sekarang menjadi lebih waspada akan sekelilingnya, aku takut bahwa dia akan **meninggalkan** _Ojou-sama_, dan pergi ke tempat keluarganya yang lain itu," jawabku dengan menekankan bagian "Meninggalkan", tak ada alasan khusus, hanya untuk memperlancar saja.

Aku bisa mendengar suara orang ini ketakutan diseberang sana, tapi tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Sakurako, apa usulanmu?" tanya _Ojou-sama_.

"Saya akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Len dan anak itu sebagai pengganti blond itu, dan saya akan memberikan laporan setiap hari, jika _Ojou-sama_ mau tentunya, lalu saya bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada anak itu, tentunya jika _Ojou-sama_ memerintahkan," jawabku sekaligus memberi penawaran padanya.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa orang ini ragu-ragu, karena dia tahu bahwa aku adalah agen 2 orang, tapi sepertinya dia cukup bisa mempercayaiku karena aku memang benar memberi laporan tentang dua perusahaan itu secara periodik, dan kini aku mulai kehabisan kesabaranku untuk menunggu jawabannya.

Saat aku sudah sedikit jengkel menunggu, aku mendengar balasan darinya, "Baiklah, lakukan dengan baik Mel, kupercayakan tugas Luna kepadamu, dan dalam beberapa hari ini, aku akan memberimu, Luna, dan Mako sebuah tugas, laksanakan dengan baik," jawabnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata, "Saya mengerti _Ojou-sama_," ucapku.

Setelah itu, panggilan diputus olehnya. Dan aku segera melompat dari lantai 2 dan sampai di bawah, sehingga aku tak perlu jalan terlalu lama untuk sampai di gedung olahraga. Aku sedikit merasakan pusing di kepalaku saat aku berjalan.

"Mungkin aku kurang istirahat karena semua pekerjaan yang aku lakukan," gumamku. Aku kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku pada dinding, kemudian bergumam sedikit, "…dalam beberapa hari… ya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaf kami terlambat!" ucapku pada orang-orang yang mengurusi bagian belakang panggung. Mereka hanya melihat ke arah kami dan kemudian segera melakukan pekerjaan mereka kembali. Kemudian seorang guru menghampiri kami, lebih tepatnya, wali kelasku dan Teto, bu Sonika.<p>

"Kalian nyaris terlambat!" ucap bu Sonika dengan senyum yang ramah, tetapi jelas-jelas tampak marah. Eh? Kalian bertanya kenapa wali kelas kami yang merupakan guru bahasa Inggris ada disini? Tanyakan author, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Maafkan kami bu Sonika, kami baru saja diberitahu oleh Mel-san tadi," ucap Luka dengan nada suara menyesal dan sopan.

Bu Sonika menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Anak itu memang terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi baiklah kalian ibu maafkan. Tapi sebentar lagi kalian akan melakukan gladi bersih, dan satu lagi, ada siswa yang akan melihat karena itu tampillah dengan kondisi terbaik!" ucap bu Sonika.

"Baik!" ucap Teto dengan riang gembira, sementara Mikuo hanya melihat gerak-gerik Teto sambil tertawa. Aku juga menahan tawaku melihat kelakuan Mikuo yang itu.

"Baguslah kalau kalian bersemangat seperti itu," ucap Luka dari sampingku. Dia sepertinya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Mikuo kepada Teto. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak merasa dibicarakan.

"Nah, kalian semua mungkin aku harus memperbaiki tata riasan kalian!" ucap Mel yang ada di depan kami dengan membawa sebuah kotak rias. Hei…Sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Mel-san, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Gakupo yang sepertinya kaget dengan kemunculan makhluk gaib (Rina: *dipukulin Mel*) yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami. Aku dan Teto hanya mengangguk, menanyakan hal yang sama pada Mel.

"Ah, aku sudah ada disini cukup lama, nah, Rin dan Teto kalian duduk disini!" jawab Mel sambil memerintah kami untuk duduk di depan kaca rias yang ada disana. Sepertinya dia tak ingin ditanyai macam-macam sekarang.

Aku dan Teto hanya menurut dan duduk di depan kaca rias, sementara Mel mulai meriasku dan Teto, Teto terlebih dahulu baru kemudian aku. Setelah selesai merias Teto, Mel segera memilih-milih sesuatu yang ada di kotak rias-nya, sementara Teto menghampiri Luka yang merias dirinya sendiri, dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihat Mikuo dan Gakupo yang mengobrol, tapi wajah Mikuo menjadi merah lalu melihat ke arah Teto, dengan Gakupo yang tertawa dengan iseng-nya, sepertinya Mikuo diejek oleh Gakupo tentang Teto.

"Nah, selesai!" ucap Mel sambil meninggalkanku, sepertinya untuk melihat keadaan panggung. Aku tak terlalu mengerti kenapa Mel meminta kami untuk memakai riasan, padahal ini hanya gladi bersih. Apa mungkin untuk menemukan riasan yang cocok untuk kami? Tapi untuk ukuran pembuat kostum dan manajer, Mel mengetahui banyak hal tentang riasan, aku sedikit heran dibuatnya.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Teto sambil memelukku dari belakang, dia memakai sebuah kostum berwarna putih dengan garis di ujung-ujungnya yang berwarna merah darah, meski aku merasa sedikit mual, aku menahannya, lalu Teto memakai sebuah sayap iblis di punggungnya, sepertinya ini untuk lagu "Cruel Angel Thesis" (OP Neon Genesis Evangelion) yang akan dinyanyikan Teto.

"Apa Teto-chan?" tanyaku. Aku sendiri memakai sebuah rok terusan tanpa lengan, yang diganti dengan pita warna hitam, kemudian dipasang pita kupu-kupu berwarna hijau kebiruan di kedua pundakku, rok terusan ini berwarna merah muda yang mendekati warna oranye, dan terdapat tambahan berwarna hitam didalamnya yang mencapai lututku, sehingga, meski rok terusan ini hanya sampai paha, aku tidak merasa terlalu malu, kemudian pita putih yang biasa kupakai diatas kepala, kini berada di belakang kepalaku. Aku memakai ini untuk lagu "Rin Rin Signal" (tanpa bagian Len).

Apa Len akan melihatku ya? Tapi, mungkin saja dia akan kemari, tapi apa aku bisa mengatakannya ya? Dan akhir-akhir ini, orang tuaku juga memintaku untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, tapi mereka tak mengatakan alasannya. Lalu Mel lebih sering berkutat dengan ponsel dan alat jahitnya dibandingkan berbicara dengan kami akhir-akhir ini, aku memang tidak terlalu suka jika disuruh oleh Mel memakai baju-baju aneh, tapi aku hanya khawatir akan kondisinya, karena dia terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau sudah dipanggil!" ucap Teto yang masih memelukku dari belakang, dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya melihat Mel yang menyuruhku untuk cepat kesana, dan saat kulihat ke sekeliling Luka, Gakupo dan Mikuo juga sudah tidak ada. Karena aku sudah dipanggil, aku segera berlari ke sana, dan setelah aku sampai dipinggir panggung, tirai dinaikkan.

Aku sedikit melongo melihat jumlah anak-anak yang menyiapkan kursi untuk pentas besok, karena terdapat banyak, bukan lebih tepatnya SANGAT banyak. Dan aku bisa melihat seseorang dengan memakai sebuah bandana dengan tulisan… bahwa mereka menyukaiku, atau semacamnya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Wah, wah, meski kau hanya berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah dengan baju kostum, kau sudah dapat penggemar, ya Rin!" ucap Mel yang berkata seperti memuji, namun terdengar mengejek.

"Apa ini hal buruk atau hal baik?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Kau tentukan sendiri, nah Rin, sekarang kau harus segera berjalan ke arah panggung, dan kemudian… kau tahu sendiri lanjutannya bukan?" jawab Mel yang kemudian memberiku perintah untuk segera memasuki panggung.

Saat Mel selesai berbicara, musik dari lagu yang akan kunyanyikan berbunyi, sehingga aku berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat, dan tersenyum sedikit ke arah panggung, aku melihat ke arah depan dan melihat mata para murid yang menghentikan kegiatan menata kursi mereka dan beralih ke arah panggung, Ayo Rin kau pasti bisa!

Aku mulai menari sedikit, tentunya saat lagu masih berada dalam bagian instrumen, dan kemudian berhenti ditengah panggung lalu berjalan ke depan sehingga kini aku berdiri cukup dekat dengan murid lain, kemudian aku mulai bernyanyi.

_**Rin Rin Signal (Tanpa Len, lirik ini bukan milik Rina, ingat itu! Dengan sedikit edit):**_

_itsumo machiawase no jikan ni_

_hayaku tsuki sugite shimau yo_

_anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte_

_jikan doori janai noni ne_

_sokke nai taido o shitatte_

_gaman dekizu ni niyakechau_

_anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne_

_chotto kuyashii_

_konna kimochi wa kitto_

_hajimete no koto kamoshirenai_

_dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de_

_watashi o minai de_

_suki da yo to itte hoshii no_

_motto chikarazuyoku dakishimete_

_watashi no chiisana haato o_

_rin to naraseru no wa anata dake yo_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_sore wa anata e no aizu na no_

_mimi o sumasete kiite ne_

_yosomi o shitetara kikoenai desho_

_kore wa ijiwaru ne_

_demo ne tsunaida te hanasanai_

_kekkyoku wa yasashii_

_suki da yo to itte ageru yo_

_uttoushii kurai itte ageru yo_

_hontouni uttoushi sou da ne_

_yamero to iwarete mo yamemasen kara_

_rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara_

_ihan kippu kitte shimau zo_

_kizukanakatta ja sumanai_

_iiwake saretara yurushichau kamo_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_sore wa anata e no aizu na no_

_mimi o sumasete kiite ne_

Saat aku selesai menyanyi aku bisa melihat Len yang sudah berada di barisan terdepan, dengan murid-murid sekolah yang bertepuk tangan, wajahku menjadi merah, karena aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menyatakan bahwa aku mencintai seseorang, dan seseorang itu sekarang berada di hadapanku!

Saat itulah aku segera berjalan ke arah belakang panggung dan segera dipeluk oleh Teto yang memberiku ucapan selamat, di belakangnya terdapat Kaito-nii, Miku, dan Ted-san, yang bertepuk tangan.

"Teto giliranmu!" ucap Mel yang masih melihat ke arah panggung, dan dari wajahnya, aku bisa melihat bahwa murid-murid yang ada di gedung olahraga bertambah banyak.

"Baik!" ucap Teto seraya berjalan memasuki panggung. Entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa Teto berjalan dengan sedikit lain dari biasanya, atau hanya perasaanku saja? Dan aku memutuskan bahwa itu hanya perasaanku saja, karena kalaupun iya, Teto pasti sudah bilang kepadaku.

Aku bergumam sendiri, "Semoga besok sukses…" gumamku.

* * *

><p>Rina: Chapter 13 selesai! Maaf soal pengurangan kata tingkat wahid dibanding chapter sebelumnya yang nyampe 7000 word. (Pantes ja tanganku pegel semua kemarin) Dan mohon maaf karena ini terkesan kurang epic.<p>

Rin: Lho, kata na bakalan sampe hari-H kayak yang di spoiler?

Len: Author ini ndak konsisten ma omongan na!

Rina: Bawel lu, omong-omong disini banyak pengungkapan nama yang berhubungan! Dan aku juga membuat sebuah nama baru untuk… seseorang.

Rin: Tapi, ini chapter _filler_ bukan? *melototin author*

Rina: ^^|| Ahaha, iya, soal na kan kasihan kalo kalian dijahati saat kebetulan ini chapter 13…

Len: Udah cukup ngomong ma author bawel ini, para readers, mohon RnR na, jadi author ini ndak ngambek!

Rin: Ya udah ditunggu RnR na! *bawa roadroller*

Rina: Eh, sebelum saya meninggalkan tempat ini, saya mohon RnR sekaligus kripik dan saran, lalu mohon maaf spoiler yg di chapter sebelumnya itu bakalan dijadikan ke chapter sini, soal na kalau aku sampein itu spoiler, word na keburu banyak duluan… Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter 14! *segera melarikan diri*

Rin+Len: IT'S ROADROLLER TIME! *ngejarin author Rina naik roadroller*

Mel: *hanya nonton kejar-kejaran antara author Rina dengan Kagamines, sambil minum teh*

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Spoiler Chapter 13:<strong>

**Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meski kau akan membenciku…**

**Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku…**

**Di hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa yang bisa kupercayai sekarang? Kenapa… kau membuatku bingung? Apa… maksud semua ini?**


	14. Chapter 14

Rina: Horee chapter 14! Aku benar2 nganggur akhir2 nie!

Rin: Jadi karena kau menganggur, kau akan segera selesaikan fic ini?

Rina: Yup yup benar! Dan PDH akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan cerita na!

Len: Bagus, itu author jadi cepat sana selesaiin!

Mel: Kalian tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran author ini… *minum teh*

Rina: Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Mel? atau kau ingin jatah apelmu dikurangi?

Mel: *gelas teh yang dipegang langsung jatuh dan pecah* Apa… kau…bilang…

Rin: (Jadi dia ini suka dengan apel ya…) Eh, Mel kau tidak apa-apa?

Rina: Ohoho bercanda, sekarang cepat baca disclaimer na! *nyodorin kertas*

Mel: *segera merebut kertas, sampai sobek* Sini biar aku baca…

**Disclaimer: Kalian tahu isinya apa bukan? Yang jelas Vocaloid bukan punya author Rin dan jangan main api**

Rina: nah, Rinny, Rin aku kasih jeruk bonus buatmu! Dan Lenny~ kau juga dapat pisang lagi! *bawa2 kantong isi buah-buahan*

Mel: A…p…e…l… ku... *mojok ngambek*

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang, dan meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur, hari ini tidak terlalu dingin. Hari ini merupakan hari dimulainya Festival Kebudayaan!<p>

Namun, di salah satu pojok sekolah terdapat seseorang dengan penampilan yang sama dengan siswa yang lain, namun dia tetaplah berbeda.

"Baik, aku mengerti, jadi benar pada hari ketiga, ya…" ucap orang itu. Dia menutup flap ponselnya berwarna hijau, dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragamnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah gedung olahraga.

"Kumohon tuhan, buat aku percaya bahwa semua yang kulakukan ini benar," ucap orang itu sembari membuka pintu gedung olah raga, yang juga merupakan tempat pentas seni yang akan dilakukan pada hari pertama.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kini aku memakai kostum yang kugunakan untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet'. Dan aku sekarang benar-benar gugup! Teto sendiri hanya tenang-tenang saja dan terkadang menggumamkan lagu-lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan, tapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu!<p>

"Mel… aku gugup…" keluhku pada Mel yang sedang meriasku sekarang.

Mel haya melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebentar, sebelum berkata, "Kau sudah latihan bukan? Kau pasti baik-baik saja…" hibur Mel, yang wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang hari ini, sangat bertolak belakang akan perkataannya tadi, apa dia khawatir tentang kami?

"Tapi wajahmu sepertinya tegang juga, Mel," ucapku. Mel mengambil sebuah sisir berwarna hijau dan mulai menyisir rambutku dengan halus.

Mel diam sebentar dan kemudian berkata, "Aku… tegang bukan karena pertunjukan kalian, tapi aku hanya…" Mel masih menyisir rambutku, saat dia berkata seperti itu. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Mel yang sedikit bergetar, kenapa dia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi?

"Mel?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku merasa khawatir jika Mel tidak bertingkah laku seperti Mel yang biasanya. Hari ini… dia tampak lain.

"Tidak, lupakan perkataanku tadi Rin, maaf," jawab Mel yang kemudian memasangkan _headphone_ kupu-kupu berwarna kuning ke kepalaku.

Aku tahu bahwa Mel menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua, karena Mel tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya! Setidaknya aku belum pernah mendengarnya meminta maaf. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku, dan hendak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang sikapnya tadi itu, namun Mel sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Teto tentang sesuatu, dan sepertinya mereka tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Dari tempatku, aku hanya bisa melihat Teto yang mengangguk kecil, saat Mel menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya, dan kemudian Teto memeluk Mel, sehingga Mel terlihat sangat risih sementara Teto memeluknya erat-erat. Kenapa Mel tidak kehabisan nafas dipeluk oleh Teto seperti itu, ya?

"Klub Band, 5 menit sebelum tirai dinaikkan!" ucap salah seorang _staff_ panggung yang menghampiri ruang khusus untuk klub Band. Kami hanya mengiyakan dengan serempak sementara dia meninggalkan ruangan kami itu.

"Nah, Rin dan Teto kalian berjuanglah! Lalu Rin, kau jangan terlalu gugup, lakukan seperti pada saat kau latihan, tapi tanpa adegan Yuri, aku bisa dibunuh Mikuo jika di akhir kalian melakukan adegan Yuri seperti itu," jelas Mel dengan singkat.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_, Mikuo melarang adegan Yuri seperti itu, dasar dia benar-benar bertekuk lutut pada Teto. Tapi, saat aku melihat ke arah Teto, aku melihat wajahnya yang menjadi sedikit merah, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja, ya?

Setelah beberapa saat, Luka, Mikuo dan Gakupo meninggalkan ruang tunggu, sementara Mel mengatakan perubahan rencana, bahwa lagu 'Magnet' akan dinyanyikan 2 kali, karena lagu penutup sebelumnya yang berjudul, "Romeo and Cinderella" ditolak keras oleh Mikuo. Kau tahu kenapa bukan?

Setelah itu, Teto pergi menuju sisi panggung yang lain sendirian, sedangkan aku di sisi panggung dengan Mel. Aku tak bisa menolak perintah dari Mel, jadi aku hanya melakukan apa instruksinya sekarang. Disaat-saat penting seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan aura tegas dari arah Mel, terutama jika dia mengatakan sesuatu, karena itulah tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Tapi, kira-kira Len datang melihat tidak ya…

Wajahku menjadi memerah jika mengingat soal Len, dan kami sering berada dalam kondisi hanya berdua selama aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi ada saja yang mengganggu kami, mulai dari Interkom terkutuk, Telepon, E-mail, Panggilan Mel, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau begini terus, kapan aku bisa bilang pada Len bahwa aku mencintainya? Eh, acara di hari ketiga? Acara itu terlalu memalukan jadi jangan dihitung.

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, Mel memberi instruksi untukku untuk segera memasuki panggung, karena Luka akan segera memainkan musik, di bagian saat aku harus memasuki panggung. Setelah itu, Teto akan menyusulku.

_-Song Skip-_

Aku lelah, jujur aku lelah, setelah ini aku harus segera naik panggung lagi dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang disebut dengan judul, "World is Mine". Aku rasa aku harus minum obat sakit kepala, karena rasanya kepalaku pusing karena harus berputar-putar tadi. Dan aku punya perasaan, bahwa akan ada hal besar yang akan terjadi hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Mel-san memintaku untuk membantunya dalam… sebuah misi yang sekarang diembannya untuk menyatukan Rin-chan dengan Len, sekaligus membasmi orang-orang yang berusaha merusak hubungan mereka, yang kebetulan merupakan musuh dari perusahaan orang tua mereka.<p>

Mel-san menjelaskan semuanya dengan suara yang pelan, karena dia bilang, salah satu dari orang yang merupakan 'rekan' kerjanya untuk mencelakai Rin-chan ada disekitar sini, dan dia tak ingin disebut dengan sebutan 'penghianat' dari majikannya yang lain, karena sebenarnya dia membela keluarga Rin-chan dan Len, tentu dia akan dapat masalah besar jika ketahuan membantu mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat Rin-chan yang memandangi kami berdua dengan tatapan curiga. Segera aku memeluk Mel-san erat-erat, sehingga dia mengira bahwa kami hanya berbicara biasa.

Sudah kuduga, Mel-san merasa sedikit risih, dan mampu untuk menunjukkan wajah risihnya ke arah Rin-chan, sehingga Rin-chan kemudian hanya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Segera setelah itu Mel-san berkata, "Pada hari ketiga, tepatnya setelah Rin dan Len turun dari panggung Confessing Contest, itu merupakan giliranmu dengan kau-tahu-siapa, bukan? Disaat itulah, seorang ninja bayaran yang bernama Mako Nagone akan menyalakan kembang api yang besar, tentu saja itu bukan rancangan sekolah, saat itu, segera kau menelpon orang tua mereka dan meminta mereka menyiapkan orang untuk mengejar kita ke perusahaan 'Siute' dalam 30 menit, selama itu, aku akan memikirkan cara untuk melindungi Rin dan Len, kau jadilah umpan untuk memancing perhatian penjaga, aku juga memiliki sebuah ruang rahasia didekat pintu masuk, nanti kuberitahu dimana," jelas Mel-san dengan terperinci. Dia masih kupeluk dengan erat, tapi sepertinya dia tidak kehabisan nafas, aneh.

"Baik, aku mengerti, lalu kau juga sempat bilang dengan kakiku yang sekarang sedikit sakit ini, bagaimana rencanamu soal ini?" tanyaku, masih memeluk Mel-san tapi sedikit kulonggarkan.

"Kau tahu, aku melatih Len diam-diam untuk menggantikanmu jika kau dapat masalah, dan apa kau bisa berpura-pura jatuh, atau kakimu sakit, apapun, yang jelas sesuatu yang membuatmu tak bisa bernyanyi setelah Medley, saat itulah aku akan memanggil Len untuk menggantikanmu, sisanya urusan mereka," jawab Mel-san yang sepertinya cukup senang dengan melonggarnya pelukan mautku itu.

"Itu terdengar seperti rencana untukku," ucapku dengan nada berbisik dengan kepalaku diatas topi Mel-san, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih tinggi darinya.

Setelah itu aku segera menuju ke sisi panggung yang lain, karena aku harus memasuki panggung dari sana. Lalu, setelah Rin-chan memasuki panggung, dengan tambahan tepuk tangan dan siulan disana, aku segera memasuki panggung dan kemudian bernyanyi bersama dengan Rin-chan.

_-Song Skip-_

Aku kini sudah berada di ruang tunggu kami, menunggu Rin-chan yang akan segera naik panggung kembali untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu Solo. Aku sekarang hanya berdua dengan Mel-san, Ted? Eh… maaf, aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti perasaanku pada Ted, ataupun pada Mikuo. Aku berterimakasih kepada mereka berdua, tapi aku tak tahu perasaanku sendiri sama sekali. Mendengar nama mereka berdua sudah mampu membuat wajahku memerah.

"Teto, sepertinya aku harus segera menjelaskan secara lebih detail tentang apa yang kuminta tadi, ya…" ucap Mel-san yang berjalan ke arahku, dia terlihat sangat serius.

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku hanya mendengar garis besar dari rencana itu, tapi aku belum mengerti se-detail itu. Kemudian, Mel-san mengeluarkan sebuah peta dan menunjuk sebuah tempat, kemudian dia mulai berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kemanapun kau pergi, akan ada yang mengawasimu, kau harus terus bersama dengan salah satu dari teman kita, kau harus mengerti itu sekarang," ucap Mel-san.

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku mengerti bahwa maksud dari Mel-san adalah, karena aku merupakan sahabat dari Rin-chan, akan ada kemungkinan bahwa aku akan terlibat secara langsung, meski sekarang aku melibatkan diriku sendiri, maka orang yang merupakan 'majikan' Mel-san ini akan segera mengejarku hingga ke ujung dunia.

Mel-san kemudian menunjuk tempat dimana ruang rahasia yang dia buat berada, kemudian memintaku untuk segera mengganti baju, karena sebentar lagi Rin-chan akan berganti posisi denganku. Tapi, selain rasa serius, aku bisa melihat bahwa Mel-san sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, dan aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu. Tapi, tidak baik jika aku bertanya padanya tentang masalah pribadi bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah Medley yang diberikan oleh 2 <em>vocalist<em> cewek grup Band dari Vocaloid School, mereka kemudian turun dari panggung untuk memberikan tempat kepada klub Drama, tentunya diiringi siulan para fans mereka, yang baru saja mengabdi menjadi fans mereka, dan tepuk tangan orang tua murid yang melihat, termasuk orang tua mereka sendiri. Tapi, terjadi sedikit keributan di belakang panggung, karena salah satu dari _vocalist_ dari Band tersebut kakinya terkilir sehingga tidak bisa meneruskan pertunjukan.

"Kalian semua minggir!" ucap manajer dari grup band itu, yang dikenal dengan nama Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx, nama yang panjang memang, dia lebih akrab dipanggil dengan nama Mel, oleh orang-orang dekatnya.

"Aduh…" erang _vocalist_ yang kakinya terluka itu, dia bernama Kasane Teto, rambutnya yang berwarna merah dengan mata yang berwarna senada, membuatnya terlihat berbeda dibandingkan siswa lain yang bersekolah disana.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" ucap _vocalist_ Band yang satu lagi, dia bernama Kamine Rin, dia memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blond dengan mata berwarna Azure, dan baru saja mendapatkan sebuah fans club miliknya sendiri, setelah dia menyanyi di saat gladi bersih.

Mel menghela nafas sembari mengobati kaki Teto, dia memang merupakan manajer, pembuat kostum, penata rias, sekaligus perawat bila ada yang terluka, pekerjaan yang sangat banyak memang. Setelah dia melilitkan perban di kaki Teto yang terluka, dia segera berkata, "Panggil Len untuk menggantikan Teto," ucapnya, lebih mirip sebuah bisikan, tentunya yang cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang di ruangan itu.

Dan spontan, semua anggota grup Band, minus Teto dan Mel, berteriak dengan serempak, "APA?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tahu bahwa mulutku terbuka dengan sangat lebar sekarang dan aku juga sempat berteriak tidak "APA?" dengan keras, apa tadi Mel bilang? Aku melihat ke arah Mel untuk memintanya agar mengulang perkataannya tadi.<p>

"Aku bilang, panggil Len untuk menggantikan Teto, dan Luka, apa kau bisa memanggilkannya untukku?" ucap Mel sekali lagi. Dia membuat Teto duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu itu.

"Eh, ah, baiklah," ucap Luka yang kemudian segera meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu, mungkin untuk mengambil Len dari tempat duduknya.

Wajahku menjadi merah seperti tomat sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa jika lagu yang akan dinyanyikan sebagai penutup bukanlah lagu yang memiliki unsur cinta, tapi ini adalah lagu 'Magnet' lagu itu dari semua lagu yang bisa kunyanyikan!

"Maaf ya, Rin-chan, aku menyembunyikan soal kakiku ini," ucap Teto yang melihatku dengan tatapan menyesal dan nada yang serius ingin minta maaf. Kalau wajahnya seperti itu, mau tak mau aku memaafkan Teto.

Meski wajahku memerah seperti tomat, aku masih menjawab perkataan Teto tadi, "Eh, bukannya begitu kok Teto-chan, aku hanya… merasa malu saja jika harus bernyanyi dengan Len," ucapku dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat.

Saat itulah aku mendengar pintu ruang tunggu yang dibuka oleh seseorang, kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki ringan yang berlari ke arah orang yang sekarang berada di depan pintu, tentu saja dia merupakan Len!

"Len, terimakasih sudah mau membantu kami," ucap Mel sambil berbicara dengan Luka yang sepertinya diminta untuk memberitahu announcer, dengan kata lain Miku, yang sekarang berada di ruang atas.

"Ah, Mel-san aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Luka, tapi apa tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menggantikan Teto selain aku?" tanya Len yang sepertinya sedang ditarik oleh Mel untuk duduk.

"Tidak ada yang lain, atau kau bisa menggantikan Gakupo, Luka, ataupun Mikuo dan mengisi posisi mereka sementara mereka mengisi posisi vocalist, tapi kau tahu bukan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka bertiga secepat ini," jawab Mel, yang sekarang kulihat mengobrak-abrik sebuah kotak besar yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Aku berbalik sedikit dan saat itu pula Len melihatku dan tatapan kami bertemu, kalian bisa bilang bahwa aku merasa amat sangat malu, terkutuk kau Mel dan kecelakaan! Dan kami terdiam, kemudian Len berkata, "Eh, semoga kita berhasil Rin…" ucap Len dengan sama gugupnya denganku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sementara Len segera ditarik oleh Mel untuk berganti baju dengan cepat, dan berganti pada kostum yang akan dia pakai nanti. Aku sendiri berganti kostum dari yang berwarna hitam, diganti dengan kostum yang mirip dengan yang kupakai itu tapi berwarna putih, _headphone_ yang kupakai juga bukan lagi _headphone_ kupu-kupu, melainkan sebuah _headphone_ yang berbentuk sayap malaikat berbulu putih dengan bagian _base_ berwarna kuning.

Aku hanya berjalan kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan hatiku, sementara Mel hanya berteriak kepada Len tentang lamanya dia berganti kostum dan akan segera membakarnya hidup-hidup jika tidak segera keluar. Bagian yang terakhir memang tidak terlalu mengenakkan memang.

"Iya, iya, aku keluar!" ucap Len yang keluar dari sebuah kamar, dengan cukup buru-buru, takut akan dibakar oleh Mel hidup-hidup. Meski seperti itu, Mel selalu melakukan apa yang dia katakan, jadi dia terdengar cukup seram.

Aku hanya melihat Len tanpa berkedip, kostum yang dipakainya merupakan pasangan dari kostum yang kupakai, Len bahkan memakai headphone yang sama persis denganku (lebih lengkapnya lihat kostum LenRin di lagu Magnet).

"Rin?" tanya Len yang segera berjalan ke arahku, yang seperti melihat hantu.

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku yang langsung melakukan Gerak Lurus Berubah Beraturan Dipercepat (kenapa Fisika?) dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain untuk menghindari pandangan mata dari Len yang… sangat… aku tidak akan mengatakan apa yang kumaksud, kalian tebak sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Len yang masih berdiri di depanku.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya dan segera membantah perkataannya itu, "Tidak sama sekali! Kau terlihat cocok menggunakan kostum itu!" bantahku cepat-cepat.

Dan sialnya, kini mataku bertatapan dengan mata Len yang sama persis denganku, membuat wajahku menjadi memerah sekali, aku bahkan sudah lupa bahwa disana terdapat Luka, Mikuo, Gakupo, Mel dan Teto.

"Benarkah? Lalu Rin… kau terlihat… co-co-co…" Len tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku sambil menutup mulutnya sedikit, ini perasaanku saja atau wajah Len memerah ya?

Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku pada hal lain dan melihat bahwa pita yang Len pakai sebagai dasi, agak sedikit miring , sehingga aku segera berkata, "Eh, Len bisa kau diam sebentar?" pintaku, kemudian aku segera memegang pita itu dan membenarkannya.

"Te-terimakasih… Rin…" ucap Len yang kini diam.

Wajahku menjadi memerah lagi, dan aku hanya menunduk sambil bergumam, "Sama-sama…" gumamku, tapi sepertinya Len mendengarku.

"Rin, aku…" ucap Len, namun sesuatu berbunyi dengan sangat keras, dan kenapa sesuatu itu harus mengganggu apa yang akan Len katakan? Kami segera melihat ke arah semuanya, yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil melihat kami, sementara Mel membunyikan peluit yang, entah sejak kapan, dia bawa.

"Jangan bermesraan di depan pubik," ucap Mel dengan jengkel, aku bisa melihat empat sudut siku di dahinya, dia serius.

Tapi, tadi Mel bilang bermesraan? Aku dan Len? Entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa aku akan segera pingsan jika dikatai seperti itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, meski aku kini masih membetulkan pita yang Len pakai, suhu wajahku naik drastis. Segera aku membetulkan pita itu dengan buru-buru dan untungnya pita itu sudah terlihat rapi lagi.

"Nah, Len, sekarang kau duduk!" perintah Mel dengan aura marah ditambah dengan senyum yang terlihat ramah pada Len. Tapi, senyuman Mel membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan seperti akan ada perang dunia ketiga.

Len hanya patuh karena dia takut pada Mel, dan duduk dengan diam di depan meja rias, sementara Mel memilih-milih sesuatu dari dalam kotak rias yang dia bawa. Saat itu aku ingat, darimana dia mendapat ukuran tubuh Len untuk membuat kostum yang sepasang denganku dan sangat pas untuk Len? meski Len jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal penting jadi aku tidak perlu tahu untuk sekarang ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya duduk diam dan menuruti apa kata dari Mel-san, karena dia sudah melayangkan senyum iblisnya kepadaku yang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Rin. Oh, ya, apa kalian menyadari tentang keberadaan <em>diary<em> Rin sekarang? Tentunya tidak, karena author ini tidak bilang, tapi aku berhasil menyelinapkan _diary_ itu kembali ke tas Rin, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Rin.

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku baru menyadari bahwa yang tertinggal di ruang tunggu hanya tersisa 2 orang, aku dan Rin. Aku tak tahu pergi kemana Teto dan Mel-san, tapi kini aku berada disini berdua saja dengan Rin. Karena itulah, aku hendak berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, karena kesempatan yang lain sudah hilang lenyap karena kami selalu diganggu, sialan!

"Eh, Len… err, sepertinya kita harus segera _stand by_ di posisi masing-masing," ucap Rin sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arang sisi panggung dimana dia harus masuk.

Aku yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan baik yang dibuat oleh semuanya, segera menggenggam tangan Rin erat-erat dan tidak ada tanda untuk melepaskannya. Omong-omong, tangan Rin yang kecil itu terasa hangat… eh, lupakan kata-kataku tadi.

"Aku ingin… bicara berdua saja denganmu Rin…" ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat setenang mungkin, meskipun jantungku sudah berdebar tidak menentu.

Rin melihat ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti sekaligus ingin tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan, karena kami selalu diganggu saat kami berdua saja selama seminggu sehingga…

"Rin, Len kalian harus segera dalam posisi sekarang!" perintah Mel-san yang tiba-tiba muncul.

… Kami mendapat gangguan di saat kami hanya berdua saja. Dan itu membuatku sangat sebal, karena sekarang Mel-san mengganggu kami untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan tanpa wajah berdosa. Dia segera menarik Rin untuk menjauhiku dan memerintahkanku untuk segera pergi ke sisi panggung yang lain.

Saat itulah aku jadi ingat sesuatu, tentang lagu yang akan aku dan Rin nyanyikan, seingatku maksud dari lagu ini, kan…

"Jangan-jangan…" pikirku, aku segera berbalik dan melihat Mel-san yang memberiku tanda bahwa dia membuka kesempatan bagiku, sekarang, di lagu ini, di pentas ini, untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin, apa dia tidak bercanda?

Tapi aku segera pergi ke tempat dimana aku harus berada, "Karena ini kesempatan yang dia berikan, mungkin sebaiknya aku ambil saja…" pikirku.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, aku baru menyadari bahwa Mel-san yang ada di seberang, sudah mengeluarkan Rin ke panggung, meski masih sedikit ke pinggir, sedangkan aku masih ada di belakang panggung. Menyadari bahwa aku kini melamun, aku berusaha meminta maaf dengan segera berjalan menuju ke arah pinggir panggung bagianku.

[Untuk penutupan pentas Seni hari ini, akan ditutup dengan lagu 'Magnet' yang akan dibawakan oleh klub Band dengan _vocalist_ Kamine Rin dan Kagamine Len…] ucap Miku untuk menutup acara, sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa saatnya kami menyanyi.

Saat tirai dinaikkan, aku bisa melihat bahwa banyak orang yang melihat, tapi aku hanya bisa cuek dan mencoba menyanyi dengan hanya memikirkan Rin, kata Mel-san akan lebih efektif jika aku sekarang memikirkan Rin.

Saat musik awal dimulai Rin melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku, dan aku hanya mengikutinya, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Rin. Dan setelah cukup lama saling berpandangan, akhirnya Rin membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyi. (POV na menjadi campur ini nanti lihat ndiri saja)

* * *

><p><strong>Translation ini bukan milik author Rina, ini nemu di Anime lyrics . com!<strong>:

* * *

><p><em>A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart<em>

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_

_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong> _Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tadi aku dan Len berpandangan! Dan jantungku nyaris copot saat itu. Dan kini aku sedang mengekspresikan lagu 'Magnet' tanpa koreografi, iya tanpa koreografi, karena aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan tarian itu, dan sepertinya Len juga tak mau, karena itu tarian cewek._

**Len:** Rin, mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kepadaku seakan-akan berbicara denganku, aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan… pikirkan sendiri, author terlalu malu untuk nulis bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Tetapi, di line selanjutnya aku akan…

* * *

><p><em>Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,<em>

_moving from our lips to our tongues,_

_what we're doing do might be unforgivable,_

_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong> _Len menarik tanganku dan membuatku berada dalam pelukannya sekarang, dan wajahnya amat sangat dekat dengan wajahku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan wajahku yang menjadi panas. Dan saat line ke 2 Len mendekatkan wajahnya seakan-akan akan menciumku di bibir! Bahkan tangan kami bertautan dengan sangat kuat, aku berharap waktu berhenti disini sekarang._

**Len:** Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, sungguh! Tubuhku hanya menarik Rin kedalam pelukanku kemudian hampir, hampir menciumnya di bibir, hal itu membuat headphone kami sedikit menyangkut, tapi masih tidak masalah, dan sial, wajahku menjadi memerah. Aku menautkan tanganku dengan tangan Rin yang mungil dengan sangat erat, aku menjadi berharap bahwa waktu akan berhenti disini sekarang.

* * *

><p><em>I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.<em>

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong> _Dan setelah baris lagu yang ini berakhir, aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len yang nyaman, namun kini, bukannya lepas, tapi Len sekarang memelukku dari belakang. Dan dari arahku, aku bisa melihat Mel yang tertawa kecil melihatku. Mel, awas kau nanti!_

**Len:** Saat Rin berusaha melepaskan diri, aku reflek menariknya lagi dan kini aku memeluknya dari belakang, saat itu pula aku melihat wajah Mel-san yang tertawa kecil melihat kami. Mel-san, mungkin seharusnya aku berterimakasih atas kesempatan yang dia berikan padaku ini.

* * *

><p><em>It might be necessary for you to tied me up<em>

_if you love me, then show me some fidelity._

_I can't help but like "weird" things,_

_so let's just go as far as we can go._

_. _

_With a heart that has gone astray,_

_we will melt so easily,_

_that there's no free time for us_

_even to feel each other's tenderness._

_. _

_What has been repeating is not our dream,_

_but the unmistakably realistic "we."_

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_

_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: <strong>_Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Len, tapi tenaga Len terlalu kuat! Untungnya sesaat Len mengendorkan pelukannya dan saat itulah aku membebaskan diri, meski aku masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Len, yang tak ingin kulepaskan. Dan lagu pun terus berjalan, aku sedikit mencuri pandang pada penonton yang… sepertinya melongo melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Saat aku melepaskan pelukan Len, tapi tetap menggenggam erat tangannya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa suhu wajahku menjadi naik, dan seakan-akan jantungku berpindah ke ujung jari-jariku yang tertaut dengan jari-jari Len yang sangat hangat._

**Len: **Rin masih berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukanku, aku sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk melepaskan tubuh kecil Rin yang hangat itu, tapi Mel-san memberi perintah bagiku untuk melepasnya, karena aku memeluknya sudah terlalu lama, dan saat aku melihat ke arah penonton, mereka semua hanya melongo melihat kelakuanku tadi, ups, sepertinya aku berlebihan tadi. Aku kemudian mengendorkan pelukanku pada Rin, sehingga dia lepas, tapi sepertinya, Rin masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Entah kenapa, rasanya jantungku berpindah ke jari-jari tanganku yang digenggam oleh Rin, membuat wajahku menjadi memerah.

* * *

><p><em>As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,<em>

_and end up crying in tears._

_You whispered "It's okay" to me,_

_but were you also crying?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong> _Aku, secara tidak sengaja, memberi perintah untuk jari-jariku untuk menelusuri wajah Len yang… err, tampan meski terlihat sangat Shota, tapi rahasiakan dari Len bahwa aku masih menganggapnya Shota oke? Baiklah, terimakasih. Wajahku menjadi sedikit memerah saat aku melakukan hal itu, sepertinya insting mengambil alih fungsi kerja tubuhku, tapi untuk sementara ini aku biarkan._

Len: Oke, kali ini Rin yang memberi inisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu, wajahnya juga terkadang mendekat, aku bahkan bisa mencium bau jeruk dari tubuhnya itu… kenapa pikiranku jadi _pervert_ begini sih? Jangan-jangan aku terlalu lama dekat-dekat Gakupo sehingga ketularan penyakitnya, mungkin itu sebabnya dia jadi tidak _pervert_ karena penyakitnya dipindahkan ke aku.

* * *

><p><em>I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.<em>

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

_. _

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong> _Saat Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku yang berkahir dengan wajahku yang memerah tak terkendali, microphone yang terpasang pada headphone kami menyangkut, dan tidak bisa dilepaskan pula! Sehingga aku dan Len bernyanyi dengan kondisi seperti itu sekarang, oh tuhan, kumohon agar lagu ini segera berakhir._

**Len:** Uh, oh! Sepertinya kami tersangkut karena _headphone_ kami saling terkait dan tak bisa dilepaskan dengan mudah. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan nafas Rin yang hangat di wajahku dan wajahnya yang berada sangat dekat denganku itu juga terlihat sangat cantik. Dan aku ingat, setelah ini akan ada satu baris lagi yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Rin, sebelum lagu ini benar-benar berakhir.

* * *

><p><em>Aah~ Aah~ Aa~ A~ Ooh~<em>

* * *

><p>(Kembali lagi ke Len POV)<p>

Sudah cukup! Wajah Rin terlalu cantik untuk ditahan sehingga sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan lagu yang kami nyanyikan aku segera memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan berkata padanya, tanpa basa-basi sebelum kami diganggu kembali, oleh orang luar yang menyebalkan,

"Aku mencintaimu Rin…" ucapku padanya dengan cukup jelas tapi dengan suara yang pelan.

"A-…" belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku segera mencium bibir Rin yang berada tepat di depanku itu, apa peduliku tentang orang tua yang sekarang sedang menonton aku berani bersumpah bahwa semua orang yang melihat hanya melongo.

Lama aku mencium Rin, tapi Rin tidak menolakku atau semacamnya, sehingga aku tetap menciumnya saja, hingga sesaat kemudian, aku melepaskan ciuman kami, dengan tidak rela, untuk menghirup oksigen. Saat aku melihat ke arah Rin, dia masih menutup matanya dan hanya diam.

"Rin?" tanyaku pada Rin meminta jawaban, saat itulah dia memelukku dengan erat, kemudian berkata, "Aku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan laguku, tanpa menunggu lagu yang kami nyanyikan selesai, Len segera memelukku dengan sangat erat, dan kemudian berkata padaku, dengan suara yang sangat pelan.<p>

"Aku mencintaimu Rin…" ucap Len.

Aku merasa telah melihat petir di siang bolong, segera aku berkata, "A-…" belum selesai aku berkata, bibir Len yang lembut telah melekat dengan kuat dengan bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan fungsi kerja otakku menjadi terobrak-abrik, tapi aku tidak menolak ciuman Len itu, dan hanya menutup mataku, karena aku memang menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku bisa merasakan kembali bibir Len yang meninggalkan bibirku, dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku bisa melihat wajah Len yang masih sangat dekat, karena_ headphone_ kami masih tersangkut.

"Rin?" tanya Len, sepertinya meminta jawaban akan pernyataannya yang tadi, dan itu berarti… AKU TIDAK BERMIMPI?

Refleks aku segera memeluk Len, kemudian berkata, "Aku…" aku masih belum menyelesaikan perkataanku karena aku bingung, iya, bingung, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku sudah bertekad untuk memberitahu Len, sehingga aku segera berkata lagi, "Aku… soal Len, aku… me-" aku menarik nafas sejenak kembali sebelum kemudian menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Aku mencintaimu… Len," lanjutku. Dengan masih memeluk Len tentunya, karena aku yakin, wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

Saat itulah, aku mendengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari arah kursi penonton, lalu aku dam Len hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan malu dan tidak mengerti, apa mereka dengar semuanya yang kami bicarakan?

"YAY, SELAMAT UNTUK PASANGAN LENRIN!" teriak salah seorang penonton.

Wajahku dan Len spontan memerah, dan kami baru saja ingat, bahwa headphone yang kami pakai itu masih menyala, sehingga perkataan kami tadi terdengar dengan sangat keras, tidaaaaaakkkk!

[Eh, pertama-tama mungkin aku ucapkan selamat pada pasangan bodoh yang ada disana, lalu… yang tadi itu merupakan penutup pentas seni hari ini, dengan lagu 'Magnet' yang dibawakan oleh Kamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, mohon tepuk tangannya!] ucap Miku yang berbicara melalui ruang pembawa acara.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hore! Mel-san kita berhasil!" teriakku pada Mel-san yang seharusnya berdiri di sampingku, tapi ternyata… tidak.<p>

Mel-san kini terduduk di sampingku dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat, a-apa yang terjadi? "Me-Mel-san!" teriakku pada Mel-san yang terduduk itu.

Nafas Mel-san sangat tidak teratur, seakan-akan sedang disiksa dengan sesuatu, lalu Mel-san berbicara padaku meski dengan wajah yang pucat, dan itu membuat kulitnya yang putih menjadi lebih pucat, dan dia terlihat seperti hantu, "Tak…apa…apa, kok… Teto… jangan bilang… tentang hal… ini… lalu… apa kau bisa… mengambilkan ponselku dan sebotol obat… di tasku?" pinta Mel-san yang masih terduduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat sekilas ke arah panggung, sepertinya Rin-chan dan Len masih sibuk dengan penonton, lalu semuanya masih ada ditempat mereka masing-masing, Mikuo sendiri sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan gitarnya. Sehingga, aku buru-buru melakukan apa yang Mel-san minta, dan menyerahkan ponsel dan sebotol obat berwarna biru kepada Mel-san.

Karena masih khawatir, aku bertanya pada Mel-san, "Apa Mel-san… sedang sakit?" tanyaku. Aku kini duduk disamping Mel-san yang terlihat kesakitan, setelah meminum obat itu, Mel-san sekarang terlihat lebih baik.

Mel-san hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia kemudian berkata, "Tidak, ini merupakan alat yang mereka minumkan kepadaku, sehingga jika aku gagal melakukan sesuatu, alat ini akan menyampaikan rasa sakit kepada tubuhku, sepertinya mereka curiga aku berkhianat," ucap Mel-san dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Dia kemudian membuka flap ponselnya dan menelpon sebuah nomor dengan pemilik yang bernama "Sukone Tei". Kemudian Mel-san meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya tanda bahwa aku harus diam, tapi dia mengisyaratkan agar aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya, kemudian aku memasang pendengaranku dengan baik, untuk mencuri dengar percakapan mereka tentunya, lagipula Mel-san juga mengizinkan.

"Maafkan saya, _Ojou-sama_, saya lalai hari ini, dan anak itu mencium Len didepan orang-orang…" ucap Mel-san dengan sedikit memutarbalikkan fakta, aku dengar, ini karena orang yang dia panggil _Ojou-sama_ ini, memiliki penyakit kejiwaan terhadap Len, kurang lebih sama denganku pada Rin-chan dulu.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan histeris dari ponsel Mel-san dan sepertinya orang ini memerintahkan untuk membunuh Rin-chan, dan itu membuat darahku menjadi mendidih, awas jika kami bertemu, akan kubunuh dia!

"_Ojou-sama_, kita tidak boleh gegabah, mungkin saja ini merupakan perangkap, sehingga mereka bisa menangkap _ojou-sama_, dan memisahkan _ojou-sama_ dari Len, karena itulah _ojou-sama_ tenangkan diri anda…" ucap Mel-san yang menahan tanganku yang kini sudah mengepal dengan kuat, sekaligus menghibur orang itu dengan kata-kata manis.

Sesaat kemudian, aku bisa mendengar bahwa orang itu sudah menjadi tenang, kemudian Mel-san memulai laporannya, "Setelah ini, Festival Kebudayaan akan segera resmi dibuka, apa _ojou-sama_ tidak mencoba datang pada hari kedua dan mengambil kembali apa yang merupakan milik _ojou-sama_? Dan saya pastikan bahwa saya akan membawakan mereka berdua ke hadapan _ojou-sama_ lusa, jadi _ojou-sama_, bisakah anda bersabar sebentar sebelum merusak semua yang merupakan milik anak itu?" saran Mel-san dengan sangat meyakinkan.

Aku hendak protes pada Mel-san, tapi dia menghalangiku, karena sebenarnya, membiarkan mereka bersama di panggung sekarang ini, sama saja dengan memposisikan dirinya sendiri di depan sebilah pedang milik ninja bernama Mako Nagone. Karena itulah, meski aku kesal, aku tetap diam.

"Baiklah _Ojou-sama_, saya mengerti," ucap Mel-san yang kemudian menutup flap ponselnya dan berdiri dengan sedikit tidak stabil dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk.

Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, terutama di bagian bahwa Rin-chan dan Len merupakan keluarga, dan aku yakin bahwa Rin-chan tidak punya saudara kembar ataupun sepupu bernama Len.

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah Mel-san dan dia… sudah tertidur, tapi aku sempat mendengar dia bergumam, "Maaf, semuanya," gumam Mel-san. Apa maksud dari gumaman itu?

* * *

><p>Rina: Akhirnya chapter 14 selesai! *teriak2 senang*<p>

Rin+Len: Cepet bener kau nulisnya author… dan lagi… *blush*

Mel: Sakit seperti itu tidak seberapa sakit dibandingkan tidak memakan apel selama satu hari…

Rina: *sweatdrop* Mel… aku jadi yakin bahwa kau ini sama sekali tidak normal…

Rin: *masih blushing dikit2* Omong2 para readers, segera RnR ya! kayak na author Rina sedang masa pengambekan…

Len: Eh, soal na cerita na tinggal dikit lagi tolong di RnR karena author Rina bilang, kalau RnR na dikit, update na akan diganti dengan cerita lain, alias cerita ini hiatus…

Rina: *mojok* Lalu, spoiler yang kemarin itu berlaku untuk chapter 14 dan 15, jadi ndak aku tulis lagi disini… bye2…


	15. Chapter 15

Rina: Eh… kenapa aku malah nulis ini lagi ya… (リナアリア)

Rin: Bukannya karena tinggal -5 chapter mau kamu selesaikan author bego?

Rina: Ndak, aku cuman bingung bagaimana kalian mau menghadapi perjodohan yang kubuat itu…

Len: Hei, author! Kau masih bikin kita dijodohkan?

Mel: Bukannya masih ditulis disana dan masih sah bahwa kalian akan dijodohkan?

Rin+Len: *sweatdrop*

Rina: *sigh* Cerita ini makin lama makin aneh ja rasanya…

Rin: Kalau aneh cepet selesaiin!

Len: Dan tambah adegan… *ditendang Rina*

Rina: Baiklah, udah selesai aku depresi mikirin nih cerita, halo semuanya chapter 15 telah hadir!

Mel: Kenapa ndak dari tadi…

Rina: Diem lu! Sekarang cepat baca disclaimernya!

Mel: Iya-iya…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina yang bego tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid, meski dia pingin, semuanya adalah milik orang yang merasa membeli. Tapi fic ini adalah punya author Rina, dan sayang sekali Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx dan Akane Rui juga punya author Rina. Don't like don't read, lalu jangan main api kecuali ingin dibakar hidup-hidup.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mel: Nah, udah kan, sekarang mana jatah apel aku?<p>

Rina: Oke2 Mel jangan bunuh aku lho… *nyodorin jatah apel ke Mel*

Rin+Len: Sebagai ganti author bego yang sedang mojok selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seluruh anggota grup Band, gempar melihat manajer mereka masih bisa sakit. Manajer Mel, yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia itu, bisa sakit! Sementara Teto yang sudah mengetahuinya hanya bisa <em>sweatdrop<em> melihat teman-teman satu grup-nya teriak-teriak seperti besok kiamat.

Tapi, semua kekacauan itu segera berakhir, saat Luka mengambil langkah bijak untuk membawa Mel ke UKS, sehingga membuat kekacauan tidak jelas itu berakhir. Mel kemudian dibopong oleh Kaito, serta diiringi oleh mereka semua menuju UKS.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di UKS dan membaringkan Mel di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada disana, dan saat itulah, Rin angkat bicara, "Eh… karena Mel sakit, bukannya kita harus membawanya pulang ke rumahnya?" usul Rin.

Langsung saja terjadi keheningan dan semua orang yang ada disana memasang wajah pucat, minus Rin karena dia yang bertanya, dan kemudian Rin berbicara lagi untuk memecahkan keheningan, "Apa ada yang tahu… rumah Mel?" tanya Rin.

Semuanya, masih dengan wajah pucat, hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Dan terjadilah kekacauan tidak jelas lagi, karena tak ada yang tahu rumah Mel, tanpa terkecuali. Lebih parah lagi, baik Ted maupun Kaito, yang satu angkatan dengan Mel, bahkan tidak tahu dimana kelasnya. (Ini namanya kebangetan)

"Apa kita harus tanya guru?" usul Mikuo. Semuanya sudah bingung berjalan kesana kemari memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa Mel pulang ke rumahnya untuk istirahat. Lagipula dia adalah orang yang penting, meski sangat suka iseng, bagi mereka semua.

"Benar juga! Bagaimana aku tidak kepikiran?" ucap Luka yang dalam waktu 5 detik sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua, dengan menarik Gakupo bersamanya. Membuat mereka semua menjuluki Luka sebagai "Mel nomor 2" pada saat itu.

Saat itulah orang yang dari tadi dibicarakan terbangun, tentunya karena mereka sangat berisik dan juga mengganggu tidurnya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kalian semua berisik, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucap Mel dengan melempar kantong es batu yang ada di kepalanya ke arah tong sampah. Jelas-jelas dalam mood yang amat sangat buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah Mel selesai berkata seperti itu, dia mengambil obat dari dalam saku rok-nya, dan meminum obat itu, dan seketika dia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, membawa tas miliknya yang sudah ada di tangannya, entah sejak kapan, dan meninggalkan UKS. Dan tepat di depan UKS dia nyaris ambruk lagi, tapi untungnya dia tak sampai terjatuh karena Teto menangkapnya.<p>

"Uwaa, Mel-san!" teriak Teto yang sudah siap sedia menahan Mel yang ambruk. Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu?

Mel hanya menyentuh kepalanya sedikit kemudian menggunakan tembok sebagai penahan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian mulai mengutuk, "Kepala sialan… kalau bisa akan kuhancurkan setiap sel yang ada di dalam benda ini dan kuremukkan lalu kubakar di dalam pembakaran sampah," ucap Mel dengan nada iblis yang sangat alami, dan itupun dia bilang soal kepalanya sendiri. Kami hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ocehannya yang mulai melantur.

Kemudian Mel melihat ke arah kami dan menatap kami dengan tatapan terdinginnya, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas sejenak dan berkata, "Mungkin aku akan butuh kalian mengantarku pulang," ucap Mel singkat.

Dalam bahasa manusia, itu berarti, Mel meminta kami untuk mengantarnya kembali ke rumahnya, dan mungkin ini merupakan pertama kalinya kami menuju ke rumah Mel. Dan seakan-akan dituntun oleh nasib dan takdir, Luka dan Gakupo muncul dan menabrak Teto dan Mel yang berada di pintu UKS. Luka masih berdiri dengan tegak, wajah Gakupo sudah pucat seperti orang mati, sementara Mel kini berada di pangkuan Teto sementara Teto terjatuh di lantai.

"Mel-san, kenapa tidak pernah bilang bahwa namamu itu Sakurako Mel?" ucap Luka yang masih menyeret Gakupo yang sudah kehilangan nyawa di tangannya, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya Luka marah-marah pada Mel yang tadi dia tabrak.

Tunggu…tadi Luka bilang apa? "Sakurako…" ucapku.

"…Mel?" sambung Len yang ada disampingku dengan nada tanya. Jelas-jelas tak ada yang mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Luka tadi. Omong-omong soal marga Sakurako, itu marga yang sama dengan marga Ibuku saat dia masih belum menikah, tapi marga Sakurako itu sangat pasaran, jadi mungkin itu hanya kebetulan.

"Ah, apa aku belum bilang ya?" ucap Mel yang jelas-jelas tidak menyanggah perkataan Luka tadi. Mungkin dipikirnya, itu hanya sebuah nama dan tidak terlalu penting.

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!" teriak kami semua dengan sangat keras, minus Mel. Yang kami tahu hanyalah nama super panjangnya itu, yang menyatakan bahwa dia merupakan mantan orang luar negeri.

"Astaga, itu kan hanya sebuah nama, kok dipikir terlalu dalam, lagipula nama asliku ya, Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx itu. Aku tinggal sendirian karena orangtuaku sudah meninggal cukup lama, lalu ada masalah dengan itu?" jelas Mel dengan singkat padat dan jelas, tapi tidak lupa menambahkan _death glare_ kepada kami.

"Tidak… tidak ada…" jawab kami semua yang langsung takut melihat Mel yang seram seperti ini. Rasanya dia jadi tambah seram berkali-kali lipat kalau sedang sakit.

Dia menghela nafas sedikit kemudian berkata, "Kalian ikut atau tidak?" tanya Mel, dia berdiri dari posisinya tadi, kemudian menawarkan bantuan kepada Teto, yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Teto. Sepertinya dia masih ingat bahwa kami memaksa untuk melihat rumahnya tadi.

Tentu saja semuanya langsung bersorak "Iya!" dengan semangat kemerdekaan, lalu mulai mengekor Mel yang sudah berjalan jauh dengan kecepatan _inhuman_-nya.

Aku dan Len sendiri hanya memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin tahu rumah Mel, lebih dari mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Jujur, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi karena Mel tidak pernah mengeluh atau semacamnya. Lalu aku mengingat lagi tentang pentas tadi.

"Ini bukan… mimpi kan?" tanyaku pada Len yang kini ada disampingku. Terkadang tangan kami bersentuhan, tapi tentu saja aku hanya diam dan melihat ke arah lain karena malu. Tuh, lihat authornya saja mau melarikan diri. (Author: Enak ja! *blush*)

Len hanya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, kemudian mencium punggung tanganku, lalu dia berkata, "Sepertinya tidak…" jawab Len. Spontan wajahku menjadi memerah, ternyata yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

Aku mengalihkan mataku sedikit, dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa wajah Len sudah sangat dekat denganku. Spontan aku menutup mataku, dan saat aku sudah bisa merasakan nafas Len…

_Kyaaaa! Kakuyuugouro nisa~ _(Rin ringtone)_ Nigakute hotto na supaisu _(Len ringtone)

…ponselku dan ponsel Len berbunyi, ponselku menyanyikan ringtone "Meltdown" yg nyaring. Aku segera berbalik badan dan membuka flap ponsel itu, untuk melihat ID penelpon, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mel. Saat aku mengangkat telepon dari Mel, aku langsung mendengar suaranya yang nyaring di telingaku.

"Rin! Kau jadi ikut atau tidak? Kalau tidak kutinggal nih!" bentak Mel dari seberang sana.

Spontan aku menutup telingaku mendengar bentakan Mel, Mel tidak pernah membentak orang sebelumnya, dia merupakan pribadi yang kelewat tenang. Buru-buru aku menjawabnya, "E-eh… maaf Mel, aku minta maaf, tadi aku dengan Len…"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu pasangan bodoh yang baru… tapi kalau kau tidak ikut, maka aku akan segera meninggalkan sekolah dan bekerja! Kalau iya, kini aku sudah ada di gerbang sekolah. Apa kau mengerti?" potong Mel dengan nada suara yang masih terdengar sangat marah.

"I-iya, aku segera kesana!" ucapku dengan nada yang sangat terkejut. Kemudian panggilan pun diputus secara sepihak oleh Mel.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan segera berbalik ke arah Len, yang juga menghela nafas yang sama panjangnya denganku, apa dia juga habis dimarahi?

"Err, Mel… marah tadi?" ucapku pada Len dengan nada yang campur aduk.

Len memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragamnya, kemudian berkata, "Dia juga mengamuk padaku… aneh, dia tidak pernah marah sebelumnya bukan?" balas Len. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Len tadi. Mungkin orang yang sakit memiliki perubahan sikap yang cukup drastis.

_-Time Skip-_

Kini kami sedang berjalan di jalan yg dihiasi dengan pepohonan yang sudah menggugurkan daunnya. Aku melihat ke arah Teto yang melekat pada Mel seakan-akan sepasang kekasih, dan sepertinya Mel tidak terlalu peduli akan Teto, lalu aku juga melihat kearah Mikuo dan Ted, yang sepertinya terlihat amat sangat cemburu, ditambah dengan aura panas dari peperangan sengit mereka. Aku sendiri berjalan beriringan dengan Len, yang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku, membuat wajahku memerah sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang Miku yang berjalan dengan Kaito-nii, dan Luka yang berjalan dengan Gakupo, karena mereka berjalan di belakangku dan Len. Saat aku melihat ke sekitar, sekilas aku melihat rambut berwarna blond dari salah satu persimpangan yang kami lalui. Tapi saat aku melihat ke arah itu lagi, rambut itu sudah menghilang. Dan itu juga tidak hanya sekali, aku mulai sedikit curiga dan lebih memperhatikan arah depan, sementara aku melihat sekeliling dengan ujung mataku.

"Rin… apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Len dari sampingku. Dia sepertinya menyadari sikapku yang waspada akan sekeliling.

"Eh… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa… mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja…" jawabku dengan sedikit kubuat-buat, karena aku merasa bahwa itu bukan hanya perasaanku. Apa mungkin aku di target oleh seseorang? Kalau iya, siapa? Apa mungkin musuh dari perusahaan kedua orangtuaku? Atau mungkin hanya penguntit biasa? Atau… orang yang disebut-sebut ibu sebagai, 'Orang yang akan mengawasiku'?

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan dugaanku, aku mendengar suara Mel yang berkata, "Kita sudah sampai…" ucapnya.

Kami semua segera melihat ke sebuah rumah, yang di cat dengan warna hijau muda dan putih, rumah itu memiliki sebuah pekarangan yang cukup luas, dan banyak pohon-pohon yang sudah berguguran di pekarangan. Pagar rumah berwarna putih bersih yang terbuat dari besi. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil, dan ukurannya pun pas. Dilihat dari mana pun, rumah ini terlihat normal.

Saat kami masih memandangi rumah itu, Mel segera bersiul dengan keras dan berkata, "Apollo ayo kemari!" ucapnya.

"Apollo?" tanya kami semua.

Mel hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dan saat itulah, kami melihat seekor burung dengan sayap berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu ekor berwarna hijau. Sepertinya itu jenis burung kakak tua.

"Koak! Mel selamat datang, koak!" ucap burung yang dinamai Mel, Apollo itu.

"Aku pulang, Apollo!" balas Mel.

Spontan kami semua berteriak bersama, bahkan Teto juga, "BURUNG ITU BICARA!" teriak kami semua dengan tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut.

Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya sebentar, dan kemudian bertengger diatas kepalaku, aku menjadi kaget karena tidak biasa, lalu Mel hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Apollo, jangan sembarangan!" tegur Mel.

Seakan-akan diperintah, burung itu terbang kembali dan bertengger di pundak Mel, kemudian Mel menjelaskan pada kami, "Apollo sudah kulatih untuk berbicara dan sedikit berpikir, jadi kalian jangan terlalu kaget. Nah, Apollo, bagaimana kalau kau lakukan yang biasa?" jelas Mel sambil memberi perintah pada Apollo.

"Dan saat aku berpikir bahwa rumah ini normal…" ucapku dalam hati.

Saat itu, Apollo terbang ke arah kepala Len, kemudian memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke arah Len, "Koak! Pisang bodoh…" ucap Apollo.

Semuanya yang mendengar spontan tertawa, dan Len langsung protes, "Kenapa pisang bodoh?" protesnya sambil berusaha meraih Apollo, namun sia-sia karena dia sudah terbang dan melakukan ritual yang sama pada kepala Gakupo, kemudian dia berkata, "Terong mesum, koak!" ucap Apollo, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan Luka ke kepala Gakupo, dan tawa kami semua, bahkan Len yang baru saja diejek juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Setelah itu giliran Kaito-nii, dia dikatai sebagai "Es krim tulalit" lalu Mikuo dikatai, "Bawang patah hati" lalu Ted-san dikatai, "Roti patah hati". Namun, Apollo tidak mengatai yang cewek, bahkan Apollo memuji kami cantik, menarik, dsb, kemudian dia berkata padaku, "Calon pemilik selanjutnya," begitu katanya. Aku cukup bingung dengan perkataan Apollo yang itu.

Para cowok hanya bisa menyumpah serapah burung terkutuk itu, saat Apollo bertengger kembali pada lengan Mel. Mel sendiri hanya bilang bahwa Apollo lebih suka cewek dibandingkan cowok, jadinya perkataannya pasti seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa bisa tepat 100% seperti itu?

Aku menahan Len yang sudah ingin membakar Apollo, dan memakannya sebagai menu makan malam. Kaito-nii hanya berjongkok ngambek, sementara Miku berusaha menghiburnya, lalu Ted dan Mikuo yang saling mengasihani diri mereka sendiri, sedangkan Gakupo sudah pingsan ditangan Luka.

"Nah, nah, Apollo minta maaf pada mereka, kalau tidak lain kali kita bertemu, kau akan ada di atas piringku, lho!" ucap Mel dengan nada main-main, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia dipenuhi dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Koak, maaf, koak!" ucap Apollo yang kemudian segera terbang entah kemana.

"Nah, sudah cukup melihat ke arah Apollo, cepat masuk, atau kupaksa kalian masuk," ucap Mel dengan nada yang ramah, tapi tetap memberikan ancaman di bagian terakhirnya. Entah kenapa aku sudah bisa melihat sepasang tanduk di kepala Mel. Sepertinya dia sedang sangat marah hari ini.

Mel hanya berjalan dengan gaya tenang dan seram ke halaman rumahnya, dan kami semua hanya mengikutinya, saat itulah aku merasakan sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku dengan tajam, rasanya menusuk.

Mel membuka pintu dan memaksa kami masuk, dia benar-benar sedang marah besar, apa kami meminta untuk melihat-lihat rumahnya yang membuatnya marah? Tapi kami melupakan hal itu sejenak, karena ukuran rumah Mel dari dalam terlihat lebih besar daripada dari luar. Dia segera mengajak kami menuju ke arah dapur, yang dirangkap dengan ruang makan. Nuansa rumah ini kebanyakan putih dan hijau, hampir semua dinding dan lantai yang kami ketahui di cat seperti itu.

Kini kami berada di ruangan yang merupakan ruang makan sekaligus dapur, terdapat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan antara rumah dengan halaman samping, di halaman terdapat banyak pohon-pohon besar yang terlihat sangat rindang. Mel kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, sepertinya dia akan mengambil minuman untuk kami.

"Teto tolong bantu aku sebentar," ucap Mel. Dia mengajak (baca: menyeret) Teto untuk membantunya di dapur, dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang suka memaksa dan pemarah. Dia juga memaksa kami untuk duduk di sekeliling meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer yang berwarna putih, dan kursi makan berwarna putih dengan bantalan hijau.

"Baiklah!" ucap Teto yang kemudian meninggalkan kami, Ted-san serta Mikuo, hanya menangis akan kepergiannya, aku dan Len hanya melihat mereka dengan sedikit rasa kasihan.

Saat aku mulai melupakan tentang pandangan yang menusuk tadi, Len kemudian berbisik padaku, "Rin, apa kau merasa diawasi?" tanya Len dengan berbisik. Nafas Len membuat telingaku geli, tapi aku diam saja.

Lho, jadi Len juga menyadarinya juga, "Iya, bahkan aku masih merasa diawasi dengan tatapan menusuk saat diluar tadi," jawabku pada Len dengan berbisik pula.

"Ahem, bisik-bisik nih, ye~" ucap Miku yang memergoki kami. Dia tertawa kecil dengan nada bercanda, sementara menarik-narik lengan Kaito-nii.

Seketika aku blushing, dan jadi salting, tapi Len menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, sehingga aku menjadi sedikit tenang, dan tahu-tahu aku hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian bergelayut manja pada lengan Len, wajah Len langsung memerah dan dia balas memelukku, kemudian aku berkata pada Miku, "Suka-suka, dong!" jawabku balas menyindir.

"Kalian berdua jangan pacaran di rumah orang," ucap Luka yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, yang terpisah dengan kami, dengan Gakupo yang masih pingsan di pangkuannya. Kemudian Len membalas perkataan Luka, "Lalu kau dengan Gakupo itu bukannya lebih berpacaran?" balas Len dengan nada menyindir.

Wajah Luka memerah, dia buru-buru membantah, "Gakupo kan masih pingsan!" balas Luka sambil berteriak-teriak. Saat itu kami dilewati sebuah pisau tajam yang segera menancap di dinding, aku sendiri mengira bahwa aku akan mati, saat pisau itu melewati helaian rambutku. Seseorang jelas-jelas melemparnya, dan kami semua langsung melihat ke arah dapur tempat darimana pisau itu terbang, yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan kami berada, dan melihat Teto yang hanya melihat dengan tidak percaya pada Mel, dan Mel yang dikelilingi aura gelap yang sangat pekat. Satu kata, seram.

"Apa kalian bisa diam?" protes Mel yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang marah besar. Dan kami semua hanya diam membeku.

"Me-Mel-san… apa tidak terlalu bahaya melempar-lempar pisau seperti itu?" ucap Kaito-nii yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, diiringi oleh angguka Ted-san dan Mikuo, yang merasa bahwa nyawa mereka sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

"Me-Mel… apa kami… secara tidak sengaja… mengganggumu?" tanyaku dengan sangat ketakutan. Mel benar-benar menjadi seram sekarang.

Mel hanya diam dan mengirimi pandangan tajam yang menusuk-nusuk bagaikan duri kepada kami semua, Luka hanya menelan ludah karena dia benar-benar takut. Tak lama kemudian, Mel menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum kemudian berkata, "Tidak terlalu, aku biasa melempar-lempar pisau seperti itu, dan tidak, kalian tidak menggangguku, ini merupakan salah satu pekerjaanku," jawabnya, dia melihat ke arah Teto sekan memerintahnya untuk mencabut pisau yang dilempar.

"Memang ada apa dengan pisau itu, ya?" pikirku. Teto kemudian berjalan ke arah pisau-pisau tak berdosa yang dilempar oleh Mel dan melekat dengan kuat di tembok.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sedikit bersyukur dengan Mel-san yang sudah tidak mengamuk dengan tingkat tinggi lagi, aku masih belum melepas pelukanku dari Rin, karena aku suka saja memeluk Rin, hehe.<p>

Saat Teto mencabut pisau itu, sesuatu terjatuh dari ujungnya, spontan Teto mengambil benda itu, dan menunjukkan sebuah jarum yang amat sangat tipis.

"Teto cepat potong benang yang menghubungkan jarum itu dengan pemiliknya," perintah Mel, dia melempar sebuah gunting yang dengan cekatan ditangkap oleh Teto, Psycho memang seram.

"Baik, Mel!" ucap Teto dengan tertawa-tawa riang, sepertinya dia senang membawa pisau, gunting atau benda-benda tajam yang lainnya, kemudian dia menelusuri jarum itu dan memotong sesuatu.

Mel-san hanya menghela nafas, sebelum melempar pandangan ke arah salah satu pohon melalui pintu kaca, dan memandangi pohon itu sebentar, kami yang melihat perilaku Mel-san hanya melihat ke arah pohon, tapi tidak melihat apapun disana.

Teto sudah berjalan dengan senyum lebar, dan memberikan Mel-san apa yang dia temukan, Mel-san hanya memeriksa jarum itu sebentar, dan aku yang bisa melihat jarum itu sedikit hanya bisa berdecak kagum, Mel-san mengincar jarum sekecil itu dengan ujung pisau yang tak kalah tipisnya, memang apa dia, pembunuh bayaran?

Dia hanya menghela nafas, sebelum meletakkan jarum itu, dan melihat ke arah kami, yang masih sedikit takut, dan kaget, bercampur dengan tidak percaya, Rin bergetar sedikit saat aku memeluknya, aku kemudian berkata padanya, "Semuanya baik-baik saja Rin," bisikku pada Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk sekilas untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, kemudian Mel-san dan Teto berjalan ke arah kami, dan menawarkan minum, seakan-akan hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, aku hanya tahu, bahwa Mel-san dan Teto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami.

Teto memberikan minum kepada Kaito, Miku, Ted, lalu Mikuo, sementara Mel-san memberikan minum kepadaku dan Rin, lalu Luka serta Gakupo, jika dia bangun tentunya. Saat melewati kami, aku berani bersumpah bahwa Mel mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

"Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah, hal tadi itu bisa saja terjadi lagi," ucapnya sebelum kemudian melewati kami, aku melihat ke arahnya dengan perasaan kaget. Mel-san hanya tersenyum dengan biasa pada Luka sebelum memberikan minumannya dan Gakupo.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin yang melihatku mengarahkan pandangan tidak percaya pada Mel-san. Aku mengingat-ingat, bahwa pisau yang dicabut adalah pisau yang melewatiku dan Rin, dan dari tempat duduk kami, yang mengarah ke arah pintu kaca adalah tempat duduk Rin, baru tempat dudukku, jangan-jangan… sasaran jarum tadi adalah…

"Len!" teriak Rin membuyarkan pikiranku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih, dasar aku bodoh, aku harus memperhatikan Rin lebih banyak.

"Eh, ada apa, Rin?" tanyaku membalas perkataan Rin. Dia hanya menggembungkan salah satu pipinya, dia terlihat imut saat seperti itu. Setelah itu kami berpandangan cukup lama, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan kami.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat kemari!" ucap Mel-san, membuyarkan kami.

Aku dan Rin hanya melihat ke arah Mel-san yang sudah membawa Teto bersamanya, sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu, ya? Dia memerintahkan kami untuk mengikutinya.

"Ba-baik!" ucap Rin, dia segera melepaskan diri dariku dan mengikuti langkah kaki Mel menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak lebih dalam. Aku kemudian berdiri, tapi sesuatu mengusik pikiranku, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Aku melihat ke arah lain, dan melihat bahwa yang lainnya sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap dan pulas. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

Sementara, aku hanya berlari mengikuti Mel-san yang sudah melihatku dengan tatapan ingin memakan orang. Dia sepertinya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjelaskan segalanya nanti, dan mewajibkanku untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari mengikuti mereka, karena jika tidak, aku bisa dibakar hidup-hidup, lagipula aku merasa bahwa jika aku tidak berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Mel-san, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, misal saja, yang tadi.

Kami berjalan dituntun oleh Mel-san menuju ke sebuah tangga yang sangat tersembunyi, kemudian dia meminta kami untuk jalan duluan, dan menuruni tangga tanpa melihat ke belakang, entah kenapa ini menjadi mirip dengan di film-film horor.

Teto berjalan di depan, sementara Rin di belakangnya, sedangkan aku berjalan di belakang Rin, setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, sepertinya Mel-san menutup pintu yang menghubungkan tangga ini dengan bagian rumah yang lain. Tapi, meski aku merasa sedikit penasaran, aku tetap berjalan terus, dan semakin dalam kami turun, sekeliling kami menjadi lebih terang, lampu-lampu neon mulai menerangi tangga dan tak lama kemudian terdapat pintu baja di depan kami.

"Buka saja Mel-sensei, tidak kukunci!" ucap suara perempuan dari dalam sana. Kami semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut kami, dan saling pandang, tapi Teto yang berada di depan hanya membuka pintu baja itu, dan di dalam sana, duduk seorang perempuan, kurang lebih seumuran dengan Ted, dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah yang menyala-nyala bagaikan api. Dua kata, siapa dia?

Saat itulah dia berbalik dan matanya yang berwarna merah menyala memandang kami dengan tatapan yang berubah dari tatapan ramah menjadi sangat dingin, dia meraih sesuatu dari saku jubah putih yang dia pakai. Aku bisa melihat sedikit, bahwa dia membawa sebuah pistol.

"Rui, jangan berlaku tidak sopan pada tamu!" teriak Mel-san yang memasuki ruangan itu. Oh, ya, ruangan ini terlihat serupa dengan ruangan-ruangan yang kami lihat sebelumnya, kecuali temboknya dicat dengan warna magenta, dan lantai dan langit-langitnya saja yang berwarna putih. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size, dan benda-benda yang layak dijumpai dalam sebuah kamar anak cewek. Dilihat darimanapun ruangan ini terlihat sangat normal.

Orang yang kami ketahui bernama Rui itu segera bersikap biasa saat mendengar perintah Mel, kemudian dia kembali ke kesibukannya dengan sebuah komputer super canggih yang ada di depannya.

Rin hanya menarik-narik lengan bajuku dengan sedikit takut, dan aku hanya menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Wajar Rin merasa takut, lagipula, Mel-san memang terlihat sangat mencurigakan saat ini.

"Rui, setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka, lagipula mereka merupakan bos kita, sekaligus tanggung jawab kita," ucap Mel-san dengan nada jengkel, dia berjalan ke arah Rui, dengan mengenakan jubah putih yang sama dengan Rui, hanya saja dia memakai sebuah rok kulit warna hijau dengan tali yang menggantung di bagian pinggang kanannya dia mengenakan sebuah jaket yg berwarna senada hingga menunjukkan bagian perutnya, dan terlihat sangat rapat, Mel-san terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata di film. Lalu… kapan dia ganti baju?

Orang bernama Rui ini hanya melihat ke arah Mel-san sebentar, sebelum berdiri dan membungkuk dengan sopan, "Akane Rui, silahkan panggil saja Rui, bertugas untuk membantu Mel-sensei, senang bertemu dengan kalian, Len-sama, Rin-sama, dan Teto-sama," kenalnya dengan singkat, padat, jelas, sangat mirip dengan sebuah robot. Tapi tadi dia memanggil Mel dengan nama "Mel-sensei"?

"Rui adalah AI-15V02A765L yg kubuat, pekerjaannya adalah membantu pekerjaanku, aku sudah memberitahu siapa kalian sebelumnya kedalam memorinya, singkat kata dia robot. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Mel-san dengan tidak kalah singkat dengan AI-15… apa itu tadi? Serinya terlalu sulit untuk diingat.

"Rin-sama?" ulang Rin dengan nada tidak mengerti. Ah, benar juga, aku juga lumayan bingung kenapa robot itu memanggil kami dengan embel-embel "-sama" dibelakangnya. Aku memang tahu jika Mel-san bekerja sukarela untuk orangtuaku, tapi kenapa Rin juga disebut begitu?

Mel-san hanya melihat ke arah komputer yang ditangani Rui, dan menekan-nekan beberapa tombol tidak berpetunjuk. Dari mana dia mendapat benda seperti itu? Kemudian dia menunjukkan sebuah tampilan hologram yang hampir membuat aku, Rin, dan Teto jantungan.

"Mel apa kau ini makhluk dari masa depan?" ucap Teto karena sangat terkejut.

Mel-san hanya diam, seakan-akan membenarkan perkataan Teto, kami jadi _shock_, namun dia langsung tertawa cekikikan melihat kami. Berarti dugaan kami salah. Kemudian dia mulai bercerita lagi, "Len pasti tahu kalau aku bekerja untuk orangtuanya, tapi sepertinya orangtua Rin tidak memberitahukan tentangku padamu ya! Padahal aku yakin Lily-sama pernah menyebutkan tentang diriku sebelumnya," cerita Mel-san dengan masih tertawa kecil.

"Err, maksudmu?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku tak mengerti kenapa orangtua Rin disebut-sebut, tapi omong-omong… apa pekerjaan mereka,ya?

"Aku bekerja dibawah 3 perusahaan, perusahaan 'Mille' milik keluarga Kagamine, perusahaan 'Lito' milik keluarga Kamine, dan perusahaan 'Suite' milik keluarga Sukone. Apa hal itu mengingatkan kalian pada sesuatu?" jawab Mel-san dengan memberi sedikit petunjuk.

Lito…Kamine… Rin… APA? Aku dan Rin saling berpandangan dengan tidak percaya, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan orang tua kami dengan kami berdua. Teto sendiri hanya tertawa cekikikan, sepertinya dia sudah tahu.

"Mel, bisa lebih kau perjelas?" pinta Rin yang masih memandangiku dan Mel-san dengan tidak percaya sekaligus kebingungan. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk meminta penjelasan.

Mel-san memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di udara seakan-akan dia akan menunjukkan sebuah trik sulap, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Satu kata petunjuk, Tunangan, apa kalian tahu siapa tunangan kalian?" ucap Mel-san.

Tunangan…tunangan… aku berpikir dengan sangat keras. Dan menelusuri ingatanku dengan keras, sebelum kemudian sebuah buku album tipis yang besar, mengenai kepalaku, dan juga Rin.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang ada di dalam sana, maaf sudah menahan benda itu terlalu lama, dia adalah tunanganmu," ucap Mel-san, sepertinya dia menjadi jengkel dengan kami yang kurang tanggap. Tapi kemudian dia membalik badannya, dan meminta Teto untuk menutup telinganya, ada apa memangnya?

Aku meraih album itu dan membukanya, Rin juga melihat milikku, dan membaca isi benda itu, halaman awalnya berisi sebuah surat singkat yang berbunyi, "Silahkan membuka halaman berikutnya untuk melihat foto tunangan kalian, semoga kalian berdua berbahagia," dan di bawahnya terdapat gambar hati dengan nama kedua orangtuaku.

Aku kemudian membuka halaman berikutnya yang berisi foto dua orang, fisik mereka terlihat sangat persis kecuali perbedaan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka merupakan lawan jenis. Tapi, ini, kan foto…

APAA?

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan sepasang pasangan bodoh dari sampingku, yup, pemilik suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rin-chan dan Len. Mereka baru saja mengetahui bahwa mereka dijodohkan satu sama lain. Benar-benar, deh! Padahal mereka seharusnya tahu bahwa orangtua mereka menghadiri pentas tadi, tapi saat mereka mulai membuat couple terkenal baru dengan nama RinLen, mereka sama sekali tidak berteriak menghina atau semacamnya. Atau karena mereka berdua jadi sama-sama bodoh, ya? Padahal aku yakin bahwa Rin-chan mendapat peringkat 5 besar di sekolah, tapi kenapa mereka bisa tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?<p>

Mel memintaku untuk mengikutinya menuju ke sebuah lemari, sementara Rin-chan dan Len berteriak-teriak seperti besok kiamat.

Mel memberiku sebuah pistol silencer, kemudian dia memberiku sekotak amunisi, aku melihat-lihat pistol berwarna silver itu, dan segera jatuh cinta pada benda itu, hehe, aku masih suka dengan suara teriakan dan darah yang mengalir saat melukai orang kau tahu…

"Kau tahu cara memakainya bukan?" tanya Mel. Dia menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sementara aku menyembunyikan benda itu ke dalam tas yang diberikan Mel. Aku ingin segera memakai benda ini dan melihat darah yang berserakan dimana-mana, tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh mengenai dada dari korban benda indah ini. Mel berkata bahwa aku harus menembak kakinya.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa seperti seorang maniak, saat sebuah tangan menyadarkanku, kemudian Mel berbisik sebentar, "Hindari pepohonan dan tempat-tempat yang gelap, dan bersikaplah biasa pada mereka, jangan buat mereka curiga bahwa kita bekerja sama," bisik Mel. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini di saat-saat biasa.

Tapi, saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa suara teriakan sudah menghilang, dan aku merasakan bahwa udara di sekitar kami menjadi panas, saat aku melihat ke belakang, tentu saja, Rin-chan dan Len berciuman dengan sangat mesra, aku hanya facepalm. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa diam sejenak saja… aku melempar pandangan pada Mel yang sudah merengkuh dadanya, tapi sepertinya tidak sekuat sebelumnya.

"Mel, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang rendah, takut jika mereka mendengar.

"Iya, di ruangan ini sudah dipasang pengacau sinyal, jadi mereka tidak akan bisa mengalirkan listrik selama aku ada di dalam ruangan ini," jawab Mel, meski dia merengkuh sedikit dadanya, wajahnya masih tetap terlihat kesakitan dan pucat, mungkin sinyalnya memang rusak, tapi rasa sakit yang diberikan pasti masih ada meski hanya sedikit.

Aku tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, kemudian aku bertanya lagi, "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyaku dengan suara yang hampir berbisik.

Mel hanya tersenyum sedikit, kemudian dia berkata, "Awasi gerak-gerik Luna Amane, dia sekelas dengan kalian bukan? Ketahuilah, dia punya sedikit obsesi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai tangan kanan orang itu," jawab Mel. Dia segera mengambil sepasang pistol yang sama indahnya… err, lupakan itu.

"Aku akan melindungi mereka lusa, lakukan saja sesuai instruksiku, kau sudah hafal tempat yang ada di peta yang kuberikan bukan?" ucap Mel sambil menyembunyikan sebilah pisau di bagian pahanya. Mel terlihat sangat profesional dengan benda-benda itu.

"Iya, aku hanya perlu menyalakan gas tidur yang sudah dipasang, menyembunyikan resepsionis, lalu bersembunyi hingga perintah lebih lanjut, lalu keluar dan membersihkan jalan untuk kalian bertiga, bukankah begitu?" jawabku. Mel hanya tersenyum, sepertinya senang melihatku mengerti tugasku, Mel ternyata terlihat cukup manis saat tersenyum… lupakan.

"Bagus, dan selagi kau menunggu, aku akan membereskan orang itu beserta anak buahnya," ucap Mel dengan tawa iblis yang dia sembunyikan. Menurutku aku lumayan cocok dengan Mel.

"Termasuk Mako Nagone?" tanyaku.

"Termasuk Mako Nagone," jawab Mel dengan mantap. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu untuk menyiksa ninja pengganggu satu itu. Jarum yang tadi itu sebenarnya juga milik orang itu, tentu saja Mel akan merasa marah jika rumahnya diusik.

"Len…" saat kami selesai berbicara tentang rencana kami, Rin-chan dan Len sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan bahwa kami berdua masih ada di sana.

"Yah, sementara ini, kita biarkan mereka berdua bersama, ayo kita pergi ke kamar lain Teto… Rui…" ucap Mel yang mengajakku meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk melakukan hal "itu". Kau tahu bukan tentang hal itu? Tapi karena authornya males untuk ganti rating, detail-na harus dipikirkan sendiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan mengikuti Mel, saat mereka berciuman lagi dengan sangat mesra. Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa mereka baru saja jadian hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Mel POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Time Skip-<em>

(Hari ke-2 dari Festival Kebudayaan)

Aku hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, saat aku meninggalkan rumahku, hari ini merupakan hari kedua Festival Kebudayaan, dan kelasku membuat sebuah café dengan tema 'Alice in Wonderland' aku jaga pada waktu siang sehingga aku pergi menuju ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu.

"Ara~ Mel-san kau kemari lagi?" tanya salah seorang perawat.

"Iya, bagaimana Kyosuke?" jawabku sambil menanyakan kondisi tubuh Kyosuke.

Perawat itu terdiam, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dengan keinginan menghiburku. Aku mengerti maksudnya dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan Kyosuke, yang baru. Aku tidak diizinkan masuk, jadi aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlelap dengan alat bantu pernafasan.

Aku merasakan setitik air mata yang mengalir, tapi segera aku menghapus air mataku itu, dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit, sambil bergumam, "Tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi…" gumamku.

Segera aku berlari menuju sekolah, saat aku menyadari orang itu, iya, orang yang merupakan salah satu majikanku. Dia sekarang turun dari mobilnya dan dengan penampilan yang tidak terlalu mencolok, meski rambutnya yang berwarna silver itu cukup mencolok di kalangan orang-orang.

Dia melihatku dan memberi perintah agar aku tidak mengikutinya, dengan sebuah senyum yang penuh arti, sehingga aku hanya bisa bilang iya, dan menganggapnya tidak pernah berdiri di sana dan berjalan menuju ke halaman sekolah. Aku hanya mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Maaf, ya semuanya…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin-san aku ingin memesan!" ucap salah seorang pelanggan.<p>

"Baik!" ucapku. Aku memutar tubuhku, dan berjalan dengan cerah ceria ke arah pelanggan yang menunggu.

Karena pentas kemarin terlihat sangat meriah, café kami sukses besar! Len dan Teto yang mendapat giliran jaga bersamaku juga terlihat sangat sibuk, terkadang saat aku dan Len berpandangan atau berada dalam radius 1 m, seisi café langsung mengejek.

"Cie cie, yang pacaran nih, ye!" ucap salah seorang teman sekelas. Wajahku dan Len spontan memerah, dan semuanya langsung mengadakan koor "Cie" dengan serempak. Memang mereka latihan untuk melakukan koor itu ya?

Tapi seketika, Teto pasti langsung menepuk kedua kepala kami dengan nampan dan mengingatkan kami untuk bekerja, jadi aku dan Len sama sekali belum… melakukan apapun yang bersifat romantis di depan umum.

Tapi, aku masih tetap tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa Len merupakan tunanganku. Bahkan kami juga…

"Rin-chan, kalau kau punya waktu untuk melamun, cepat antar pesanan ini!" tegur Amane-san dari arah dapur, jelas-jelas jengkel, dia membuyarkan lamunanku tadi.

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan minta maaf berkali-kali, sebelum mengambil kue pesanan dan segera memberikan pesanan itu ke arah pelanggan. Terkadang aku harus meladeni orang-orang yang ingin berjabat tangan ataupun meminta tanda tangan, padahal aku baru saja menyanyi di depan sekolah, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika aku menjadi penyanyi? Err, iya, benar, aku ditawari oleh salah satu perusahaan rekaman saat pentas, tapi aku tidak melihat mereka langsung, namun Sonika-sensei yang memberitahuku.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya giliran jagaku, Len, dan Teto selesai juga. Dan kami bertiga mulai berjalan-jalan, dan tepat saat itu, Ted-san yang memakai kostum Mad Hatter datang dengan buru-buru ke arah Teto, melupakan keberadaanku dan Len disana.

"Teto, aku mencintaimu, kumohon jadilah pacarku!" ucap Ted-san kepada Teto. Dia menaikkan tangan Teto seakan-akan akan melamarnya.

Kami bertiga melongo, sebelum akhirnya Teto berteriak dengan wajah yang merah seperti tomat. Aku hanya melongo saat itu, Ted-san memang sangat berani saat ini. Nah, bagaimana dengan reaksi Teto, ya?

Tapi, saat itu ada seseorang yang meng-KO Ted-san, rambut berwarna hijau teal, dengan potongan pendek, dan memakai kostum Cloud yg dari Final Fantasy, tapi dia tidak memakai wig rambut blond sehingga ketahuan bahwa dia Mikuo.

"Enak saja, Teto itu mencintaiku! Bukankah begitu, Teto?" ucap Mikuo seraya menginjak mayat Ted-san. Err, dia itu menyatakan perasaan pada Teto bukan?

Teto melihatku dengan tatapan minta tolong, ingin agar kami segera meninggalkan tempat ini, dan menuju ke kelas Mel. Mel bilang bahwa kelasnya mengadakan café 'Alice in Wonderland'. Dan kemarin baru ketahuan, bahwa Mel itu sekelas dengan Kaito dan Ted-san, hebat bukan?

"Nee~ Len, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sepertinya Teto-chan belum siap…" bisikku pada Len untuk meminta pertimbangan. Aku cukup kasihan melihat Teto yang didesak oleh Mikuo, tapi aku ingin tahu perasaan Teto sesungguhnya.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama…" ucap Len balas berbisik.

Teto hanya melihatku dengan penuh permohonan agar dia ditolong dari 2 orang dimabuk cinta, yang terlihat sangat gila ini. Kami hanya saling pandang karena bingung bagaimana cara menolong Teto. Tapi saat itu, seseorang menubruk kami. Tapi dia segera pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Benar-benar tidak sopan! Aku masih melihat punggung orang itu, saat menyadari bahwa sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu.

"Kelinci putih! Tunggu aku!" ucap suara seseorang dari belakang, membuyarkan lamunanku. Semua orang melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian Alice berlari mengejar si Kelinci Putih. Kemudian dia menghilang, membuat semua orang yang melihat menjadi ingin ikut. Dengan cepat banyak orang yang ikut dengan Alice itu.

"Apa itu tadi?" pikirku.

"Ah, Alice in Wonderland kelas Mel!" ucap Teto dengan bersemangat, segera dia menarikku dan kemudian aku yang menggenggam tangan Len ikut tertarik bersama Teto.

Aku dan Len hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, saat kami sudah tak melihat Mikuo dan Ted-san, sedangkan Teto masih saja berlari hingga kami mencapai sebuah kelas, yang dari luar terlihat seperti sebuah mansion.

"Mereka bilang café ini bagus sekali, lho!" ucap Teto dengan sangat senang, sepertinya dia sudah ingin melihat café ini sejak lama. Aku dan Len hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Teto yang kekanakan. Dia memang sangat menyukai cerita Alice in Wonderland sejak kecil.

"Selamat datang di Wonderland!" ucap suara orang dari belakang kami. Spontan kami terkejut, karena pemilik suara itu adalah Mel. dia memakai kostum seperti seekor kucing (kostum Boris dari Heart no Kuni no Alice) dan terlihat… berbeda tanpa topi besarnya.

Tapi, rambutnya disanggul dan dia memakai kuping kucing yang terlihat sangat asli, mungkin dia pakai trik.

"Mel!" ucap kami semua bersamaan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Aku bukanlah Mel, aku adalah Cheshire Cat! Nah, para Alice, silahkan masuk!" ucap Mel dengan mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuknya. Dan kemudian dia menghilang!

"Ch-Cheshire… Cat…asli…" ucap Len dengan sedikit ketakutan. Aku juga jadi takut juga, karena Mel menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi, Teto berkata sebaliknya, dan memaksa kami memasuki café itu. Dengan cepat bau-bau parfait, teh, dan jus menyambut kami. Aku hanya berdecak kagum saat melihat interior tempat itu, seperti ada di dalam kebun mawar Heart Queen.

"Kalian bertiga, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" ucap suara seram dari salah satu meja. Kami melihat pemilik suara, dan bertemu dengan seorang kakak kelas, yang berpakaian seperti Heart Queen.

Kami semua hanya menelan ludah, kenapa kami sial begini, sih…

Saat itu terdapat sepasang tangan yang mendorong kami, dan memaksa kami untuk duduk di salah satu meja. Saat kami melihat ke belakang, terdapat sepasang anak kembar dengan rambut berwarna hijau, tapi yang jelas, mereka berbeda karena yang satu cewek dan yang satu cowok.

"Tweedledee, Tweedledum! Jangan bercanda saja!" tegur Heart Queen itu lagi.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengeluh dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang diakhiri oleh Mad Hatter. Semua orang yang ada disana menikmati drama Alice in Wonderland dadakan ini.

"Nah, kalian bertiga bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya suara seseorang yang membuat jantungku nyaris copot. Iya, pemilik suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mel.

"Che-Chesire Cat!" teriakku dengan sangat kaget. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika seseorang mengejutkan kalian dari belakang.

"Nah, kalian pesan apa?" tanya Mel yang sudah seperti pelayan café dan tidak menjadi Chesire Cat lagi. Dia memberikan menu, dan aku segera memesan jus jeruk dan Orange Parfait, sementara Len memesan jus pisang dengan Banana Cake, yang anehnya dijual, sedangkan Teto memesan Bread Ice dengan Cheese Fondue.

Lalu setelah pesanan kami datang, aku melihat ke arah pintu café dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna silver dan kulit putih yang terlihat sangat pucat, dan dengan mata yang berwarna merah darah. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

Teto melihat wanita itu tanpa berkedip, lalu melihat ke arah Mel yang sibuk dengan tamu lain, namun masih sempat melihat ke arah kami. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya itu merupakan hal yang serius.

Len hanya memakan pesanannya tanpa menyadari bahwa aura disekitar kami sudah berubah menjadi sangat tegang. Len memang selalu seperti itu, itu merupakan sisi yang sangat kusukai darinya.

Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri ke arah Len yang memandangiku dengan tatapan tak mengerti kenapa aku terus memandanginya. Kami hanya berpandangan dan saat tangan Len hendak menyentuh tanganku…

"Ahem!" Teto berdehem untuk menyadarkan kami berdua bahwa kami sedang ada di dalam tempat umum. Dan dia sepertinya mengambek dengan tingkah laku kami. Aku dan Len meminta maaf pada Teto yang sepertinya marah dengan kami.

Tapi aku masih belum menyadari tatapan penuh kebencian yang mendalam yang diberikan oleh seseorang kepadaku dan Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Hari ke-3 Festival Kebudayaan)<p>

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Festival Kebudayaan, dimana pada siang harinya, klub Band dipaksa untuk mengisi pertunjukan hingga sore. Kaki Teto sudah sembuh total, tapi Mel-san masih memaksaku untuk ikut naik panggung, karena waktu konser ini lama, sehingga aku harus ikut meringankan beban Rin dan Teto.

Aku merasa oke oke saja, karena jika aku naik panggung, berarti menyanyi bersama Rin, dan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, awalnya. Kini kami berada di belakang panggung dan bersiap-siap untuk naik panggung.

"Len… akhir-akhir ini, aku lebih sering melihat Teto-chan berbicara dengan Mel, dibandingkan dengan Ted-san atau Mikuo… kenapa, ya?" ucap Rin yang sudah siap dengan kostum panggungnya.

Aku membenarkan kostum panggung yang entah sejak kapan dibuat, dan membalas perkataan Rin, "Bukankah itu karena mereka ada urusan?" ucapku. Iya, mereka memang ada urusan dengan banyak hal dalam berbagai macam bidang. Pembicaraan Psycho yang tidak boleh didengar tentunya.

"Aku takut jika… jika…" ucap Rin tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi aku tahu kalau yang Rin maksud adalah 'Jika mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan'. Mungkin Rin terlalu sering melihat video klip 'Magnet' yang asli terlalu banyak.

"Rin, kau ingat bahwa Mel masih memiliki Minamino-san bukan?" ucapku untuk membuat Rin tidak khawatir pada mereka lagi. Meski terlihat seperti itu, Teto dan Mel-san merupakan orang-orang yang bisa membuat segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja di akhir cerita.

Rin menepuk dahinya, jadi dia lupa tentang Minamino-san rupanya, aku tak bisa menyalahkan Rin, karena dia tidak pernah mendatangi sekolah. Lupa merupakan hal yang wajar, setidaknya kita masih bisa mengingat orang lain, jadi itu bukanlah masalah yang terlalu besar.

Saat itu kami mendengar suara tepukan dari arah Mel-san, kemudian dia berkata dengan sangat keras, "Aku pastikan kalian pergi ke tempat nenek moyang kalian jika kalian berani-berani mengeluh capek sekarang! Berikan yang terbaik kepada orang-orang yang menonton, atau akan kuberikan pukulan terbaikku sebagai hadiah untuk kalian, jika kalian berani-berani gagal, Rin, Teto lagu pertama kuserahkan pada kalian!" ucap Mel-san dengan memerintah, memberi aba-aba, sekaligus memberi hukuman mati kepada kami semua.

Semuanya hanya bisa pucat pasi mendengar ancaman itu, tapi Teto hanya tertawa cekikikan di samping Mel. Aku bilang, mereka berdua terlihat sangat mencurigakan!

"Nah, semuanya! Kini adalah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu!" ucap MC yang kebetulan dipegang oleh Miku lagi. Dia dibantu oleh Kaito-nii, untuk berjalan di atas panggung, merangkap sebagai MC pula. Kenapa aku memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan Kaito-nii? Tentu karena Kaito-nii itu calon kakak iparku, jadi aku seharusnya memanggilnya Kaito-nii bukan?

"Untuk pembuka konser dari klub Band, akan dinyanyikan lagu 'Reversed Rainbow' oleh vocalist utama mereka, Rin dan Teto! Ayo berikan tepuk tangan kalian!" sambung Kaito-nii. Rin dan Teto segera berjalan menuju pinggir panggung, sementara Rin hanya melihatku dengan tatapan harap harap cemas. Dia takut dengan ancaman Mel rupanya.

Aku mencium Rin di dahi, agar dia bisa menjadi tenang, lalu aku mendorongnya dengan ringan ke arah panggung sambil berkata, "Berjuanglah," ucapku.

Wajah Rin memerah, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih Len!" ucapnya. Setelah itu, dia bersama Teto pergi ke tengah panggung dan mulai bernyanyi. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Rin memiliki banyak fans cowok, yang jujur… membuatku sangat cemburu!

Saat musik mulai dimainkan, Mel-san menepuk pundakku, untuk menyadarkanku sepertinya, kemudian dia berkata, "Setelah urutan kalian untuk melakukan pernyataan pada 'Confessing Contest' ajak Rin untuk menemuiku di taman samping sekolah, ada masalah keluarga yang amat sangat penting, yang harus aku bicarakan pada kalian," ucap Mel-san.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku, meski tidak mengerti apa yang Mel-san katakan, aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataannya saja, toh jika aku menolak, dia pasti menyeret kami.

Tapi saat itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa Mel-san mengatakan hal yang lain kepadaku, karena suara berisik yang berasal dari arah panggung, "…Maaf".

* * *

><p>Rina: Yay, setelah terpuruk berhari-hari, akhirnya chapter 15 UPDAAAATEEE! *semangat 45*<p>

Rin: Kok banyak Time skip-nya sih?

Len: Dan jangan bilang bahwa kami itu sudah…

Rina: Maaf, aku lagi writer block, jadi males untuk ngejelasin perhari, toh ndak terlalu penting. Dan, iya Len! Kalian berdua sudah melakukan hal "Itu" di kamar Rui! Astaga… siapa tuh yang mulai?

Rin: *blush*

Len: *blush*

Rina: Ah, biarlah, mohon di review ya! Kalo ndak di-review… cerita ini akan aku telantarkan!

Rin+Len: Tidak bisa begitu dong, Author!

Rui: Ara~ kenapa aku bisa ngikut di fic ini sih?

Mel: Sabarlah Rui, tapi setidaknya author menulisku sesuai dengan karakter asliku…

Mel: Omong2 nama Sakurako Mel disini itu ditulis seperti ini 桜子メル (Sakurako Meru)

Rina: Baiklah silahkan review, kritik dan saran, yang banyak! Jangan lupa oke!


	16. Chapter 16

Rina: Yahoo, akhirnya chapter yang mulai menegangkan sampai!

Mel: Eh, eh, author, omong-omong cerita ini kok malah jadi berfokus pada aku ya?

Rina: Entahlah, tahu-tahu ja begini…

Rin: Ta-tapi… kenapa aku sama Len udah…

Len: Kenapa tidak di deskripsikan dengan jelas sih, author!

Rina: ToT Kyaa, Gomennasai!

Mel: Ah, iya, omong-omong ada yang tanya tentang siapa aku yang sebenarnya nih…

Len: Kau ini kan setengah manusia

Mel: Iya, iya, aku tahu… kenapa juga aku mesti _stuck_ sama 2 manusia kurang ajar ini…

Rin: APA KAU BILANG?

Mel: *cuek* Baiklah **Chiao-chan Kumikawa**, _Rui itu memang sebuah robot disini, tapi Rui yang asli adalah seorang manusia dan OC dari author Rina, cerita soal Rui akan dibahas kapan-kapan kalau author ini mau, dan memang aku bukan manusia, aku merupakan satu-satunya ras Half-Gryphoon di negeri kelahiranku, Esprit. Dan Apollo itu burung kakak tua, BURUNG KAKAK TUA, kau dengar itu! Dia bisa dilatih untuk berbicara kalau kau mau dan sabar._

Rina: Lupakan Mel, dia memang seperti itu, nah ayo kalian berdua! Kalian kan sudah aku izinkan melakukan 'itu' jadi cepet baca Disclaimer na sana!

Rin+Len: *blush* O-oke deh…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi cerita, Mel, dan Rui adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin digiles oleh kami!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rina: Pinter, pinter, nah selamat membaca!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah, semuanya! Kita beranjak pada acara panggung terakhir!" ucap MC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Miku. Dia ditemani oleh seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut biru, laki-laki itu bernama Kaito. Kini dia sedang menahan dua orang anak, yang sedang berusaha untuk kembali ke belakang panggung, mereka terlihat mirip, tapi mereka bukan kembar. Rin dan Len adalah nama mereka, karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk turun akhirnya mereka tetap tinggal.<p>

Semua siswa siswi Vocaloid School yang menonton hanya bisa bersorak gembira, karena acara yang disebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah acara "Confessing Contest".

"Sebagai pembuka acara Confessing Contest ini, mari kita dengar pernyataan dari pasangan yang baru saja resmi jadian di depan kita semua 2 hari yang lalu! Nah, Kamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, silahkan!" ucap Miku dengan nada ceria dan menyerahkan kuasa panggung seluruhnya kepada Rin dan Len.

Langsung saja Rin protes, "Miku, apa maksudnya ini?" protes Rin dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa dia mendapatkan nomor urut yang berada di tengah, dan kini dia dipaksa menjadi yang pertama!

"Ohoho, kau dengar perkataanku tadi bukan, Rin-chan?" ucap Miku dengan tawa yang penuh arti.

"Miku, jangan membuat kami menjadi yang pertama lagipula…" belum selesai Len berbicara, tapi Miku langsung memotongnya.

"APA ADA YANG KEBERATAN?" tanya Miku kepada penonton yang ada di hadapannya, untuk memotong perkataan Len.

Spontan terdengar koor "Tidak!" dari semua penonton yang melihat. Membuat Rin dan Len spontan _blushing_ ditempat.

"Kalian dengar?" tanya Miku sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan aura hitam.

Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi musik instrumental dari lagu "Romeo and Cinderella" yang diputar oleh penata panggung. Rin dan Len hanya saling pandang, dan seperti memberi kode satu sama lain bahwa mereka harus melakukannya sekarang meski mereka tidak mau.

Len sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Rin sebelumnya, karena dia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Rin karena keinginan orangtuanya, tapi dia ingin bersama Rin dengan usahanya sendiri.

Dari belakang panggung, sesosok bayangan dengan rambut berwarna hitam berbicara dengan rekannya. Dan kemudian dia menghilang, meninggalkan rekannya itu yang segera berjalan menuju ke tempat yang ditentukan, dan menunggu… sambil terus mengucapkan kata-kata "maaf" di setiap saat.

Len kemudian berlutut di hadapan Rin, membuat wajah Rin memerah. Semua orang yang melihat hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa berkedip. Miku dan Kaito yang ada di panggung juga hanya bisa saling peluk satu sama lain melihat mereka berdua.

Kemudian, Len mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru kehitaman, dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan batu yang terbuat dari Turqoise yang dipasang pada emas yang berbentuk seperti bunga matahari.

Wajah Rin hanya menjadi semakin memerah, lalu Len segera mengatakan ucapan yang membuat satu sekolah gempar, "Aku mencintaimu Rin, maukah kau terus hidup bersama denganku?" ucap Len.

Wajah Rin sudah memerah sebegitu malu dan senangnya, sementara penonton yang melihat hanya memandangi mereka berdua tanpa berkedip sambil berpikir, "Tadi itu lamaran bukan?" pikir mereka.

Rin kemudian hanya mengangguk lemah, terlalu malu untuk berkata apapun kepada Len, takut jika dia akan segera pingsan saat itu juga kalau dia mengatakan apapun. Len kemudian memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Rin dan kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Rin sambil berbisik, "Terimakasih," bisik Len.

Rin membalas pelukan Len, dan mereka berpelukan (di depan umum) cukup lama, hingga Miku berdehem kemudian berkata, "N-nah… itu adalah Confession dari pasangan Rin dan Len, ayo kita beri tepuk tangan!" ucap Miku.

Setelah dikatai seperti itu, Rin dan Len baru menyadari bahwa mereka masih ada diatas panggung, dan langsung _blushing_ bersamaan. Jujur mereka tidak mengingat bahwa kini mereka masih berada di atas panggung.

Dari arah penonton, banyak orang bersiul-siul dan berteriak-teriak kepada mereka, membuat mereka semakin malu, Rin kemudian mendapat ide untuk mengerjai Miku. Dia kemudian menyambar mic yg dibawa Miku kemudian berkata, "Karena aku dan Len bersedia untuk maju lebih dulu, bagaimana kalau sekarang MC-nya yang melakukan Confession?" ucap Rin sambil bertanya pada penonton.

Semua penonoton awalnya melihat Rin sekilas, lalu mereka segera berteriak "Iya!" dengan kompak, membuat wajah dari Miku dan Kaito memerah karena malu, sekarang mereka kena batunya mengerjai Rin dan Len.

Rin dan Len hanya tertawa cekikikan sambil menyerahkan mic itu kembali kepada Miku dan Kaito, lalu meninggalkan panggung. Karena mereka sudah memiliki 'janji' dengan seseorang di samping gedung sekolah. Mereka tidak tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka… sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih memandangi cincin yang berada di jari manis tangan kananku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, itu merupakan hadiah dari Len, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa senang? Biar saja orang mengiraku kelainan, tapi aku sekarang sedang benar-benar senang.<p>

Len yang melihatku tersenyum-senyum kemudian berkata, "Kau suka?" tanya Len.

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan kemudian menjawab, "Apapun itu yang kau berikan, aku pasti menyukainya Len… cincin ini akan kujaga baik-baik," jawabku. Aku tersenyum kepada Len yang membalas senyumanku dengan ciuman di dahiku. Wajahku menjadi memerah, aku masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan ini.

"Aku tidak peduli jika cincin itu hilang ataupun rusak, jika kau akan selalu di sisiku Rin," ucap Len dengan suara yang sangat halus dan hangat. Aku hanya bergelayut manja di lengan Len sebelum menjawab, "Iya," kepada Len. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan Len yang ada di sisiku.

Setelah itu kami berjalan dalam keheningan, saat-saat hening seperti itu membuatku ingat, "Ah, omong-omong…" ucapku. Aku kemudian memandang Len yang membalas pandanganku dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa Mel memanggil kita berdua?" tanyaku pada Len, melanjutkan perkataanku sebelumnya. Len kemudian melihat ke arah langit-langit sekolah.

"Dia bilang masalah keluarga…" jawab Len. Len terlihat sedikit ragu dengan perkataannya tadi, mungkin Len lupa akan isi dari semua perkataan Mel, karena dia selalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang cukup rumit.

"Apa masalah orang tua, ya?" ucapku.

"Orang tua yang mana, orang tuamu atau orang tuaku?" tanggap Len dengan nada bercanda.

Wajahku memerah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Len sebelumnya, jadi aku penasaran bagaimana wajah calon ahemmertuakuahem, buru-buru aku menjawab, "Dua-duanya," jawabku dengan wajah menunduk, siapa yang tidak malu jika dikatai begitu?

Aku bisa mendengar bahwa Len menahan tawanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, segera aku berkata, "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Emm, Rin?" jawab Len dengan nada tanya di akhir kata.

Spontan wajahku memerah, aku… lucu… segera aku memukuli pundaknya, "Jangan menggodaku!" protesku sembari memukuli lengannya dengan ringan.

Len hanya tertawa melihatku, dan aku hanya bisa malu dengan sikapnya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi kami untuk sampai di samping gedung sekolah. Disana kami melihat Mel, dia sedang bersandar di tembok sambil mengawasi ponselnya, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Maaf, kalau kami lama…" ucapku meminta maaf pada Mel. Mendengarku, Mel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan Len.

Mel hanya bergumam, "Ooh" setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, kemudian mengarahkannya pada kami. Benda itu berwarna silver dengan pegangan berwarna coklat, dan memiliki pelatuk. Jangan-jangan itu sebuah…

"M-Mel-san, kau… bercanda…bukan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut jika sebuah pistol diarahkan pada mereka?

Mel hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian berkata, "Betapa aku ingin berkata iya, Len. Melihat wajah kalian yang ketakutan seperti itu, membuatku harus berkata jujur, jadi, aku tidak bercanda sama sekali tentang ini," jawab Mel, dia sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuknya, dan tepat saat itu, kembang api yang besar dinyalakan.

Suara senjata api bergema di dalam telingaku, dan aku takut seandainya aku terkena, tapi aku masih tidak merasakan apapun. Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat bahwa Mel sengaja tidak mengenai kami dan tembakannya tadi tepat mengenai tanah, menimbulkan bekas peluru. Aku dan Len hanya terduduk saat melihat Mel sudah siap menembak lagi.

"Nagone, sisanya itu adalah urusanmu…" gumam Mel yang kemudian berbalik.

Setelah itu pandanganku menjadi buram dan terdapat sapu tangan yang membekap mulutku, di penghujung kesadaranku, aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang, "Maaf, ya Rin…"

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku melihat sinyal kembang api yang dinyalakan, semua orang yang melihat berdecak kagum akan indahnya kembang api itu di langit malam, tapi aku tidak, aku segera berlari meninggalkan panggung. Kembang api itu terlalu cepat! Aku segera melompat dari tembok yang tidak terlalu tampak dari dalam sekolah, dan kemudian melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah akan meninggalkan sekolah, dengan sepasang penumpang dengan rambut blond di dalamnya, Rin-chan dan Len.<p>

"Apa maksudnya Mel dengan memberiku informasi yang salah?" pikirku.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat mobil itu sudah meninggalkan wilayah sekolah, bahkan orang bodoh tahu jika manusia biasa tidak akan bisa mengejar sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat. Tapi, pertama-tama aku segera menelpon orangtua Rin-chan dan Len.

"Iya, kediaman Kagamine disini…" ucap suara diseberang, aku tak tahu siapa pemilik suara itu tapi aku menyingkirkan masalah itu sementara.

"Ini adalah Kasane Teto, teman dari Rin dan Len, aku juga membantu Mel tapi, aku melihat Mel meninggalkan sekolah dengan mereka berdua terlalu cepat, sepertinya mereka mengadakan perubahan jadwal, karena itu segera kirim bantuan untuknya!" jelasku tanpa basa basi.

Terjadi keheningan sebentar di seberang lalu dia berkata, "Baiklah Teto-san, beritahu Mel-san untuk menunggu kami 30 menit, kami sudah tahu lokasinya, selebihnya terserah dia," ucap orang diseberang, kemudian dia memutus telpon dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Saat aku sedang bingung, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil dari belakangku dan aku segera berbalik, melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala di dalam kursi mobil itu, Rui.

Dia memintaku untuk masuk, dan tanpa basa basi aku menurutinya. Saat aku memasuki mobil Rui angkat bicara, "Mel-sensei minta maaf atas informasi yang salah itu, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak penting, peganganlah yang kuat karena kita diminta untuk ngebut," ucap Rui.

Aku segera memasang sabuk pengaman dan berpegangan lalu berkata, "Jadi Mel sudah menyadari ini semua? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan ngebut?" tanyaku.

Belum sempat aku dijawab, Rui menginjak gas dan mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang… SANGAT CEPAT! Aku hanya bisa berdo'a agar sebelum menolong Rin-chan, aku selamat dari kendaraan beroda empat yang dikendarai oleh Rui ini. Dari siapa dia belajar menyetir mobil dengan cara menakutkan seperti ini?

Selama menahan nyawaku satu-satunya yang berharga, aku bisa mendengar suara klakson mobil orang lain yang protes akan ke-ugal-ugalan dari Rui. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi setelah beberapa lama, Rui berkata lagi, "Teto-sama, cepat lepaskan sabuk pengaman itu, karena kita akan melompat," ucap Rui.

"APA?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya. Tapi setelah aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu, Rui sudah tidak memegang setir mobil itu lagi, dan membuka pintunya. Tiga kata untuk diingat, robot itu gila.

Aku hanya mengikutinya dan segera melompat dari dalam mobil ke luar, dan bergelinding di jalanan hingga menabrak sebuah dinding. Aku cukup bersyukur bahwa Mel sudah mengajariku agar aku tidak merasakan sakit saat melakukan hal-hal berbahaya seperti ini.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak bergelinding. Rui ada di sebelahku dan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi… mobilnya kemana? Spontan aku celingukan kesana kemari untuk mencari mobil itu.

"Karena aku mengambil mobil orang, jadinya aku harus menghilangkan mobil itu," ucap Rui seakan-akan membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_, ternyata robot dengan yang buat itu sama-sama gila, kenapa Rui bisa pasang wajah se-_innocent_ itu setelah mengambil mobil lalu membuangnya seperti sampah? Ah, iya, aku lupa dia itu AI buatan Mel, tentu saja dia tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti itu.

Kemudian Rui menunjuk sebuah gedung, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gedung perusahaan 'Suite', tempat yang seharusnya kudatangi. Jadi tugas Rui adalah mengantarku kemari rupanya. Setelah menunjuk gedung itu, dia memberiku sebuah pakaian yang mirip pegawai kantoran dan segera pergi untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, sesaat kemudian aku melihat sebuah mobil yang kulihat di wilayah sekolah tadi, memasuki area perusahaan itu dengan Rin-chan dan Len yang masih tertidur di dalamnya, sepertinya mereka dibius. Aku kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa aku datang lebih cepat dibanding mereka, terimakasih atas pengendaraan Rui yang ugal-ugalan dan hampir membuatku mati itu.

"Aku kesampingkan masalah itu dulu, yang ini lebih penting dan utama," gumamku. Aku mengeluarkan pistol yang diberikan oleh Mel dan memasang silencer-nya, lalu aku mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan pakaian berwarna merah yang diberikan oleh Rui. Setelah merasa sudah siap, aku menyembunyikan pistol itu ke lipatang pinggangku dan berjalan menuju wilayah gedung perusahaan 'Suite'.

"Aku hanya bisa percaya akan sisanya pada Mel ya…" pikirku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ojou-sama, mereka sudah tiba," ucap salah seorang pelayan dengan rambut berwarna blond.<p>

Orang yang disebut Ojou-sama tadi hanya tersenyum simpul kepada pelayannya itu, "Bagus," ucapnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan melihat keluar dari jendela. Sinar bulan yang pucat yang menimpa rambut silver-nya yang panjang, membuat rambutnya itu berkilauan.

"Len adalah milikku…"

* * *

><p>Rina: Hore! Chapter 16 jadi!<p>

Mel: Wah, pendek yah…

Rin: Pendek banget dibandingkan ma chapter2 sebelumnya…

Len: Kau masih Writer Block ya author…

Rina: Ahaha sedikit~ tapi chapter 17 akan lumayan panjang... atau tidak! Tehe~

Mel: Nah, bagi yang masih sayang nyawa silahkan review

Rin: Karena cerita ini sudah di bagian Action na ayo cepat di reciew yang banyak!

Len: Kata author Rina, jika tidak di review, maka cerita ini akan di-drop, dan tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi!

Rina: Nah, karena itu mohon kritik, saran, dan review-nya ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Rina: Ciao, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 17! *teriak2 gaje*

Rin: Udah cepet dan selesaikan gih!

Len: Kenapa aku dan Rin jadi diculik begini?

Mel: Ah, orang ini balik lagi…

Rin: Siapa?

Mel: Tuh *nunjuk* **Chiao-chan Kumikawa**, sekarang post na jadi aneh begini…

Rina: Kasihan tuh, cepet jawab sana!

Mel: Iya, iya…_**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**__ biarin ja, caraku ngomong memang banyak penekanannya kok! Mau protes? Lalu, ya suka-sukaku dong mau bela perusahaan yang mana, mau 'Suite' mau 'Mille' ato pun 'Lito', yang kasih aq... *langsung dibekep Rina*_

Rina: Jangan dibilangin!

Mel: _*udah dilepas* Kan udah aku bilang, aku paling ndak suka stuck ma 2 orang ini, jadi tinggal lihat apa aku akan berkhianat ataupun tidak_. Errr, author, mungkin lebih baik kau kurangi bagianku.

Rina: Oke2 tapi sekarang bagian Rin untuk baca disclaimer-nya! *nyerahin kertas ke Rin*

Len: What? Kenapa Rin? *Rin ngangguk-angguk*

Rina: *aura dark* Tak usah tanya, cepat baca!

Rin: O-oke…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi cerita dan Mel adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin digiles ma Roadroller.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rina: Rinney~ Ini hadiahmu, satu kotak jeruk! *memberi barang yang disebut*<p>

Rin: Hore!

Len: Mana bagianku?

Rina: Kapan-kapan… Ah, mungkin chapter ini bakalan pendek lagi, soal na aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk menulis banyak-banyak! Nah, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut hitam membawa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blond di pundaknya dia sempat berbicara dengan rekannya yang merupakan gadis dengan rambut hijau emerald. Gadis itu membawa gadis lainnya yang merupakan pasangan dari laki-laki tadi.<p>

"Sampah merepotkan," gumam gadis itu sambil memasuki pintu belakang gedung perusahaan dengan gadis blond di pundaknya. Perusahaan besar yang merupakan salah satu dari atasannya, bernama perusahaan 'Suite'.

Dia kemudian memasuki sebuah lift dan segera menuju ke lantai paling atas, atau lebih tepatnya disebut ruang dari direktur perusahaan itu. Dalam kata lain, majikannya.

"Kerja bagus Mel," ucap majikannya itu yang merupakan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna Silver yang sangat panjang. Dia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, saat melihat 'seseorang' yang dibawa oleh Mel.

Mel hanya membuang pandangan ke arah lain, secara diam-diam menyembunyikan ponselnya, "Bagaimana dengan bayaranku?" tanya Mel dengan tatapan yang sedikit sinis ke arah bos-nya itu.

"Sesuai yang kujanjikan, aku akan membuat dia sembuh kembali, tapi sebelumnya…" ucap wanita itu. Dia kemudian menunjuk kearah 'orang' yang dibawa oleh Mel. sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "… bunuh dia," lanjut wanita itu.

Mel hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Itu merupakan pekerjaan yang mudah Tei-sama, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kita membuat Len melihat kematiannya? Aku yakin, setelah dia mati, Len akan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tei-sama," tanggap Mel dengan wajah yang tenang.

Wanita yang dipanggil Tei itu, meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke arah bibirnya, berpikir, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Itu ada benarnya, kalau begitu, kita segera bawa mereka berdua ke ruangan itu," ucap Tei. Dia kemudian menyuruh (baca: mengusir) Mel membawa 'orang' yang dia bawa, beserta Len ke sebuah ruangan khusus.

Setelah dia menghilang, salah satu pelayan Tei berbicara, "Apa itu tidak apa-apa, Tei-sama?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut blond yang berada di samping Tei.

Tei hanya tersenyum simpul, "Jangan khawatir Luna, meski dia berontak, Mako akan membereskannya…" jawab Tei dengan senyum yang licik.

Gadis bernama Luna itu hanya terdiam, kemudian dia bergumam sendiri, "Menurutku… bahkan Mako tidak akan bisa menang melawannya," gumam Luna dalam hati.

Mel memasuki sebuah ruangan yang merupakan sebuah ruangan khusus, yang biasa digunakan oleh perusahaan 'Suite' untuk menyiksa orang-orang yang menentang mereka. Kemudian dia mengikat Rin dengan tangan diatas kepala, dalam salah satu tembok yang ada disana.

"Aku menikmati… 2 bulan bersama kalian semua, tapi hari ini, aku akan mengakhiri ini semua, karena itu, aku minta maaf ya Rin… aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bercerita denganmu. Aku tak ingin kau terikat lebih dalam denganku… sehingga kau tak akan menangis nantinya…" gumam Mel saat mengikat Rin di tembok itu.

Mel kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Len yang masih belum sadarkan diri, dan kemudian mendudukkannya dalam sebuah kursi kemudian mengikatnya dengan kuat, sambil bergumam, "… Aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa… menolong Kyosuke, tapi… aku hanya orang bodoh yang tanpa sadar menerima ajakan mereka… karena itu, aku minta maaf… tapi, jangan khawatir…" ucap Mel.

Dia menghentikan ucapannya sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kalau ada yang akan jatuh disini maka… dia pasti…" ucap Mel lagi. Tapi, belum selesai dia bergumam, Tei memasuki ruangan itu, beserta dengan Luna dan beberapa bodyguard lainnya.

"Ah, Mel, kau sudah selesai mengikat mereka?" tanya Tei.

Mel hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia berkata, "Efek dari obat bius ini akan menghilang setelah 10 menit, jadi mohon ditunggu sebentar," jawab Mel. dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Mel, kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya suara itu, yang tak lain adalah suara Luna.

Mel memalingkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Mengambil barang yang tertinggal," jawab Mel yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Tei yang hendak berbuat macam-macam pada Len. Mungkin karena itulah, Mel segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke ruang resepsionis dan menitipkan sebuah barang, "Berikan ini untuk orang yang mengaku bernama Kasane Teto," ucap Mel.

Resepsionis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan ramah, orang-orang bawah seperti dia pasti tidak mengetahui segala hal yang dilakukan oleh atasannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang sedang dihadang oleh dua orang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di luar gedung perusahaan 'Suite' ini. Kenapa keamanannya ketat sekali? Aku sama sekali tak bisa menerobos dengan cara baik-baik!<p>

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah gang, yang kebetulan terdapat tembok yang bisa dilompati untuk memasuki gedung perusahaan terkutuk itu. Tembok itu ternyata cukup tinggi, sehingga aku tidak bisa melompati tembok terkutuk itu jika hanya melompat dengan biasa, karena itulah aku melihat ke sekeliling, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan sebagai pijakan.

Aku menaiki benda itu, dan kemudian melompat ke arah tembok sembari berputar di udara. Dan dengan mudah aku memasuki wilayah gedung ini.

"Penyusupan selesai!" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Tapi aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu, saat aku mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi.

"Tehehe~ Ups!" gumamku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan tentu saja, banyak orang yang segera berdatangan. Sepertinya petugas keamanan, yah, setidaknya aku jadi ada alasan untuk memakai pistol dari Mel.

Segera rambutku, kuurai, dan kukeluarkan pistol yang kusimpan, spontan orang-orang yang melihatku segera menyerbuku, aku hanya bergumam sedikit, "It's Show Time~" gumamku.

Aku kemudian menembak kaki dari salah satu petugas keamanan itu, dan segera menembak kaki orang yang lain. Aku jadi tahu kenapa Mel memberiku sekotak penuh amunisi, ternyata ini penyebabnya. Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa pistol yang kubawa ada Silencer, jadi meski aku berpesta pora, tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Aku sudah menari dengan darah-darah yang mulai berceceran di tanah, ditambah dengan teriakan mereka yang kesakitan, meskipun aku ingin tinggal lebih lama dan merekam teriakan mereka dalam ingatanku, aku masih ingat bahwa aku harus pergi dulu untuk melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu, sehingga aku segera menuju ke pintu depan.

Aku memasuki pintu depan gedung itu, yang ternyata cukup sepi, huuh~ kupikir aku akan bermain-main sedikit, aku spontan menyembunyikan pistol yang kubawa lalu berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Ternyata resepsionis itu melihatku dan segera memasang senyumannya kepadaku, sebelum bertanya, "Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Hmm~" gumamku. Aku berpikir tentang apa yang harus kutanyakan pada resepsionis itu, karena Mel tidak memberitahuku akan hal itu. Tapi, mengingat bahwa itu Mel, mungkin dia akan menitipkan barang kepada resepsionis itu, "Apa ada barang dari Mel?" tanyaku.

Resepsionis itu memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian berkata, "Apa mungkin anda nona Kasane?" ucap resepsionis itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu resepsionis itu memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau. Aku mengatakan terimakasih sebelum membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas, sebuah masker dan sebuah pengaktif sesuatu. Aku hanya melihat pengaktif itu, sudah kuduga bahwa itu merupakan benda yang dikatakan Mel kemarin, lalu aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Teto pertama-tama aku minta maaf akan sinyal kembang api itu. Jika kau mengetahui informasi yang sebenarnya, aku khawatir kau akan dengan mudah dilacak. Karena itu, aku mengirim Rui untuk membawamu, maaf karena dia menyetir ugal-ugalan…_

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kalimat terakhir dari memo itu. Sepertinya Mel tahu Rui luar dalam ya, yah, dia kan memang yang bikin jadi aku tidak perlu kaget…

_Aku tak punya waktu banyak, jadi cepat lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan…_

"Geez, tanpa kau bilang pun aku akan melakukannya dasar, Mel!" ucapku. Segera aku meraih masker dan menggunakannya, sebelum menekan tombol yang ada di pengaktif itu. Segera saja, seluruh lorong di penuhi asap dari gas tidur.

Resepsionis yang melihatku hanya terbelalak saat aku menyodorkan pistolku ke kepalanya. Segera aku membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan mengikatnya, setidaknya aku tidak membunuhnya, sehingga meski dia bangun dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun.

Aku kemudian menelusuri dinding-dinding yang ada disana dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah hal yang janggal di dinding itu. Pintu masuk dari ruang rahasia yang dibuat oleh Mel.

"Ketemu~" gumamku.

Aku membuka pintu tempat persembunyian itu dan memasukinya. Tempat itu sepenuhnya kosong, tapi dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas yang banyak, dan cukup tersusun rapi. Saat itulah aku bisa merasakan bahwa ponsel yang kubawa berdering.

Aku membuka flap ponsel milikku itu, dan melihat bahwa ada e-mail yang masuk, e-mail itu berasal dari Mel. sepertinya, dia memintaku mencari data-data yang ada di gunungan data itu.

"Mel, kau ini benar-benar pemaksaan, yah… tapi aku suka!" gumamku dengan sedikit menyanyi. Kemudian segera menelusuri data-data itu, untuk menemukan file yang diminta oleh Mel.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aduh… kepalaku rasanya pening sekali. Aku kemudian membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cat serba abu-abu, dan saat aku ingin bergerak, tanganku tak bisa digerakkan.<p>

"Kenapa tanganku…" pikirku. Aku melihat ke atas dan melihat bahwa tanganku diikat dengan sangat kuat. Aku menjadi ingat akan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Mel!" aku menjadi ingat akan Mel dan melihat ke sekeliling, disini tidak ada siapapun, tapi aku bisa melihat sebuah kaca yang membuatku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di seberang ruangan. Disana ada Len bersama… seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver, wanita yang kulihat pada hari kedua Festival Kebudayaan. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku, wanita itu sepertinya melihatku yang sudah siuman, lalu dia berkata, "Ah, yang satunya sudah bangun, ya…" ucap wanita itu. Dia sepertinya sedang memainkan Len disana. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang dingin. Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya, dia orang yang menyuruh Mel untuk membawa kami kemari.

Aku menyadari bahwa wanita itu sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada Len, segera aku berteriak, "Pergi kau dari Len!" teriakku, aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali, tapi sia-sia belaka karena ikatan itu terlalu kuat.

Wanita itu hanya tertawa seperti maniak sebelum berkata, "Len adalah milikku, untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu, gadis pengganggu…" ucapnya. Andai kau tahu betapa aku ingin memukulnya sekarang dengan mengatakan bahwa Len adalah miliknya.

Saat itu, aku bisa melihat mata Len yang pelan-pelan membuka, segera aku memanggilnya, "Len!" panggilku.

Len sepertinya mendengarku dan segera melihat ke arahku sambil meneriakkan namaku, "Rin!" teriak Len. Len berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya, namun sepertinya ikatan Len juga sangat kuat.

Wanita itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Len, dan aku bisa melihat Len memandang wanita itu dengan jijik, siapa yang tidak jijik, jika orang yang tak kau kenal mendekatimu dengan cara seperti itu? Spontan aku berteriak lagi.

"Pergi kau dari Len! Mel, akan menginjak-injak kepalamu!" teriakku. Aku masih percaya pada Mel, dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kondisi yang serba sulit seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku akan apa?" ucap suara seseorang yang kukenal dari arah lain.

Aku segera melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Mel dengan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang dia pakai saat kami di ruangan Rui, tapi tentunya tanpa menggunakan jas berwarna putih. Aku bisa melihat sepasang pistol yang ada di saku pinggangnya.

"Mel!" panggilku.

Mel hanya membuang mukanya, aku bisa mendengar bahwa dia mengucapkan, "Maaf," saat itu.

"Mel, lakukan sekarang!" ucap wanita itu.

Mel hanya melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan kosong sebelum menarik salah satu pistol yang ada di pinggangnya, kemudian menarik selaras dari pistol itu.

"Baiklah… Tei-sama," ucap Mel dengan suara datar. Mel kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku, dan menyiapkan jari telunjuknya pada pelatuk pistol itu.

Aku memandangi Mel dengan sedikit tidak percaya, aku ingin berkata, "Mel… kau itu… temanku bukan?" ucapku pada Mel.

Mel hanya menunduk sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku sangat menikmati waktu 2 bulan bersama kalian semua. Rin, kau memberikanku kenangan manis dengan Kyosuke, kalian merupakan orang-orang yang paling ingin aku jaga seumur hidupku setelah Kyosuke…" ucap Mel.

"Lalu kena-" belum selesai aku berbicara Mel segera memotongku.

"Tapi, kami… tak mungkin lagi bersama, aku ingin sekali mendukung hubunganmu dengan Len, tapi… tapi… aku minta maaf… seandainya saja… aku bertemu kalian dengan cara yang lain…" ucap Mel yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku bisa melihat air mata yang terbentuk di ujung mata Mel.

"… Aku ingin… melihat pernikahan kalian berdua…" sambung Mel. Aku bisa melihat tangan Mel yang lain meraih pistolnya.

"Mel…" gumamku. Aku kemudian berkata, aku entah kenapa merasakan, bahwa perkataan Mel, dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, "…Aku masih terus mempercayaimu…" sambungku.

"Maaf, ya Rin. Mungkin aku memang tak mungkin melihat kalian…" ucap Mel.

"Mel, cepat lakukan!" ucap wanita bernama Tei itu lagi.

Aku menutup mataku, aku hanya bisa percaya pada Mel sekarang. Percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menembakku, percaya bahwa dia akan menolong kami. Kalau benar begitu… kenapa dia bilang…

"Maaf…"

Setelah itu terdengar suara tembakan yang menggema di dalam kepalaku.

* * *

><p>Rina: Hore, chapter 17 selesai! Maaf, pendek lagi…<p>

Rin: CEPAT BENER KAU NULIS!

Len: Astaga kecepatan cahaya banget nulis na nie orang… sehari ampe 2 chapter…

Mel: Nah, bagi yang bisa menebak apa maksud dari perkataanku tadi, kalian akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya…

Rina: Nah, karena itu cepat di review okay! Ayo kalian berdua cepat minta review, kalo ndak aku buat kalian mati disini!

Rin: Ampun author, jadi pembaca yang baik, cepat di review okay!

Len: Ayo semuanya cepat review yang banyak!


	18. Chapter 18

Rina: Hwaaa, kenapa aku sudah nulis chapter ini! *headdesk*

Rin: Author apa kau sedang gila?

Mel: Tidak, dia cuman sedang meratapi nasib…

Len: Nasib apaan?

Mel: Dia nulis cerita ini terlalu sering nyampe update terlalu cepat…

Rin: Bukan na dia pingin bikin fic ini cepat selesai terusan bikin yang baru lagi?

Len: Bukan bikin, tapi meneruskan cerita-cerita yang lama…

Mel: Tanya orang itu sendiri… lalu Chiao-chan Kurikawa aku bukannya benci aku hanya seperti ini, begitu saja. Aku? Bunuh diri? Aku masih ada segudang pekerjaan di fic ini dan aku mau bunuh diri? Emang na, aku ini cukup depresi untuk melakukan itu? Teto kan dasar na ndak pernah sembuh, lagian dia lebih berguna jika seperti itu… lakukan sesukamu. Masalah Ending tanya tuh orang *nunjuk Rina*

Rina: Eh, apa aku tadi diomongin? Ah, biarlah, yang penting ayo Len cepat baca disclaimer na!

Len: Baiklah…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi cerita dan Mel adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin digiles ma Roadroller.<strong>

* * *

><p>Len: Udah beres, kan! Cepet tulis cerita na!<p>

Rina: Siap komandan! Tehee~ selamat membaca! Tapi kayak na lom da yg ngerti kalo aku salah ketik nama dari Hako Hagone berkali-kali… nama asli na kan Mako Nagone =_=||… kok ndak da yg mengingatkan sih…

**A/N:**

**"..." percakapan langsung**

**'...' percakapan dalam hati **

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih menutup mataku saat aku mendengar suara tembakan itu. Namun… aku tidak merasakan sakit ataupun merasa bahwa aku sudah mati.<p>

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan aku melihat Mel yang sudah memegang dua pistol di tangannya, dan… dalam bahasa manusia, membasmi semua orang yang mengganggu. Ruangan ini langsung berisik dikarenakan suara senjata api dan teriakan orang-orang.

"Mel?" ucapku dengan nada tanya.

Mel masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sebelum berkata, "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian berdua begitu saja bukan? Cepat pergi tolong Len sana! Aku akan menahan mereka," ucap Mel dengan nada yang cukup riang.

"Ah, eh… baiklah…" ucapku. Aku hanya melihat ke arah Mel sekilas, lalu menerobos pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruangan tempat aku disekap dengan ruangan Len. Saat itu Tei sudah tergelatak di tanah, sepertinya pingsan.

Lalu, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut blond tergeletak di lantai dengan memegangi kakinya dan berteriak tertahan, yang merupakan… "Amane-san?" gumamku.

Aku menghiraukan Amane-san dan segera berlari menuju Len dan membebaskannya, saat Mel sudah berada di dekat pintu, dengan dua pistol di kedua tangannya.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah sedikit, aku tak punya waktu lama-lama disini," ucap Mel. Terkadang dia melihat keluar lalu kembali lagi dan kemudian menembak seseorang dengan pistolnya.

"Aku sedang melakukannya, tapi… ikatannya kuat sekali!" tanggapku.

Len kemudian berkata, "Mel, apa kau bisa menembakku saja?" pinta Len.

Mel kemudian melihat ke arah Len sambil berkata, "Ah, itu ide yang bagus!" ucap Mel. dia kemudian menembakkan satu tembakan ke arah tali yang mengikat Len dan langsung saja tali itu putus.

"Wah, lebih baik," ucap Len.

Mel tersenyum sebentar lalu melemparkan sapu tangan kepada kami berdua.

"Bekap mulut Tei dan Luna, jadi mereka akan tidur untuk sementara waktu," instruksi Mel. Tapi saat itu, aku mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari belakangku, dan mengenai perut Mel sedikit, membuat perut Mel berdarah.

"Uwaaa, Mel!" ucapku agak kelabakan. Namun, aku segera melakukan perintah Mel, saat dia menembak sesuatu yang menembaknya tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku dan Len selesai melaksanakan perintah Mel. Mel yang tahu langsung mengisyaratkan kami untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian Mel mulai berbicara, "Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku, Rin," ucap Mel.

"Sama-sama!" jawabku.

Len kemudian menimpali, "Tapi tadi sempat kupikir bahwa kau benar-benar akan menembak Rin," timpal Len.

Mel kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Untuk apa aku berpihak pada pihak yang akan kalah? Tentu aku akan memihak yang pasti akan menang, itu saja," ucap Mel.

Aku dan Len hanya bisa sweatdrop, jadi sejak tadi itu pikirannya, "Tapi serius, aku berharap bisa melihat kalian menikah, lalu punya anak lalu…" ucap Mel dengan tawa. Aku segera memotongnya.

"Jangan diteruskan!" potongku.

Mel hanya tertawa sementara memainkan pistol di tangannya, aku hanya berlari mengikuti Mel dan berusaha melewati kumpulan korban dari pistol Mel. Mel tidak membunuh mereka, hanya sedikit… melukai, iya melukai.

"Len kau bawa jam?" tanya Mel.

Len pun segera menjawab, "Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Len dengan menanyai alasan Mel bertanya tentang jam.

"Sudah berapa lama kita ada disini?" tanya Mel. Dia memutar tubuhnya, dan menembak orang-orang yang berada di belakang kami. Len hanya melihat sekilas jamnya sebelum berkata, "15 menit, sepertinya…" jawab Len.

Mel hanya berlari terus dan berbelok ke arah sebuah ruangan. Kami memasuki ruangan itu dan Mel memerintah kami untuk menahan pintu itu dengan segala macam cara. Benar-benar pemaksaan!

Tapi, saat melihat lantai, bisa dilihat jejak darah yang menetes dari perut Mel. Tapi Mel terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku dan Len hanya mendorong sebuah lemari untuk menutup pintu itu, sehingga untuk sementara waktu, kami aman.

Dan tepat saat itu Mel ambruk di hadapan kami, "Mel!" teriak aku dan Len nyaris bersamaan, dan menopang tubuh Mel yang berkeringat dingin dan terjatuh di lantai.

"Sepertinya aku jadi tidak keren di depan kalian lagi, haha… jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja, kok!" ucap Mel dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, "Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" ucapku.

Mel hanya tertawa dengan nada suara yang kering, lalu dia berkata, "Kita harus segera bergerak lagi…" ucap Mel. Dia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, dan tubuhnya sedikit sempoyongan.

Segera aku menahan tubuh Mel agar tidak terjatuh dan kemudian, aku melihat sebuah botol yang terjatuh, yang sepertinya merupakan botol obat, milik Mel. Aku segera memberikan botol itu kepada Mel, berharap itu akan membantunya.

"Ini obatmu bukan?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan botol itu.

Mel melihat botol itu sekilas dan melihat isinya, kemudian dia mengambil dua butir sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah sehat! Cepat kalian masuk ke tempat ini!" ucap Mel yang kemudian menarik sesuatu dari tembok, memunculkan sebuah ruang rahasia.

Aku dan Len hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, bahkan di tempat seperti ini, Mel membuat ruang rahasia. Tapi, kami hanya menurut, karena Mel lebih tahu tentang pekerjaannya sendiri di banding kami.

"Selamat berseluncur!" ucap Mel yang kemudian mendorong kami, memasuki lubang itu.

Spontan aku berteriak saat aku mulai meluncur menuruni seluncuran itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, Len yang memasuki tempat ini setelahku juga agak sedikit kaget dan ketakutan. Mel, separah apapun caramu memaksa, jangan dorong kami seperti tadi!

Setelah berseluncur cukup lama, akhirnya aku terjatuh dengan sangat kasar di lantai. Len yang tepat ada di belakangku menabrakku sehingga kini aku ada di bawahnya, dengan kedua tangan Len ada di samping kepalaku. (sempet2 ja…)

Wajahku langsung memerah saat aku menyadari posisi kami, tapi, buru-buru Len berpindah dari posisinya dan kemudian melihat ke sekeliling sambil memelukku, dia bergumam, "Dimana ini…" gumam Len. Aku pun memandangi sekeliling, dan yang kulihat hanyalah kotak-kotak yang tinggi di sekeliling kami, sepertinya kami berada di sebuah gudang.

"Ah, sepertinya orang yang kucari sudah ketemu…" ucap suara seseorang yang mungkin berasal dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempatku dan Len.

Len spontan berteriak, "Siapa disitu!" teriak Len. Len semakin memelukku dengan erat, karena Mel belum sampai disini. Dan aku hanya bisa menarik-narik pakaian Len di punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di belakang kami, spontan kami melihatnya, dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ ke atas, dan memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu. Dia memakai pakaian yang mirip seperti seorang… ninja?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Mel kumohon cepat kemari…

Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, namaku Mako Nagone, salah satu ninja suruhan Tei-sama," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Mendengar nama Tei, Len mempererat pelukannya kepadaku, seakan-akan tidak akan memberikanku kepadanya. Apa orang ini ditugaskan untuk mengejar kami?

Dia tersenyum sekilas, sebelum berkata lagi, "Sayang sekali, tapi aku akan membunuh gadis ini sebagai ganti dari pengkhianat itu…" ucap Nagone lagi. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai entah dari mana, namun tepat saat itu, kami mendengar suara tembakan.

Aku melihat siapa pemilik senjata api itu, dan melihat ke arah samping, dimana Mel sudah berdiri disana, "Mel!" teriakku. Kunai milik Nagone terpental dari tangannya, dan dia segera melihat ke arah Mel.

Mel hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan berkata pada Nagone, "Kau tidak akan menyentuh mereka sebelum melangkahi mayatku Mako Nagone," ucap Mel. Dia masih memegang kedua pistolnya dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Kau membuang penawaran Tei-sama demi dua sampah ini, benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dirimu yang biasanya…" ucap Nagone.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, aku lebih tahu tentang keinginanku sendiri… lagipula, penawaran Tei… mudah saja, terlalu bodoh, bahkan orang bodoh pasti bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil…" balas Mel.

Aku dan Len hanya memandangi mereka berdua, apa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan?

Mel kemudian berkata lagi, "Rin, Len, cepat sembunyi, lalu tutup mata dan telinga kalian, karena ini akan sangat berisik dan tidak patut untuk dilihat kalian, orang biasa," ucap Mel.

Mako Nagone yang masih berdiri di belakang kami kemudian berkata, "Ah, melewati pembicaraan dan menyelesaikan urusan dengan kasar, ya, sepertinya kau tak mau membuang-buang waktumu," ucap Nagone. Mel mempererat pegangannya pada pistol yang dia bawa, dan mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke belakang.

Aku melihat bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada hal yang tak ingin kulihat ataupun kuingat. Len yang ternyata lumayan tanggap, mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu, saat Nagone kemudian melemparkan sesuatu ke arah kami.

Clang! Terdengar suara besi yang beradu, dan benar saja, Mel melontarkan apapun itu yang tadi dilempar ke sudut lain.

"Cepat pergi!" ucap Mel dengan nada memaksa. Aku dan Len kini hanya bisa mempercayai Mel saja, sehingga kami segera menyingkir, meskipun kami ingin membantu, hal itu hanya akan jadi beban untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah pasangan blond itu meninggalkan tempat mereka berdua berdiri dan bersembunyi. Seorang ninja perempuan dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu, yang diketahui bernama Mako Nagone, yang hanya memandangi mereka dari belakang, hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian menarik sebuah pedang dari sarungnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada wanita dengan rambut emerald yang tertutup oleh topi berukuran besar, Mel.<p>

"Aku harus membereskanmu dulu, ya…" ucapnya.

Mel hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelum berkata, "Itu mungkin akan sulit untukmu, karena aku ini kuat," jawab Mel. Dia sudah siap untuk melawan ninja yang sekarang berdiri di depannya itu.

Mako hanya tersenyum penuh makna, sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Mel. Mel yang sudah hafal pergerakan dari Mako segera berbalik dan menembak ke arah atap, tempat dimana anak itu akan pergi pertama kali.

Setelah terdengar bunyi bahwa peluru pistolnya hanya mengenai besi, terdengar suara dari bagian sampingnya, "Kau tidak buruk," ucap suara itu. Spontan Mel menendang siapapun itu dengan menggunakan kakinya.

Mako tidak melihat yang satu itu datang, sehingga dia menjadi terdorong ke belakang. Lalu Mel berkata, "Itu juga berlaku untukmu," ucap Mel. Mereka berdua memberikan tatapan yang sepertinya senang karena menemukan lawan yang sepadan untuk mereka.

Dan suara musik dari besi-besi yang beradu, ditambah dengan suara dari senjata api yang bisa terdengar setiap saat, memenuhi telinga Rin. Dia bersembunyi disamping Len dengan perasaan takut. Perasaan itu sama saat dia nyaris diperkosa, saat masih kecil, lalu melihat sahabatnya sendiri membunuh orang itu dengan tawa yang berdengung di kepalanya.

Len menyadari tubuh Rin yang bergetar karena ketakutan, dia kemudian memeluk Rin dengan erat, sambil membelai rambut Rin, lalu berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" ucap Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Len meski dia tahu, bahwa dia masih merasa takut. Rin tahu bahwa Mel pasti menang, karena Mel itu kuat, lebih kuat dari bayangan siapapun, tapi dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu, Mako sempat berkata, "Kenapa kau membela mereka?" tanya Mako. Pedangnya masih beradu dengan pistol panjang milik Mel, tapi kemudian dia membuat Mel terdorong ke belakang dengan sebuah serangan.

Mel yang masih dalam kondisi bertahan hanya berkata, "Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu," jawab Mel. Mel hanya mengisi amunisi, sebelum menembakkan salah satu peluru dari senjata miliknya ke arah Mako, dan dihindari oleh Mako dengan mudah. Dia kemudian melompat ke udara.

"Kau buang-buang amunisimu…" ucap Mako. Kini dia berdiri di salah satu tumpukan kotak-kotak yang ada disana.

Mel hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Tidak semuanya…" tanggap Mel. Mel kemudian melompat ke atas dan berada di kotak yang berseberangan dengan kotak yang dinaiki Mako.

Mako tersenyum penuh arti, Mel sempat tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyum Mako itu, saat sesuatu menusuk punggungnya, "AAKH!" teriak Mel.

'Sial, sepertinya efek obat itu sudah habis…' pikir Mel. Dia melihat ke punggungnya, dan disana tertancap sebuah kunai milik Mako. Mel tidak berpikir untuk mencabutnya, karena itu akan membuatnya mati kehabisan darah. (Mel itu masih manusia, ingat itu)

Saat itulah Mel menyadari, bahwa selain Kunai itu menancap di punggungnya, topi kesayangannya sudah terobrak-abrik dan terjatuh di tanah. Membuat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu, terurai bebas.

"Kau kalah, aku menang, mereka berdua berakhir…" ucap Mako dengan tawanya. Mengira bahwa dirinya sudah memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Mel kemudian berdiri di hadapan Mako tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya tertutup oleh sebagian dari rambutnya, sebelum sebuah lekukan terbentuk di wajahnya. Lalu Mel berkata, "Melawanku saat tenang adalah ide yang bagus, tapi kau sepertinya melewati garis batas yang kubuat sendiri, Mako Nagone," ucap Mel.

Mako merasakan keringat dingin yang menetes di dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Mel itu, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar melihat orang lain yang berdiri di depannya itu, yang sangat berbeda dengan Mel yang sebelumnya, 'Kenapa aku… aku… aku… merasa… takut?' pikir Mako.

Dia melihat ke arah Mel lagi, dan Mel sudah berada di depannya, dan kemudian menendangnya dengan sangat kuat, 'Cepat sekali!' pikir Mako yang kini terdorong sangat kuat hingga menabrak dinding.

"AAAKH!" erang Mako. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya merasa sakit, lalu ia terjatuh dari tempatnya.

Mako terbaring di atas lantai tempat itu, tak ada darah yang mengalir, tapi dia merasakan bahwa sesuatu telah berubah dari musuhnya. Saat itu, dia merasakan sebuah kaki yang menginjak kepalanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala," ucap Mel yang masih menginjak kepala Mako. Lalu dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Mako dan menembaknya.

Mel kemudian mengikat rambutnya keatas, lalu mengambil topinya yang sekarang sudah terkoyak dan memakainya. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berteriak, "Kalian berdua cepat keluar, aku sudah membereskan urusanku," teriak Mel yang menggema di seluruh sudut gudang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kalian berdua cepat keluar, aku sudah membereskan urusanku," teriak Mel. Suaranya menggema hingga ke tempatku dan Rin bersembunyi. Rin masih sedikit merasa ketakutan, bahkan dia tak sempat untuk menutup telinganya, sehingga aku melakukan hal itu untuknya.<p>

Aku kemudian berbisik pada Rin yang berada dalam pelukanku, "Mel sudah memanggil kita, ayo kita pergi," bisikku pada Rin.

"Hmm…" gumam Rin sambil mengangguk pelan. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju ke tempat Mel, dan melihat sesuatu yang mungkin buruk bagi Rin. Mayat dari ninja tadi, sepertinya dia bernama Mako Nagone.

Aku melihat mayat itu sekilas. Mel melakukan pembunuhan seperti itu dengan sangat bersih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda darah dari tubuhnya, kecuali di kepalanya yang terdapat lubang peluru. Tapi yang lebih membuat Rin menjerit adalah…

Mel masih berdiri disana, memandangi mayat Mako Nagone, dengan Kunai yang menancap dipunggungnya. Bisa dilihat darah yang menetes, tapi Mel sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan benda itu.

Rin segera berlari dan memeluk Mel, yang terluka cukup berat, dan sepertinya Mel baru menyadari keberadaan kami, saat dia melihat Rin yang memeluknya.

Rin kemudian berkata, "Kau terlalu nekat!" teriak Rin pada Mel. Rin memang seperti itu, selalu perhatian pada orang lain.

Mel melihat Rin sekilas, lalu melihatku, dan aku hanya menghela nafas, sebelum berkata, "Mel-san masih bisa jalan terus?" tanyaku. Yah, aku sedikit sangsi bahwa dia bisa berlari menuju pintu keluar, dengan benda yang menancap di punggungnya.

Mel kemudian menjawab, "Kalau aku berlari, mungkin luka ini akan membuka, jadi Len, aku bisa minta bantuanmu bukan?" jawab Mel. Kemudian dia meminta maaf pada Rin, karena membuatnya khawatir. Rin hanya mengomel pada Mel, hal yang jarang, karena biasanya Mel-lah yang mengomeli Rin.

Mel kemudian aku gendong di punggungku, lalu dia memberi peringatan, "Telingamu mungkin akan sedikit berdengung sementara waktu, setelah kita semua keluar dari tempat ini," ingat Mel. Dia mengambil amunisi dari sakunya, yang seperti kantong Doraemon itu, dan mengisi kedua pistolnya.

Saat aku mulai berlari, bersama Rin dan Mel yang sekarang ada di punggungku, banyak sekali penjaga yang melewati kami, namun Mel dengan cepat dan ahlinya, membereskan mereka semua dengan satu tembakan di kaki mereka.

"Setelah ini akan ada percabangan jalan, nanti kau harus belok ke kiri," perintah Mel.

Rin yang ternyata bisa berlari cukup cepat kemudian menimpali, "Lalu bagaimana kita bisa kembali setelah meninggalkan gedung ini? Dengan punggung yang tertancap seperti itu, orang-orang pasti curiga," tanya Rin.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, lalu Mel segera menjawab, "Sebentar lagi, pihak orang tua kalian akan kemari untuk menjemput kita, bersama dengan polisi dan ambulans, kita urus sisanya nanti. Lagipula ada Teto disini…" jawab Mel.

Aku dan Rin hanya berteriak tidak percaya, "Teto ada disini?" ucapku dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

Lalu segera Mel berkata, "Memang menurut kalian apa yang aku dan Teto lakukan saat kalian sedang melakukan hal 'itu' di rumah orang," ucap Mel sambil menembaki beberapa penjaga di belakang kami.

Wajahku menjadi memerah, berarti kemarin dia melihat semuanya! Segera Rin yang malu berbicara, "Ja-jangan disinggung masalah itu lagi!" ucap Rin dengan nada yang terdengar malu.

Mel hanya tertawa di punggungku, sebelum berkata, "Pasangan bodoh! Kita urus masalah itu nanti, sekarang, Len cepat belok ke kanan!" ucap Mel, sambil memberi perintah.

Tapi, aku kemudian mendengar Mel yang berbicara dengan nada yang serius, "Disini Mel, mereka berdua sekarang bersamaku, kami sekarang sudah berada di koridor C7, perkiraan penjaga yang tersisa ada 50 orang, bagaimana dengan disana?" ucap Mel yang terdengar seperti memberi laporan.

Tapi, aku segera mendengar suara dengan frekuensi tinggi dari belakangku, suara Teto, "Kyahaha, disini Teto, eeeh, hanya tinggal 50, apa tidak ada yang lain? Pintu keluar sekarang sedang penuh oleh darah, lho! Kalau bisa cepatlah datang sebelum semuanya aku habiskan!" ucap suara frekuensi tinggi Teto.

Biar kutebak, Teto sekarang berada dalam mode _psycho_-nya. Mel kemudian segera membalas perkataan Teto dengan amarah yang ditahan, "Teto… jangan lupa akan tugasmu… lalu apa data yang kuminta sudah kau dapatkan?" ucap Mel dengan amarah yang ditahan. Aku membayangkan bahwa di wajahnya sudah terdapat 4 sudut siku-siku.

Aku bisa mendengar bahwa Rin menahan tawanya, berarti wajah Mel sekarang memang terlihat lucu! Aku juga jadi menahan tawa, lalu terdengar suara Teto lagi, "Jangan khawatir, bukti sudah ditangan, dan aku hanya perlu menunggu kalian, waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit lagi!" ucap Teto.

Mel kemudian menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menembaki siapapun itu yang memiliki keberuntungan yang buruk karena bertemu dengan pandangan Mel. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya kami tiba di belokan yang menghubungkan tempat kami dengan lobi dan melihat Teto, dengan rambutnya yang diurai, dan sepertinya menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya, tempat yang penuh darah.

"Yo, Rin-chan, Len, Mel!" teriak Teto dari balik meja resepsionis. Sebuah pistol berwarna silver dengan sebuah silencer di ujungnya, sekarang berada di tangan Teto. Di sekeliling kami, banyak penjaga dengan kaki berlubang dan lengan berdarah dan dijamin sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah. Bau darah di sekitar sini membuat perutku sedikit sakit, bagaimana mereka berdua bisa betah dengan bau ini?

"Teto-chan!" ucap Rin yang segera memeluk Teto.

Mel kemudian segera turun dari punggungku kemudian berjalan terseret-seret ke arah Teto, lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk_ kepada Teto, lalu berkata, "Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menginap di rumah sakit cukup lama, jadi urusan memberikan data ini kepada orang tua mereka… kuserahkan padamu Teto," ucap Mel.

Teto sempat terbelalak melihat punggung Mel, yang ditancapi sebuah Kunai. Tapi dengan segera dia berkata, "Bagaimana dengan hal yang satunya?" tanya Teto.

Aku dan Rin hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan tanda tanya, memang apa yang mereka bicarakan? Terlalu banyak hal yang disembunyikan dari kami.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya sudah aku bereskan meski aku belum menemukan hal itu. Lalu Rin, Len, Teto, kalian bisa keluar terlebih dahulu, sebentar lagi orang tua kalian berdua akan datang bersama dengan polisi dan petugas rumah sakit," ucap Mel. Dia sempat menunjukku dan Rin, dan memberi isyarat agar kami meninggalkan tempat ini segera.

"Lalu Mel?" tanyaku. Rin hanya mengangguk, ingin tahu kenapa Mel tidak ikut dengan kami.

Mel hanya melihat ke arah langit-langit, sebelum berkata, "Memastikan keamanan terlebih dahulu, seharusnya penjaga sudah habis, tapi lebih baik dibandingkan kita mendapat rugi bukan?" ucap Mel.

Teto kemudian menunjuk ke arah Mel, atau lebih tepat, punggungnya, sambil berkata, "Dengan tubuh seperti itu?" ucap Teto.

Mel hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku ini kuat…" jawab Mel, seraya mendorong kami untuk segera pergi.

'Kalau keadaan tetap seperti ini, sepertinya bahkan aku bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat…' pikir Mel.

Kami melihat bahwa Mel hanya diam disana, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir sedikit, semoga saja bukan cara untuk memarahi kami habis-habisan setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tubuh sehat walafiat. Dan itu merupakan Mel yang kita bicarakan, pasti dia bisa.

Tapi, tanpa kami ketahui sebelumnya… seseorang masih ada disana… dengan mata penuh dendam dan amarah… dan berada sangat dekat dengan kami…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin, Len, dan Teto, melempar pandangan terakhir pada Mel, sebelum mereka meninggalkan gedung itu. Tapi, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, seseorang selain mereka sudah berada disana.<p>

Mel mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat dekat dan langsung melihat ke belakang, menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut blond, Luna Amane, yang memegang sebuah pistol, yang jelas-jelas masih terisi. Dia mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah mereka bertiga dan akan menarik pelatuk dari pistol yang dipegangnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kalian semua cepat menyingkir!" teriak Mel sambil berlari ke arah mereka bertiga, dan mendorong mereka hingga terjatuh. Tepat saat suara senjata api terdengar kembali sebanyak tiga kali.

Rin hanya melihat ke arah Mel yang sudah mendorongnya, dan melihat dengan tatapan ngeri, saat tubuh Mel terjatuh di lantai, dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari luka tembaknya. Tak lama kemudian Teto dan Len yang juga melihat ke arah pendorong mereka, kini melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri, karena dia sekarang berada dalam genangan cairan berwarna merah.

"MEL!"

* * *

><p>Rina: Yey, chapter 18 Selesai!<p>

Mel: ... *diem* Emank aku mati segampang itu?

Rin: Hii, masak ditusuk masih hidup, tapi ditembak langsung _dead_!

Len: Jadi yang bilang bahwa Mel akan bunuh diri salah semua dong…

Mel: Udah ribuan kali kubilang bahwa aku ndak akan bunuh diri juga…

Rina: Tidak kalau kau yang asli, tapi iya, kalau aku mau…

Mel: Jadi sejak awal kau sudah merancang bahwa aku akan mati ya author?

Rina: Yah, habis kau sepertinya tidak bisa mati, sih! Lompat dari jendela saja kau masih bertahan hidup.

Mel: *facepalm*

Rin: Ehh~ digeserkan soal masalah hidup mati seperti itu…

Len: Kenapa ceritanya gonta-ganti seperti ini?

Rina: Ahem, itu karena ini sudah bukan saatnya untuk arc kalian… Cerita ini juga ada arc-arc tertentu…

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Memory Arc<strong>, yang berlangsung dari awal Teto datang, hingga Teto nyaris membunuh Miku

2. **Suite/Mel Arc**, yang berlangsung sejak Len mencuri dengar pembicaraan Mel dengan Miriam, hingga chapter 19 besok ini…

* * *

><p>Yah, meski Mel sudah menguntit kalian berdua sejak sebelum Memory Arc sih…<p>

Rin+Len: Kami tidak sadar…

Mel: Itu karena aslinya aku sudah dilatih untuk mengu- eh, maksudku mencari informasi…

Rina: Kita sampingkan masalah itu sebentar, dan kalian bertiga cepat minta review sana!

Rin: Ehh, karena chapter depan merupakan chapter dengan nomor terakhir (mungkin) mohon segera di review!

Len: Biar cerita ini akhirnya happy ending cepat diberi review!

Mel: Biar saya mati dengan tenang di fic ini tolong para readers memberi review…

Rina: Nah, karena itu silahkan menunggu chapter depan oke! Dan review yang banyak!


	19. Chapter 19

Rina: Yosh, ayo SKS!

Rin+Len+Mel: SKS?

Rina: Sistem Ketik Seharian, karena besok aku sudah ndak di depan kompi lagi, jadi na cerita nie aku ketik dalam sehari…

Rin: Oooh… terus? Ini chapter terakhir bukan?

Rina: Iya, nie chapter terakhir tapi besok masih da Epilog-nya… aneh, padahal cerita nie ndak punya Prolog…

Len: Sesukamu ja deh author bego, udah gitu gila lagi…

Rina: +_+ Kau mengatakan sesuatu Len?

Len: Tidak…

Mel: Nah, kalau begitu biar aku ja yg baca disclaimer-nya… *ngerebut kertas dari tangan Rina*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi, cerita dan Mel adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin dicincang olehku.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rina: Ngantuuuuk~ *pergi ke dunia mimpi*<p>

Mel: Woi, author bangun!

Rin+Len: Karena mereka sedang pada ngantuk… selamat membaca buat yang baca…

Rin: Len, yuk tidur siang~

Len: *menguap* Iya, kayak na enak… yuk Rin *gandeng tangan Rin*

Rin: Iya, Len~ *ngikutin Len masuk kamar*

Mel: *ngeliat Kagamine twin* Kenapa mereka masuk ke kamar yang sama… *curiga*

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"MEL! MEL! MEL!" teriak Rin, dia menghampiri tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian menggoncang tubuhnya berkali-kali, berharap bahwa dia akan bangun sambil berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja," yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tubuh Mel.<p>

Len dan Teto tidak dapat bergerak karena _shock_ melihatnya yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dari samping mereka, terdengar suara tawa yang cukup mengerikan, "HAHAHA, itu adalah balasanmu karena kau berniat mengkhianati Tei-sama!" ucap pemilik suara yang merupakan Luna Amane.

Meski cukup lemah, Mel masih bernafas, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak karena semua beban yang diterima tubuhnya dalam waktu yang singkat, jantungnya semakin melemah karena beban yang dia berikan pada organ tubuhnya yang satu itu. Dia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luna Amane, meskipun pandangannya sedikit tertutup oleh darah yang masih mengalir dari lukanya, Luna sepertinya tidak melihat bahwa Mel masih ada disana dan masih hidup.

Rin hanya menangis tersedu-sedu, sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal sekejam ini Amane-san?" ucap Rin disela-sela tangisnya.

Luna tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Rin, lalu dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah kepalanya. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Kasane, kau membawa sebuah pistol bukan? Lebih baik buang senjata itu, sebelum sebuah lubang terdapat di kepala sahabatmu ini, dan kau, Len, jangan bergerak atau kubunuh dia," ucap Luna dengan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Rin dan hanya mengancam pada Len juga Teto.

Teto hanya tersentak, dia berpikir dengan kuat bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Rin, sementara belum ada yang sampai disini. Jika dia membuang senjatanya, maka Luna tidak bisa dihentikan lagi, namun jika dia tidak membuang senjatanya, maka Rin akan langsung ditembak olehnya. Lalu dengan berat hati, Teto melempar pistol yang dipegangnya jauh-jauh entah kemana.

Len juga hanya bisa diam, dia bisa saja menerjang Luna dan membuatnya terjatuh sekarang, tetapi senjata yang ada di tangannya, memungkinkan dirinyalah yang akan tertembak dan mati. Tapi, Teto juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Luna sekarang. Jadi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Rin hanya bisa menangis, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya melihat lubang peluru yang terdapat pada pistol yang dipegang Luna dengan tatapan hampa, dan hanya bisa diam, tak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang.

Setelah Luna menarik selaras dari pistol yang dipegangnya, terdengar suara senjata api lain, yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari pistol milik Luna, tapi jelas-jelas itu bukan milik Teto.

"Hehe… kau masih butuh… hah… banyak… belajar… amatiran… haha…" ucap pemilik senjata api itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mel.

Rin hanya melihat tubuh yang sekarang memegang pistol di tangannya itu, dan menembakkan isinya yang tepat mengenai dada Luna, tapi Luna masih bisa bergerak. Mel hanya melukainya cukup parah, lalu melihat ke arah Luna yang sepertinya masih bisa berdiri, sebelum memberi tanda kepada Teto dan Len untuk segera membereskan sisanya.

Len yang melihat tanda itu terlebih dahulu, segera mengambil senjata Luna dan membuangnya jauh-jauh, lalu Teto yang masih sedikit _shock_, namun segera sadar, segera mendorong Luna hingga dia menabrak tembok dan pingsan.

Lalu, Len dan Teto segera menuju ke arah Mel yang masih sedikit tertawa-tawa, sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau membuat kami takut!" ucap Teto, dia segera memeluk tubuh Mel yang masih berlumuran darah.

Mel hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Itu adalah tembakan terakhirku Teto… maaf, tapi tubuhku juga sudah tidak kuat…" ucap Mel dengan sedikit terputus-putus.

"Mel, jangan terlalu banyak bicara, atau lukamu akan…" sebelum Rin selesai berbicara, Mel segera memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin… ini… adalah… keinginanku… aku sudah muak… dengan semua ini…" potong Mel. Matanya setengah tertutup dan darah masih menetes dari rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna hijau kemerahan.

"Mel, bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau akan…" ucap Len namun dipotong lagi oleh Mel.

"Tidak apa… sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah mengidap penyakit… penyakit yang akan menjatuhkanku, sebelum aku bisa melihat kalian semua bahagia… terimakasih pada benda yang Tei tanam…" potong Mel.

Mereka semua menjadi teringat, saat-saat Mel selalu jatuh beberapa hari terakhir ini di depan kami, jadi alasannya… "Maaf, aku menyembunyikan hal ini…" ucap Mel.

Rin kembali menangis, harapannya menjadi semakin kecil, lalu Mel menyapu air mata yang mengalir dari mata Rin dengan jarinya yang berlumuran darah, lalu ia berkata, "Kalian berdua… apa kalian bisa bersumpah dihadapanku?" pinta Mel.

Len melihat ke arah Mel dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Sumpah?" tanya Len.

Mel kembali tertawa, lalu berkata, "Bahwa kalian akan selalu baik-baik saja… bahwa kalian tidak akan terpisah meski… sakit… dan kau tahu kelanjutannya… bukan?" jawab Mel.

Rin dan Len hanya mengangguk, lalu Rin mulai berkata, "Kami… akan selalu bersama di kala susah… di kala senang…" ucap Rin.

"Di kala… sehat dan di kala sakit… kami akan selalu bersama," lanjut Len.

Teto kemudian berkata, "Sekarang… ikat sumpah kalian dengan sebuah ciuman sumpah…" ucap Teto. (Kok aku ngerasa line ini salah, ya…)

Len dan Rin sempat _blushing_ bersama, dan Mel hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah mereka yang terlihat lucu, sebelum Rin menutup matanya, dan membiarkan Len mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berciuman di depan Mel dan Teto, dengan cukup lama.

Mel tersenyum melihat mereka, sebelum berkata pada Teto, "Apa kau sudah memilih Teto?" tanya Mel dengan suara yang sedikit pelan.

Teto menerawang ke depan, sebelum berkata, "Apa menurutmu… pilihan yang akan kupilih itu tepat?" jawab Teto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Jangan khawatir…" ucap Mel.

Mel kemudian menutup matanya dan bergumam, 'Hingga kita bertemu lagi… semuanya…' pikir Mel. dia melihat ke arah Rin dan Len untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum bergumam dengan senyum yang berada di wajahnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama bukan… Kyosuke…" gumam Mel. Lalu dia menutup kedua matanya dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku masih memeluk tubuh Mel, saat aku melihat bahwa tangan Mel sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Jangan bilang…<p>

"Mel, Mel, Mel, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" ucapku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya, namun tidak ada reaksi dari tubuh itu.

Rin-chan dan Len yang sudah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka, segera melihat tubuh Mel yang sudah berhenti bergerak. Rin-chan kemudian menangis keras-keras, sambil berteriak, "Mel-chan!" berkali-kali.

Len hanya membuang muka, dan aku juga, Mel sudah tidak akan bangun lagi. Untuk selamanya dan selama-lamanya. Tak lama kemudian suara sirine dari mobil polisi terdengar, dan kami segera melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Dua buah mobil terparkir di depan lobi, dan 2 pasang suami istri turun dari mobil itu, orang tua dari Rin-chan dan Len.

"Rin!" teriak orang tua Rin-chan hampir bersamaan, mereka lalu segera berlari ke arah kami.

"Len!" teriak orang tua Len yang hampir bersamaan dengan orang tua Rin-chan, lalu mereka juga segera berlari ke arah kami.

"Ayah, Ibu!" ucap Rin-chan dan Len bersamaan. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mencabut kunai yang ada di punggung Mel. Mel sudah memberitahuku, semua kejadian ini akan dihapus dari laporan kepolisian, tidak akan ada yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi, seandainya kami menghilang. Mungkin kepolisian akan berkata pada pihak sekolah bahwa Mel meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Kejam…" gumamku. Aku tak tahu siapa yang kukatai seperti itu.

Sesaat kemudian, orang tua dari Rin-chan dan Len menghampiriku yang masih memeluk tubuh kosong dari Mel, kemudian mereka berkata, "Jadi dia tidak berhasil bertahan…" ucap Lily-san. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kami dengar dari pihak rumah sakit… tentang Minamino Kyosuke-san," ucap Akaito-san. Rin-chan dan Len kemudian mulai mendengarkan saat mereka menyebut nama itu. Minamino Kyosuke, orang yang paling dicintai oleh Mel.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Len. Rin-chan hanya mengangguk lemah di samping Len, mengira bahwa akan ada berita buruk lagi.

"Dia meninggal… setengah jam yang lalu," lanjut seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blond, mungkin dia merupakan ayah dari Len.

Aku terbelalak melihat ke arah mereka berempat, "Mel-san… ingin pergi bersamanya…" lanjut seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna blond yang mendekati putih, sepertinya dia ibu Len.

Mel pasti mengetahui hal ini, dia mengetahui segalanya, dia tahu bahwa Minamino-san sudah meninggal mendahuluinya, karena itulah dia baik-baik saja dengan kematian. Mel… menginginkan kematian, sehingga dia bisa bersama dengan Minamino-san.

Rin-chan yang mendengar langsung menangis lagi di pundak Len, Len hanya berusaha menghiburnya, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, lalu para polisi mulai memasuki gedung perusahaan, dan pihak rumah sakit memunguti para penjaga yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ini data yang diserahkan Mel kepadaku…" ucapku sambil memberikan setumpuk _file_, dan sebuah _flashdisk_. Orang tua Len kemudian mengambil apa yang kuberikan, dan segera berlari untuk berbicara dengan pihak polisi.

Lalu dengan begini… kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan 'Suite' terselesaikan dengan cukup bukti, terimakasih atas kerja keras dari Mel selama 2 tahun.

Sukone Tei, yang merupakan calon pemimpin dari perusahaan ini sedang berada di rumah sakit, untuk memperbaiki kondisi kejiwaannya, Luna Amane telah dipindahkan dari sekolah kami, dan kami tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya. Mayat Mako Nagone yang ditemukan kepolisian, hanya dianggap sebagai korban dari perusahaan 'Suite' dan dia dikubur dengan layak.

Seminggu setelah kejadian malam itu, Sakurako Mel dan Minamino Kyosuke, diumumkan telah meninggal. Mel yang ternyata memiliki banyak penggemar (karena dia jenius), mendapat banyak ucapan belasungkawa. Minamino-san dan Mel, sudah dikenal oleh sepenjuru sekolah sebagai pasangan kekasih yang direstui oleh semua siswa-siswi disana. Lagipula mereka sendiri juga termasuk kalangan anak-anak jenius di sekolah itu, dengan Minamino-san tepat dibawah Mel.

Mereka berdua dikuburkan bersebelahan, karena yang mereka miliki adalah diri mereka satu sama lain, tanpa orang tua ataupun sanak saudara. Rin-chan dan Len hanya diam, dan aku hanya bisa melihat pandangan Rin-chan yang kosong saat mereka dimakamkan. Len hanya berdiri di samping Rin-chan, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Eh, aku? Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, Ted mengantarku pulang, dan aku segera mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan dengan sedikit malu-malu, aku mengatakan "Iya" pada pernyataan Ted tempo hari, sehingga kami resmi berpacaran. (Mohon maaf jika ada yg berharap TetoxMikuo…)

Tak lama kemudian, Rin-chan dan Len kembali cerah ceria dan melakukan hal memalukan setiap pagi. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka berciuman di gerbang sekolah setiap pagi, kuulangi, SETIAP PAGI! Seandainya aku ini adalah diriku yang dulu, aku pasti akan segera berteriak, LEN KEMBALIKAN RIN-CHAN YANG LUGU KEPADAKU! Dengan tanduk iblis di kedua kepalaku dan sebilah pisau ditanganku. Tapi, Ted sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama, meski Ted hanya mengantarku pulang pergi ke sekolah, tapi hal itu sukses membuahkan pembicaraan diantara murid-murid di sekolah, ahhhh pusing! Bukannya aku membenci perlakuan seperti itu, sih…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku dan Len kini berjalan berdampingan, dengan saling bergandengan. Hari ini merupakan upacara pemakaman dari Mel dan Minamino-san. Bisa disebut, bahwa seluruh murid dari sekolah mendatangi pemakaman itu. Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu cerah, hanya berawan sehingga sedikit gelap, saat aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.<p>

Aku tak bisa menangis saat pemakaman berlangsung, meski banyak yang menangis di sekitarku. Air mataku sudah terkuras habis saat Mel meninggalkan kami pada kasus perusahaan 'Suite' itu. Hell, bahkan dalam kasus itu, nama Mel sama sekali tidak disebutkan, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa itu tidak adil. Mel melakukan semuanya dibalik layar, dan kepolisian yang mendapat hasilnya, itu keterlaluan!

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len dengan suara yang khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil terus melihat ke bawah, saat itulah, sebuah jari menyentil dahiku, "Aduh, sakit!" teriakku.

Len hanya tertawa disampingku dan melihatku dengan tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak suka wajah Rin yang terus-terusan bersedih, kau lebih pantas jika tersenyum Rin!" ucap Len.

Aku segera memukuli dadanya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih bidang, meski masih terkesan Shota, dengan kedua tanganku, "Untuk apa itu tadi!" protesku. Len hanya menahan pukulanku yang lemah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada yang ringan.

Aku menghentikan seranganku, lalu kemudian menerawang ke arah jalanan, "Ini soal Mel… aku merasa tidak enak, saat pihak kepolisian mengambil semua jerih payah Mel, lalu mengatakan bahwa itu pekerjaan mereka…" jawabku.

Len kemudian segera berkata, "Mel menginginkan hal itu, dan dia pasti tahu akan hal itu karena Mel tahu segalanya, itu merupakan keputusan yang dia ambil…" ucap Mel.

"Jadi, Mel itu semacam pahlawan di belakang layar… seperti… yang ada di TV!" ucapku berusaha bersikap ceria. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, ada yang mematuk kepalaku, saat aku melihat ke atas, Len sudah memiliki tatapan ingin membunuh apapun itu yang ada di atas kepalaku.

"Apollo!" ucapku.

"Koak, Rin, koak! Ada titipan untukmu, koak!" ucap Apollo.

Aku hanya tertawa dengan nada parau, karena aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa burung ini bisa ada di atas kepalaku. Tapi, tiba-tiba Apollo berbicara lagi, "Aku tak ada urusan dengan pisang bodoh, koak!" ucap Apollo yang sukses menyulut kemarahan Len.

Apollo menjatuhkan sebuah surat untukku dan kemudian pergi terbang meninggalkan kami berdua, sementara Len hanya menyumpah serapahi burung itu dengan sebutan "Burung terkutuk". Aku membuka surat itu, dan menemukan sebuah kunci di dalamnya, dengan sebuah memo yang ditulis oleh Mel.

* * *

><p><em>-Ini merupakan kunci rumahku, silahkan gunakan sesuka kalian, misalnya kalau kalian ingin melakukan *pipipipipipipipi* atau menginap ber-du-a saja, kalian bisa menggunakan kunci ini untuk membukanya. Lalu pergilah ke kamarku, ada sesuatu yang sudah kusiapkan-<em>

_P.S : Jangan khawatir, bukan sesuatu yang aneh, kok! Dan kalau butuh pengaman, ada banyak di laci._

_Signed_

_~Mel~_

* * *

><p>Wajahku memerah membaca bagian yang terkena sensor dan di beberapa bagian lainnya, aku berterima kasih karena ini merupakan fic dengan rate T (terimakasih author). Tapi, untuk apa Mel memberikan kunci rumahnya kepadaku? Ah, iya, dia sudah menyebutkan alasannya.<p>

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya Len yang sudah kembali dari mode _berserk_-nya kepada Apollo.

Wajahku masih sedikit bersemu merah, saat aku memberikan surat itu kepada Len. Wajah Len langsung bersemu merah, dia sempat mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum ia mengambil kunci yang ada di tanganku sambil menggandeng tanganku. Lalu dia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat?" ucap Len dengan tawa.

Aku melihat Len dengan wajah, 'APA KAU BILANG!' dan dengan mulut yang menganga, tapi Len hanya terus menarikku, seakan-akan hafal akan jalan-jalan di sekitar kami, hingga kami sampai di sebuah rumah dengan nuansa putih dan hijau, atau bisa disebut sebagai rumah Mel.

Aku masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa aku dan Len, hanya berdua, ada di rumah ini lagi, dengan kunci rumah di tangan, dan melihat-lihat isi rumah yang belum kami ketahui sebelumnya. Len hanya menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang pernah kami nyanyikan bersama, sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Ara, Rin-sama dan Len-sama, selamat datang," ucap suara ramah yang menyapa kami.

Dari dalam rumah, berdiri Rui, dengan wajah _innocent_ dan sedikit _emotionless_, dia memakai sebuah pakaian "normal" berwarna merah. Lalu dia berkata lagi, "Saya sudah menunggu kalian berdua," ucap Rui.

"Ah, eh, iya…" ucap Len yang sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Rui. Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang dia bicarakan.

Rui lalu berjalan melewati lorong dan sampai di sebuah tembok, tempat dimana seharusnya ruang rahasia tempat tinggal Rui berada. Lalu dia mulai berkata, "Mel-sensei sudah memblokir akses menuju tempat ini, dan saya juga harus segera mengikuti jejak sensei, Apollo juga sudah di janjikan tempat di kebun binatang dan besok dia akan segera pergi, lalu rumah ini akan kosong," ucap Rui. Dia menyentuh tembok itu, lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

Rui kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu, lalu membukanya, "Mel-sensei meminta saya untuk mengantar kalian berdua kemari sebagai perintah terakhir Mel-sensei, karena itu, saya akan segera menghilang sekarang juga," ucap Rui. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami, dan kami hanya berdiri di depan ruangan itu.

"Karena sudah sampai disini, kenapa kita tidak masuk saja?" ucap Len. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Len yang memasuki kamar Mel, dan hanya menemukan kamar biasa layaknya kamar anak cewek. Tentu saja kecuali sebuah lemari besar yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Karena penasaran, Len membukanya, dengan aku bersembunyi di belakangnya, karena takut jika ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan keluar dari dalam sana, karena yang kita bicarakan adalah Mel yang itu! Mel yang selalu memiliki trik iseng di tangannya untuk mengerjai kami semua.

Len membuka pintu lemari itu, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan keluar. Aku segera berdiri di samping Len, dan membuka pintu lemari yang satunya, (lemari dua pintu) dan memunculkan sebuah _wedding dress_ berwarna putih bersih, dengan ornamen yang sangat men-detail, dan terlihat cukup besar. Aku menyadari desain dasar dari _wedding dress_ itu.

"Bukankah ini… sama dengan yang waktu itu?" ucapku. (Ingat saat Mel memaksa Rin memakai _wedding dress_?) Len hanya mengangguk, sepertinya dia mengingat.

Aku menyentuh kain dari _wedding dress_ itu, dan sesuatu jatuh dari lipatannya. Sebuah kartu ucapan dengan warna hijau, dan dengan hiasan bunga Lily berwarna putih, kartu itu bertuliskan.

* * *

><p><em>-Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Rin dan Len, ini hadiah dari kami-<em>

_~Mel & Kyosuke~_

* * *

><p>"Kalian berdua ternyata terlalu baik, Mel, Kyosuke-san," gumamku.<p>

Len kemudian tersenyum di sampingku sebelum berkata, "Mungkin sekarang masih belum saatnya, tapi, jika saat itu tiba…" ucap Len yang terputus di tengah-tengah.

Aku segera memandang Len dengan tatapan ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Aku meletakkan kartu itu di meja yang ada di dekat kami, lalu aku berkata, "Apa lanjutannya?" tanyaku dengan nada yang menunjukkan keharusan untuk Len, untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Wajah Len sedikit memerah, lalu dia menutup mulutnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku langsung mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dengan mata yang memancarkan sedikit amarah, sebelum berkata, "Len, ayo jawab!" ucapku dengan sedikit memaksa.

Len mundur selangkah demi selangkah hingga dia jatuh terduduk di sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran cukup besar. Sementara aku masih berdiri di depannya, dengan tangan di pinggang dan berkata dengan nada memaksa.

Len kemudian mengambil tanganku sambil mencium punggung telapak tangan kananku, dekat dengan cincin yang diberikan oleh Len pada hari itu. Wajahku spontan memerah, saat Len menarikku dan menindihku sehingga aku ada dibawahnya.

Len meletakkan tangannya pada pipiku, dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku kemudian berkata, "… jika saat itu tiba, maukah kau memakai _wedding dress_ itu hanya untukku Rin?" lanjut Len.

Wajahku spontan memerah, dan aku bingung akan jawabannya, apa ini sebuah lamaran? Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mataku, hanya untuk Len mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arahnya, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Rin?" tanya Len.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata, kata-kata yang kupilih selalu terasa tidak pas, karena bingung, aku melingkarkan tanganku ke arah lehernya dan segera mencium Len di bibir. Len membalas ciumanku, hingga beberapa saat kemudian bibir kami terpisah, untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Itu jawabanku," ucapku. Wajahku pasti sudah semerah bunga mawar sekarang! Karena aku merasa sangat malu! Setelah itu Len tersenyum ke arahku dan menciumku lagi, dan terus berlanjut hingga kami berdua sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian duka kami, dan berada di bawah selimut yang hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENDSELESAI/TAMAT**

* * *

><p>Rina: WTH! Mereka melakukan hal itu lagi!<p>

Mel: Kan kau yang menulis dasar author plin-plan…

Rina: Ah, iya ya benar juga…

Rin: O/ / /O Astaga author Rina…

Len: Hehe~ terimakasih author Rina atas waktunya! *senyum2 sendiri sambil bawa2 pita Rin*

Rina: Eh, iya, sama-sama ja deh kalo begitu…

Mel: Lho, besok itu Epilog, ya? Tapi Epilog ndak masuk chapter, jadi nie sudah masuk status Complete ya?

Rin: Wah, jadi fic ini selesai dong!

Rina: Betul sekali Mel dan Rinney~ Kalian memang pintar!

Len: Eh, author, katanya kau akan bikin pengganti fic ini dengan segera ya?

Rina: Yup, dan giliran Rui untuk menampakkan dirinya! Nah, kalian semua cepat minta review!

Rin+Len+Mel+Rina: Para readers, review yang banyak ya! Silahkan menunggu Epilog cerita ini!


	20. Epilogue

Rina: HOREEEEE AKU PULAAAANNNGGGG! *lari2 langsung peluk kompi*

Rin: Author ini gangguan jiwa ya, Len… …

Len: Baru tahu Rin? Kayak na dia udah gangguan jiwa cukup lama

Rin: Ah, benar juga, dia ini punya gangguan jiwa tingkat akut

Mel: Author Rina~ *senyum licik*

Rina: *lepasing monitor* ^^|| Iya, Mel? Ada yang bisa aku bantu? *mundur satu langkah*

Mel: Berani-beraninya kau… me-

Rina: HWAAAA MEL MAAFKAN DAKU! *segera lari*

Mel: -masukkanku dalam fic-mu yang baru… jiah, dia lari *ngambil apel dari langit*

Rin: Eh, Mel, sejak kapan buah itu ada ditanganmu? *sambil makan jeruk*

Len: Dan dengan cara yang tidak biasa pula… *udah mengupas kulit pisang*

Mel: *gigit apel* Eh, aku sudah memegang apel ini sejak tadi, dan ini tidak terlalu aneh, karena kalian juga bisa memunculkan jeruk dan pisang dari langit.

Rin: Yah, ada benarnya juga, sih…

Len: Eh, lupakan masalah itu sebentar, dan karena ini epilog, bagaimana kalau kita berbaik hati dan membaca disclaimer bersama?

Rin+Mel: Baiklah, karena ini Epilog, ayo kita baca disclaimer na…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid maupun lagu-lagunya, pemiliknya adalah yang mau beli, tetapi cerita dan Mel adalah milik Author Rina. Tak suka tak usah baca, dan tak perlu main api kecuali ingin digiles ma Roadroller ataupun dibelah jadi dua sama besar.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin: Nah, karena itu para readers…<p>

Len: Karena ini merupakan chapter terakhir yang benar-benar terakhir…

Mel: Dan Author Rina tidak mungkin memanjangkan fic ini lagi…

Rin+Len+Mel: … SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyaa, kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaun itu!" teriak salah satu wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau Teal yang panjangnya mencapai mata kaki, meski sudah diikat dengan gaya <em>twintail<em>, dia memiliki sepasang mata yang berwarna biru laut. Dia kini sedang memakai gaun resepsi berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan merupakan salah satu sahabat dari pengantin wanita sekaligus calon kakak ipar darinya.

"Be-benarkah? Mel merancang baju ini 10 tahun yang lalu, jadi apa ini terlihat aneh karena tua?" tanya pengantin wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna honey blond yang panjangnya hingga punggung, dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru Azure. Dia sedang memakai sebuah _wedding dress_ dengan punggung terbuka, dan sangat panjang! Masih bisa dilihat detail dari _wedding dress_ tersebut, meski sudah berumur 10 tahun, dan bahkan ukurannya sangat pas!

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ukuran tubuhku 10 tahun kemudian, ya…' pikir si pengantin wanita saat melihat _wedding_ _dress_ yang dia pakai terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Jangan khawatir Rin-chan, itu terlihat sangat cocok kau pakai!" puji seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang diikat dua kesamping hingga menyerupai bor. Dan dia memiliki sepasang mata dengan warna senada. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih bersih dengan satu lengan, dengan panjang gaun hingga lutut. Dia juga salah satu teman dekat dari pengantin wanita.

Pengantin wanita yang diketahui bernama Rin ini, menjadi memerah mendengar perkataan dari teman-teman dekatnya itu. Saat itulah, seorang wanita lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan sepasang mata berwarna Sapphire, memasuki ruangan itu. Dia memakai sebuah gaun setengah lengan dengan panjang gaun hingga ke mata kaki.

"Luka!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan. Mereka kaget melihat Luka yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan tiba-tiba.

Gadis bernama Luka itu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah iseng, sebelum berubah menjadi lembut. Lalu ia segera berkata, "Miku, Teto, ayo kita segera duduk di tempat duduk tamu, sebentar lagi pernikahan Rin dengan Len akan segera dimulai!" ucap Luka yang berusaha menahan semangatnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Miku dan Teto hanya menepuk pundak Rin yang sudah kaku, sebelum Teto berkata, "Rin-chan, sekali lagi, selamat ya!" ucap Teto. Lalu dia menghampiri Miku dan Luka yang sudah menunggunya.

Setelah itu, Rin mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, lalu dibuka kembali. Rin segera berbalik dan melihat wajah dari ayahnya, Kamine Akaito, yang sudah ada disana. Jujur, jantungnya masih belum siap!

"A-ayah…" ucap Rin dengan nada gugup, malu, senang, dan lain-lain. Dalam hati, dia ingin ayahnya segera menemuinya, tapi, disisi lain, dia merasa bahwa jantungnya masih belum siap untuk melakukan pernikahan ini.

Akaito hanya tertawa dengan nada mengejek sebelum berkata, "Lily juga sama gugupnya sepertimu, saat aku dan dia menikah. Tapi, tak kusangka bahwa putriku juga akan menikah… bahkan reaksinya sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Haah, aku memang sudah menua," ucap Akaito dengan sedikit nada canda didalamnya.

"Ayah! Jangan menggodaku terus!" protes Rin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ngambek.

Akaito hanya tertawa kecil lagi, sebelum mengambil tangan Rin, "Nah, sekarang ayo! Cukup bercandanya. Len sudah menunggumu di altar dengan harap-harap cemas, wajahnya terlihat sangat menarik sekarang ini," ucap Akaito. Wajah Rin menjadi memerah karena malu sementara dia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Rin mengambil buket bunga yang akan dia bawa, dan segera mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju ke altar gereja, dimana Len sudah menunggunya.

Ahaha, ahem, mungkin akan ada yang sedikit bingung apa yang terjadi. Tidak? Iya? Yah, singkatnya, hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Rin dengan Len, Kagamine Len, direktur perusahaan "Mille", sebuah perusahaan yang dikembangkan oleh orangtuanya. Setelah 10 tahun mereka bertunangan, Len memberanikan diri melamar Rin untuk yang kesekian kali, dan (akhirnya) diterima oleh Rin dengan serius.

Kamine Rin, yang mulai hari ini menjadi Kagamine Rin, adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang terkenal di Jepang, dibarengi oleh Teto yang menjadi seorang aktris, dan Miku yang menjadi seorang Presenter. Luka sendiri sekarang menjadi penulis novel yang terkenal dan sudah menikah dengan Kamui Gakupo, seorang editor dari sebuah penerbitan yang menerbitkan novel Luka, sehingga namanya menjadi Kamui Luka.

Kasane Teto sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, Asane Ted, yang merupakan seorang atlet lari nasional, selama beberapa bulan. Hatsune Miku sekarang juga sudah bertunangan dengan kakak Rin, Kamine Kaito, direktur perusahaan "Lito", jadi mereka merupakan calon saudara ipar. Hatsune Mikuo, yang sekarang menjadi seorang gitaris sebuah band terkenal, sudah melewati perasaan cintanya kepada Teto dan beralih kepada Kamui Gumi, seorang pâtissière yang memiliki toko kue ternama di Jepang yang memiliki banyak cabang (GIMANA CERITANYA!), dan mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih selama 5 tahun.

Saat Rin memasuki tempat pernikahan, segera banyak kamera dan mata yang memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, membuat Rin semakin gugup.

[Pemirsa sekalian, seperti yang kita lihat sekarang ini. Pengantin wanita yang merupakan penyanyi terkenal, Kamine Rin. Telah memasuki tempat pernikahan dengan ayahnya…] Bla, bla, bla. Rin berusaha melupakan suara yang ada disekitarnya, saat para reporter berita memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Akaito melepaskan Rin saat mereka sudah sampai di dekat pintu altar gereja, dan membiarkan Rin berjalan menuju Len. Len sendiri memakai sebuah _tuxedo_ warna putih, yang merupakan pasangan dari _wedding dress_ yang dipakai Rin. Empat kata dari Rin, Len terlihat sangat keren!

Jantung Rin mulai berdegup dengan sangat kencang, saat dia sudah berdiri disamping Len, dan tanpa ia sadari, dia sudah mengaitkan tangannya pada Len. Len tersenyum lembut melihat Rin dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah, dan berusaha agar tidak menyandung sesuatu yang tidak nampak.

'Putriku sekarang sudah besar…' pikir ibu Rin, Kamine Lily, sambil menyediakan sekotak tisu disampingnya. Dan berusaha untuk menangis dalam diam, saat sebuah tangan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu seseorang, suaminya, Kamine Akaito.

'Rin terlihat sangat cantik sekarang… Kapan aku bisa seperti itu bersama Kaito, ya…' gumam Miku yang duduk di kursi keluarga disamping Kaito, tunangannya.

Kaito rupanya mendengar gumaman Miku tadi, lalu dia memeluk bahu Miku sambil berbisik pada telinganya, 'Kita bisa menikah kapanpun kau mau Miku…' bisik Kaito dengan halus di telinga Miku, membuat wajah Miku menjadi sangat merah karena malu bercampur dengan senang.

Miku kemudian berpikir sendiri, 'BaKaito…' pikir Miku masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Rin dan Len masih berjalan dengan pelan menuju altar, hingga kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan di depan seorang pendeta. Len membuka tudung yang dipakai oleh Rin dan mengamati wajah Rin yang sangat manis, dengan wajah Len yang masih bersemu merah. Lalu, mereka berdua menghadap ke pendeta. (Pake cara nikah Kriten soal na lebih keren)

Pendeta yang menangani pernikahan Rin dan Len segera berkata, "Kagamine Len, apa kau menerima Kamine Rin sebagai istrimu, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam senang dan susah, dalam kaya dan miskin, untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu kepada Len.

Len kemudian segera menjawab dengan nada suara yang terdengar gugup, canggung, namun berisi keinginan yang kuat dan juga keyakinan, Len berkata, "Aku bersedia," jawab Len.

Lalu, pendeta itu beralih kepada Rin, "Kamine Rin, apa kau menerima Kagamine Len sebagai suamimu, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam senang dan susah, dalam kaya dan miskin, untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu kepada Rin.

Rin memandang lurus ke arah pendeta itu, sebelum berkata dengan nada yakin, "Aku bersedia," jawab Rin.

Lalu salah seorang pendeta menghampiri Len dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin pernikahan mereka berdua. Len membuka kotak itu, dan segera memasangkan sebuah cincin emas bertahtakan berlian, yang menggantikan cincin Turqoise yang selalu Rin pakai, di jari manis tangan kanan Rin.

Wajah Rin menjadi panas saat Len memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka ke jari manisnya. Lalu, setelah Len selesai, Rin memasangkan cincin yang serupa ke jari manis Len, masih dengan jantung yang berdebar tak menentu.

Lalu setelah Rin selesai, pendeta itu berkata lagi, "Dengan ini, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri," ucap pendeta itu. (Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi ntar terlalu religius)

Lalu pendeta itu berkata lagi, "Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu," ucap pendeta itu.

Rin dan Len kemudian saling berpandangan, sebelum Rin menutup matanya, dan Len segera menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Rin. Ibu Rin dan Len segera menghabiskan persediaan tisu yang mereka bawa bersama mereka.

"Saya persembahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kagamine, sebagai pasangan pengantin baru!" ucap pendeta itu setelah Rin dan Len selesai melakukan ciuman mereka.

Para tamu undangan segera berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, sambil berkata "Selamat ya!" saat Rin dan Len berjalan meninggalkan gereja, sambil melempar senyum terbaik mereka kepada semua orang. Kemudian, semuanya segera mengikuti Rin dan Len yang meninggalkan gereja, untuk memasuki mobil mereka dan… pergi berbulan madu.

Setelah Len dan Rin sampai di depan mobil, Len berbisik pada Rin, "Rin, kau lupa untuk melempar buket bunganya," bisik Len pada Rin. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk membiarkan Rin masuk nantinya.

Rin kemudian melihat ke arah Len sebelum balas berbisik, karena dia memang baru menyadari sebuah benda yang masih ada ditangannya itu, "Ah, benar juga," balas Rin dengan sedikit berbisik.

Rin kemudian berbalik, sebelum kemudian berteriak, "Siapapun itu, silahkan tangkap!" teriak Rin, yang kemudian melempar buket bunganya ke udara, untuk ditangkap oleh seseorang, sebelum memasuki mobil disusul oleh Len.

"Hore, aku yang dapat!" teriak suara dengan nada tinggi yang jelas-jelas dimiliki oleh Miku. Dia berlari-lari menuju ke arah Kaito dengan buket bunga itu ditangan.

Len dan Rin kemudian mengendarai mobil mereka, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah areal pemakaman, tempat dimana Mel dan Kyosuke dimakamkan.

Rin yang sudah sangat bersemangat untuk memberitahu Mel dan Kyosuke soal pernikahannya dengan Len, langsung berlari dengan tidak hati-hati, hingga dia tersandung dan nyaris terjatuh. Len yang sudah cukup tanggap, langsung menangkap Rin yang terjatuh, sebelum berkata, "Kau harus lebih hati-hati Rin," nasihat Len.

Wajah Rin langsung bersemu merah, sebelum dia menjawab dengan gaya Tsundere, "A-aku tahu!" jawab Rin dengan gaya tsundere-nya.

Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri sepasang makam, yang dimiliki oleh Mel dan Kyosuke, sebelum berdo'a didepannya dan Rin mulai bercerita, "Mel-chan, wedding dress ini ternyata sangat pas meski kau membuatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku sempat heran bagaimana kau mendapat ukurannya?" ucap Rin.

Len hanya menahan tawanya, sebelum berkata, "Jangan khawatir Mel, tugasmu untuk melindungi kami, sudah kuubah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi Rin, yah, meski aku memang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Rin tentang pakaian yang kau buat ini," ucap Len. Rin menjadi merasa sedikit malu sebelum ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

Rin kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum melihat ke langit, "Sudah 10 tahun sejak kasus itu, ya…" gumam Rin.

Len menerawang jauh sebelum berkata, "Iya… sudah 10 tahun sejak kasus itu terjadi pada kita semua," ucap Len.

Lalu Rin dan Len menjadi diam selama beberapa saat, mengingat kembali kejadian pada hari itu. Terkadang mereka masih merasa bahwa Mel itu tidak pernah mati sebelumnya, dan suatu saat dia akan bilang "Bercanda! Kalian berdua tertipu mentah-mentah, hahaha!" pada mereka lalu berjalan dengan santai seakan tidak ada apa-apa, karena mereka mengira bahwa dia sudah mati, dan akan memarahi mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, Len dan Rin segera menahan tawa mereka, lalu Rin melihat ke arah Len, dan segera berkata, "Apa kau membayangkan hal yang sama denganku Len?" tanya Rin yang masih menahan tawa.

Len berusaha menghentikan tawanya, namun gagal, lalu dia menjawab, "Sesuatu seperti Mel akan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kita lalu berkata, 'Bercanda! Kalian berdua tertipu mentah-mentah, hahaha!' lalu berjalan meninggalkan kita dengan santai sambil bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa, sementara kita melihatnya dengan tidak percaya bukan?" jawab Len sekaligus menebak pikiran Rin.

Rin mulai tertawa kembali sebelum menjawab Len dengan sebuah anggukan. Semua itu memang terdengar sangat Mel, dan sepertinya akan diucapkan olehnya, tentunya jika dia masih hidup. Setelah beberapa saat tertawa-tawa dan bercerita, Len mengajak Rin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Omong-omong Len…" ucap Rin dengan wajah menunduk.

Len melihat Rin dengan tatapan tanda tanya, "Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len.

Rin masih menunduk karena malu sebelum berkata, "… Soal anak…" gumam Rin dengan suara yang rendah, lebih mirip gumaman, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Len.

Len tertawa kecil sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Rin, lalu dia berkata, "Sudah berpikir jauh, ya… memang maumu berapa?" jawab Len sambil melempar pertanyaan pada Rin.

Wajah Rin langsung berubah menjadi merah menyala karena malu, sebelum berkata, "Sebanyak yang kau mau Len…" balas Rin. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya diwajah untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Wajah Len langsung bersemu merah, meski tidak semerah Rin, sebelum dia memeluk Rin hingga Rin terjatuh di jok mobil, dengan Len ada diatasnya. Rin yang kaget hanya bisa diam tidak bergerak, saat Len berkata, "Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak usah menahan diri setelah kita sampai, dan aku menyalahkanmu Rin," ucap Len sambil mengambil beberapa helai rambut dari Rin sebelum mencium rambutnya.

Wajah Rin menjadi lebih merah akan perlakuan Len, sebelum ia menyapukan salah satu telapak tangannya ke arah samping rambut Len, sebelum berkata, "Aishiteru Len," ucap Rin.

Len hanya tersenyum ke arah Rin sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin dan berbisik dengan suara yang sangat lembut, "Aishiteru Rin," jawab Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Others Special Section<strong>

* * *

><p>Pernikahan Rin dengan Len sudah berlalu sedari tadi, dan sekarang, Miku, yang kebetulan mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin milik Rin, sedang diantar oleh Kaito, tunangannya, dengan mobil menuju rumah mereka. Err, iya, sekarang Kaito dan Miku tinggal seatap dan meninggalkan Rin yang sangat sibuk di rumah lama keluarganya.<p>

"Dengan begini, akulah yang akan menikah selanjutnya dengan Kaito!" ucap Miku dengan senyum seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Miku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikah ya, Miku," tanggap Kaito yang masih menyetir mobil dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sebelum berkata, "Menjadi pengantin dengan orang yang mereka cintai adalah mimpi semua anak gadis," ucap Miku.

Kaito hanya menahan tawanya, saat dia mendengar tawa kekanakan dari Miku. Lalu dia berkata lagi, "Miku, apa kau menghitung berapa kali Len berusaha melamar Rin, dan Rin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Len melamarnya, dan hanya bilang iya tanpa terlihat serius?" tanya Kaito.

Miku sedikit terhenyak dengan perkataan Kaito, sebelum melihat ke langit-langit mobil, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah kehilangan hitungan, karena Len sudah mencoba ratusan kali untuk membuat Rin sadar, tapi, aku masih ingat saat Len melamar Rin pada waktu itu," jawab Miku.

Wajah Kaito menjadi sangat merah, mengingat kejadian pada hari itu, disaat Len mencoba melamar Rin, adalah saat dimana dirinya dan Miku mulai berpacaran. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari, bahwa saat Rin dan Len melakukan pekerjaan mereka, dirinya dan Miku sedang berpelukan dengan asyiknya.

"Maaf," ucap Miku dengan nada yang sangat rendah, sambil melihat kebawah.

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Miku langsung menjawab dengan nada tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'Maaf' Miku?" tanya Kaito.

Miku meletakkan buket bunga yang masih ada di tangannya, di depannya, sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah melukai Kaito dan Rin berkali-kali dengan berpacaran bersama Len saat itu, bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali," jawab Miku dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

Kaito hanya ber-'ohh' ria, lalu Miku berkata lagi, "Jika Kaito tidak menyelamatkanku pada saat aku nyaris mati ditangan Teto-chan, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaan Kaito, karena itu, aku minta maaf," lanjut Miku.

Kaito membelokkan mobilnya ke halaman sebuah rumah, rumahnya dan Miku, sebelum menghadap ke arah Miku dan mengambil beberapa helai dari rambut Miku yang sangat panjang, sebelum menciumnya, membuat wajah Miku bersemu merah karena malu, sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menunggu meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya pada saat itu?" ucap Kaito.

Miku hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, saat Kaito menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Miku, dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk menelusuri mulut Miku, yang disambut dengan Miku, dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kaito, dan memberikan jalan masuk untuknya.

Saat mereka berdua menghentikan pekerjaan mereka untuk mengambil nafas, Kaito berbisik ke telinga Miku dengan nada suara yang sangat _smexy_, "Apa kau bisa berjalan hingga ke dalam rumah Miku?" bisik Kaito.

Miku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang ini, lalu Miku segera balas berbisik pada Kaito dengan nada yang menggoda, "Tentu tidak, kecuali kau membawaku masuk," jawab Miku dengan bisikan.

Kaito hanya melihat kesamping dengan tatapan sebal, sebelum mendorong Miku kebangku belakang, sebelum berkata, "Ternyata rumah itu masih terlalu jauh," ucap Kaito yang sekarang menindih Miku, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Miku.

* * *

><p>Teto dan Ted, sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah Ted yang terletak cukup dekat dengan gereja tempat pernikahan Rin dengan Len, untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Ted, karena… ada hal yang harus mereka lakukan.<p>

"Te-ted… apa kau yakin dengan rencana kita tinggal bersama itu?" tanya Teto dengan wajah yang merah karena malu, sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Ted hanya tertawa kecil melihat Teto yang terlihat sangat cantik di depannya itu, sebelum berkata, "Apa kau takut kuapa-apakan Teto?" balas Ted dengan melempar pertanyaan pada Teto.

Wajah Teto semakin merah tak terkendali, memang mereka berdua belum pernah melakukan apapun melebihi sebuah French Kiss. Buru-buru Teto menyanggah, "Bu-bukannya, aku tak mau diapa-apakan olehmu Ted, ta-tapi… aku hanya… canggung," sanggah Teto.

Ted tersenyum simpul, sebelum menarik Teto kedalam pelukannya, Teto balas memeluk Ted yang memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus, karena dia memang atlet. Mereka tetap berpelukan seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum Ted berkata, "Apa kau takut bahwa kau akan membunuhku Teto?" tanya Ted.

Teto segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia sudah bisa mengatur sifat _psycho_ yang dimilikinya didepan layar, dan sudah bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melihat darah yang berceceran meski dia menguraikan rambutnya, segera Teto berkata, "Aku hanya iri pada Miku-chan yang mendapat buket bunga Rin-chan, dan Rin-chan yang sudah menikah mendahuluiku," ucap Teto.

Ted hanya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada iseng, sebelum berkata, "Jadi kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah juga, ya?" tanya Ted dengan nada iseng.

Teto terhenyak dan semakin mempererat pelukan mereka, lalu dia berkata, "Memang tidak boleh?" tanya Teto. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Ted, karena dia merasa bahwa suhu tubuhnya sudah berpindah di wajahnya sekarang.

Ted hanya menepuk kepala Teto dengan lembut, sebelum menggendong Teto dengan Bridal style, membuat Teto yang tidak sadar langsung kelabakan, "A-a…!" belum sempat Teto protes, Ted yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat dari Teto hanya tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Teto.

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Teto?" ucap Ted dengan tawanya.

Teto yang mendengar hanya mengangguk, saat Ted mulai berlari dengan menggendong Teto ditangannya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun kemudian, Miku yang sudah menikah dengan Kaito, dan Teto yang ternyata sudah menikah dengan Ted setelah Miku, lalu Luka dan Gakupo yang bersama anak pertama mereka, Rui, yang anehnya memiliki fisik yang sama persis dengan Rui, robot ciptaan Mel yang sudah hilang. Mereka pergi mengunjungi Rin dan Len yang sekarang sudah memiliki sepasang anak kembar, Kagamine Lenka dan Kagamine Rinto.<p>

"Kyaaa, Rinney!" teriak Luka yang berlari untuk memeluk Rin yang sekarang berada dirumahnya dengan kedua bayi ditangannya, setelah beberapa minggu ada dirumah sakit.

Len yang, entah bagaimana, melihat Luka hampir memeluk Rin dengan pelukan maut, langsung menarik Rin, bersama dengan kedua anaknya, ke dalam pelukannya, menyebabkan Luka menabrak tembok, sebelum kemudian Len berkata, "Rin, Rinto, dan Lenka tidak diizinkan untuk dipeluk dengan _death hug_ kalian," ucap Len dengan nada protektif. Rin hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Kaito yang hanya melihat tadi, segera menahan Miku, yang sebenarnya ingin memberikan pelukan maut kepada adiknya, beserta keponakan mereka, padahal Miku sendiri sedang hamil 2 bulan. Teto yang ada disana juga ditahan oleh Ted, karena mendengar gertakan dari Len tadi.

Gakupo hanya merawat Luka yang menabrak tembok, sementara putri mereka, Rui, yang sudah berumur 4 tahun, hanya meminum teh yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil memandangi kemesraan kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Lalu, dimana Mikuo dan Gumi?" tanya Rin membuka pembicaraan saat semuanya sudah memasuki kediaman Kagamine.

Teto yang sedari tadi memakani roti perancis yang disuguhkan Rin, kemudian menjawab, "Kudengar mereka berdua sedang keliling Prancis untuk mengembangkan toko kue Gumi, yah, mungkin itu hanya alasan mereka, sehingga mereka bisa pergi berbulan madu di Prancis sana, huh, menyebalkan," ucap Teto dengan sedikit sebal.

Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, mungkin penyebab asli kesebalan Teto, adalah tidak bisa memakan roti yang berasal dari sana, bukan karena mereka berbulan madu di Prancis. Iya, Mikuo dan Gumi baru saja menikah dan sekarang menghabiskan waktu di Prancis.

Ted yang memahami Teto, kemudian berkata, "Lalu bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Ted.

Semuanya memandang Ted, kecuali Rui yang masih meminum tehnya, segera bertanya, "Kalian? Maksudmu kami semua?" tanya mereka nyaris serempak.

Ted hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?" jawab Ted.

Miku yang terkadang mengusap perutnya, hanya berkata, "Kami sehat-sehat saja seperti biasa, bukannya kita masih saling kontak meski sudah berpisah cukup jauh?" ucap Miku.

"Iya, iya, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh jika kita tidak dikerjai seseorang seperti saat kita masih satu sekolah dulu, ya?" ucap Luka.

"Bibi Mel lagi, ya?" tebak Rui dengan secangkir teh yang tiba-tiba sudah terisi sendiri.

Semuanya langsung diam mendengar perkataan Rui, sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu soal Mel, Rui? Apa Luka dan Gakupo memberitahumu?" tanya Len yang membuka suara, diiringi dengan anggukan semua orang.

"Luka, Gakupo, apa kalian cerita tentang Mel pada Rui?" tanya Kaito.

Luka dan Gakupo hanya menggeleng pelan, sebelum Rui yang masih meminum teh ditangannya berbicara, "Papa dan Mama tidak pernah cerita, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku mengenal seseorang bernama Mel dari… suatu tempat. Memang siapa dia?" jawab Rui yang melempar pertanyaan dengan tampang _innocent_.

Semuanya spontan ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Mereka jadi ingat tentang Rui yang merupakan AI ciptaan Mel. Meski selain Rin, Len, dan Teto tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi mereka diberitahu tentang kenyataan dari kasus 'Suite' dan beberapa ciptaan Mel yang sudah menghilang. Melihat Rui seperti melihat kembaran Mel.

"Paman dan bibi kenapa diam?" tanya Rui dengan wajah yang datar.

Rin kemudian mulai berbicara, "Memang Rui-chan ingin mendengar ceritanya?" tanya Rin.

Rui melihat ke langit-langit rumah Rin, sebelum meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan mengangguk, dimatanya, terlihat rasa ingin tahu tentang orang bernama Mel yang tidak diketahuinya ini.

"Bibi Rin, berarti ini cerita tentang bibi dengan paman Len, ya?" ucap Rui lagi.

Rin an Len hanya mengangguk, sebelum Rin berkata, "Tentu, tapi semua yang ada disini juga mendapat peran dicerita tentang Mel ini. Mel itu orang yang sangat baik, meski dia selalu mengejek, mengerjai kami, tapi juga sangat perhatian, kami bisa saling berpasangan seperti ini, karena Mel juga membantu kami, yah, kecuali kedua orangtuamu yang sudah berpacaran terlebih dahulu," jawab Rin.

Rui sekarang terlihat sangat tertarik, sementara Luka dan Gakupo hanya menangis di pojokan, karena mereka tidak mendapat peran. Rin kemudian mulai bercerita, "Nah, Mel itu…"

* * *

><p>Rina: Horeee! Selesai! Selesai! Selesai! *menarikan tarian selesai2* -plak!- (memang ada?)<p>

Rin: Bagian akhirnya jelek

Len: Kenapa harus make anaknya Luka dengan Gakupo?

Mel: Dan kenapa aku harus disebut seperti itu?

Rina: *tidak mendengarkan* Nah, para readers sekalian! Terimakasih sudah membaca fic 'Is This Feeling False?' hingga akhir! Saya cinta kalian semua! *blow a kiss*


End file.
